


Alpha's Mate

by eclairz1



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 120,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairz1/pseuds/eclairz1
Summary: Jacob's story of true love, imprinting, and eternal hope. A story full of twists, turns, and drama. Rated M for naughty, naughty mature content. [Jacob/OC]. Lots of Pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,  
> I originally posted this story on FF and some of you might know from there or Tumblr! Happy Reading! Feel free to message me :)   
> Love,   
> Eclairz1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Jacobs POV

 _Faster! Faster!_ I urged but I could hear my brothers grumble about the speed we were running at. Trees merged into the background as my paws hit the wet earth in a rhythmic sync with the wolves on my either side. My thoughts were crystal clear they were all centered on one person. _Why would she pick him over me? Why?_

 _Because you are going to run into a rock with the way you are going_ groaned Andy. I turned around to growl at him only to see him hurtling into me and rolling over me as Embry barked his wolfy approval at the roughhousing. I heard Jared's thoughts as he phased _ten on Andy_ and this made me mad. I feigned to the left and changed direction to the right as I ran right into him, the impact making a loud dull noise as I collided with Andy's wolf. I don't remember how long we played like this and only faintly remember Embry joining in as he took my side and Jared Andy's side. For the next few minutes, I forgot all my pain, my heartache and let my brother's laughter catch me.

 _Come on Guys! You're done for today_ I heard Sam say as he looked at the panting pile of wolf, we ran into the woods to phase out. I walked back into the clearing in my shorts and walked towards the road to my house thinking about my dad, Billy. Embry and Andy walked along teasing each other. My mind wandered reminiscing the last six months, a lot had changed…

The leech came back from Italy with Bella and everything changed. She was back to her leech loving ways as though he had never left. The betrayal hurt but I decided not to give up. I was not a quitter. The pack had changed too. We evolved into fighting machines, we practiced moves and maneuvers each of us becoming more agile and sure of our strengths. Our numbers grew. We were now nine of us. The change kept us all fully occupied, Leah became the first girl to phase and her brother Seth the youngest of us. We had another new addition to our pack, Andy.

**Author's Note:**

Hello Reader!

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Alpha's Mate. I wanted to keep it short and sweet as we ease into this long beautiful journey. As always, I am thrilled to read your thoughts on my work and characters! Feel free to reach out to me here or on my [Tumblr](https://goo.gl/RMkydT).

Enjoy your reading!

Eclairz1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Jake's POV

Andy had joined our pack sometime in April. One night on the beach during a bonfire for the pack we heard a wolf howling but all of us were right there and we could sense that the wolf was not far. Immediately Sam ordered Jared and Embry to go check it out, fifteen minutes had passed and they didn't now both Seth and Quil were itching to go look and Sam went along. Leah and I sat on the logs with Paul and the imprints. Soon, there were more barks and howls by now none of us could sit still; curiosity killed us. Paul and I ran to the woods listening to Leah muttering about not giving a fuck and the two of us phased in and ran towards the now friendly barks as Leah went home with the imprints. I could hear my brothers excited and trying to talk to the new wolf! New wolf? What is happening guys?

Jared: _Jake there is a new one but he isn't from around here._

Paul: _WTF moron? Not everyone can be a wolf you need to be Quileute to one!_

But we reached the clearing and true to my brothers' words there was a decent sized medium brown wolf, he was tired I could slowly sense his weakness and looked like he could faint any second.

The pack barked their encouragement and enthusiasm as they sat down around him and thumped their tails happily, I realized that the wolf was friendly but still couldn't be sure about who he was and why he was here now. Behind me, I could hear Quil moaning about not getting a better look. We watched as Sam approached the wolf with a slow gait clearly sending the message that he was Alpha and the new wolf barked his Hello and dropped down on his front paws showing his willingness to be a part of Sam's pack and just like that a new voice sounded in our heads it sounded alien compared the few voices I had grown used to.

_Hi, my name is Andy_

_Hey Andy! This is Sam and my pack of brothers, who are you and where are you coming from?_

_My dad was Quileute but we moved away when I was a kid and I found about my "condition" a few months ago, I didn't know who I was or what I was but slowly I learned to control it and started searching for more answers. I started out in December from California, I don't even know how many days passed since I lost count a long time ago but I'm glad I found you guys!_

I could hear everyone's thoughts about how hard the first few weeks were even with Sam helping us out so much, to think that he had gone through all that alone was scary. I could feel the pack mind surge with respect for our new found brother. A small ring had formed around him with Embry, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul and me. I heard Sam order Quil and Paul back to the Bonfire to take the Imprints home as it had been some time since we left them, Quil's whining about never being allowed to do anything cool and Paul's line about beating his whinny ass up somewhere made the new wolf bark with laughter obviously he was not used to the pack mind.

_Andy? Its best if you phased out and rested for the night, we could talk once you get home or tomorrow morning if you are too tired now. Seth, will you get Andy something to change into?_

_Thank you_ Sam _!_

All of us grumbled about the time and thanked the spirits that it was a weekend as we ran into the trees to phase out. Each of us kept some clothes tied into trees and nooks for occasions like this. I pulled my jean cutoffs onto my hips and walked to the edge of the woods only to hear footsteps behind me as my brothers walked out one by one. Then I spotted the new guy talking quietly to Jared. He was around six feet four average Quileute height and extremely wiry with grey eyes and seemed to be laughing at something the other wolf was saying. I heard Sam tell him that he could go home with him and the rest of us bid each other good night promising to meet for brunch tomorrow.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry about the slow pace of the story guys! You will meet Jakes imprint soon and I will update the story every day. Andy has a special place in the pack too I promise.**

**Reviews are like Hugs the more the better :)**

**Love,**   
**Ecliarz**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
I tried to block the sunlight from my eyes as I tossed in bed but I knew it was no help. I had to get up soon. I felt like my bed and I had a very intense relationship and she didn't want to let me go. But hell, it was time for my patrol in a couple of hours. I dragged my six-foot six-inch body from the rickety bed which creaked under my weight. I made a mental note to get a new bed soon as a walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Hot water pelted my back and I instantly felt better and suddenly remembered last night. Andy! Holy shit! I didn't want to miss his story. I quickly scrubbed some soap down my body and washed it away wondering about what was happening at Sams. I literally ran all the way to his house after pulling on a pair of cutoffs. I could hear him and Sam running in the woods behind the house and phased in to join them. I could hear Andy tell Sam how it would take him some time to get used to staying in his human form after being a wolf for such a long time and they made small talk about what it felt to be in the wolf form for such a long time soon I could hear Quil and Jared.

 _Andy_ , _you want to tell us more about yourself? Asked Sam._

Soon, images flew in our pack mind, I saw a family of four Andy's parents and a little sister walking with a young teen him on the edge of the water at a beach talking ….

Driving past Hollywood hills when the car suddenly crashed into the valley after a red colored truck drove straight into the front part of their car….

An older Andy sitting on a dining table with a man, a woman who was obviously his wife and two boys who looked like the sons of the couple….

All of them laughing as two bullets shot right into the man's chest and the third one into the woman's as she tried to shield her family …

_Holy shit_

Suddenly we were at a funeral and in the corner, 17-year-old Andy stood in a black suit silently shaking with tremors when he broke into a run and kept running until he blacked out…

_That was the first time I phased guys_

Then there were more images, his visions of snow covered hills and valleys as he ran howling …

A blur of scenery as he ran through woods trees and weather changed but the desperation he felt at that moment throughout his thoughts was heavy and I immediately felt sorry for him.

I watched him play yesterday on his mind as he saw Embry and Jared running towards at him and the feeling of jubilation that coursed through his body as watched them …..

Quil broke the silence that had descended on us, _Dude! I'm glad you found us_ man _!_

_Andy - Don't steal my lines Quil! I don't have much more to say and Jake looks like he wants more!_

Everyone laughed and soon it was time for me to patrol.

Months had passed quickly after that. Andy became a part of the pack and imprinted on Leah. She surprised him by imprinting on him too. A double imprint. It was so new that my dad and Old Quil made them both write a record on it to add to our tribe's library. It made life easier for the pack as Leah seemed to slowly come back to her former happy self, dealing with Harry's death with Andy planted stubbornly by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Check out my vision board for Jake on my Tumblr :) If those pictures don't pique your interest, nothing else will ;)

**Jake's POV**

It was the last week before school closed. Everyone was utterly pumped. It was Saturday morning and next Saturday we would be free for a couple of months. Everyone worked really hard at school this year and next year I was going to be a junior in high school and one more year and that would be done too. I woke up in great spirits and looked out to see the bright sun. I got off my groaning bed and walked towards the kitchen before my phone went off, I turned around to grab it and jumped when I saw Bella's name appear on the screen. I answered it immediately to hear her voice fill my ear.

"Hey Jake"

"Hi Bells! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit today. I could be down at La Push in 20!"

"Sounds great! I'll be waiting" Wow! Could this day get any better? I quickly showered and spent an extra two minutes in front of the mirror in my room. I hardly ever paid attention to my looks but today Bella was coming down. I dried my wet hair and pulled on a pair of loose fitted jeans to my hips and looked at myself contemplating whether I should wear a shirt or not…

The bell rang before I could decide and there stood Bella, she looked tired but I didn't mind, I could be the one she comes to rest with as long as she came around. The last few weeks had been tough, her leech would not allow her to come down and I thought Bella had accepted that and it broke my heart yet here she was, standing in the threshold of my house.

I ran up to her and spun her around in my arms and she laughed a little before squirming and I put her down I didn't want to make her uncomfortable she had just begun to come around again. She wanted to walk around and that was fine with me. I walked next to her, the contrast of her pale tiny frame against mine made me chuckle. We spoke for a bit about school and her dad, suddenly it became quiet I tried to think of something to say to her but nothing came to my mind surprised I stood silently watching her. A shrill note broke our silence, her phone! Bella looked around her pockets and fished her phone out. "Edward" she breathed, "Hello, Yes Edward I'm at the reservation, no with Jake and I'm fine! Okay! Okay ".

She turned her sad eyes to me, "I have to go Jake, and Edward is at the treaty line". I growled with rage how dare he tries to take her away only moments after she got here? How was that fair? I started shaking when the thoughts of the leech flooded my mind. Bella hugged me mumbling apologies about having to go. "I'll walk you to the line Bella, "I said hoping to spy that leech and give him a piece of my mind. We got into her truck and reached the Treaty line before I knew it. My nose burned with the smell of the leech, it made my trembling worse and loud growls erupted from my chest. We got down and walked to the line. The leech stood leaning on his stupid shiny car and whispered: "I told you that I don't want you to come down here that it's not safe and yet here you are?" Bella was stiff and looked sadder which made my shaking worse. "Bella move away from him!" I looked at her hurt at the thought she would think I would hurt her, yet she took a step from me towards him and I made me madder. "Jacob please he is only trying to look out for me! Please, Jake! I'll call you ". With that, she climbed into his car leaving her truck on this side of the line never turning back once. I knew he would bring her back to get the truck but I couldn't even think about asking when they would be back.

It made my blood boil, I couldn't resist the urge to punch a tree and ran into the tree line and phased in, my clothes ripping at seams. Immediately my head was filled with Embry and Quil's voices and I ran towards them finding some solace in the run. We ran hard for an hour and finally turned towards Sam's house to have lunch. As we neared the house I could smell my brother in the backyard, Andy. Another scent lingered in the air like vanilla and wildflowers, it was sweet making me draw in a lung full and the smell kept drawing me closer and closer the nearer I got, it got more delectable.

Suddenly I found myself staring at Andy, his eyes wide with emotion, startled by the sudden appearance of my wolf form, no doubt. He moved to the side and a girl stood next to him. She was about five feet nine inches tall in the least her long form was curvy. She wore jean shorts cut mid-thigh showing long tanned legs, a soft white tank top covered her slender waist, her chest rising and falling softly as she took my gigantic wolf form in. Sun-kissed skin gleamed from her bare shoulders as I took in her bow-shaped mouth in its dark blood wine colored glory, my eyes traveled up her small nose and I finally looked at her big green eyes. Something inside me locked into place. Giddy joy filled me as I felt my heart beat pick up as an unimaginable pull dragged me towards her. I wanted to touch her, know who she was, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and cover her with my body, I wanted her. My Imprint.

**Authors Note**

**Jake's imprint is finally here just like I promised! Hope you like the surprises :)**   
**Reviews are like hugs ! the more the better :) <3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I heard Embry and Quil cheer me on in my mind as I looked straight into her eyes, they were forest green, unafraid and cheerful yet something deeper lurked under the surface… sorrow? No, it couldn't be! Just as the thought struck my mind she stepped closer to me with her hand reaching out. I could hear Paul swear in the echoes of my head but I didn't care at all. His voice faded out as I took another step towards her, inches from her. She reached out to touch the fur under my jaw the farthest her fingers could reach, I was amazed that she wasn't afraid. I drew my breath in filling my lungs once again with her delicious scent and craving her touch but a phone ringing startled her as she jumped back, I instantly barked to tell her that it was okay nothing would happen to her while I was here. She was mine and I would guard her with my life.

Andy's gravelly voice brought me out of my thoughts "Shit Black! Did you imprint? On who?" as he read the text on his phone.

_Paul. I'm going to kill him! I didn't want everyone to know already._

I had to phase out to explain, my imprint was still standing there staring my seven-foot wolf form her eyes traveling down my body as she bent her head sideways thinking hard. My god. She was beautiful.

_Dude! Come on! You can stare at her all day once you phase out. You have eyes then too!_

I growled at Quil. At least my imprint was not in preschool. I ran behind a tree to phase out and pull the basketball shorts I had stashed on. Running my hands through my hair I tried to think of something to say to her, my mind wandering to what she thought about this whole thing.

I stepped out brushing leaves and dust off my chest. Andy was talking to her quietly almost whispering but my wolf ears could hear what he was saying.

"…Its warm in the summer it is the winters that kill around here"

She stood there smiling with her back towards me. I couldn't help but stare at her she stood straight leaning on her right foot more, hands casually by her sides as her shirt clung to her back deliciously dipping before it curved out on her curvy ass, never-ending legs tan and strong continued till her feet which here in white sandals of some kind. Then she pulled her hand through her hair, the mesmerizing black curtain that fell straight down to touch her firm ass. I couldn't resist the urge to touch it, touch her, and taste her honey skin and that mouth.

If Andy noticed me eating the woman next to him with my eyes he didn't say anything, thank god, I didn't need my imprint to think that I'm some kind of pervert. He turned her around with his hand around her shoulder and a low growl erupted from my chest as the wolf in protested another man's hands on my imprint. What was wrong with me? I was never the possessive type. Luckily she couldn't hear it and turned with a small smile on her soft lips.

"Jake, meet my sister Lisa!"

"Lisa, this is Jacob"

Lisa… I liked her name instantly, it was short sweet and easy it suited the simple looking girl in front of me. I noticed that she wore no makeup except for her eyes which were tinged with black making the green of her eyes pop more.

She walked to me arm reaching out. "Hi! I'm Andy's sister, I am visiting for a week" the moment her fingers touched mine electricity zapped through us and I felt my heart constrict as my hand enveloped her dainty and long fingers. She looked shocked at the sensation too and parted her lips slightly bringing her teeth down to hold her bottom lips corner. Fuck. She was insanely sexy. I could only imagine kissing her lips and my teeth holding her bottom lip.

Before I could utter a word I sensed Embry walk up to us and thump me on my back. "Are you planning on saying anything today?" I glared at him silently wishing that everyone would vanish for a few hours. I wasn't even done looking at her. Andy made introductions for Quil and Embry and my imprint smiled at both of them, I prayed that they did not want to shake hands or worse hug her. I thanked the spirits for this, I couldn't imagine how I would feel if those idiots laid their hands on my girl. That suddenly reminded me that I hadn't said a word to her yet. I walked to her side and said, "HI! I'm Jake! Sorry about before I was thinking about something". Well, it wasn't a lie I was thinking about kissing her …

Quil's voice sounded without giving her a chance to answer "Are you a model? Or an actress? "

A sweet sound bubbled from her lips "No! Not at all, I go to med school. I'm studying to be a doctor".

"Beautiful and smart? Are you sure you're related to Andy?"

She blushed now, looking at her feet and laughed louder this time, her eyes alive with laughter.

Andy smacked the back of Quil's head and mumbled something about flirting with his sister. But his eyes were on me, watching me watch her. I was certain that he wanted to say something to me. Ask me a ton of questions but he kept his mouth shut I had to remember to thank him for it later. Andy was always so perceptive.

Emily opened the screen door motioning everybody to come in and get lunch. My beautiful angel turned her soulful eyes on me and asked me if I was coming. A thousand words rang through my head but I said nothing. I just nodded and followed her, unable to form sentences. Watching her walk up the stairs was a treat as her hips swayed with each step and her body curved as she went up the short flight of stairs to the back porch. I couldn't believe that I had imprinted on her…..

**Authors note**

Next chapter is going to be in Lisa's POV ... Enjoy reading :)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lisa's POV**

**India 10:30 PM**

I looked around my room trying to see if I forgot to pack anything. My three bag set waited on my bed to be closed as I ran around tossing things into them left and right. I could hear Brandon walk around the house talking on the phone while I locked up behind me and went to him. I needed a hug. I was literally too excited to stay in one place. I was going home today.

I walked across the artistically decorated open kitchen to the man on the phone, I could smell his musky cologne lightly in the air. I stood directly behind him and wrapped my arms his torso leaning my cheek on his muscular back.

"Baby girl "he whispered.

"I'm ready to go Brandon" I replied quietly.

He turned around wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He asked me if I was excited I think my eyes gave him the answer that he wanted, he only nodded before taking my hand as he drew me towards the door. We stepped out of the house and Roy locked the door behind us.

"We'll be back in two months Roy" Brandon drawled.

"Very well Sir"

Our bags were already loaded into his Land Rover. I played some of my favorite songs while he drove, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I closed my eyes to drown in the music as the cold country air ripped through the car making my hair fly….

"Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa-oh-oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa-oh-oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)"

Song credits: Some nights by FUN

* * *

**L.A**

**Six weeks later**

I sat on the deck watching Brandon and Brody flirt and take on an entire team of female Volleyball players on the beach. I didn't blame the girls, those two could charm the pants off anyone and together they were more lethal. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow, I was going to meet my brother after a little more than a year. Even when Andy lived in Malibu with us, he was never really one of us, choosing to stay away from Brandon and Brody's playful lifestyle and my relatively quieter choices. So when I found out that he suddenly took off from UCLA last year I was sad and worried but not surprised. Brody had hired someone to figure out where he went but we heard nothing. Then, suddenly I started getting emails from him in May and now I finally had the chance to go meet him and try to win over the brother I lost. I was determined to bring him home to Cali this is where we belonged even with Andy's "condition" and my schooling all the way in a faraway Asian country.

I pulled on a light sweater over my white tank top and waved my goodbyes to the boys, I would see them in ten days before flying back to India with Brandon. Brandon was a little uncomfortable with me going all the way to Washington to visit Andy but I couldn't resist, I had to see my brother. He was the only family I had, technically at least.

* * *

**Forks, Washington.**

I was here! A few hours away from my brother to spend ten whole days with him. Watching from the windows of the cab that I caught at the airport I saw the quaint town he gave as his address pass by in a minute.

Wow. This was even more remote than my college in the middle of nowhere. Music pounded from my phone keeping me from falling asleep.

Slowly, I realized that I was panicking, this can't be good. I was going to meet my own brother I didn't have to be nervous. Shit. Tears formed as I thought of the last few years. But now was not the time to reminisce, I had to stay strong and build what was left of my family. Andy had made the effort of keeping up a steady stream of emails now it was my turn.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved"

Song credits: She will be loved by Maroon 5.

"Miss? Hello? We are here!" the cabbie's voice made me take two calming breaths. As promised Andy stood there waiting. I was here. Andy was here. I couldn't move.

Slowly he walked towards me eyes raking over me taking me in, in my own way I was doing the same. He was leaner all the chubbiness of his youth gone. He looked fit and healthy moving in a very different way from what I remember but then I didn't know him much and I didn't miss the opportunity to watch him now. Two steps away from me, he smiled. What the hell? Andy never smiled.

We stood there staring at each other. So many fights. So many arguments. Deaths, funerals, betrayals, so much pain. I stood mute as all the memories flashed in front of my eyes. My excitement long gone. Doubts starting to creep into my mind and flashing warning signs in front of my eyes.

I took a step backward. I shouldn't have come here. I didn't belong here. If Andy wanted me he would have come home to his sister. Another step backward.

The sound of footsteps on the path didn't make me want to look. I stood there eyes on my brother trying to figure out how to leave as easily as possible. I gasped as two warm hands pulled me into a lithe warm body, the smell of chocolate engulfing my senses. So much warmth surrounded me that I leaned in and closed my eyes and just as quickly I was being held at an arm's length by a beautiful girl.

"Hey! I'm Leah, Andy's Girlfriend"

My brother had a girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned her but now he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them smiling at me.

"Hello, baby girl" Andy's voice sounded different too.

I don't remember what I mumbled but I tried to say all the right things. Soon I was dragged into their house by Leah. She showed me to a small well lit bedroom and told me that she would be back in a minute. I could only take deep breaths and she was back pulling me down on the mattress and before I knew it we had been talking for an hour. I loved Leah and had never met anyone like her, she made easy conversation and my brother joined in the middle talking about La Push, I felt at home, completely relaxed and sated. My brother took my hand tracing the outlines of my fingers. "Let's go baby girl, it's time to meet the rest of the pack".

I sat up eager to meet my brother's family, the people who had made him so happy and feel so alive. If Leah was a part of this family I was sure I would love them as well. We walked to their friend's house chatting along the way. I knew Andy and I would have to talk later but for now, this was enough, I was happy. We entered a spacious log cabin by the edge of the woods, the insides were simple and clean the living room opened into a small kitchen. I saw a lady working quietly in the kitchen, I was quickly introduced to Emily. She was pretty with thick black hair and big almond eyes, had a motherly fashion telling me about the boys and life in La Push. I caught my brother's eye over Emily and he motioned towards the door.

We walked out talking about my schooling, I got a feeling that Andy was proud of what I was doing and agreed with Brandon about the decisions that had been made in our family. A loud rustling noise grew beyond the line of trees and before I knew I stood in front of a gigantic russet colored wolf. I recognized him immediately, this was one of Andy's brothers. I found him enchanting, I had seen Andy in his wolf form so many times that I forgot to be afraid. I stepped forward hoping to touch his furry neck. My eyes locked with his they were a dark brown almost black but they had unfathomed depth. I couldn't look away. His eyes held mine with desperation, need, adoration, love, and fierce possessiveness. I was surprised at what I was seeing, but then quickly decided that none of this was real. I was imagining things after the long journey.

Andy's phone rang before I could say anything or touch him. The wolf had two more companions I hadn't noticed before but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the eyes of the first wolf. I dimly noted that the other wolves were watching us. Suddenly he moved backward back into the woods and Andy started talking again. I turned around to listen to Andy but could not catch the words coming out of his mouth. I was still thinking about the wolf I just saw. Slowly my brother turned me around to face a guy standing in front of me. He was exceptionally tall a couple of inches over my six foot four brother, skin sun-kissed wheat, and the eyes, those were the eyes of my wolf.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Lisa's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like a Greek god but the best part were his warm eyes. They were dark and alive with so much laughter. He had the widest shoulders I had ever seen, I could see muscles rippling through his chest all the way down to the waistband of his shorts which hung low on his hips. He was a sight to behold. My eyes tore themselves back to his face. He had a smile playing on his lips making him look younger and even hotter, his eyes crinkling with his smile. Andy made the introductions and I was glad for once about all the etiquette classes I was forced to take throughout the years, I was confident that I was making regular conversation but I had eyes only for him. Vaguely aware that his brothers had joined us I hoped that he would say something to me. He seemed lost in thought and it would be rude to stare anymore so I turned to his brothers and watched them mess around and laughed with them. I sensed that he had moved closer to me, a deep voice rang out beside me, Jacob he said, and his name was Jacob.

I knew I was being silly. I had just met him and my reaction was funny but I couldn't be attracted to him. I just never cared for men. I stayed away from all that. Emily broke me out of my thoughts, signaling for lunch.

I turned around to walk and took the short flight of steps before a hot hand wrapped around mine. I turned around to see Jacob. My heart literally skipped a beat as I felt his warm hand engulf mine again. Rough and calloused it closed over mine sending delicious tingles with friction. I sucked in a deep breath. Trying to regulate my thoughts. His eyes locked with mine, it felt like every time I looked at him I saw something new, something I couldn't resist and something I did not want to resist. What in the name of hell was happening to me? I saw his other hand go up to my face and reach out to the strand of my black hair that was flying in my face, his eyes locked with mine showed a myriad of emotions as he tucked it behind my ear. His own breath in bursts. He was close, I could feel the heat of his

"You are beautiful" I heard him whisper, his eyes still on mine.

I stood there dumbstruck as I stared at him. I might have heard the line before but it didn't make sense until this moment, now it was beyond gratifying. I wanted to hear that voice again. But before I could open my mouth to say anything I was pulled into the house by Leah. I wanted to turn around and look at Jacob once again. Just his dark eyes at least. But Leah tugged me towards a group of men standing there.

They all turned expectantly, while I was happy to know that they valued my brother and his blood family so much there was something off. They all introduced themselves one after the other taking turns to engulf me in bear hugs. Most of the guys said the same thing. We are glad you are here or finally, thank you so much for coming. I couldn't help but smile at the warm welcome and tried to memorize all their names. They were all tall and well-built no surprises there but what made my heart ache was the sense of family, some had girlfriends and some had siblings here and they were all one family. It was easy to sense the love and loyalty that was thick in that room the things that my life lacked to deeply. My thoughts ran amok, if my parents were here they would have loved it. My dad would have loved the fact that we came to his hometown and were with his family. I watched Andy joke and laugh, throwing his head back at something Paul said. I had tasted all kinds of cuisines in all the biggest hotels and restaurants, the best of food and luxury, the best of most things money could buy but never did I feel poorer or out of place in this home of the family so tightly knit. The ache in my chest grew as I watched them, I noticed Jacob walking towards me as my traitorous heart skipped beats as I tried to stay calm. He sat down on the couch beside me folding his long muscular body into the tiny piece of furniture.

"Are you okay?"

I quickly assured him that I was. I really was. I don't know if he believed me or not but his next question had me smiling ear to ear.

"There's a bonfire tonight at the beach, we are all going to camp out there. Will you go with me?"

"I would love to"

**Author's note:**   
**Watch out for the next chapter as Jake ups his game for his sexy imprint.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Authors note :**

Sorry for being late but I lost the new chapter on my laptop last night and rewrote it today. Hope you like it! I will try to write the next part by the end of today to celebrate the weekend. Please read and review :)

PS: looking for a beta! PM if interested :)

**Chapter 8**

Jacob's POV

First Beach

7 pm

I was already on the beach at 7 pm, a little earlier than everyone else but hell I couldn't sit at home and stare at the clock anymore, my imprint was coming and the pack had a fun night planned. I couldn't wait to see her again. The three hours that we were apart were making me anxious and edgy, I was in pain due to not being able to see her or catch her delicious scent in the air and I was stupid enough to not take her phone number, maybe hearing her voice would have helped. I tried to distract myself by going over my plan again. I did not have to worry about telling her about the shape-shifting and that took a lot off my shoulders but I still had a lot to cover especially the imprinting part. I talked with Leah about it after the lunch at Sam and Emily's. It helped a lot because I couldn't figure out how to go about this initially but Leah helped me get a fresh perspective and I had a plan for tonight and a lot was riding on it.

I was going to tell her about the imprinting, no point in dragging things when she knew so much already. If I had assessed my imprint right till now she would listen and understand. I had watched her during lunch, I didn't know why the spirits picked her to be mine but they picked right. Those few hours were all she needed to captivate me and my heart, I watched her around my family and noted that she was not afraid to be funny or loud. She let Paul or Quil tease her but instead found ways to tease them back, got along with Kim and Claire talking about some Disney movies that she seemed to love. She watched the pack with interest or curiosity, she was thoughtful and quiet, I watched her all afternoon unable to avert my eyes. I sat down on a log we put in place earlier that evening and took to staring at the ocean as waves lashed the beach, it was a pleasant night warm and summery and the water looked inviting.

I heard voices behind me and trusted my wolf ears to carry the sounds so I didn't bother to turn around. Seth, Embry, and Quil sauntered to the logs, food, and supplies in hand, I could see that they were excited about tonight which was good. The boys needed a night off with their pack and imprints. The redhead had kept us on our toes and we all needed a break, that reminded me of the talk Sam and I had after lunch today, I had to go talk to Fuckward about his bear brother jumping the line the night before. The four of us started setting up for the bonfire party tonight, we gathered driftwood for the fire and set up a table which was going to be loaded with dinner, we rolled out the sleeping bags inside the cove by the rocks for later that night and Seth got the music going. I walked to the little cove to set up a lantern and my mind started running through all the things I knew about her, most of it came from Andy but I would change that soon. I recalled the first flashes of memories he had shown us when he came to La Push, I knew that he had lost his parents when he was around thirteen or fourteen and also his father and mother figure in life a little later. I also knew that Andy used to be very reclusive and angry, I could understand his pain but what was shocking was that he had almost never mentioned his sister. The pack mind made sure that none of us had too many secrets but the fact that we hadn't heard much about her before could only mean one thing, Andy didn't think of her a lot. The scent in the air changed from the salty sea breeze to subtle vanilla and flowers, sweet, gentle and addictive. My imprint was here.

I turned around to see her, she was walking with Leah, hair pulled back in a ponytail that swayed lightly with her movement. Her eyes lit up at Leah's words and her hands flew making gestures with every word she uttered. My eyes couldn't help but travel down her long form, she wore faded denim shorts which were almost white, edges were heavily frayed and they stopped mid-thigh contrasting with her burnt honey skin beautifully. Her long legs glowed in the light of the fire, she walked barefoot as I watched each high arched and delicate foot sink into the sand, her feet were definitely long for a girl and so delicate that I was sure she could walk without making a sound when she wanted, I never had a foot fetish but I seemed to be getting one now. Oh God YES. She wore a pink top with noodle straps that ended an inch above the waistband of her shorts showing off a taut stomach, a white cropped shirt hung loosely as a sleeve slipped off her shoulder and rested on her bicep. She looked stunning, simple and stunning. I could not understand how she managed to look hot and cute at the same time. The long legs and toned body that could make a man want to die for, with her simple clothes and laugh that made you want to want to pull her into a hug and never let go. I breathed in heavily trying to fill my lungs with her scent. My wolf took over instantly, all the longing that I had felt for the last few hours came to surface as I walked towards her. Mine.

Her eyes lit up even more when she saw me, a smile formed on her lips as she waved and walked to me. I saw her eyes travel my body resting for a nanosecond at my biceps. Did she like what she saw? I was immediately nervous but I knew I couldn't afford to make mistakes tonight for my sake and hers. So I said hello to her looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me Jake, I am so excited"

I bet she didn't know how excited I was.

"I'm very happy that you agreed to spend the night with me, Lisa"

She looked at me cocking her head to her right.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I'm here? It seems like the party is for close family"

I wished that I could tell her that she was family now to me and the pack. She had always been. But the wolf in me wanted to make her comfortable first. I told her that she was welcome here and she was family and took her hand in mine leading her to the logs and fire. This time I was prepared for the electricity that zapped through me when I touched her, noticing the long fingers and slender hands in mine. I took her to the logs on which Sam already had Emily sitting between his knees and frying a sausage in the fire and the rest of the pack was standing around. Everyone waved to my imprint and we sat down. Lisa sat right next to me her bare thigh and knee bumping against mine as we downed juice and hotdogs. She seemed to be having fun as she laughed at all the jokes. I took my hand and rested it on hers which was laying on her knee, slowly I wrapped mine around hers and brought it to my lap and laid our hands to rest there. She turned her eyes to mine and the smile on her lips told me that she liked what I did.

Suddenly Embry wanted to swim and play in the water and everyone loved the idea. I turned to my girl. She looked so excited, she looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do you want to swim Jake?" How could I ever say no to her? So I stood up and drew her up with me, she leaned on me gently and my body immediately responded to her touch. We walked the short distance to the water.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Well we play around a bit and then eat, we have great music so there is going to be dancing and then once the fire dies out we have sleeping bags in the cove down there, we usually chill in there till we fall asleep"

"Wow! I can't tell you how excited I am, especially because it is with you"

Her words stopped my heart for a second. She was excited to be here with me that was good, wasn't it?

Our feet touched the warm water splashing now.

"One second Jake, I didn't think of this earlier "she murmured as she drew the white cropped over shirt over her head and threw on it on a piece of wood close by. She stood there in her pink camisole top tugging me towards the water. We ran into it together and she bent down and splashed me with the pleasantly warm water. Before we knew it, Paul, Andy, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Seth had joined us and it was war. We were in teams trying to drown and splash each other. I watched my imprint closely it was easy to forget that she was only human but she seemed to be having a great time. Taunting Paul she ducked under the water only to grab his legs out from under him. He went down into the water and came up coughing as Embry and Quil cheered my little warrior on, Paul lifted her into his arms and ran into the deeper water and threw her into it. I tried to ignore the growls escaping my chest as I watched her being touched by them, it made me so restless but her laughs and giggling and silly threats to kill Paul calmed my nerves. I took her into my arms and threw her over my shoulder as I dove head first into the water all while holding onto her. When we came up she punched me as hard as she could make me burst out laughing as she pouted her red lips at me. I couldn't help but want to kiss her. Find out how those lips felt against mine. It was a struggle to not touch her. She was at my side for a couple of minutes when she asked me if I wanted to go back. I nodded and took her hand as we waded back to the beach.

Her wet clothes stuck to her skin accentuating her curvaceous body which had me growing hard instantly. She looked so fucking sexy. Water dripping from her hair, a few strands which had escaped her hair tie curled around her face-framing it, water rolled off her skin leaving trails that made me want to kiss the drops away. She was slightly panting making it easy for me to imagine what it would be like to make her pant as she lay underneath me in my bed. I shook my head trying to make these seductive thoughts go away. I suddenly realized that there were other guys here. Guys who could see her and feel the same things about her. Shit. No way.

I ran to find a towel and wrapped it around her. She lifted her eyes from my fingers which were tucking the end of the towel into the top of her cami. My fingers brushed the soft skin of her chest. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she looked at me. Trembling from my contact she took a deeper breath to steady herself. It made me feel a little better that she was suffering at least a part of what I felt for her at this instant but my wolf couldn't resist as he drew her closer. He wouldn't be okay with is imprint shivering. She looked instantly thankful.  
"I don't do well in the cold, it gets me too quickly"

This was all the invitation I needed. I drew her closer wrapping my hand around her waist and pulled her into my side. She talked about how much fun she had in the water as I sat her down. I got another towel and settled beside her. She was telling me about how warm I was as I started rubbing her dry with the towel starting with her shoulders. "Jake" that was all she said but it sounded like a prayer, the tone shook me, what was wrong? Was it something I had done? Shit.

"Jake you don't have to, you must be tired too" Oh. Thank god.

"Lisa let me? I don't want you to be cold"

She smiled at me and it was breathtaking. She wouldn't look at me but a smile bloomed on her beautiful lips. I wrapped both my hands around her tender waist as I lifted her easily to place her between my legs and towel dried her long hair to the best of my ability. A soft moan escaped her as I rubbed on her scalp finishing up. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I loaded a plate full of food for her as she sat on the log talking to Kim about her medical school. We had to figure out what to do about her and school but that could wait now. The wolves had gathered by the food table loading plates for their imprints and teasing each other.

"Hey, Jake! Is Lisa in med school? How old do you have to be to go there? Around 22? And she already finished a year of it so she's around 23?" asked Embry.

I realized how little I knew about her. But she didn't seem that old. Her enthusiasm and excitement hinted at younger years. But tonight would be all about getting to know her.

"Yeah, Jakes into older women and all kinds of other kinky stuff" teased Paul.

"It's better this way! Now she has tons of experience in you know life, love and SEX" Quil screamed the last word at me eliciting a growl from me as I smacked his head hard from the back.

I couldn't think of that. Another man's hands on her were just not okay. Ever.

I walked back to my girl after giving her a few minutes alone.

She looked at me with glittering eyes and patted a spot next to her which as recently vacated by Kim I sat down and offered her the plate of food.

"Where is yours?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'll go get it in a bit"

"No! We could share!" she had that shy smile again.

She held up a chip to my lip her lips parting slightly hinting at what she wanted me to do. I let her feed me amazed that she wanted to do it. Her soft fingers brushed my lips sending shivers down my spine. she let her fingers rest there an instant longer... I froze up as she ran her finger along my lower lip before quickly looking away. She seemed very happy and that was enough to placate my wolf. She fed herself and me while listening to the pack's stories about school and embarrassing things that we all had done. Seth turned the music up and pulled his sister up to dance to the new Flo Rida song and Lisa got up and walked to the stereo and after a couple of minutes the song changed to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, she walked up to me and took my hand to lead me over to the spot that Sam and Emily were dancing and then she started dancing. With me.

Dear god! She was hot! She turned around and my hands went automatically to her waist I swear my eyes never left her hips which swayed to the music and moved with a fluidity that gave away that she danced a lot. I was already hard and desperately hoping that she hadn't noticed. She turned her head towards to mine, wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled herself close to my body, our chests touching and my hands still on her hips. She moved like the music playing itself. There were times when she rubbed seductively against me, times when she pulled back and looked into my eyes as her body moved in the most amazing way and then times when I felt like she would melt in my arms. How could you not be enchanted with this woman? The song ended and everyone clapped, I looked around to see that except for Jared and Kim who were slow dancing a little away, everyone was watching us...

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

First beach

9 PM

Jake's POV

I looked around then noticing that everyone had stopped dancing a long time to watch my girl dance. I silently thanked the gods that she picked me to dance with if she had done that with anyone else here I would have killed him. We walked back to the logs hand in hand. She picked me. The thought of making me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I could hear her voice shaking with mirth

"Just thinking about your dancing, that was hot" I looked at her as I said the last part.

"Thank you, Jake, but look who is talking" she countered. I sat down on the log and she dropped down into my lap. Her back to my chest as she snuggled closer and rested her head against my shoulder. My hands went around her pinning her there. We sat like that as though we had been doing this for years. I could feel her subtle rise and drop of breath and her warm back against my chest and her delicious scent clouding my senses as her thighs slid against mine creating friction but as soon as it started she steadied herself and leaned back.

The pack was bantering now. Talking about summer plans most of us were signing up for summer school taking classes to make up for the grades that we ruined because of all the other things going on in our lives. Some of us had summer jobs that they were looking forward to. A little extra money never hurt us and Sam was trying to maintain a fund for the pack in case of emergencies. Jobs didn't pay too much around here but it didn't bother us too much. We had enough for our need. I looked up to see Emily offering me a plate of chocolate cake. Lisa had hers in hand while she murmured thanks.

I took a bite, the cake was delicious, so fucking good. Emily usually baked everything but I could tell that this wasn't hers. This was sinfully chocolaty moist and creamy.

"Do you like it?"

"This cake is awesome Lisa" I noted that she hadn't touched hers yet "try it!"

"Thank you wolf boy, I made it"

I looked at her in wonder, my girl could cook too? This well? I got lucky. Really lucky.

As soon as dessert was done and everybody was ready to catch some sleep. I had to start now. There was a lot counting on how I did this and I could only pray that it went well.

I asked her if she was tired.

"Just a little but I'm really too excited to be tired now" that was great.

I led her to the blanket I laid out in the sand close to the cove that the pack was going to spend the night in. I sat down first giving my hand out to her so that she could sit down in my lap again but she was already by my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her bracing myself.

"YES! I loved it, your family is great"

"Like La push?"

"Love it, Jake, it's so quiet, homey and nice here"

"Lisa there is something I need to tell you, only if you promise to listen to me with an open mind though" I almost whispered

"I promise Jake, I'm not very judgmental to start with"

"Thank you, Lisa, I know how the other guys told their imprints but I guess there is no point doing that with us, so I'll get straight to the point. So the wolves have tons of legends about them, lately, we learned that most of them are true. There is this thing that happens to a wolf it's a little like love, at first sight, to make it easy to understand but a hell lot more than that" I looked at her then, through the corner of my eye she sat straight and listened eyebrows screwed together with concentration "So when a wolf looks at his imprint for the first time he knows it her, that she is his soul mate and he would spend his lifetime loving, protecting and cherishing her. It's deeper than just love. It's a bond that binds him, his emotions and powers, everything is now hers too through him. It's physical, psychological and affects the wolf and his imprint" I sneaked another look, she was wide-eyed but calm. I couldn't wait anymore, I sucked her sweet scent in and said: "I imprinted on you".

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**First beach**

**Lisa's POV**

I sat there shell-shocked as Jacob explained that he was my soul mate. What the fuck. I wondered if he was joking but he looked sincere from the look in his eyes and I could tell that he was not kidding. So I was supposed to believe that this incredibly beautiful man was my SOUL MATE. Soulmate? A dozen emotions hit me like a truck. To start with, I knew almost nothing about him and I was pretty sure that Andy never shared anything about me because Andy himself didn't know much. This could be some kind of a trick or a joke or anything. How did you decide that someone you met a couple of hours ago was all you wanted for a lifetime. We could two entirely different people with different views on everything. How would this even work? The more I thought the more this seemed like a fallacy. I was a smart woman, I didn't even believe in love. Forget all this I told myself.

Images started flooding my mind. All the way back from a decade ago. I had a "family" but I was still alone. I went to school in a remote part of the world and had no friends there except for Brandon who wasn't bad but he was Brandon, the annoying and overbearing older brother. I was orphaned at the age of twelve and the only people who were there for me after my parents died were murdered a couple of years later. My new family was small and we hung out among ourselves but that left a big hole inside. I couldn't count the nights hoping and be wishing for a miracle, something to make me feel like I belong, something to make me feel home. I lived a major part of my adult life in Malibu at the beach house but that was a house, not a home. I tried to make it more than that but it always felt like I failed. The Cali party scene kept our house alive and flooded with guests, it was more than full but it never felt complete. Though both the brothers had taken the role of my parents willingly, there was always my thirst for family, for a community, and for love.

This was a chance. A miracle that happened to me so that my dreams could come true. This could be all I wanted and needed. A family, a home, some sense of normalcy, comfort and more importantly the love of a man who was so real and lovable.

"Lisa! Please say something" Jacob sounded sad. No! I didn't want him to be sad, I smiled at him to let him know that I was just thinking that I trying to process and understand.

"What does this mean Jacob? How does this work?" I watched his eyes grow big. His warm hand engulfed mine pulling me back to lay down on the blanket.

"The fact that you are even thinking of trying is great"

"Why would I not want to? You sounded like it meant a lot to you"

"It does. It means a lot, you mean a lot, Lisa" his voice made me realize that this was a big deal for him and I promised myself that I was going to take this seriously. I would not hurt Jacob for opening up to me and offering so much. I would try to make him glad that he trusted me with something like this.

"But you will have to tell me how it works Jake, I don't know anything about this kind of stuff" I was being honest. I had to be. I didn't know anything about relationships especially such a serious one. Yes, I had a few crushes and casually hung out with a few boys but that nothing serious at all. When I was younger I had to study hard to make the grades Brandon wanted from me and after that med school and work took all my time, there were a couple of guys in the breaks from college in California but we knew that we were only messing around so beyond that I had no idea how to do any of this stuff.

"Don't worry about that, at all! Let's get to know each other? I want to know everything about you! We can take it slow, I'm sure we can be friends, to begin with, or date before you think of more. I'm just asking you to give me a chance to stay in your life. A wolf can be whatever his imprint wants Lisa, I can be your friend or your boyfriend and you don't even have to decide just yet about the labels for our relationship. Meanwhile just give me a chance to see you, talk to you and get to know you. I don't know how to explain it but all my wolf wants is to take care of you and love you, give me a chance to do that, that's all I'm asking from you today." He turned his head towards me now. Seeking an answer. I wondered how I could say no to that, how can I resist this man who wanted to give so much to me? He was so trusting, so loving and he was asking me for a chance to allow him to love me? I hoped that he knew what he was getting into. That I was what he wanted.

"Jake? Are you sure about this? This is what you want?"

"Good god yes. You are what I want. I may not know a lot about you but I know that I liked everything I saw so far that I would love to get to know you and I can make you happy Lisa. You still have a choice though. You can choose to not want this but it would mean a lot to me if you at least choose to give me a chance to prove what my wolf wants."

His words sent me into another pool of thoughts. It didn't sound easy but I could try. He sounded like he wanted this bad. No. his wolf wanted this.

"What do you want Jake?" he smiled as he tugged me closer to his body my head now on his bicep as it cushioned me. His warmth spreading through my side which was snuggled into him.

"My wolf and I are the same. We have fought battles and too much heartbreak, I want my imprint too, I want to make her my mate, I want all the happiness that you can give me all the love. I want to earn it but I want it. I want you, Lisa. I need you." His words warmed my heart. I leaned further into him to bring my other shoulder down onto his body my face now laying on his chest. I inhaled his strong smell, he smelled like the woods and earth after rain. I loved it. I dragged in another breath. His warm hands went around my waist then he pulled one arm to my back and his palm rested on the back of my head holding me to his chest like a baby. I was touched. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of his sincerity, his simple desires, and hope. The very same things that I wanted. I couldn't be more thankful to this man. I didn't know how much my heart trusted this soul mate thing but I was ready to try. I felt something indescribable for Jacob from the second I saw him and my life had been anything but easy. My battles were fought day to day and I was tired of fighting them alone, I was tired of crying myself to sleep, tired of feeling lost. With his silent words which held more promises than I had imagined, Jacob had brought me home.

**Authors Note**

Hello guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. the next few chapters will be about how Lisa and Jacob will forge a bond that will be the foundation for the story. I am considering posting once in two/three days so that I get a chance to write longer chapters. What do you guys think?

PS: still looking for a beta! please PM if interested

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

First Beach -

Jacob turned to see that Lisa supported herself on her forearms and was now leaning on his chest. He watched her bend down, her eyes locked onto his. And as she lowered down, she stopped an inch away from his face. Her green eyes vibrant. Her soft lips pressed together. Jake could swear that his heart stopped. She pressed her lips onto his for a brief second. Fireworks went off in his head. Her lips were soft, moist and tasted like Hershey's. Her scent overpowered his senses. But before he could react she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder again. His imprint had just kissed him. Wow. Wow. Wow. He pulled her closer to his chest, needing the warmth and softness of her body after that intimate moment. Jake felt amazing that his plan had worked. It was simple and direct.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? Please?"

"I would love that" she whispered but my wolf senses picked up her voice.

Jake thought of all the things he could do with his imprint tomorrow. He was excited.

He looked up at the stars watching one twinkle in the sky. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, her smell intoxicating him. He could hear her breathing even out, his angel was falling asleep. He turned to face her, looking at her face up close. Her eyes were closed, small bangs resting on her closed eyelids. Her small nose was straight and long at the bridge. Cupid bow lips looked soft and inviting. Before he could resist his fingers brushed over her lips. They were softer than he had imagined. Jake didn't remember how long he had stared at her like that. He got up by easing her slowly off his shoulder.

He picked her up then, slowly and gently, bridal style and carried her to the cove. His hands tight around her firm thighs and shoulders. His ears picked up his brother's banter inside the cove, so the gang was still up. He carried her into the cove and his brothers shut up instantly. Looking at the sleeping girl, her hair almost touching his knees and her long legs hanging over his arms.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Andy.

"She wants to try. I think she likes me" Jake almost shouted, his excitement evident.

The pack cheered him on. This was better than what they had expected. She didn't freak out and run or want to fight it. That was surprising and they couldn't have asked for more.

He bent to lay her down on the sleeping bag he set out for earlier that evening. She stirred in the bed as soon his arms left her body and her eyes sprang open. He instantly felt guilty for waking her up she looked so peaceful in her sleep that it almost felt like a crime.

"Hey" she whispered.

He was immediately by her side. Smiling at her. She sat with her knees to her chest looking at him with a smile spreading on her lips. He sat down by her side. Wrapping his hands around shoulders hoping to keep her warm. She put her hand to his chest, flat, her hand feeling the rock-hard muscles that knotted under her hand and pushed him to lay down beside her. The pack was still bickering but Lisa looked spent.

Jacob sucked his breath in. He was in a sleeping bag with his imprint. Her body was warm she turned her back to him and snuggled into his chest. Her skin rubbing against his causing friction he could not ignore. He let his arm rest against her stomach where her shirt had left her skin crawling upwards. The taut smooth skin there made him want to moan. Imagine the rest of her. That dark honeyed skin, smooth soft. Shit, this was going to be a tough night if he wanted to keep himself from putting the moves on her.

Jacob fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and inhaling her scent, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. The middle of the night saw Lisa turning her body to face Jacobs's chest. She found his heat extremely comforting she tried to get as close to the heat as she could. Rubbing her nose against her collarbone. Wrapping her arms around his neck. That's how she slept for the rest of the night, Jake's leg was thrown over hers.

That's how the pack found them the next morning. Entwined in each other…..

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

**Check out my vision board for Jake on my Tumblr :) If those pictures don't pique your interest, nothing else will ;)**

Jake stood in the hot shower, trying to stay still as the water washed the soapy foam off of him. He just couldn't stay still. He had a date with this imprint. Jake felt amazing today, he woke up next to her, her arms around his neck, her nose buried in his chest filling his senses with her delicious scent and the feeling of her warm body snuggled up against his driving him insane to touch in her in places he shouldn't be thinking about. Yet. It wasn't like he had never slept with a woman before and after Bella went back to Fuckward, Jake had put himself up for grabs and there were plenty of girls in his school who couldn't get enough of him. He had enjoyed the company on those occasions, sex made both him and his wolf happy but when he came home to his dad and felt that longing that had never really vanished since his mom had died, and it made him want so much more in life. So much more than those girls who loved his chiseled body didn't know how to offer or simply didn't care enough to offer. He washed his body clean and stood in front of the mirror, checking his reflection for once he actually cared about how he looked and he wanted to impress his imprint badly. He had watched her eye his biceps and chest a couple of times last night and decided to play his strengths and put his 6-foot seven-inch body to best use. He pulled a pair jeans over his long legs, flexing his strong thick thighs, the jeans hung loosely on his hips showing off the lean torso that was carved to perfection. Thick muscles knotted at his abs, his perfect six pack rippling as he bent down to pick up a white wife beater, he pulled the shirt over his wide shoulders and down his broad chest with his biceps bulging. Jake smiled as he ruffled his wet hair and ran his hands through it. His wolf senses made it impossible for his sensitive nose to stand the scent of commercial deodorants.

It had been only two hours since he dropped his imprint off at Andy's but he was already edgy, constantly thinking about her and wondering how she was and how she felt about seeing him so soon after spending the night together. When he woke up that morning seeing her that close to him, Jake understood that imprint or no imprint his girl looked beyond beautiful, she was absolutely stunning, her beauty was subtle in a simple way but looked so brutally real. It was discerning, to be honest. Her features were perfect, hair long and beautifully vibrant, skin- honey and body- heaven. There was no way in hell that he would let her go now. He would do whatever he could to convince her to stay here. Get to know her enough to make La push her home. He realized that he was already at Andy's. He chuckled to himself amused that he walked so fast.

Andy stood outside cleaning weeds out in the garden that he and Leah had started. He walked up to Jake with tons of questions on his mind to ask the future alpha. Andy had put on weight since he had moved to La Push, whether it was being in love or his wolf being more at home with the pack Jake did not know but he was thankful for both.

"Hey Jake"

"Andy! Hi! What's up?"

They sat down on the porch, Andy asking the younger wolf about the imprint.

"I'm sorry about imprinting on your sister Andy, but I'm so thankful for it and she couldn't have come at a better time. I haven't felt this good in ages."

"It's nothing to be sorry about, how did she take it?"

"She was surprisingly calm, she wants to try to make it work"

"Isn't that great? Did you guys get a chance to talk more? Did she tell you anything about herself?"

"No, but I'm hoping that today she will, I'm taking her out now if you guys don't mind"

"Ha-ha! As though you would leave her alone if I told you to, how's your wolf doing?"

"It's really hard to be away from her, even for an hour -"

He caught her scent coming closer to him and turned around, she wore a sunshine yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh highlighting the dark tone of her skin and tanned legs. A white sash tied to her petite waist allowed the skirt to flare beneath it and the simple bodice of her dress accentuated her slender shoulders and neck. In that simple cotton dress, she looked like a movie star, her dull red lips pulling back to smile at him. He immediately closed the few steps between them as he pulled her into a hug. He felt so much better now that he could see his imprint again, there were a few more things he had to tell his imprint but they could wait.

She mumbled her hello from the depth of his embrace and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head as he replied. It had only been a couple of hours but when their eyes met, Jake felt the pull again, he yearned to care for her, to make her happy and to satisfy her in every way.

"Are you ready to go Lisa?"

"Yes sir" she mock saluted him, giggling. Her spirits lifted his thoughtful mood and he smiled at her too.

Jake was happy that Sam had asked him to go meet the Leach later because today was really important to him. He was taking his imprint for a walk around town to show her the life she could have here and hopefully scenic La Push and his love would convince her to stay.

 

* * *

**Sue's Diner**

**12:00 PM**

Jake sat there deep in thought, Lisa sat at the counter talking with Sue. He recounted the last three hours in his mind trying to process everything that happened. He took Lisa around the town first, they had walked to his house first, and he didn't take her inside but showed her around the place, then past Sam's and Paul's. When he took her past the school, Lisa's eyes had misted over as she took the place in. He filled her in a little about the school but as soon as Jake spotted her eyes glossy, he pulled her down to sit with him on a bench in the parking lot. Holding her to his chest unable to watch his imprint cry. He held her close rocking her as he asked her what was wrong.

"I never went to high school. This makes me think of all the things I missed out"

How was she in med school without going to high school? She sensed his surprise.

"My parents ran a chain of hotels down in California and some in Vegas but when they passed away we initially thought it was an accident we didn't know until it happened again to us that it was intentional, it was murder. But when my parents passed away my mom's closest friend and her husband took us in. They were my parent's business partners. For a couple of years in the middle, we were okay. They had two sons and we traveled a bit, even after all the stuff we went through, life felt normal for a bit but then they were killed too and soon all hell broke loose. Andy started phasing in bits and it was torture for him so he moved away from us and started staying by himself. Initially, I didn't understand but later when I saw it for myself I could understand why he left. But by then it was only Brandon, Brody and I left in that house. Brandon took over all the business things, we had some help but he really took the brunt of it and he raised us too not only as a friend, he became some kind of a parent. We were homeschooled and taught how to handle the family businesses. Education become really important for all of us, I finished high school by the time I was fifteen and Brandon was already in Medical school and I joined him. In India you can join right after high school, that's why we go there"

Silence settled in for a few moments

"Lisa? How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_**Check out my Tumblr to see the vision board for Andy and Leah!** _

Jake's eye grew wide with surprise, all his brother's teasing and his perception of her was far from reality. She was a teenage girl, that made Jake feel better, gave him a little confidence about understanding her and making her comfortable and he felt like it would help his chances of getting her to stay. All the information she gave him about her life made him want more from her, he almost wanted to ask her to tell him about her life minute by minute from the start but he knew that time would tell him more about her and for now that's as much as he could ask for. She was an orphan, he had known that before but her saying it out loud made it seem more real, she had no one in the world but Andy? Well, now she had him. He would make sure that she was always okay. His thoughts came out as words without meaning to, did she remember or miss her parents? Or her adopted parents? He asked.

Lisa's green eyes held a plethora of emotions. She blinked quickly.

"I don't remember my dad too much because he worked a lot, my mom yes I always wonder about how life would be if she had been around. Even after they passed away, Brandon and Brody's parents were great with us, we lived together and the sense of a family was so comforting but after they also passed away things weren't that great anymore but nobody can be blamed for that, we all tried our hardest, especially Brandon, if it were not for him we would be out on the streets with nothing but thanks to him Brody and I got a chance to live a semi-normal life at least. I owe Brandon pretty much everything in my life at this stage."

He could tell that she was remembering things that she usually kept locked away the pain in her eyes causing him to cringe. He rocked her again back and forth before saying

"I know what it feels like to lose a parent, I lost my mom when I was eight"

Her eyes met his in a silent understanding of the suffering they had both experienced and then she watched as his eyes moved from pain to promise. She understood that he was telling her that things would be better from now on.

"Tell me about you, Jacob?"

Jake didn't know where to start so he kept to the basics, "My mom and dad got into a car crash when I was younger, my mom passed away instantly and my dad got paralyzed for life. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, they are in college right now but they don't come home very often. I think they find it boring here." He thought before going on but he knew he had to tell her at some time and this was as good as any, she had been honest with him and he would do the same for her. "Last year an old friend moved back, Bella, she used to stay here when we were kids but left with her mom when her parents got divorced. I thought that I was in love with her" he glanced at her, she was looking at down at their feet, he couldn't stop now. "But I was wrong, she loved a leach and I was too blind to see that I could never be happy with her", she looked at him then, eyes so sad that he couldn't help but bring her closer to him, wrap himself around her even more. "How are you sure about me Jacob?"

The simple question stumped him. He thought for a moment before replying, "When I phased, initially I was very angry and confused but then I realized that everything that was happening was happening for my own good, the spirits are always right, I learned to trust them. When I thought I was in love I didn't understand why I didn't imprint on her but now I do. I know why I imprinted on you. I need someone like you, Lisa, trusting, loving and caring and you were willing to do all this just because I asked, just because you cared, what more can I ask? I found the perfect woman to love! I can't believe that I only met you yesterday, I'm already so attached, I'm unable to go for even an hour without you, I can't stop thinking about you even after hanging out with you all night and the funniest part is I'm so happy, so happy that I love you."

Lisa's lifted her head up to look directly at him, he said love, and he loved her. How was this possible?

"I know it's hard to believe Lisa but you have to trust me, I never want to let you out of my sight, I want to spend all my time with you, do everything with you, you are perfect, so beautiful, smart, the way you fit into the pack, the fact that you trust me so much, willing to do so much to keep me happy, I feel so blessed to have you."

He looked down to see her smiling then, he couldn't wait anymore , he brushed his lips against hers, her lips were infinitely soft and warm, inviting him to kiss her, he pressed his lips against hers deepening his chaste kiss, he heard a soft mewl escape from her throat instantly sending his body into overdrive, his hands went to her waist needing more contact, they brushed past her hips, his mind numbly registering her curvaceous hips as his fingers encountered the bare skin of her thighs and constricted around her thigh, his calloused touch drove her to another moan, Jake could feel his hard-on. He had to stop before he did more in the parking lot of his school, reluctantly he pulled away to see his imprint breathing heavily her eyes cloudy. The subtle rise and fall of her full breasts daring him to look anywhere but them.

"You are breathtaking Lisa"

He said looking into her eyes, could he be any luckier?

Her stomach rumbled then, his wolf senses catching the sound easily, he smiled and got up, setting Lisa on her feet gently. They walked to Sue's diner hand in hand, Jake brushed her hand with his thumb in a slow casual manner but heard her heart beat faster every time he did it with. A slow smile bloomed on his face. After months of being miserable, Jacob Black had found happiness.

The Diner was packed with the Saturday crowd, lots of people from the Rez catching a lazy brunch. He introduced Lisa to the people he knew, mostly from school or the tribal council before leading her to a booth in the side by the window. Sue came over soon to take their order, she had heard all about Jake's imprint from her daughter Leah and wanted to see the girl everyone was so excited about. Sue noticed the warm glow in Lisa's eyes as she ordered a serving of spaghetti, her happy smile as Jake introduced them and the softness and warmth in the hug Lisa shared with Sue when she realized that she was Leah's mom. She liked how the girl put Jake at ease.

Lisa teased Jake mercilessly about how much he ate as they walked home. Punching him when he teased her about how she ate enough for a wolf. They reached Andy's house, Jake dreading leaving Lisa, he decided to find an excuse to hang around for the rest of the day. As they got closer, Jake scented his brother's smells, at least a few of them were here no doubt roughhousing or pretending to do homework while betting on the guys playing around. That was a good thing, he could pretend to hang out with them for a while.

Lisa walked towards her brother's house wondering if she could get Jake to stay a bit longer, there was still so much she wanted to know about him. He had told her that he loved her. She was shocked but she had decided that she would believe him, so she tried not to think about it. When they reached the fence of the house, Jake stopped and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you for spending more time with me, I already know that I'm going to miss you" he whispered into her hair. He felt her relax in his hold and hug him back slowly, "Me too, why don't you stay for a bit?" she asked as he nodded to her suggestion innocently before following her in.

Like Jake had guessed, the guys were out in the back. Paul, Embry, and Quil were playing a wildly brutal form of football while Seth, Jared, and Andy worked on their homework for school. Leah was taking turns at playing and finishing her homework. Lisa joined Seth on the back porch, peeking into his books while Jake joined the game even though he sneaked a look at her once in a while.

Leah sat down next to her. "How's it going Lisa?"

"I love it here! I've never seen my brother this happy or felt better myself"

"I know it's a little rustic here and you are used to different things in Cali but Jake is a nice guy, he could make you very happy"

"It is different but good different and I don't doubt what you said about Jake even for a bit, I just realized that you and Andy are imprinted too! You guys didn't even tell me?! " she laughed as she added the last part.

"I know the whole imprinting thing is hard to understand or accept but just give him time, I promise that he will make you feel like it was all worth it. He's a little down now, between Bella and the shape-shifting thing especially him being of the Alpha gene"

"Who is Bella?" Likas asked trying to recall where she heard that name before. Jake had said it earlier but she couldn't remember the context.

The question woke the all the other wolves from their respective activities. They all turned to look at Lisa.

Paul cracked the silence first, "She's your wolf's looooooove" he sang while wiggling his eyebrows at Jake.

The rest of the pack laughed at how tormented Jake looked when Andy caught the sight of his sister's face the smile on his lips vanished, he couldn't help but feel enraged, why did Jake not tell Lisa?

"Brother Mine? Didn't you tell her about Bella?" Andy's voice was low but held a lethal edge to it. Andy was like that giving of a false sense of calm when the fire was always burning right near the surface. It made sense that Leah liked him because she was the opposite, fire on the outside but a whole lot of love on the inside. Perfect opposites.

Jake looked at Lisa sensing his imprints pain and sorrow. This was getting out of hand, he had hinted at his past but he was sure this is not how he wanted to really explain what had happened. The sorrow he felt through his bond with his imprint was making him so angry with himself and his brothers. Lisa didn't deserve this.

"Knock it off guys, we talked about it"

"Looks like you didn't do a great job then Jake" Leah sounded angry too.

Why wouldn't they just let him deal with his imprint and his life? Sometimes the pack was such a pain.

"Did you even explain the whole things to her? About the imprinting? The pain if you try to fight it? Or betray it? How your wolf can't rest till he mates and marks her?"

Jakes couldn't resist growling now, he hoped to ease Lisa into this and not rush her. They were ruining everything. His started shivering and tried to reign his wolf in.

"Leave him alone guys, those are things we will work out, it would be great if you could back off" Lisa's voice was low and sounded deadly. She walked to his side and ran her palms down his arms trying to ease the violent shivers that rippled through him. Jake could see how Andy and Lisa were related. They both had such a no-nonsense approach. A fight between these two would rage for days.

"You don't understand Lisa, This is a serious matter, life-changing! He should have told you all about it." Andy snapped at his sister.

"Maybe he was going to until you decided to ruin it for us?" her voice got even lower, every word that came out was fire being spat in her brother's direction.

"Stop being a child about this? You don't even understand what any of this means! You will leave in five days and go back to living across the globe, one or both of you could get seriously hurt." Andy matched her tone. His eyebrows knitted together and forehead crinkled in frustration that dying to burst out.

Jake turned to Lisa when he heard Andy's words. Would she really leave? No. she couldn't. He looked from sibling to sibling. The fight seemed to be old wounds in new colors.

"I am thinking about staying here Andy"

Andy couldn't control his voice as he shouted at his sister "Are you kidding me Lisa? Are you going to drop out of college and live here in La Push? What will you do here? This isn't some fucking game! You cannot drop out! I won't allow it, Hell Brandon won't allow it"

"I could go to school here? I never got a chance to go to high school! Please? I'll convince Brandon. I can't leave Jake and go"

"You've known him for two days! What are you talking about? You think imprinting is easy? You've never even been in a relationship how do you know how to make it work? Jake is alpha blooded, he is stronger and more wolf-like compared to the rest of us. You will have to be the Alpha's mate. His wolf will need to mate with you! You can't handle his needs or his wolf's needs. It's better that you leave now before you hurt him by disappointing him in bed, in love, and in life."

Jake watched his imprint's eyes swell with tears, he stood rooted as Andy shouted at her because he was stumped by the fact that she wanted to stay here, with him, for him but by the time he recovered he heard Andy scream about how she would disappoint him. Was that even possible? His perfect angel? He turned to tell her that it wasn't true, everything that she did made him happy.

Thick tears fell from her eyes down her face as Jake caught her before her knees gave away. He would fucking kill Andy for this. He was sure about that but she needed him now. He lifted her weight up easily as he hugged her to his chest.

"Maybe I should leave Jake" she whispered.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Jake's POV**

She tried to pull away from my chest but I wouldn't let her go, her dainty and long fingers tried to push my chest away but I only pulled her to me harder. There was a huge part of me that wanted to phase in and rip Andy's guts out. To really hurt him for all the things he said to her, his sister. MY IMPRINT. I was also shocked about her decision to quit college and not entirely proud that I was the reason for her dropping out but the few hours alone with her made me realize that she was coming terms with the fact that she missed a large part of a normal life until she came here and she was seeing this as a chance to rewrite her story. I understood that. It was a lot like what I was doing too. Life had been weird for about a year now and I had made decisions that robbed my happiness and peace of mind. Even before I met Lisa I would often wonder about why I had not imprinted on Bella but now I understood , the spirits choose wisely, at a time when I couldn't sleep for more than four hours at a once or find peace in my own mind, when I lost my appetite for food and school and I was unable to bare my own thoughts, I found someone who trusted me enough to leave her life behind and move to a small town in the middle of nowhere for me, who valued my feelings so much that she was risking hers to not cause any pain to me. How could I not love this girl? She was ready to defend me from a pack of wolves even when I hadn't been completely honest with her. I already felt like I couldn't breathe without her and if they even imagined for a minute that I would let her go, they were so wrong. I would fight tooth and nail for this amazing girl. I was her wolf, I was going to protect her, take care of her and love her till my very last breath and this would be the last time any of these fuckers got to her. I would make sure of that.

I took a deep breath inhaling her heavenly scent before I lifted my head up and shot a pointed look at the pack. Leah already looked so fucking pissed at Andy and Paul was just not looking at me anymore. I turned with Lisa in my arms so that I stood between her and the guys and effectively blocked them from her view, "Please come home with me? Please?" I urged her when I saw the resolve in her eyes slowly melt, I grabbed her before she could make up her mind and almost carried her to my house at a quick pace, and thanking the spirits that it was so close. I couldn't muster the courage to look at her, I could already feel her pain in my heart and couldn't stop replaying what her dickhead brother had said to her. Andy was the level-headed cool one, he dealt with Leah on a day to day basis this almost made no sense. I could hear my dad moving around in the house now as I dragged her up the stairs with me.

"Dad, Look who's here!" I screamed, I looked at her she was frozen not moving, she almost looked afraid, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her to my side tucking her into the warm side of my body. I kissed her temple to reassure her further, she was in my home now. It would be okay. She would be okay.

Suddenly, I was nervous too, what did she think of it? What would she think of my father? My dad's voice broke my chain of thoughts, he had wheeled himself to the spot right in front of her.

"Hello, you must be Lisa, Jake had told me so much already, I am happy to finally meet you " When I told my dad about the imprint yesterday afternoon, he was ecstatic and had nagged me about bringing her over.

Lisa bent forward to kiss his cheek and hug him "Hello sir, I am glad to meet you too"

My dad barked a laugh "No need to be so formal dear, call me Billy, welcome to our home, your home too dear and now step back so that I can see what the spirits have chosen for my son"

Lisa looked so shy and demure now her eyes cast down as she took a step back, all I could think of was to lift her chin up gently with my fingers and kiss those soft lips again but I knew that I had to save my imprint.

"Dad leave her alone!" he only laughed but I could see that he could not rest till he knew more about her.

"What do you dear? Jake only told me that you were Andy's sister but it's hard to imagine someone as beautiful as you being related to that knucklehead"

She smiled at that and told him about med school and working for her parent's business part-time. My dad couldn't stop teasing about how someone so beautiful and smart wanted to have anything to do with Andy but thankfully he left us alone after a few funny moments. I was thankful that my dad cheered her up but I needed to comfort my imprint and the wolf in me was killing me for not protecting her from Andy's words. Her pain even though it had eased cast shadows over my heart, the constrictions palpable and real.

"Lisa, can we please talk?"

"What is left to say Jake? Andy said it all" She seemed resigned, different from the confident and happy person who spent the day with me. Andy had known her insecurities and had pushed all the right buttons. So, she was afraid of intimacy and thought she couldn't be good at being a girlfriend. All things I could help her with.

I drew her to my room then and settled her on the tiny bed but I wasn't satisfied so I sat down facing her and slowly pushed her shoulders until her back rested against the headboard of my bed I closed the space between us by pulling her legs from her and laying them in my lap as I pushed myself closer to her, I gently massaged her feet, they were long with high arches, thin and delicate.  
"Jake, please you don't have to " I did, I wanted to comfort her. I took a second to array my thoughts into the right words as I wouldn't risk hurting her feelings anymore.

"Lisa, I am so happy that you have decided to stay, surprised beyond wonder, I needed to ask you to stay but I didn't know how you would react or how I could say it without sounding demanding and I am sorry that I didn't tell you everything about imprinting but I wanted to take it slow and dump everything on you at once, I was afraid that it would overwhelm you and you wouldn't want to do this anymore, I swear I was not trying to keep anything from you or lie to you I just wanted to ease you into this. "

I looked at her then still kneading her the heels of her feet, she was listening to me intently watching my fingers massage her feet and head cocked to her right. This is one of the things I had grown to love about her, she listened to me without making assumptions or second-guessing the meaning of the things I was saying, I had watched Andy and Sam struggle to explain their actions and thoughts more than once with Emily and Leah always jumping to conclusions about what they did or said and taking drastic actions that hurt both the wolf and the imprint, one such incident, unfortunately, lead to Emily's scars but mine sat with me willing to listen to what I said and trying to understand even though I could sense her pain.

"The things Andy said are not true, you really are all I wished for and I still have so much to learn about you, the last two days have not only been the happiest days for me in a long time but also the most peaceful days. I'm really hoping we can work this out and be happy together Lisa, I need you so bad."

"What if he is right Jake? You said this was for a lifetime and what if I'm not the right person?"

Did she really believe that? I couldn't let her even think that. I leaned forward to take her face in my hands my face inches away from hers.

"Please don't even think that what he is true, Yes they say I'm Alpha blooded but I am not ready to take up those reins so you don't have to worry about that, when it happens we will both be ready by then and I'm afraid he was right about me being more wolf-like than rest but I promise I will always be super careful with you and do my best to never cause you any harm. I don't think my wolf can take it if he ends up hurting you, watching you cry today morning was already more than he can handle. You are more than enough for me Lisa, you are the kind of a girl that guys dream about."

I kissed her the tip of her long nose and rubbed my nose against hers watching her smile grow into giggles that erupted as I tickled her, she tried to run from me but I was her wolf. I caught her waist from the back and before she could make a sound, swung her around and pinned her under me. I kissed her, pouring my need for her and desire to be her mate, my lips tight against her soft lips moving in perfect sync that had me swimming in her taste, slowly she parted her lips further and I deepened the kiss needing more of that delicious taste that I now associated with my imprint. The scent and intimacy of the kiss was starting to go straight to my cock. I moved so that she wouldn't feel my erection straining to get out. I felt her slip her tongue across the tip of canine and down my front teeth making my wolf growl, I snaked my arms to her back and crushed her to me as I bit down on her lip gently, she moaned then, soft and surprised, I couldn't control my desire anymore. The line between sweet and passionate dissolved as I kissed her with all my desperation, my pain in the last few months, the loneliness and my need for her. Only her. Her soft mewl made me pull away, my eyes instantly searching her eyes for any sign of discomfort but she only to took deep breaths her lips slightly apart. I could hear her heart race, her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, her hair spread out underneath her on my pillow. I kissed her forehead needing some more contact. Our kiss had felt me wanting, dying for more. I needed to explore her mouth just as I wanted to explore her the rest of her. Inch by inch. The dusky caramel skin was tantalizing, soft dark lips inviting. Mine. All for me.

Slowly I rolled her to her side and faced her. I had more to tell her. "As you can see I can hardly keep my hands off you and my wolf goes ballistic every time another guy touches you or even looks at you so please forget everything your stupid brother said. I am dying to do things with you that are far beyond the boundaries of friendship and to be honest, I can't wait to mark you as mine but I can wait, as long as you need and until you are sure. No pressure."

**Lisa's POV**

His kiss had my toes curling. I was panting for sure. The warmth of his body, the feelings that ignited my skin as he put his hands on me was intoxicating. I looked up to see Jake, he looked amazing as usual, hair slightly rumpled with an earnest expression on his face. What I didn't expect were his words next.

When Andy had said those things in his backyard I wasn't very surprised maybe partly because I had been thinking some of them myself but here my truly amazing wolf was struggling with words to tell me that what Andy said was n't true. I had made only one rule when it came to Jacob related things till now, trust him. I had done that till now and had made up my mind to stay here in La Push. I would have to trust him furthermore and accept what he was saying.

Jake's words about him waiting warmed me to the core. I was definitely attracted to Jacob, okay that was an understatement. I was more than attracted to Jacob but I was not surprised because ever since I met him he continuously brought out emotions that I had never experienced. From the little time, Leah and I spent together I could understand that Jake was absolutely serious and was counting on me and I could see that he was trying a lot to keep me happy and interested and I wouldn't lie and say that it was not endearing.

For a long time, I lived without wanting to be in a relationship or needing a man I think I could attribute to that Brandon and Brody and their wholesome love. I never felt the need to have a romantic relationship with anyone. Yes, I was lonely and depressed before I came here but not once in my life did I attribute it to the lack of a man's love. Now as Jake's warm hands lay under the small of my back holding me to him as he told me about how he felt about me it made so much sense. This is what I needed. This is what I wanted.

Jake always looked me right in the eye when he talked to me and then searched my face after he said what he wanted to say, I think he keeps trying to understand how I'm feeling from my eyes and expressions. I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. Watching his own lips pull back in a smile that matched mine.

"Thank you for so understanding Jake though, to be honest, every time I see you innumerable naughty things pop into my head too,!" I told him laughing lightly. This seemed to cheer him up. Very much. He kissed me again. Another toe-curling kiss which had me panting and wanting more but the doorbell rang.

Jake pushed himself off me with ease and whispered that he would be back in a second. I lay in his bed urging my silly heart to calm down. This crazy pace at which it was beating would be the death of me. He came back holding a large box of pizza, and set it on the side table, kissing my forehead lightly he sat on the edge of the bed. "Want to watch a movie and have dinner with me?"

The question was simple but I couldn't help but wonder about what I would do after that. I couldn't obviously go back to Andy's. My brother didn't want me there anymore. I had to figure that out later. I nodded and sat up to watch Jake walk into the living room. His long legs taking confident strides as his muscled back rippled from picking up the pizza. I was having such a hard time keeping my mind straight when it came to Jake. Naughty Naughty Lisa was a rare shade on me but now it was the only color that filled me.

I followed him out only a few seconds later to find his movie set up. Jake had gone all out. He had the TV on, with a large fluffy rug thrown in front of it, a set of pillows lay on the rug along with an open box of pizza which had wisps of steam coming from and a large bowl of popcorn along with Soda and a carton of juice. How did he do all that in such a short time?

He came back to me holding some DVDs, after a little teasing and some laughs we decided on Crazy Stupid Love. It was one of my favorite movies and it had Ryan Gosling.

"Would you like to change into something comfy? The dress looks like it could get crumpled"

I didn't care about the dress but the thought of being dressed in Jake's clothes held more allure than everything else at that moment. He tugged me into his room, pulling out a soft old shirt and a pair of small boxers from his drawers.

"These might fit you, those boxers are from when I was a kid just for your information" he joked.

I pulled them from his hands laughing and turning around to peel my dress off. I could feel his eyes on my back. I thought he would leave but even after my hands reaching the hem of my dress, Jake stood rooted to the spot. I turned around to lift my eyebrows at him and threw a pointed look at the door. "Can I watch?"

"Keep dreaming, close the door behind you Black"

He grunted and walked out muttering something about being helpless. I couldn't help giggling at him.

I quickly changed into his clothes. They smelled like him, just like I was hoping they would, the shirt was insanely soft, I literally skipped out the room impatient to see Jacob. As soon as I stepped out of the room I felt his hands wrap around my waist before I was lifted off my feet and dumped on the rug near the TV. I was sitting in Jake's lap before I could catch my breath.

We spent the evening watching the movie. I sat on him the entire time, we ate pizza and joked around about all the scenes playing on the screen but Jake kept pausing to tickle me or taunt me about my choice of movies. Soon it was the scene with Ryan Gosling with his shirt off and I couldn't resist teasing Jake back.

"Wow Jake look at him, isn't he absolutely hot?"

"Who? That white dude? What's he got?"

"Look at his body!"

"Have you seen mine?" I had at the beach but I couldn't stop now, this was what I wanted. More of Jake. Preferably shirtless Jake.

"Ummm, it can't better than that so I won't waste my time."

In a flash, I found myself on the ground my back pressed to the rug and Jake hovering over me, stuck my tongue out at him and in the fluid motion that only he could pull off, he straddled my hips resting his body weight on his knees on my either side. His eyes locked with mine as he slowly peeled his shirt off from his chest. If he saw the desire growing in my eyes he didn't mention it. I bit my lip as the soft white cotton lifted up slowly, unraveling his dark skin inch by inch. Every bit tightly pulled over ripped muscle.

Ryan Gosling had nothing on my wolf. Each muscle in Jake's chest was accentuated giving him a chiseled lean look not that bulky ugly look that came from lifting too much but a sexy mind-numbing body that came from hard work. I was mesmerized and couldn't help but stare. His fingers brushed the skin down his ribcage, flexing the taut form. I knew I was getting wet in Jake's clothes, under his body and now it was shirtless.

"Not so cocky now are we?" he growled. His lips finding mine with urgency. His thumbs hooked the hem of my shirt drawing it upwards as his hands found the warm skin of my tummy. His calloused rough fingers tracing the dip of my waistline. He pressed them against mine, pushing me to open my mouth to him.

"Jake? Are you going to bed soon?" shit. His dad was here. For a couple of hours, I completely forgot Billy. Thankfully we had time to readjust into a much more modest position before Billy rolled in.

"Hey Dad, Yeah we were just going to crash. Lisa's sleeping here for tonight"

I looked up surprised at him. How would Billy allow that? His teenage son sleeping in with a girl? But Billy only nodded wishing us both goodnight.

"How is a girl staying over okay?"

"My dad's pretty chilled out and he can see that you can't get enough of me." He smirked at me. I poked him in the chest. Not my fault that I was attracted to him, he was literally being a tease right now.

We walked to his bedroom and I was suddenly nervous. What would happen now? I didn't know what I wanted but I had to start somewhere.

"Thanks for letting me stay"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are my imprint, you can stay here anytime you want."

"I still owe you Jake, I had nowhere to go"

"Only because of me Lisa"

"That's not true"

"Do you want me to sleep out on the couch?"

I looked up at him, his warm eyes held emotions I was beginning to understand perfectly.

"Can we cuddle here?" I asked loving how his eyes lit up and an easy smile flashed on his face as he heard what I said. I was grinning too, pleased that I was making him happy.

"Sure"

It was that simple with him and that was the best part.

We crawled into bed, I loved Jake's warmth. I tried to keep my thoughts as PG-12 as possible. Snuggling into this wall of a chest, the exhaustion of the day hit me like a truck and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

Next chapter is going to contain lemons and some drama coming up soon with trouble brewing in Lisa's paradise.  
Read and Review!  
Reviews are like hugs, I can never get enough :)

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Jake's POV**

I woke up after what seemed like ages but when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight, my imprint was sleeping on her side, my hand rested on the side of her ribs somehow her shirt was pulled up all the way to her the bottom of her ample chest giving my hands access to wrap around her as they desired, she had her leg caught in between mine, she fit perfectly. I kissed her forehead wishing that I could stay this way forever but I was also excited.

She woke up smiling at me groggily, "I hate mornings" she whispered, I smiled at her knowingly because I felt the same way. She opened her eyes fully then taking in our postures and bodies, she snuggled closer into me, "I love how warm you are" she told me. This was news. Most girls had so much trouble with the heat that I remembered girls running to shower or "cool off" every time I had sex with them and here was my imprinting slowly making her body move into my side, only relaxing when she hugged me tight and rubbed her nose against my collarbone.

We lay there for a bit enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. The smell and the intimacy. I could hear my dad waking up in the other room and looked down to find Lisa fully awake now.

"I really need a shower but I don't have any clothes to change into" she whispered, I closed my eyes feeling lucky that she knew to talk low, the wolf in me appreciated the volume and scent control. I hated it when people screamed or wore perfume.

"I could go to Andy's and get your bags if you want" I offered easily. I knew that this would be the simplest option for now.

"What will you say?" she asked still uneasy.

"I don't have anything to say to him, he should be thankful that I didn't kill him yesterday"

She looked a little taken aback by the answer but I wasn't going to take that back. She thought for a second and nodded.

"That would be great. Is it okay I stay here for a bit? Only until I figure this out and only if I'm not intruding." She asked.

I kissed her, gentle and soft trying to tell her with my lips that this was now her home and she would never ever have to ask. Her soft lips moved with me, answering. She understood. When I pulled back, I looked directly into her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

Her smile was worth everything. I smiled back at her, happy that I didn't have to spell everything out.

It was a quick walk to Andy's house, he wasn't home and Leah said he was out on the beach. I didn't want to talk to her about what he had done and I knew that when that talk came around I would get violent if I didn't take time to process everything by myself first. I didn't have time for that now. Leah was smart, I think she knew how I felt about the whole episode and just handed over the suitcase that Lisa came with.

"Hey! Just so you know, he did it because he worries about her. He hasn't seen her in a long time and now everything is happening so fast. I am not going to make excuses for him. He was a dick to her but he is always the kind and strong one. I want to make sure you see why he did what he did" She burst out as I turned to leave.

I appreciated her insight but didn't particularly care for it now. I nodded not responding.

I could hear my dad and my imprint talk from across the street, her warm melodic laughter filled the air. I quickened my pace to see her.

I stepped into the house and walked towards the kitchen, Lisa stood at the stove, flipping something on the pan and my dad was next to her laughing at something she said. She looked up instinctively and her eyes met mine. The electricity that crackled between us was wonderful, a strong but warm tension that made me watch her closely praying not to miss anything.

"Do you want pancakes? Wait let me rephrase that Jake, How many pancakes do you want?"

I laughed, she knew me so well already, I didn't even know that she cooked so many different types of things.

"Jake, take this hilarious man away from me for five minutes, I'll call you both when breakfast is ready."

It took me a quarter of a second to realize that she was talking about my dad. Oh. Okay. I looked at him and he was silently laughing at me.

I followed him into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, we settled down to watch the game, a Sunday routine for us, I could hear her tinkering around on in the kitchen but kept away giving her the space that she wanted.

A few minutes later my angel emerged from the kitchen with a tray, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked to towards me, screw breakfast I wanted to eat her. I tried to shoot that thought down as I took in the smells of the pancakes.

**Twenty minutes later**

I sat back from my plate, resting my back and sagging against the couch, boy my imprint could cook. I had expected a plate of simple pancakes but when she brought in a plate of scrumptious pancakes with syrup, whipped cream and fruits I couldn't resist but after a couple of pancakes, I realized that she had personalized them, some had chocolate chips, some fruits and some chunks of honeyed nuts. This was crazy. I turned to look at my dad to see that he was burping with a happy smile on his face.

Lucky! Lucky! Lucky! Lucky is what I am. I watched my imprint eat too and was happy to note that she ate well and didn't do calorie counting and all that shit. That would drive my wolf crazy. I couldn't wait for the chance to cook for her, I was a decent cook and wanted to try to impress her just the way she was impressing me right now.

I had the day planned out for her and wanted to get out into the sun ASAP. I tugged her to the bedroom where I had her bag lined up against the wall. She hugged me without any words but I needed none. I knew what she was saying. I ran out giving her space to get dressed and was pleasantly surprised when she walked out in another pair of denim shorts and a tank top that said: I love calculus and I cannot lie. Hmm, interesting.

We spent the day together, I took her to Embry's mom's store first and helped her pick up stuff that she would need and also for the house, I was surprised to see that she picked up tons of groceries and cooking supplies and refused to let me pay at all. When I insisted to pay she got on her puppy-eyed look and even I couldn't resist. Once we got home she ordered me around, calling me her "Cute Lil Minion"

"More like a hot huge helper" I grumbled.

"My minion, my name" she whispered into my ear as she rubbed my cheek with hers.

The day was calming beyond imagination and I was in love with it. I drove her to Forks for lunch. They had only two or three restaurants but one of them was decent with some great Chinese food. I watched her as she ate with gusto, occasionally feeding me food from her plate. I realized how easy it was to talk to her. We talked about school and how school was in Forks and La Push and what she was looking forward to.

"I think I would like to go to school in La Push, you would be there and its closer to home too, I'm not really picky about the size of the school."

"That's a good idea! It's not so bad either, we have a decent sports scene and also tons of student organizations and clubs you'll like it!"

On the way home I told her about the vampires and the situation with the Cullens.

"So how many are they again?"

"Seven of them"

"Wow, don't worry so much I promise to keep away from them, the very thought of them makes my skin crawl."

"I wish Bella had enough sense to feel the same" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth truth was I hadn't thought of Bella for some time now but the vampire conversation brought her memories back and I had to make things very clear to my imprint before anything happened. I turned to look at her only to see that she was smiling to herself and staring out of the window.

"Hmm, she's the girl I had a crush on. I was so sure that I was in love but now I'm glad that I never was. I would have missed out on an amazing girl like you"

"The Bella person seems like she's a supernatural magnet, both a vampire and a wolf pining for her."

"I don't pine! I get what I want" we were back to the teasing banter now. I was happy again.

We reached home after a bit and I remembered my homework, Lisa brought her books too and we sat down to study. A little after dusk, we both stopped. I had patrol tonight. I looked over at her, she was still turning pages looking like she wanted to study more.

"Lisa? I have patrol now"

"When will you come home?"

"A little after ten o clock"

"Okay"

She looked a little lost but I knew she would be okay here with my dad, I kissed her forehead wishing her good night.

I phased in to hear Paul's thoughts on our five-hour patrol today.

 _Why the fuck is your shift so long?_ he asked

_I took time off ever since Lisa came, I have a lot to make up for Paul_

We ran through the trees keeping our noses to the ground scenting for anything unusual.

_How is she? I'm sorry about the other day man!_

_She's great, I don't know why Andy pulled that._

_Just worried about her I guess, she's had a tough life._

_Yeah she's told me some of the stuff_

_Ask her to take us to Vegas sometime? I would love to stay at the Grandeur!_

_Yeah, we all would but who's got the dough for that kind of shit._

_Dude? Your imprint owns that and four other hotels._

_She didn't say anything about them. WTF?_

_Maybe she was only being modest._

We ran hard circling around the Rez checking out the forests and boulders but caught no scent of anything weird.

The night chilled and we returned home.

I phased out in the woods behind my house and walked in, the door to my bedroom was open. I pushed it to find her perched on the bed reading a book.

"Hey"

"Jake! Hi! I have dinner for you"

God bless her I was starving.

She got up revealing her long legs. The peachy cream-colored silk camisole and shorts she was wearing highlighting the golden complexion of her skin. The large fringes of lace making her skin look even more delicious. Before I could fill my eyes with her she went out bringing back a plate of food.

She had made enchiladas. They were stuffed with beans and sauce oozing flavor with each bite. I ate every bit of it including the last spot of sauce. The patrol had me starving. She came up to take the plate from me. Her intoxicating subtle smell was clouding my senses.

She took the plate from my hands, leaving it in the sink. I noticed the room then. She had placed a few candles around the room. Throwing a soft glow on the walls.

She walked back into the room and leaned on the door frame, long and lean legs bare to my staring eyes. I raked my eyes up from her ankles, soft skin molded over glowing caramel skin. Her silk shorts started mid-thigh and ended at her waist, her chest lifted and fell slowly, collarbones accentuated against the lacy straps of her camisole. Her lips parted and she bit down on her lip watching me watch her.

"I made chocolate pudding for dessert but you could choose that or me"

I looked at her. She stood in front of me with a bowl in her hand. She took a spoon of the pudding and tantalizingly drew the spoon towards her lips and tasted it. She moaned, her eyes locked on mine.

SHIT. My imprint was seducing me. This was all my wolf needed. With a growl I had her pinned to the bed.

**Authors note:**

Sorry for the late updates. My health has been highly uncooperative. But I promise to upload the next chapter by tomorrow to make up to you guys.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Jacob looked down to see his imprint pinned under him. Her body was soft and pressed between him and the mattress. Her eyes wide open as she bit down on her bottom lip. He growled low in his throat taking in her long black hair sprawled on his white pillows. Her back slightly arched as her smooth flat stomach rose gently with her deep breaths, her hips resting on the bed as her long golden legs lay splayed beneath his legs.

He took calming breathes inhaling his imprints scent, which only aroused his wolf more. The wolf in him wanted that scent all over his skin. His eyes dark with passion, Jacob kissed her. Starting slow and gentle as his wolf welcomed her taste on his lips. His hands cupping her face to his. His lips moving delicately against hers. Her hands went around his neck pulling him closer to her. He braced his weight on his arms, planted on each side of her as he lowered till their chests were touching, his bare skin rubbing against the silk of her camisole.

He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth as he urged her head back onto the pillow slowly with his hand. Dipping his tongue into her mouth, he found hers, and slowly moved to a perfect rhythm, his hands explored the sides of her body, fingers running along her slender curves. He moved his hands from her face down to her neck feeling the soft skin there he moved on to her shoulders, which rounded down to her chest. His fingers caught the sides of her ample breasts, he dragged his thumbs down, hard, feeling them mold under his fingers. His actions made Lisa moan as he kissed her.

He paused, needing to hear the moan again, he kissed her harder dragging his fingers to her stomach as he tugged her clothing upwards giving his hands-free access to her soft skin. His right palm flattened out on her tummy, he enjoyed the soft warmth her body offered him as his left hand tugged her cami higher up her body exposing the red lace bra she had on. Jake groaned. Shit. How could he even stop now?

He pushed himself up straddling her body suddenly realizing how small she was compared to him. He sat straight looking down as she panted, gathering air after the long heated kiss they shared. His eyes locked onto hers as his fingers tugged the cream silk. Slowly he pulled it up till he could see her caramel skin caught against the red lace. Her breasts were rising and falling with her breath. Soft, round and perfect. He could swear then that no other girl would ever live up to her beauty and the quiet sexuality she easily exuded.

Her eyes were on his, watching him feast on her body. He slowly brought his hands to cup her breasts as her lips parted into a silent O that had her arching her back, he felt his hard dick press into his shorts as he rubbed a couple of circles with his onto her soft and firm mounds. His wolf begging to taste her, he brought his fingers down slowly as her nipples strained against the lace, he circled her dark nipples once and then twice watching them grow into tight buds. Eliciting another moan from her lips. She was a sight he could not resist. Back arched fully, pushing her body into his fingers, biting her lip, and green eyes clouded with passion.

He dragged his hands downwards to her bellybutton, he knew that the texture of his palms was adding to his imprints pleasure. That was all he wanted. Her pleasure.

He brought them down till they were on either side of her bellybutton and gripped her waist tight as he slowly brought his lips to her right nipple and sucked on it over the lace. Lapping it with his tongue as his imprints moan grew into a soft mewl. The utterly feminine sound thrilled him making his dick strain against his shorts harder. He nearly ripped the bra with his hands freeing her full breasts. The minute they were free he filled his hands with them. Soft they were perfectly soft and utterly round and heavy. He buried his face in them, rubbing his fresh stubble onto the soft skin as she bucked under him. He needed more of her. Now.

He licked her nipple and gently tugged on it with his teeth. Earning a loud moan from her. He kissed the tips of her nipples and made his way down her body kissing and nipping her skin as he went down, he planted a kiss on her belly button, and moved further down her body and kissed her on her hips and nibbled on the skin under the hips. He held her by left hip as he dragged her silk shorts down her long toned legs revealing a matching red lace underwear. The lace was thin and delicate pulling it down, Jake spied on the most private part of her body. The sight of her soft mound made his cock twitch. The sight of her naked body was beyond anything he had imagined. He remembered that his imprint was a virgin and he would need to be extra careful with her. Causing her pain was not even an option. He placed his fingers gently on her rubbing her skin softly.

"Jake?" She said his name like a prayer, asking, wanting and needing him.

"Baby?" he could barely respond as he watched her naked body.

"Don't make me wait please"

"Are you sure Lisa?" he felt as though he would die if she said no but he couldn't risk it with her.

"Yes. I am but please don't make me wait" she repeated.

His eyes met hers as he planted a small kiss on top of her slit and pulled his finger down to her wet sides. He watched her close her eyes and arch backwards as he eased a finger into her.

Holy shit. She was so warm, moist and tight. His finger was a tight fit as he eased it in and out of her, her moans changed into soft groans as he pushed a second finger inside. This time she took his name. Voice breathless. He couldn't wait any longer. He made a quick work of his shorts throwing them at the wall behind him, he positioned the tip of his head at her opening.

"Look at me, angel? Look!" he urged her as he balanced his weight onto his arms on her either side.

Her green eyes, dark found his as she held her breath. He kissed her forehead before silently locking onto her eyes as he pushed himself slowly into her. The tip of his head inside her, a sudden wince took the wind out of his lungs. He saw a ghost of pain skirt her face before she smiled again. He held still not even daring to move until she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. Trying to cause her as less pain as possible Jake pulled his hips back as his pumped into her powerfully, filling her as he tore through her maiden wall. The smell of nascent blood infiltrating his senses as he kissed her eyelids, cheeks, and lips gently, whispering to her about how she felt. So moist and so tight. As her nails dug into his back as he fought his wolf for control. He needed to take care of her. He slowly pumped into her with gentle and measured strokes as she adjusted to his well-endowed size.

Her gasps filled the air rhyming with his feral grunts as they both picked up pace rocking into each other's bodies as they let their passion ride through them. She took his name eloquently as he pumped into her like a machine all while holding her to his chest like a baby. His thick dick sliding in and out of her as he rammed into her as gently as he overwhelmed wolf would allow. Her loud moan had him going faster as her sides clenched down on him, making it tighter than it was if that was even possible, she screamed his name as he pushed into her harder, causing more friction to enhance her orgasm. Her eyes clouded as she clung to his chest letting her orgasm rock through her. Jake dared not to slow down as his mate shivered and moaned under him, her fingers digging into his back as she held on to him. Her orgasm rocked her in waves, taking her under the surface of cloudy contentment as it ebbed and flowed in her. Jake followed her as he came inside her, her clenching sides milking him as he filled her up with his warm cum. His growls becoming louder until his fangs grew in his mouth and found her vein at her throat, licking it once he bit into her, marking her as his mate.

**Authors note:**

Stay tuned for the next chapter to read the full details about the rest of their night... Please Review if you've read this one :)

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Jake woke up to hear a playful wolf's howl close to his house, head groggy he shook his head to see his imprint buried into his side, her back to his chest, one of his hand was hooked around her waist fingers curved around her soft breast, he tried to move only to realize that his leg was between hers. He couldn't hold his smile back, Jake had his fair share of women but hardly ever liked waking up to them, mostly because he felt a little awkward afterward like something was missing or the fact that he was sleeping around to make up for his catastrophic love life was highlighted on nights like those. But today was different, he realized that he had only been sleeping for four hours since they had sex but here was his angel wrapped in his arms, enveloped in his scent and marked as his. This beautiful girl was his. A single word made him smile. Mine, he whispered in her ear. He recalled her moans and her eyes flaring as he had taken her virginity away, the pressure of her fingers as she clung to him as she came, her voice chanting his name like a prayer as he finished in her. The most unforgettable memories.

He tucked a piece of her long dark hair away from her face unable to resist kissing her, he started on the slender column of skin from the back of her ear to her collarbone.

Jakes moist lips woke her up, she turned around to see his eyes shining.

"Hi" he whispered to her

"Hey Jake" her tired voice responded in the dark

"How are you?" he was concerned about her, did she enjoy that? Did he please her? Was that the magical first she deserved?

"I feel good, just a little sore" she answered but he caught the small giggle at the end as he pulled her closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. His nose found its way to her neck and nuzzled her soft skin where her neck met her shoulders.

"Maybe I could help?" he asked wanting and needing to do more for her.

"Yes, please! Massage my back" she had her tongue sticking out at him.

Jake could only laugh as his imprint cleverly maneuvered getting what she wanted. She turned to him to tuck her face over his shoulder so that he could wrap his arms around her.

Lisa felt happier than she had in a long time, Leah had visited her shortly after Jake left telling her about how Andy was upset because he wanted Lisa to live her life fully and her decision to move here didn't go down well with him because he was worried about her, Leah also explained the more intricate details of imprinting to her. It struck her then that Jake had been holding his desires for her so secretly and not mating with her was hurting him in ways he wouldn't ever tell her because he didn't want to pressure her, but she didn't feel pressured, Excited? Nervous? and in love? Yes! But pressured? No way!

So she had dressed up for her man, carefully choosing her night clothes and lingerie, heating up dinner to make sure that he was well fed and only then settling into his bed to read a book.

She was happy now, her first time had been beautiful, not only was Jake gentle but had gifted the orgasms that had her screaming with her toes curling. Her wolf was amazing in bed and she couldn't wait to try him out again but for tonight her orgasm induced slumber kept her resting.

Jakes alarm sounded at half past six, waking him up for school though he only turned it off to go back to bed.

"Good morning" Lisa kissed Jake trying to wake him up, the moment her lips touched his, he was wide awake

"Hey School day!" she whispered trying not to overwhelm his wolf hearing

He only groaned as he tossed her under him and rolled on top of her to kiss her neck pulling down the sheets to reveal the top of her breasts.

A small gasp escaped her lips fueling his desire to have her moaning again but she quickly wrapped the sheet around her chest as she pulled it higher to her neck.

"Jake! School! I'll be waiting for you by the time you come back"

"Promise?"

"Yes sir"

He stood up slowly giving her a great view of his ass as he walked to the bathroom naked, strutting and flexing his back before he left the room when he realized that she was watching. Lisa couldn't resist pulling Jake's soft T-shirt over her head and padding to the bathroom as she locked the bathroom door behind her.

Jake stood in the hot shower with water washing down his chiseled body, Lisa didn't want him to be late because of her but she couldn't miss out on joining her wolf when he looked this good so she pulled the shirt over her head and stepped into the spray hugging him from the back.

Jake stood straighter as he felt her long fingers brush his abs. He turned around in the shower, grabbing a loofah doused with body wash. She smiled at him as she took the loofah from him and stepped closer.

15 minutes later.

Jake was literally whining! Why did he have to go to school when she could stay home? But Lisa pushed him out of the door waving and shouting a promise to see him before he knew it. He kissed her goodbye several times until she pushed him hard and shut the door on him.

Jake walked to school and met his brothers in the parking lot, Quil and Embry were his best friends and they had such a settled routine at school that they didn't even know they had one!

"Jake! What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm not smiling!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay spill" Embry joined on Quil's teasing.

"Lisa was up waiting for me last night" was all Jake said before striding towards the school block and his brothers gasped. They had been watching Jake alternate between moody and his old lively self but now it felt like old Jake was back.

La Push High was a small school on the Rez but was heavily funded by government and ran several successful student clubs and organizations including a good football and track team, the classes were small but the teachers were well paid and had the resources to make learning fun.

Sam had banned the pack from participating in any organized sports because he feared that they would lose control and expose them all, the guys didn't mind too much, they already had a lot on their plate with patrolling and tribal council things so to make up for the lack of extracurricular; they signed up for AP classes.

Jake had most classes with his brothers and that usually made sure that his day was not boring and he was glad about that on most days but today his brother's incessant fooling around and teasing only made him more anxious to get home to his mate. The day passed quickly before it was lunch time and Jake found a seat on the corner table in the cafeteria, hardly anyone dared to sit on the pack's table and they liked it like that. The room filled up with students quickly the football team players sat at the center with their groupies around them. Jake's table was surrounded by the girls who couldn't get enough of the pack. The tall and lean muscled guys were the apple of a lot of eyes and to be honest most of the pack enjoyed it, especially the single wolves took on the job of pleasing the female population of the school pretty seriously. Jake himself had not shied away from that opportunity. He caught the eye of one of those girls by mistake and looked away hastily when she smiled at him flashing her teeth and angling her body towards him. He turned away and focused on his food hoping that girl wouldn't come over until he suddenly caught the unmistakable scent of his mate in the vicinity. Was Lisa here?

**AN: Hope you are enjoying the gentle bond between our couple. Things are going to pick up and heat up soon.**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

Author's Note: sorry for the loooong delay, But here I am in another country, new school, new place and new people. I hope all the old fans of the Alpha ad his mate will continue to read and review. I will keep writing as much as I can and your Ideas and reviews and important to me, I have a story in mind but would love to add your ideas too so write them in the reviews or inbox them :)

PS: Reviews are like hugs you can never have enough of them 3

Much love,  
Eclairz1

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jake honed in on the scent, it was his imprint! He looked at his brothers to see if they noticed too. He saw that Paul was smiling at him.

"Is that Lisa?" Paul asked obviously amused to see his pack brother's excited face.

"Yeah" Jake breathed quietly.

Lisa walked into the Cafeteria then dressed in a black pencil skirt with a peach colored silk blouse, following the school's Principal, Andy walked behind her.

The pack's keen sense of hearing could easily pick up what was being said by the Principal.

"End of the tour Miss Wood"

"Thank you so much, Sir, for showing me around. I love your school and am very excited to start after the summer"

"We are delighted to have you here Lisa, I couldn't refuse after seeing your transcripts. So young and so talented, I hope to see you on all the school teams related to the subjects you will be taking"

Lisa offered him a gracious smile. Her day was only getting better. What she assumed would be a slow and boring day had picked up the pace and was slowly draining her. Her morning ended with eating breakfast with Billy and introducing herself to him properly, she told him about her decision to quit college and promised him that she would go back to college as soon she graduated high school. Billy had offered to take her around the Rez but there were some things that she wanted to do before Jake came home. She wrote and sent several Emails contacting Brody and some of the staff that worked her especially her legal team. She went outside to check out the garden space in the back and stood there trying to think of all the cool things she could plant and grow here. She always wanted a garden and a backyard.

A soft hello had her turning around to face her brother. She stood silently not knowing what to say to him, he had voiced all her doubts so strongly and she couldn't hate him for that. Though she didn't believe in some of her fears after last she still didn't want to ruin Andy's home for him. The thought of last night made her smile and instantly relax. Jacob was obviously sated and happy. She had been extremely worried that her lack of experience in lovemaking would make it awkward and painful but Jacob had taken care of everything. Lisa's first time was more than perfect. The memories of her lover's warm body made her glow with joy. She tried to focus on her brother and what she would say to him, the fact that he was here meant that he wanted things between them to get better. It was a remarkable change in the indifferent Andy she knew in her past, the Andy who was always angry and never apologized. She needed his support and his blessings to stay here, she wouldn't want to infringe on the little patch of happiness that he had built for himself.

Andy himself was staring at her, she realized suddenly that he was looking at Jake's mark, it was now swollen and an angry red on her tan skin at the base of her neck. She subtly shook her head to make her flowing black hair cover the mark, it felt like such an intimate part of her and she didn't want anyone else to eye it.

"He marked you, I can smell his scent on you Lee"

"Andy, he did. I really like him"

"Love him?"

"I don't want to rush but yes I think I love him"

"But you only met him, Lisa"

"How long did you have to wait before you knew you loved Leah?"

His little sister had a point; the heart wanted what the heart wanted. It waited for no time and tide.

"I'm sorry about yesterday baby girl; I have seen Jake suffer so much I didn't want to see him get hurt. I thought you would leave him and go and when you told me that you were going to stay then I didn't want you to get hurt at all. The supernatural world is dangerous and you would be at the epicenter of it if you stay here. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense, Jake and you are meant to be. Trying to resist or break the imprint would hurt both of you. I've been thinking quite a bit. Let me make it up to you? How about I walk you down to the school and help you get into the school? I know the Principal of the school on the Rez through the council."

Lisa couldn't help but throw her hands around her brother and kiss his cheek in joy and that is how she found herself in the La Push High's Principal's office.

The Principal was a wise tribal leader who knew the pack and tried his best to accommodate them and was more than happy to help Andy but when he saw Lisa's academic records he was overjoyed at having such an accomplished student on his rolls. He insisted on giving them a tour of the school's facilities himself and was overjoyed when Lisa showed an active interest in all things academic. And that is how Lisa found herself walking into the Cafeteria of the school.

She thanked the Principal profusely for the opportunity that he had offered her and promised to do her best in school. She hugged and thanked Andy; she would be in the same class as her Jake from the fall term and was happy to go to school with him. Andy walked out with the Principal to fill in any paperwork that needed to be filed for her.

Lisa slowly looked around the cafeteria to avoiding several eyes inspecting her body, scanning the room for her mate's eyes. Soft growls erupted from Jacob's chest as he took in the number of assholes who were eyeing his mate. Anyone in the supernatural world could smell his scent cloaking her because of the marking but to a regular person, Lisa looked like any other girl. Wrong. Lisa looked like a HOT girl. He stood up abruptly when he saw one of the school's quarterback, Sean make his way towards her and quickly crossed the distance between them and kissed her. The other guy grumbled something about the pack getting all the "hot chicks" and walked away.

Jake pulled back to smile at his delectable mate, her extremely formal attire making him drool at the thought of getting those clothes off her. Struggling to keep his libido in control Jake walked her to the table.

The pack looked at Lisa understanding that she had been marked. No wonder Jake had been so happy. He mated and marked his imprint.

Quil, Embry, and Paul couldn't resist teasing Lisa about the mark on her neck until Jake growled at them and Lisa couldn't even meet their eyes. She held Jake's hand under the table and smiled demurely at him when he tugged on her hand to make sure she was okay.

**3 hours later**

Jake ran home as fast as he could, he hadn't felt this good in months. His imprint would be his classmate soon and he could be with her throughout the day. He pulled the door open to find his imprint talking a tall suave looking man who looked like he was in his late fifties. Both of them were seated around the dining table with several papers spread around them. The sound of Jake opening the door had Lisa looking up with a smile on her face, she hurried to her mate; kissing him chastely to welcome him home. "

Excuse me Marcus" she whispered.

The man in question curtly nodded and went back to reading the papers spread out in front of them. She drew her mate into his bedroom by his hand. Once they found themselves alone, she placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss him fully. Jake groaned as she nibbled his lower lip gently and then sucked it even more softly. He couldn't resist picking her up to kiss her more as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. They only broke the kiss when he sensed that his mate's heartbeat had picked up and was now beating at a frantic pace. "Hey baby" he whispered as he set her carefully down on the bed.

"Hey, how was your day at school?"

"A beautiful girl visited me and made my day" he whispered as kissed her forehead.

Lisa giggled while she snuggled into his side.

"So, who is the guy in the suit out there?"

"Oh, that's my executive assistant. I'm sorry I didn't ask you, I didn't want to disturb you at school so I asked Billy if I could have him over"

Jake's eyebrows knitted "You have an executive assistant? And sweetheart please, this is your home too. You don't have to ask me anything".

Lisa sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to hug him.

"My parent's businesses are a handful to manage so while I'm at school I can have the luxury of someone helping me with them" Jake remembered Paul's comment about the Vegas casino but decided not to ask. He didn't care if Lisa was filthy rich or dirt poor but he did want to know everything about her.

"What kind of businesses angel?"

"A bunch of hotels and Casinos"

"A bunch?"

"Four to be exact Jake" He looked at her incredulously this simple girl with her simple ways and no airs owned four hotels? WTF?

"Do you own them?"

"We own two of them solely but the other two are partnerships with Brandon and Brody's company"

"And you are running them?"

"The two that are ours yes, I have been running them for a year now but the other two Brandon and Brody handle them"

He looked at his mate in awe, seventeen, orphan, Medical school sophomore and business magnate. His mate. And here he was morbidly sad that a pale high school girl wanted a vampire more than him. He laughed out loud at the cards that fate had dealt him.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Jake ventured out of his bedroom as Lisa finished wrapping up some business letters with Marcus. He knew he had to leave his mate again in this short day for patrol, his stomach grumbled loudly protesting the absence of food as he ventured into the kitchen hoping to fix a sandwich. A pleasant sight met his eyes when he pulled the fridge door open, the fridge was stocked with food, not just any food but by the looks of it his mate had cooked and stocked the fridge with enough food to well, feed a wolf. A smile played on his lips as he pulled out a deep dish which was loaded with Lasagna which smelled like Heaven.

He could hear Lisa bidding Marcus goodbye while he filled his plate and went to the table, his mate's soft hands slipping around his neck as she came to stand behind him.

"Thank you so much for cooking baby"

"Don't thank me, it was the least I could do. I still can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"Lisa, please, seriously this is your home too." She slowly came around and nimbly sat on the table taking the plate and letting it rest on her lap, she picked up his fork and started feeding him.

He loved it when she did such romantic things for him. Hell, it drove his wolf crazy, he wanted to take her to his bed. Now! He looked at his mark on her neck, it looked painful. Maybe it was. Did he not clean it for her? He knew by now that she wouldn't tell him if it was causing her pain. He looked into the eyes of his mate hoping to see something reassuring.  
Her smile widened, "What is it Jake?"

"Umm, the mark, I'm sorry I marked you without asking your permission. I totally planned on asking you first but I lost myself in the moment, I am sorry Lisa. "

How could she tell her mate that she had loved what he did and was hoping he would do it again?

He moved towards her before she could say anything.

"Can I clean it for you? It looks angry"

She nodded at him enjoying his attention. He wrapped a hand around her waist and lifted her from her chair to make her sit on the dining table. He bent down, fingers brushing her long dark hair from her neck and stilled as he licked the mark a couple of times.

"Jake" she whispered taking his face into her hands.

She kissed him softly, resting her lips on his and then adding a little pressure before opening her mouth for him. She deepened the kiss as she caught his lower lip with hers and nibbled on it making his wolf growl. She pulled back immediately, cocking her head to the left, as she usually did when she was confused.

Jake looked up at her dazed, why had she stopped?  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked

"No, why did you think so?"

"You… I heard a sound" she whispered not looking into his eyes.  
"Baby, I think I growled that was my wolf showing his appreciation" He laughed.  
"There are some things I need to talk to you about Jake"

This had his immediate attention, the words sounded grim and he didn't want anything to go wrong after the fiasco with Andy. Seth had filled him in about how Andy apologized to Lisa but that was not going to make him forget what his pack brother said to his imprint or the sadness in her eyes as she accepted that to be the truth. No. Anyone and anything that hurt his mate would be on his watch list.

But before he could say a word the screen door whipped open and Jared walked in.  
"Time for our shift Jake" he announced nodding at Lisa with a smile.

Jacob groaned realizing that he was late.

"Give me a min, I was just talking to Lisa" Jake told as Jared waved his hello to her.  
"You boys go ahead, it can wait" she responded immediately.

"No, we can finish this. Tell me?"

"Seriously Jake go on. I'll be waiting for you" she added with a wink.  
Jake needed no more persuasion. He couldn't wait to complete his three-hour shift and catch up with his delectable mate.

**Jake's POV**

Jared had come at the worst time possible, my beautiful imprint wanted to talk about something and I rushed off. I felt infinitely guilty about it but decided to finish my patrol. This was the last week of school and I would be home for three months to spend all my time with her, she seemed to really like Leah, maybe I could ask Leah to take Lisa swimming or something while I ran patrols, that way I wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving her alone at home. Time seemed to crawl by as we ran the borders and the forest, I used to think that it was stupid that we patrolled so much but now it made sense, the Cullen's scent seemed to attract more of their kind to area and we didn't want any of our tribe members or any human that we could save to be hurt in spite of having so many spirit warriors around.

After Edward's return, the whole family returned and went back to their "regular" life as though nothing happened. I could smell them more and more the farther I went from our lands, on some occasional trees I could scent Bella too. It used to make me wonder about what she was doing in the woods with him. What she was doing with him in general. In the few days of meeting my imprint, I understood something I had never even thought of before.

Love was not only about sacrifice and pain but also about joy, comfort and the affection your love can shower on you and more importantly let you shower on her. Lisa was always doing this, her face always lit up every time I did something for her; she always tried to do things for me. Her face flooded my mind, how she looked when I took her home after Andy had been so cruel to her, her face when she was under me as I filled her. She looked incredibly beautiful at that moment, her supple and sexy body arched, russet lips parted and calling my name, raven hair spilling over the light sheets but it was her eyes at that moment that captivated me the most.

They told me that this was beyond new for her, the surprise in her eyes making it easy to see that she never thought she could be this away with anybody or that somebody could make her feel this way. Also shining through her bottle green eyes was love and adoration. I could feel her arms holding me close but it was her eyes that showed how much of herself she was sharing with me willingly, how this intimacy, this moment, my warmth inside her was a way of her pledging herself to me. I wanted to tell her that even though I had indulged in the act so many times before this felt like my first time too. The passion and love that we shared were nascent to me too.

_Dude, she's like a sister to me. I don't want to see that much of her._

I snarled. Shit. I had shared our intimate moments with Jared. Who could replay them when he was with someone else! Fuck.

_Sorry man. Shit. I forgot. Can you please lock those away for me?_

_Sure. I know how it feels to have an imprint!_

This was what I liked about Jared, no drama. If it was Paul, I would have had to kill him.

_Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the first one to imprint, that would have been tough but I feel like she came at the best time._

_That's their job I guess to come at a time we need them the most._ He replied.

_I can't thank the spirits enough for Lisa man. She's so different from Bella. Maybe that's what makes her so perfect for me._

_Jake, you need to be careful here. I know you are in love with Lisa now but any slight or unintentional rejection of your imprint will cause her pain, physical pain that she can't treat. Betrayal of the bond now that you have marked her will hurt more than you ever would dream of hurting her._

Jared was right, Imprinting was a double-edged sword. It could hurt as much joy as it gave us but I could control this, my actions could hurt her and I would never do anything that would cause her any pain, I was sure. I couldn't imagine hurting my imprint.

_But the best part is Jake, we can sense their emotions. You can always tell how she is feeling so use our gifts wisely to serve her as well as you can because even without our strength and skills they try to do the best they can for us._

I looked at Jared in awe. My brother had a lot of insight on what was happening but Imprinting made you that way I guessed. I nodded to him and whispered my thank you. It was the end of my three hours and I was anxious to get back to her. She would be waiting for me to talk to me.

It was close to 9 PM by the time I got home and she was at the table which was set for two, she was waiting to eat with me? I smiled at her as she stood to greet me.

"How was Patrol?" she asked as she hugged me throwing her hands around my waist.  
I let all the tension in my body drain out as I felt her long warm fingers cross over my bare back, her subtle scent overpowering my senses as I tucked her into my body to get more of that floral deliciousness. I could feel her soft firm breasts against my shirtless body. I was almost a foot taller than her but she fit perfectly against me. Her hands stroked my back rhythmically until she heard the large rumble that erupted from my stomach. She laughed suddenly pulling back.

"I'm sorry Jake; I lost myself for a bit. Come to eat?"

"Lee, you don't have to wait for me to eat! You should have eaten long ago"

"I wanted to eat with you"

The line was so simple, so easy to understand she wanted my companionship. I was smiling before I knew it, I looked at the elegantly laid out table in front of me, and she had napkins, table mats even a vase of flowers from the garden. Wow. Had she gone all out for me? Or is this the way she ate usually?

She watched me look at the table when I looked into her eyes they held a question mark as though she was wondering if everything was okay.

"This looks great"

"Let us dig in then? I'm starving" she announced as she passed on the dishes to me.  
I expected something elite something exotic, maybe Indian or Thai or French but in the huge dish that had a cover on was a big sloppy burger. With fries.

She had a milkshake too. Chocolate milkshake.

Lisa burst out laughing at the expression on my face. I started laughing too

"Leah said you loved nothing more than a sloppy joe, I wanted to surprise you"

"You threw me off with the setting" I couldn't help but laugh, this was beyond cute. I looked over at her plate to see that she had some of the lasagna that I had after school, content that my mate was eating I dug into my burger and it was perfect in fact much saucier and flavored than any store bought burger and I loved it. I didn't realize that we were eating in silence until I was done with a large burp that set Lisa on another giggling spree, she stood up to clear the dishes but I wanted to do them I knew she was tired from all that cooking and work. She sipped on my milkshake while I loaded the dishwasher, I kept thinking of her words from the evening she wanted to talk to me.  
"Lisa? Isn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her not knowing how to make it sound more pleasant.  
"Oh. Yeah! Is now a good time? You look tired and it can wait"

"No babe. Now is good. Talk to me?"

"It's a couple of things actually….. Jake now that I'm going to live in La Push, Andy invited me to stay at his place they have a guest bedroom….." shit. No. I wanted her here with me.

I think my face said it all she came up to me and easily sat on the counter next to the sink, facing me so that she could look right at me.

"Ok! I'm staying here then! Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"Positive" It was my turn to smile.

"Jake you don't mind me being in your class right? I mean I could go to Forks High"

"NO freaking way Lisa, I want you with me! School is going to be fun if we go together. The pack will be there too, except for your brother and Sam everyone else is still in school! You would love it I promise" I didn't want to mention the Vampire part yet. I really didn't want her around the Cullens.

I hadn't told her Bella's story yet too. I had to go visit Fuckward later to discuss his brother jumping the line. The redhead we had been chasing was making them tense and agitated but they wouldn't tell us the situation with that and Sam wanted info so that we could be more prepared.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you a boring question…"

"Go on"

"Have you ever thought about college?"

"Yeah Lee, I think I know what I want to study… It's a little lame though"

"I have a lame thing to tell you too but only if you tell me yours" by now my girl was getting mischievous splashing me with soapy water from the sink. I splashed some back at her without any effort.  
"I want to study Car design and they have a school right here in Portland for it that's one of the best schools in the world for that program. I can take only a couple of classes for the week. I'll take longer to graduate but that way I can balance both school and responsibilities"

I looked up to see a soft smile on her face, she looked impressed.

"Out with your lame story Miss Wood" I whispered as I rubbed my nose onto hers as my hands were too full of dishes to crush her to my body like I wanted to.

"I don't want to go to med school after college" she whispered as though she was afraid of what I would say. I knew that she loved studying so I knew for sure that she wasn't gonna quit after High school but why did she not want to go anymore, as though she heard my thoughts she replied immediately, her voice was soft and sad.

"I hated it Jake, I hate hospitals they make me so anxious, I hate the smell, and the feeling of inevitable pain, I hate it all."

"Then why did you go?"

"Brandon wanted me to, Brody and Andy wouldn't so that left only me."

"You were ready to go to medical school for him?"

"It's much more complicated, he gave up so much for me and the least I could do was make him proud by studying hard"

I didn't understand too much but I nodded. This guy who raised her was very important to her.  
"I am thinking of business school now. I really like the business world"

I nodded, if she was running huge successful businesses by the tender age of 17 she could certainly learn more and be better at it. This made sense.

"Last question for the night Mr. Black" she purred

I looked up in surprise, my beautiful girl had changed the environment in a second, the usually shy and sweet girl was now sitting on the counter swinging her long tan legs that were clad in simple cotton shorts; her eyes were dark as they locked on to mine. I was done with the dishes and paused wondering where this was going.

"What kind of food do you like?" she asked making each word sound naughty. She was messing with me. My turn! Purred my wolf as I grabbed a hand full of soapy foam and surprised her by dumping it on her from the neck down.

She squealed in surprise as I caged her body in on the counter, my body acting as a wall as she was trapped between me and the kitchen wall.

I bent low to reach her ear.

"Anything as exotic as you is all I want on my plate, Miss. Wood" I whispered.

I could hear her heart race in her chest as she drew labored breath and tried to look away from my eyes; before I knew it she reached out to the sink and threw foam over my back, the cold water making me squeak.

I drew back in surprise at her speed and before I turned she ran into the bedroom.

Damn, this was getting hot. I loved the chase.

By the time I washed my hands and cleared the sink and cleaned myself up a bit not wanting to ruin the house, I could hear the shower in my bathroom turn on. So my seductress was getting cleaned.  
I waited on my bed quickly swapping my cutoffs for black boxers. I heard the door open and looked to see my imprint stepping out with her hair wet, smelling like tropical flowers and my heart stopped when I saw what she was wearing.

 **Authors Note:**  
Watch out for the next chapter as Jake gets naughty with his mate. Review! Letting me know how hot you want this to get on a scale of one to ten. Ten being Christian grey hot :P

Check out my Tumblr to see Lisa's and Jake's vision boards. My ID is Eclairz1.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

**A/N: Please review or PM with your thoughts and Ideas.**

Chapter 20

Lisa's POV

Jake rolled to his side trying to spare me the brunt of his weight. I liked having him on top of me, it made me feel safe and warm, and I loved his warmth, his smell of woods and sexy that was just him and those big hands that held me like I was a baby. But there were times when Jake was different, in our throes of passion he would grip my hips with those very big warm hands and send me into bouts of excitement by just brushing my body with them.

I was drowsy from the aftermath of the orgasms Jake had mercilessly induced in me all night. I could hardly feel my toes and was pretty sure that Billy heard my moans. Jesus. I rolled to my side to face my wolf, seeing that he was watching me as I moved closer trying to move my body which was steadily ignoring every command that I tried to give. Jake seemed to understand my predicament and easily pulled me to him, his face fitting neatly into my chest, I could feel him warmth breath blow over my sensitive nipples. I shivered as I looked at them remembering his lips on them, he had started with small kisses and then looked at me making sure I was watching as he dragged his rough edged tongue over my right nipple which was in his hands while kneading my other breast and when I felt like I couldn't watch him anymore and shut my eyes to try wait out the orgasm that was rocking my body he nibbled on my nipple running his teeth across it before he sucked it and pinched my other nipple hard. My body felt like pulp. Jake had thoroughly explored every inch of my body first with his hands and then hips lips and teeth. More than once I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, when he kissed my ankles and nibbled on the back of knee as his fingers stroked my inner thighs and slowly parted my legs to explore the very core of my desire, I almost melted with apprehension but I think he saw the look on my face because he pushed himself up to kiss me telling me to relax and try enjoy what he wanted to do for me and boy was I rewarded for listening to him. I had never felt anything like the peak I crashed over when his tongue and teeth dwelled into my already wet core. The growls that erupted from deep in his chest as he greedily lapped up all my body had to give him was vaguely thrilling, did I excite my wolf that much? I really wanted to do some things for him. I wanted to explore his body the way he had mine and give him as much pleasure as he was offering me but his thirst for my body seemed unquenchable as we made love many times. Each time felt better than last, he dragged me to the crest with him as he gasped and gripped my sides hard as he grinded out my name in bursts and filled me with warmth. We were learning what we liked to do to together, and I was learning all the ways you could have sex. Just the sheer amount of sexual pleasure was making me feel glorious.

Now resting his face on the curve of my breast he looked peaceful and happy, I was happy too, I smiled at him involuntarily before I knew it.

"Tired?" he asked me.

"Beyond measure I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any minute" I whispered.

True to my word I fell asleep with Jacob's body wrapped around mine in seconds. The few times I woke up that night, I could feel his fingers tight on my skin, hugging me to him and every time, I drifted back into my slumber knowing that my mate, my wolf, my Jake was with me.

**Jake's POV**

Argh.

Another day of school.

Well. Fuck. I looked to my side to see my beautiful imprint tucked into the side of my body. I loved that she loved my body heat and cuddled as much as she could. I remembered the other girls who would need cold showers or open the windows we wanted to mess around and not that they could ever compare to the my sweetheart, she was one of her kind. Last night had been all about her. I knew she had never been intimate with a man before and wanted to make sure that I left no stone unturned when it came to taking care of her needs or endowing her stunning body with pleasure. My wolf purred as I recalled all the things that transpired between us last night, I tried to do the best I could for her and myself. I haven't felt this good in the longest time. Lisa was changing too, her shy demeanor was falling away at least with me, last night she helped me understand what gave her more pleasure and it was thrilling I wanted to know everything about her. I moved away from her groaning, I didn't want to go to school. I saw that she had pulled on my shirt which covered her sensuous body till her thighs and it made me want to hold her close and rock her body to my chest and kiss her more but I was already late so I kissed her forehead.  
Shit. Wrong move.

She woke up looking dazed and quickly smiled at me when she saw who it was. Bringing her hands around me she locked her thin long fingers around my necking pressing a small but warm kiss onto my lips.  
"Good morning Jake" she whispered slowly.  
I could only smile, how did I get so lucky? I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted this for every day of my life then I realized I did! I would have my beautiful imprint here by my side every day.

I pulled her closer then, relishing the feeling of holding her as my hands slipped around her petite waist. She giggled as I nuzzled her neck with my nose.

"I love you Lee" I whispered in her ear. I realized that what I had just said out loud. I knew I felt like this about her from the moment I met her but now it was all out there.

She turned to look at me; she looked into my eyes and said: "I love you too".

My world stopped for a minute. I knew she loved me, but this was the first time she ever said it. The words made me so happy. My wolf couldn't stop I rested my forehead on hers and begged her.

"Say that again?" I heard my hoarse voice beg

"Please Lee? Please?" I couldn't stop.

"I love you Jake" she pushed herself on her elbows leaning over to him. "Jake, didn't you know that?"

"I did, it just felt nice to hear you say it"

She looked at me like she had done something wrong, bringing her hands to frame my face she kissed my eyes, my nose and then my lips softly and whispered.  
"I'll always love you"

**8 hours later**

I finished school and was almost done with my patrol. I got the shift right after school and didn't get a chance to meet my amazing imprint since I left home this morning and I was getting angsty. I had trudged through the day willing it to end so that I could see her again. Eight hours since I smelled her floral scent.

 _Dude, Jeez give it a break you'll see her in five_ Seth grumbled through the pack link.

I kept forgetting about this stupid thing! I had to more careful about thinking about her when I was a wolf.

 _Wait till you imprint moron._ I told him

_I actually can't wait Jake, you look so happy!_

_I am Seth, far happier than I have ever been in the last few months._

_Have you talked to Bella lately?_

_No, I saw her briefly last week._

_I wonder how she is_

_Surprisingly I don't think about her at all._ I sighed happily

_We have to talk to Edward. You should call her!_

_Thanks Seth! I keep forgetting about that. We'll go to forks tomorrow after school and talk to him. I'll text Bella tonight._

I wasn't looking forward to seeing him at all and had managed to push it as far as possible but now things were getting weird, we caught scents of more and more leeches in the forest but never encountered one except that wild red head.

Seth and I phased out and changed into the shorts that we kept tied close to the trees close to the house, as I walked towards my house I heard several voices inside, roaring with laughter. I could smell some of my brothers, dad, and my imprint. I texted her throughout all my classes but I still couldn't wait.

Seth walked in behind me as we closed the door to the house to find Quil, Embry, Paul and Leah roaring on the floor at something Lisa said. She came to sit with me when she saw me enter the house, giving my cheek a quick kiss she settled down sitting in my lap. They had food out and were just spending time talking about school and life on the Rez, giving her a rundown of things. She went into the kitchen coming back with a plate loaded with food and sat down near me with a fork in her hand, hesitating to feed me like she usually did sometimes, looking uncertain about doing it in front of the pack. I loved it when she fed me with her own hands and my pack was my family there was no need to feel shy around them. I leaned towards her with my mouth open and she started feeding me, giving her a tiny kiss on her nose I started wolfing down the food she so lovingly offered. I watched Embry walk up to her and tease her about indulging me and not bothering about my pack brothers.

She looked at him with humor-filled eyes and said: "What do you want Embry?" I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Food"

"You have so much on your plate!"

"How come he gets special treatment, I want his food" he said pointing at me and pouting.

I grumbled this was my imprint.

"Sit next to Jake then"

Slowly Lisa fed me a spoon and looked at my pack brother and did the same for him before he could react, Quil joined on the other side gesturing for some food and she obliged him with a smile. Pride swelled inside me as I watched my imprint look after my pack brothers, there was something enchanting about her long thin fingers delicately feeding them and caring enough to accommodate their silly requests. She fed the three of us two rounds of food before the plate got empty.

"Babies" barked Paul

"Paul, don't make me beat you at Poker again" Embry shot back smirking knowing that Paul was only jealous.

"That was fluke loser" Paul growled at him looking irritated.  
"No way, I won fair and square" Embry shot back.

"Rematch" Seth shouted and all the guys started chanting "Rematch! Rematch!"

"You guys are boring! Don't you have anything better to do?" Leah asked.  
"Let's play strip poker" Quil shouted  
Seriously? Quil was so silly. His imprint made sense.

"Don't we see enough of each other's naked bodies?" I growled

"Let Billy leave to visit my mom then" Leah whispered

WTF? These guys were going to actually go through with this?

I looked at Lisa; she sat still watching and smiling.

As soon as my dad left they broke out a pack of cards and started.  
Paul betting against everyone.

"Lisa wanna bet?"

"No thanks"

"Come on don't be a sissy, I'll go easy on you" he promised.

The rules were stated and bets were cast, If Paul won Quil and Embry would run his patrols. If anyone else won Paul would run theirs. First person naked ran doubles. Shit. I'll have to play carefully. Then it suddenly hit me, if Lisa lost these assholes would get to see her naked. No, mentally deciding to help her out, I started the game.

Five minutes later, Seth and Quil were shirtless when Lisa lost too.

Damn it. I didn't want anyone to see her shirtless, even if she was wearing a bra. I couldn't stop the rumbles that erupted from my chest as I turned to look at her. Thankfully she was wearing a light sweater. Thank god. She took off the sweater to reveal a crop top that ended just below her breast line and all over her sides were bruised, dark and angry.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Jake's POV**

I scanned her body, the baby pink top contrasted against her burnt honey skin exquisitely but the sides of her beautiful body were marred with bruises some blue and some black, they looked painful in the least. I couldn't stop thinking, what happened to her? Did Andy do this? I knew he wouldn't dare lay a finger on my imprint that is just not how packs work. You would never hurt an imprint and that was a fundamental rule that no one in our pack would think of breaking.

So, who caused these? Why did she go to whoever did it? Who was he to her? I couldn't control the tremors that rocked my body as I imagined a man hands on her. My angel. Mine. Did she want them from him? Jealously made my eyes go red. Was I not enough for her?

"Shit Jake! Calm down man" I heard Embry whisper his eyes wide as I realized that I was trembling. Tremors rocked my body as I tried to count my breath, I hadn't had such a lapse of control since I first started phasing.

"Jake, stop, you'll phase in the house" I could hear Leah's voice far away

No. I couldn't phase here. Not in the house. I got up to run to the woods behind my house; I stopped at the border of the woods looking into the forest trying to calm my breathing.

I tried dragging deep breaths into my body but I couldn't, I couldn't lose her - I had only found her just a week ago. Why was this being ruined already? What was I doing wrong? How had I ruined this so much that she was already with someone else? Why didn't she tell me?

I felt warm hands wrap around my chest from behind me. Moist soft lips pressed against my shirtless back. I couldn't bring myself to face her, what was happening here?

"Jake? What's wrong?"

I tried to stop thinking.  
"Jake? Please?"

I turned; looking into her eyes I saw genuine pain and doubt. I couldn't trust myself to speak. I couldn't trust my luck to make it okay. I knew how this went, I fell madly for someone and they fell for someone else. Old pain resurfaced in my chest as I tried to process everything.

"Where did you get those bruises?" I asked not looking at her. I couldn't it take it anymore, I had to know. I couldn't smell anyone new on her. She still smelled like me and her regular scent but nothing new at all.  
She looked down to see what I was talking about and brushed her side with her hand, wincing only a little when she prodded one gingerly.

"Jake, these…"

"Who did that to you?"

"Jake, these are from last night" her voice sounded really quiet and sad

"But you were with me last night" I almost barked at her. Why was she lying to me?

"Jake your hands" she stepped away from me not looking at me.

Realization hit me. I did this to her. I hurt my Imprint.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

A/N: Shout out to my fav readers PastOneonta and wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams for the great reviews. You guys keep me going. I have my finals this week; the last one is on 05/07/2014 will update soon after that.

Chapter 22

**Lisa's POV**

I couldn't believe this, Jacob thought I was cheating on him, this made me infinitely sad. I thought we were on the same page about how I felt about him. Hell, I even told him that I loved him and I meant it! But here I stood in front of him while he accused me of cheating on him. He hadn't said it out loud but I could hear the suspicion, the doubt in his voice. The saddest part was I would never doubt him irrespective of his history. I knew he really felt something for another woman but I didn't think once that he would something to hurt me. Not after that last few days but obviously it wasn't the same. I had given him my all in the short time since I met him. True, there were some things I hadn't told him yet but those were things that didn't concern us now. The pain in my chest grew as I realized the implication of his words. Why did he not trust me? How did he think that I would cheat on him? We were together all the time, and most of it was spent getting to know each other.

Jake drew a sharp breath as though he felt that all heart-wrenching pain that I felt. He took a step towards me but I suddenly understood, Bella's betrayal cost Jake a lot of things. I needed to tell him that he was the only for me and I would be his as long as I lived. Maybe he couldn't trust his luck but he could definitely trust me.

I took a step back to give me the time to put my thoughts into words.

"Jake, you're the only one for me. There's no one else and there never will be."

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He looked instantly mortified. He shouldn't have to apologize for the pain he was in and I was here for him!

"Don't be! But I promise you, you can trust me, Jake." I told him looking straight at him.

I looked at him trying to convey my thoughts through my eyes. I never felt the urge to sleep with anyone until I met Jake; I never shared my life or my thoughts with anyone. I did all this for him.

"I do. I trust you Lisa. I promised to never hurt you but look at you now. Two days with me and you have bruises all over your body. I am so very sorry" His voice cracked as his apologized looking at the ground unable to meet my eyes.

"Jake, the bruises don't bother me, I didn't notice them at all, and you see my hot new boyfriend have been getting it on" I winked at him trying to hint that they weren't as bad as they looked.

His face didn't light up the way it usually did when I teased him.  
"Do they hurt?" he looked so earnest I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"Not too much."

"I'll get some lotion for you Lee."

"No problem, shall we go back in?" I asked

His eyes said no.

"I don't want them to see you naked" he whispered not meeting my eyes.  
"Haha, don't worry about that. I played a lot of poker at the hotels, I was trying to hustle Paul and get you free patrols"

His face lit up now, I took his hand in mine to lead him back to the house. He pulled me into a big bear hug, I felt his breath on my skin as he kissed my hair, my forehead, and my cheek. I smiled at him, no apology was needed, the bruises honestly looked much worse than they felt.

True to my word I beat Paul at his game and got Jake a week off from patrolling.

Amid loud barking laughter and lots of teasing my wolf looked at ease again but once the guys left, he ran to the kitchen filling a bag with ice chips, grabbing my hand he pulled me into his room.

Gently he got my lying down on the bed; he pressed the bag to my waist earning a hiss from me. I hated the cold. In a few seconds he replaced the cold with the heat of his own body, apparently, an alternation of hot and cold helped bruises. I didn't love it but it made Jake feel a lot better so I didn't say anything until he gently applied lotion all over them and lay down next to me satisfied that I was going to be okay. His fingers found their way to my scalp and softly massaged it, taking me to the edge of drowsiness and helping me slip into sleeping.

 **Two hours later:**  
I woke up dazed, and rolled to my source of heat and wrapped myself around him the best I could and fell asleep. Even in his sleep, Jake was careful enough to not touch my bruises, it made me smile. I tucked myself into his side my head resting on his bicep.

In a few minutes, Jake was up, his chest rumbling under me as he spoke. His deep voice sparking my desire even in my sleep. I loved his voice, it was much deeper than an seventeen year old's but it made me shiver especially when he was so close and his arms were holding me gently to his body.

I didn't open my eyes as my lips found his, deepening the kiss I slowly tugged his bottom lip with mine before nibbling on it. Before I knew it he flipped me over on the bed. I was now under him; he balanced his weight on his knees planted on the sides of my thighs. I ran my hands down his chest feeling muscles ripple as my fingers drew a sensual trail, my hands reached his flat abs, each muscle so defined. Jake could put A&F models to shame.

"Baby you smell so good" he groaned as he kissed the top of my breasts and drew his warm lips down the rift between them to the side of my body. I knew he had reached my ribs, the bruises now unusually dark on my mocha skin looked morbid. I didn't want him to see them but before I reacted he was off me standing by the bed, looking outside the window. I couldn't believe how quickly he got off the bed.

"We promised Leah that we would come over for dinner" he grumbled looking away.

"But Jake, I'm not done with you yet" I answered dropping my voice to a level that I knew was sexy.

"I'm not touching you till those bruises fade Ms. Wood"

"Come on! I told you they don't hurt"

"I still feel horrible about doing that to you. Honestly, I was only trying to give you the best I can."

"I know Jake, please stop feeling bad. They really don't hurt"

He lifted me up then, holding me close to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his powerful torso and leaned back watching him.

"You're too nice Lee" I giggled as I rubbed my nose on his.

We showered together, I loved washing his hair. We didn't take long with Jake refusing to do anything more than kiss.

An hour later, I found myself sitting on a swing in Leah and Andy's backyard swinging as I held Claire; to be honest, I wasn't a big fan of babies but I loved little girls. We talked about how Dora was so much better than Jake and the Neverland Pirates, glad that someone agreed with me I held her close inhaling her baby smell and resting her against my chest as she made cute little hand gestures mimicking me while we talked.

I looked across the backyard to see the pack and the girls chilling, joking and talking with Jake and Quil. They both smiled at me as Claire continued our discussion, I knew they could hear every word we said and was hoping that Jake didn't think I'm weird for knowing so much about cartoons.

Quil walked to me as Claire finally fell asleep in my arms.  
"She really likes you"

"I like her too Quil, girls this age are so much fun"

"I'm sure Jake can help you get one"

The comment had the guys howling and Jake choking on the can of soda he just grabbed.

I had five different comebacks for Quil but before I could say anything a black Audi R8 parked in front of the house and the door opened.

I stood up quickly and walked towards the front of the house. I knew him so well that I knew it was him by looking at the car.

A tall man stepped out from the driver's seat wearing an expensively cut dark suit. He looked as fit as the wolves his dark hair cut short giving way to the black of his eyes.

"Brandon" I shouted I was excited to see him. The man who raised me, the man who made sure that each day of my life I was fed, clothed and slept safely.

He walked closer without saying a word and stopped only when he stood directly in front of me.

"Marcus said you wanted to stay here?"

I looked at him confused, he wasn't usually this stiff with me but maybe he had missed me.  
"Yeah. I want to stay here for some more time"

"How long?" the words snapped at me

"I was thinking I could go back to high school" he cocked his head to the left, scanning my body, I frowned something was off.

"Pack your bags Lisa, you're going home."

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Authors note: Hello, I can't tell you how much I love reading your reviews, I know I said I wouldn't post anytime soon but I'm so in love with Jake, I can't keep away. I end up thinking about him in the shower or on my way to class, so here I am trying to write some more before I fail Grad school.

Chapter 23

**Lisa's POV**

No. The first word that formed in my head was no! I am not going back to Cali and most definitely not to India. I had found my home, while it wasn't the hottest or most educative place to be it was where my heart was. I literally found everything I wanted here. I found love, family, and peace. This is where I wanted to live for the rest of my life, I was sure. While life, before I came to La Push, had been good, this was beyond satisfying. It was simple, it was beautiful.

I knew Brandon didn't get it, thrust onto the family mantel at the young age of 15 he understood profits, revenue, and acquisitions, he knew how to buy me the best presents money could buy for every birthday, he knew how to get the best healthcare in the country even if I was only down with the Flu and he definitely knew how to raise successful siblings. Both Brady and I ran high-end hotels and owned shares in several smaller companies that interested us, despite all this and all the time I had spent with him not once did I tell him that I was lonely or depressed because I never felt like he understood that, understood human emotions. No. Brandon Jenner had pieced his life perfectly and never showed any sign of weakness. He had an endless supply of money, luxury, and women and never seemed to need anything more somehow he thought the same would work us. It did for Brody too I guess but the older I grew I realized that I wanted more and now the time had come that I said so.

I closed the gap between us, calling Brody on my phone while walking. I was closer to Brody and needed to know that he was listening while I had this talk with the only person I was answerable to in my life. I heard him say hello as I reached Brandon.

"Bray, lets us sit and talk?" hoping that using the name only close family called him would jog his mind to remind him that I am family and not his slave.

"There's nothing to talk about Lisa, school starts in a week. You need to get back"

"I really like it here Bray, please? I hate medical school. I wanna study computer programming and business."

"Fine. Go to school in Malibu" I blinked; I thought it would be harder to convince him about school than about me staying here.

"No. I want to go to school here."

"What's special about here Lisa? In the middle of nowhere? Living in these shacks? Is this what you want? I give you a mansion in Malibu! You party and live with the stars of the country and you are telling me that you want to live here? You want to leave the life that I so carefully built for you and want to live in the fucking woods? Is this what I worked so hard for? Is this how you are going to throw away all the time and effort I invested in you?" with each word his voice rose, by the end, he was screaming.

"She's not a part of your portfolio to invest in" the voice was dead cold and steel.

Shit. Andy. I turned around to see Andy and Jake both standing side by side, they looked alike and different at the same time. Extremely tall and well-built while Jake still had a boyish charm to his look with long hair and warm eyes that held mirth, Andy looked older than his years with serious eyes, buzz cut hair and frowning more than smiling.

I could feel the tension in the air, it was almost palpable. Brandon met Andy when Andy was at his lowest and now my brother was in his prime and Brandon was never the one to back down from any challenge especially when it came to his family. Brandon and Andy had never been friends. Andy's anger, depression and frustration were viewed as weaknesses by Brandon and this drove Andy deeper into his loneliness. When Andy ran away from home, Brandon acted like nothing had changed and made sure we lead our lives as though nothing had changed since my parents died and we ate at least one meal together every day and lived under the same roof and mostly hung out together.

I needed Brody, Brandon seldom got this way but when he did his Body's cool and lazy demeanor was the only thing that countered his skeptical outlook on life that came from everything Brandon was put through at such a young age. I needed to get this under control because if Brandon lost his cool it would be him against nine supernatural beings. I turned around slightly to see that all the wolves were now watching. I knew that what Brandon had said would be hurtful to them.

"Andy please let me talk to Brandon" I whispered knowing my brother and my mate could both hear me. I prayed that they listened.

"Brandon, I'm really happy here. All I want to do is go to high school and enjoy La Push for a bit" I told him earnestly.

"Go to high school and enjoy Cali Lee. I need to know that you're okay. I can't let you live out here in the middle of nowhere" He replied equally seriously, I understood his concern; I had never lived by myself, one of the brothers always accommodating my needs and staying with me.

"She's safe here" Jake's voice sounded from behind me in mellow convincing tone.

"Who are you?" Brandon snapped. His eyes landed on Jake for the first time since he arrived. I hoped that today didn't ruin everything for our future. One day I wanted Jake and Brandon to be friends.

Okay. This is not how I planned on introducing them.

"Brandon I am safe here. Andy is here!" I stepped closer to the man who raised me, who made sure I had everything I wanted.

"How can you trust him? After all this time, how can you trust him Lisa?" He shouted closing the distance between us and grabbing my shoulders. Brandon didn't know about the pack and had no reason to know but I couldn't let him hate Andy. This had to end.

"Brandon, don't hold that against Andy, it's not what you think!" I tried to tell him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? DON'T YOU SEE IT LISA? HE IS PLAYING YOU LIKE HE ALWAYS DID. HE REALIZED THAT YOU ARE WORTH MILLIONS AND DECIDED TO PLAY BROTHER BEAR" he roared shaking me. The veins in his forehead were throbbing. His strong and exquisite features were pulled into an angry glare.

"Let her go Brandon" Andy took quick steps towards.

"NO MAN, YOU LET HER GO!" Brandon shouted at him, "I'll pay you off Andy in cash or equity whichever you want man. Brody and I will each write off 10% of our shares and 5% of hers to you, that's 25%, Andy. You'll become a Millionaire but just promise you will keep away from her."  
Andy was already shaking; I could see tremors rock his body as Jake stepped in front of him shielding him from Brandon's glare but before Jake could say a word, a black Ferrari 458 gunned down the narrow Rez road and Brody jumped out in his ripped jeans and smartly pressed Armani suit over his signature white v neck t-shirt. He crossed the short distance between us, his eyes hidden behind his obviously expensive sunglasses but I knew him, I knew he was scanning everyone's faces.

I knew that Brody would be around here somewhere, the brothers were a unit, and I used to be a part of that unit. I was so grateful that Brody had been listening on the phone and showed up. The last thing I needed was Andy and Brandon to fight.

Brandon turned to look at Brody. His face lighting up a little.

"Brody, take Lisa to the car, I'll join you in a minute" He barked at Brody.

"Brandon you're gonna leave a bruise if you hold her like that" Brody replied nonchalantly, "What will you tell that Hunger Games boy when he sees his pretty Lisa with bruises like that" he joked with a straight face.

Brandon however immediately let go of my hand whispering to an apology to me "Lisa, please? Come home? I'll let you date that boy."

"Hemsworth" Brody supplied. Ever helpful.

But I was beyond annoyed, Brandon was not willing to listen and I was running out of patience with their drama.

"Brandon I am staying here" I glared at him

"Come on Brandon, you heard baby girl, let her be? We'll come back and check on her in a week." Brody suggested, his voice silk and extremely smooth.

"NO"

"Yes! Andy will make sure she's okay, Andy do Brandon a favor? Look after his precious princess in pink for a week?" said Brody not breaking breath. He tugged on Brandon's suit jacket, yanking him back before Brandon could react.

If I wasn't so annoyed I would be so impressed with Brody.

Andy only nodded. The three men stared at each other. No one said anything but then they all looked at me. I understood. We are family. We might hate each other but we love her and we are going to stick together.

Brody turned to Brandon screaming "Race you to the helipad, we have a lift off in 13 minutes"

He quickly hugged me and kissed me on my cheek before Brandon did the same, telling me to call him for anything and everything.

And just like that, they were gone.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to write longer chapters but it's so tough.

**Chapter 24**

**Jake's POV**  
Jesus, It was like the world was against us but when I looked at Lisa standing in the corner of Andy's backyard holding a glass of lemonade in her hand I couldn't resist wondering how I found this beautiful angel and I knew in my heart that I wasn't letting her go. Ever.  
I walked to her and put my arm around her slender waist tugging her back into my chest as she talked to Kim. I had work to do but I didn't want to leave her. It wasn't the bond or anything, it was me. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. Seth reminded me that it was time to go talk to Fuckward and I wasn't ready to go but I was already late by days and Sam was getting impatient about the increasing new smells and the Cullens being in the forest so much.

"Lisa, I need to run some errands wanna go with me?" I whispered in her ear my arm still around her waist.

"Sure Jake" she replied easily. She was wearing a coral lace dress that accentuated her curves and color beautifully. I took her hand and led her to the car parked in Andy's driveway, Seth jumping into the back seat as I started the car. My thoughts drifted to Brandon and Brody, it was oddly gratifying to see my imprint fight to stay here for me. That was the first I remembered anyone standing up to stay with me, my mother passed away when I was young and I had some memories of her but not enough to make it very painful however the lack of a mother figure was very evident, my two sisters had tried the best they could to take care of me but the need to take care of them always overpowered that and I felt invincible until I met her. Here was this tiny slender girl whom I could easily snap into bits sticking up for me to a pack of wolves, leaving her home and family and trying to take care of me after knowing me for less than a week.

No wonder I loved her. It was easy for me to let her take care of me; I almost felt like I was waiting for that, someone to hold me and Lisa was doing just that. I looked at her to see that she was watching me while Seth's snore gently bounced off the interiors of Andy's GL350.

"Jake" she put her hand on my thigh, I angled my face towards hers to let her know that I was listening while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry about all these guys; I don't want you to think that our life is always going to be this dramatic because of me."

"I know Lisa, this is a big change for all of us. I know that they are just worried about you, if I was one of them I would probably act just like them, it's very startling to see that you are so calm about everything."

"I've lost too much in life to throw away good things Jake."

Her words made sense, she had gone through so much and was trying to accommodate what she thought were good changes in her life without too much fuss. She was trusting me with her life and basing her life choices on me. I knew I would never let her down, I would not be the reason behind the downfall of this beautiful strong girl, I would be her strong tower and she was already becoming mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure whoever that Hemsworth guy they were talking about feels the same" I joked, I heard Brandon say something about my imprint and some dumb beach boy.

"We are just friends" she giggled winking at me, I growled, mine. This was my mate; I swerved off the road and pulled up to the side before she could react I had my lips on hers. Her sweet scent and taste filling and overpowering my senses, my fingers buried in her jet black hair as I moved against her mouth, my hunger for her overwhelming me. Her soft lips were perfect molding against mine; a soft moan escaped her mouth as I inched my tongue into her mouth while she arched between her seat belt and my chest. I pulled back to see her swollen lips gasp for air, her chest rising and falling as her eyes were clouded with passion.  
Seth stirred in the back, grumbling in his sleep and I gunned the car back on to the road smirking. I loved to watch how much I affected my mate, it was instant gratification. She looked at me from the corner of her eye not giving her mood away but the kiss told me that she wanted more. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Edward about something and didn't want to leave you behind; I hope you don't mind going with it'll only take a minute."

"The vampire?" her voice was low.

"Yeah, but I'll be there I promise nothing will happen. I just need some information about what's happening with them"

For the rest of the drive I told her about the vampire family, its members, I didn't know much myself other than what Bella had told me and didn't have any inclination to get to know them better but I wanted Lisa to know as much as possible, knowledge is power you see and I wanted to give her some power when it came to the Cold Ones.

Soon we reached our destination, a small glen by the treaty line. I pulled the car off the road, waking Seth up and got out, the air was already sickly sweet indicating Fuckward's presence, I could also smell Bella here. I wanted Lisa to meet Bella, this was a small neighborhood and trusting my luck they would run into each other someday or the other but I wanted my Imprint to know that I felt nothing for Bella anymore and Bella would always be only a friend, I wanted to show Bella too that I was done with whatever we had going and I had moved on to something beautiful. The timing wasn't great but I wanted to get this done with and the Cullen's constant presence in the forests was driving the pack nuts so I absolutely needed information.

I ran around the car and opened Lisa's door for her watching her long tan legs emerge from the car as she stood up gracefully, I stepped as closer to her as possible whispering "Stay close to me please", she nodded solemnly, stepping behind me as Seth and I walked towards Edwards's car that was parked off to the other side. A door opened and Bella burst out of it running towards me as fast as her slim legs could carry her. I tried to slow down to a crawling pace as she ran straight into me, I had to stand still otherwise she would collide with Lisa who was walking behind me. Bella wrapped her hands around me pulling me close. I could feel her cold hands through my light cotton T-shirt and she smelled like a leach. Argh. I could smell Edward's scent closer as I looked up to see him watching Bella with sad eyes.

"Hey, Bella" I murmured trying to pry her hands from my body nodding to Edward.  
"Hello Jacob, Seth" Edward replied and nodded back.

Then he sidestepped and said "Hello Miss, I'm Edward"

Bella looked around at her leach surprised but I knew; I knew he could read Lisa's thoughts and was wishing her. Bella giggled at Edward and said "Oh well, Hello Edward, I'm Bella"

Edwards face changed slightly a ghost of a smile on his lips. I turned around to see Lisa with a straight face on, I stood by her side and introduced her.  
"Edward, Bella meet my girlfriend Lisa"

Lisa only nodded as Edward stepped forward to shake her hand. She made no attempt to shake his; Edward looked at me as though I would tell her to touch him, in his dreams. I only looked at my girl and smiled before a voice broke my line of thought.  
"You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend" Bella sounded shocked.

"We haven't been together for very long" Lisa smiled; I pulled her to my side, tucking her into my body as I threw my hand around her waist holding her there. I watched Edward out of the side of my eye. He was watching Lisa, probably picking through her thoughts I bet. Shit, I should have told her about his "gift".

"Lisa, meet Bella, my friend and her boyfriend Edward, Edward here is very gifted he can read minds" I let out hoping that it would help.

Lisa looked amused.

I got a feeling that she didn't enjoy being in Edward's vicinity which made complete sense. I wasn't a great fan of his either. I wanted to get this done with and go home with her.

"Edward your family is running the woods a lot" I got to the point.  
"We are looking for something" He answered.

"Your brother, the big one jumped the line when we were chasing a redheaded vampire" Seth said in a matter of fact tone. Trust the kid to keep his cool about such an aggressive run in. Paul was on the patrol and had immediately lost his shit when he saw the bloodsucker on our land.

"Emmett got lost in the chase, we apologize"

"Paul got mad; we are particular that you don't cross our lines."

"I know, we will make sure it won't happen again. Our query was of paramount importance to us"

"Why are you guys chasing vampires in the woods?" Seth asked

I looked at him with pride, he was concise and to the point, very articulate for his age. I looked at Bella who was still looking at Lisa with a lost expression on her face. I followed her eyes rake over Lisa.

"We are hunting" was all Edward offered. I needed more than that.

He was lying! I knew it but I had conveyed Sam's orders about them being off our land and my Imprint being in the immediate vicinity of a vampire was not my favorite part of the day.

But Seth had other plans, "You were chasing a vampire, don't you think we should know if she's dangerous?" he asked.

This caught Bella's attention, "Who are you chasing Edward?"

"Nothing important Bella, just an old friend!" but the lie didn't sound convincing even as he said it.

"Can I go to La Push and hang out for a bit?" She asked him making a sad face.

"Perhaps tomorrow? When it's not so late?" He said gently to her, as though she was a child he was babysitting.

Was she not going to ask me if she could come?

Whatever I didn't care about this. I wanted to get Lisa far away from him.

Edward turned to her and said, "Maybe Jacob is busy?"

"No, he's not and I want to go to La Push" Bella told him without a wink. I couldn't imagine the look on Lisa's face so I stood straighter and told them we had to leave and had some place to be.

"Jacob, if you see her please tell your pack to get her, she's not safe"

"The redhead?" I asked.

This had Bella gasping, "Redhead?" she asked?

"Edward? Is it Victoria?" why did Bella know all these creepy vamps?

"Nothing to worry about dear I bet she's just passing by" He told her gently.

Bella's face paled, she blinked at him several times "You killed James and the pack killed Laurent, She's coming after us" she said in a small voice.

I wasn't surprised, Vamps were cold and vindictive, someone specifically trying hurt us didn't sound appetizing but it wasn't shocking either.

"Edward care to explain?" I asked.

"We killed her mate and you killed her friend while we were away, we caught her scent in the woods more than a couple of times and tried to talk to her but then she broke into Bella's house and took some of her clothing and now I know that she's planning something, we are just trying to watch out that's why we were chasing her but I'm sure that she won't do anything against a family of vampires."

"You don't know that" Lisa whispered.

True, she was right. God knows that this Vamp was up to and now we would have to watch out for her too. I needed to get back and pass this information on.

I said my goodbye again and took Lisa's hand as we walked away.

Seth wanted to drive so I tossed him the keys and sat back thinking about what Fuckward had just told us, soon we were at Andy's place and I heard Lisa's tummy grumble loudly as she jumped out of the car and headed straight for the food making me laugh.

I went to the corner of the backyard where my brothers were standing, dragging Seth with me from the food table. We recounted all the information that we gathered from Edward, Sam talked about running continuous patrols till we caught Victoria. We don't want our imprints or our families getting hurt.

Soon we joined the imprints to eat and laugh at Seth's impression of Lisa's face when she met Edward.

"He looked like an emo snowman threw up in some clothes and then a snake breathe life into those clothes. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't excited to meet him" She told Seth.

This bad analogy had everyone in splits, I noticed her yawning and went up to her.

"Do you want to head home?"

"Yes please but I'm so tired I don't think I can walk" she mumbled.

"I'll carry you" I offered

"I can walk! I was just being silly " She told me as she hugged everyone goodbye.

A few steps towards home and I could see her shuffling her feet and dragging them along, I lifted her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, I could hear her sigh as she melted into my arms and closed her eyes. I wanted to fulfill even her silliest requests.

I looked down to see her raven hair framing her face which looked tired with her lips pursed. I walked as carefully as I could till I set her down in our bed and got rid of my clothes and slid down next to her.

I fell asleep not much later.

My shrill alarm ran waking me and Lisa up, she poked me in my back till I woke up and I rolled out of the bed to turn that bloody alarm so that I could let my imprint sleep in peace.

* * *

**8 hours later**

I ran home to my imprint hearing her heartbeat slightly fainter than usual, she must be sleeping, I stepped into the room to find her sleeping, her lips set to a frown as she slept at a weird angle, I stepped closer something seemed off about her as I sat down next to her pressing my hand to her cheek. My wolf senses picking up her heartbeat and a faint scent of blood. What the fuck?

I gently kissed her cheek, knowing that it would wake her up. She stirred opening her gorgeous bottle green eyes for me and blinked clearing her head.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Jake, you're home already? What time is it? "

"It's past three"

"Oh no! I can't believe I slept all afternoon"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"I can smell blood"

Her green eyes widened at my words she opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again and closed it. I understood then. I grew up with two sisters she didn't have to feel shy or embarrassed.  
I stood up, stripped my shirt and watched my imprints eyes scan my chest. I moved her onto her side and slid under the sheets behind her. I put my hand around her lower abdomen tightly pressing my fingers into the sides of her waist hoping that the heat and pressure will reduce her discomfort. She sighed easing her taut body back into my chest, I kissed her hair to let her know that I was here for her.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Lisa's POV**

Soon after Jake left I realized that it was that time of the month, I tried to get up and read or do something productive but the dull ache in my legs and the soles of my feet, my stomach cramping and a strong headache kept me in bed. I tried to sleep in different positions but nothing worked. The coiling pain in my stomach kept me up until I felt a warm hand cover my face; I leaned into the warmth enjoying the sensation before I knew it I was staring at Jake's big brown eyes filled with concern.

A few minutes later I settled back into the bed with Jake's arm around me, the heat and pressure making my stomach uncoil from the cramps. He pushed his warm feet against mine slowly making my hurting feet and legs feel better too. I faintly noted his efforts to get me to eat a bowl of spicy soup before he tucked me into his body again. I was more than glad for his presence. I woke up a couple of hours later to see that it was half past five, I tried to get up but Jake subconsciously tightened his arm around me. I kissed his forehead as another cramp rocked my body and I hissed waking my beautiful wolf up instantly.

"Lisa, Feeling better baby?"

"Yes Jake, Thank you so much"

"Would you like to rest some more?"

"No, I want to do something! Anything! I feel so bad that I didn't do anything today"

He smiled at me in this weird sad way as he pushed himself upright and got out from under the sheets as I watched him, he circled back and sat down at my feet taking my foot and resting it in his lap as he rubbed his calloused thumbs with the right amount of pressure along the soles of my feet, massaging them.  
"Jake, no please! I'm fine. Let me cook?"

"No way Lisa, you don't have to cook all the time, my dad and I can cook too. We should be taking turns!"

Jake rested against the wall massaging my feet and had me laughing in minutes as he told me stories of his two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca and all their misadventures, he told me about school as he grew up and about the fun things to do this summer which included cliff diving, a lot of borne fires and the weekend his sisters would visit from college it all sounded fun to me.

I was having a great time as he carried me to the kitchen and set me down on the counter as he made pasta for dinner, I tried to help him but he just wouldn't listen, he would kiss my forehead or my cheek as I asked him a couple of questions about being a wolf. I found the fact that he could hear his brother's thoughts very interesting.

After a quiet dinner with Billy who had me in splits with stories about how Jake learned how to cook we retired to our room. I dropped onto the bed unable to keep my aching legs up.  
Jake joined me soon after dressed only in his boxers. I could see his powerful muscles flex as he got into bed and felt a familiar heat burn in the pit of my stomach, even in my aching state my body craved him. Damn. I didn't realize that I was being so obvious until he tenderly drew my shirt away from my chest as he spooned me from behind, his fingers digging into my skin as I trembled when I pulled my shirt from my shoulders to help him. I was in my bra and a pair of shorts as he gently massaged my back, before I knew my lips parted in a moan as he hit a tense spot.

I felt his warm hands on my shoulders as he silently egged me to turn around. I faced him, uncertain about what was going to happen next, but as soon as I saw his big brown eyes I let all my apprehension slip out of me, his soft warm lips were on mine before I could think further. My mind couldn't form one proper sentence or thought after that. I duly noted his hands on my neck and his lips moving south, I could sense his breath hitch as he ran his fingers on the silk cups of my bra. I looked up and our eyes locked as he looked at me with his brown eyes melting.

"I love you Lisa"

That was all the invitation my hormone raged body needed as I molded my hands to his perfectly chiseled abs and kissed him with all the love I felt for my wolf, after twenty minutes of making out I was spent and fell asleep cuddling with him.

* * *

8 hours later

**Bella's POV**

Super excited. I was super excited, I finally convinced Edward to let me go visit Jacob, and I got up early that morning and spent the extra time getting dressed. I wanted to look better than usual, at least different. I was going to spend the day at Jake's and I knew it was going to be a blast. I realized how much I missed him every time I met him and now he introduced some dumb fake tanned bimbo as his girlfriend. How do you get that tanned in Forks anyway? I couldn't even remember her name.

This is not what Jake needs, he needs a good, sweet girl to hang out and have fun with him, not some weirdo. I saw how she reacted to Edward and to be honest I never met a girl who wasn't charmed by or attracted to him, this one, however, had disgust written all over her face when she met him. That alone was enough for me to know that she was weird.

I decided that Charlie could have cereal for breakfast one day and picked up my backpack to run to Edward's car. He insisted that he would drop me; I couldn't understand why as he talked about safety and moderation the entire drive. He can be so dull sometimes.

We got to the treaty line in no time and I knew I could walk the rest of the way maybe if a wolf saw me; I would get a free ride to Jake's. Anyone except Paul, he hates me. I can never understand why though.

I walked as fast as my legs could carry me without breaking into a run, a few minutes later I saw Embry walking up the road and shouted out to him.

"Hey Embry"

"Hey Bella"

"Where's Jake?"

"Yes, Yes. It's good to see you too and how are you doing?"

"Embry" I whined batting my eyelashes at him. This better work.

"He's at home with his awesome imprint"

"Imp - what? Is that the new video game?"

He burst out laughing but I no longer cared, I could see Jake's house and I broke into a run, racing through the open main door and his bedroom door that was closed but locked.  
I ran into his room, squealing with excitement.

"Jaaaaaaaake" I sang as I ran to the bed.

He startled awake, scanning the room while he crinkled his nose.  
"Bella, morning what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, come on! Get out of bed."

"Bella, shhh, quiet!"

"Whyyyyy" I whined making my voice as meek as possible. I wanted him to come to me now.

"Lisa is sleeping" he whispered seriously. His eyes were still half closed, he looked adorable.

"I'm sure the sound won't carry." To where ever that freak lived.

That's when I noticed that he was shirtless, his broad chest rippling with muscles, hard pulled skin taut.

Oh, my! Jake got hot ever since he became a wolf.  
My thoughts were disturbed by a rustle under the sheets as a head of black hair erupted and Jake turned to throw his arms around the body next to him.

He murmured something I couldn't hear and kissed the black hair rubbing her head with his knuckles as she tried to pull away.

WTF? Who was this? I knew the pack played around and slept with most girls in their Rez School. I didn't care about them, if Jake wanted to blow some steam off, I wasn't the one to stop him, I just needed her out of his bed so that we could spend time.

"Jake? Let's goooo" I whined again.

The head whipped around. Is he fucking kidding me? It was his "girlfriend".

Okay enough. This had to end now.

"Look lady, you need to leave now" I told her earnestly, keeping my disgust from my face.

She rubbed her eyes, they were some funky dull bottle green, I bet those were contacts or whatever and looked at me cocking her head to the right away from him.

Jake looked annoyed, he pulled the sheets up covering her to her chest hiding away her slender tan shoulders and kissed her cheek before looking to me and saying.

"Bella, can you wait outside for a minute? I'll be with you in a bit".

I walked out dragging my feet and I heard a burst of giggles erupt from the doorway. Argh, seriously? Can't she get the message? Then I heard Jakes heavy steps and the water run.

My mind threw pictures of Jake in the hot water at me, No! I didn't think of Jake that way, he was a friend but he was so different now. It made me wonder if I was attracted to him.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't see them enter the room, all dressed.

"Bella, you didn't tell me you were coming?" he asked, his voice was incredibly gruff, like gravel.

"When do I need permission to come to La Push Jake? I just wanted to chill with my best friend" I blinked at him.

"Hmm, what do you want to do?" he asked me.  
"Anything Jake, we could work on your car or go for a walk or go around the Rez and visit your friends" I told him as I watched the girl walk around in her itsy bitsy shorts and a lacey tank top as she got out a bowl, cereal, and milk.

"Baby? You wanna pick?" He asked her.

Is he fucking kidding me? I didn't want his little whore tagging along.

"No. Jake, you guys go ahead"

He gave her a weird look and they stared at each other till I cleared my throat what was with this chick and him?

We walked along the beach talking about school and the weather and weird lull got to us it almost felt like we ran out of things to talk about and I wanted to keep talking to him.  
"Who's that girl you were with?"

"At home?"

"Yeah"

"Lisa, my girlfriend! I introduced to each other the other day."

"Get real Jake, you don't date"

"Why can't I? Lisa's awesome"

"I thought you only mess around"

"This is more than that Bella… did I tell you about imprinting?"

Jake went on to tell that the other stories I heard at the campfire were true too. He was telling me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! What the hell? That is so stupid! He's seventeen, he can't make decisions like this, my case was different because I was in love. Jake trusted some fairytales to make up for not having me. I need to end this right now. All the legends were just that, legends. He didn't need to make up fairy tales to deal with not having me.

"Jacob, you don't love her. You don't need her! She is not your soul mate."

"What? She isn't? How? I imprinted on her."

"Fuck that Jake. You love me, not some dumb tan queen"

"Bella I do love you but I'm in love with her and she's Native American"

"Don't be stupid Jake. We both know that you love me"

He looked away towards the shoreline; this is starting to freak me out.

I had to show him that he loved me. I was the one he wanted.

I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his shoulders, stood up on my toes and looked right into his eyes as I pressed my lips against his. He didn't move and then slowly I could feel his warm soft lips move against mine and the warmth felt so good.

I leaned in, my hands going to his face to cup it and suddenly Jake drew a deep breath and fell backward and away from me. His eyes full of anger and irritation. I was pretty sure he agreed with me now, he knew I was the one for him. He knew that I was right and he was wrong that's why he was annoyed.

I looked at him trying to tell him that maybe things don't have to be so tough.

"We need to go Bella. Let's go home" he wouldn't meet my eyes and his voice was all gruffy and I skipped along the beach with him, it was gonna be okay.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Dear Readers, Thank you for the beautiful reviews… I love reading them and they make writing so much better. I just submitted my first article to Thought Catalog, wish me luck!

**Lisa's POV**

I woke up with a start, I could hear Jake talking and another voice I couldn't recognize. The first day of my period was done and I couldn't be happier, I moved a bit and immediately felt his hands close around me. I loved waking up to this man. He was so attentive, the smallest movement was all he needed to make sure I was warm and comfortable.

I sat up straighter when I realized it was Bella in our bedroom while we were both not dressed for company, I duly noted Jake still being overprotective as he pulled the sheets around me covering the curve of my breasts that might have been visible, it made me want to laugh. I saw that the girl had some weird annoyed look on her face. I didn't even know that she was coming, I wish Jake warned me that she would be bouncing around the bed at least I would be in more clothing than a pair of pajama shorts. I registered that they were talking and couldn't bring myself to care; Jake's hands were already tracing my spine giving me goosebumps.

She stalked out of the room just as my beautiful wolf picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me to the bathroom and set me down in the shower and backed out gracefully when I gave him a look that said I needed to shower alone.

He was waiting for me outside to dump me in the bed as he towel dried my hair; his romantic gestures warmed my heart. He wasn't good with grand and cheesy words but his actions made up for it perfectly.

"Lisa, Bella is here to hang out"

"Okay, do something fun with her?"

I could see that Jake thought Bella was his friend and he wanted to keep things that way and I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. I didn't know that girl and didn't really care about changing that. I had promised the guys that if they had a day off from school this week I would hang out with them and I fully intended on doing that.

I watched them leave and finished my bowl of cereal. I felt a little odd that my wolf was out with some girl I didn't know, some girl who he wasn't proud of, I could see that in his eyes but I told myself that Jake was a big boy and I wouldn't overanalyze this.

The walk to Andy's was pleasant and warm, it was a nice warm day in La Push, definitely unique and it put me in a good mood.

I loved hanging out with the Pack; most of them were fun and easy going. I loved Paul the most, he seemed brash and abrasive but always had the best jokes and something told me that he was the one you could always count on.

We started a game of charades and hung around in the backyard, most of us sitting on the picnic blankets munching on the sandwiches Kim had whopped up, we sat around laughing and enjoying the sunshine! I liked Kim, she was a little quieter than Emily and Leah and fit beautifully into the pack. I could see why Jared was smitten by her, she was the kinda girl everyone wanted to be best friends with. I let Claire "braid" my hair which just meant that she made a mess out of it but I didn't care. I caught my brother looking at me once in a while and smiled back at him. I appreciated that he wanted me to be a part of his new life here. I enjoyed the imprints, they were so wlecoming, always telling me stories, inviting me to do things with them, they made is easy to forget that they all grew up here together and I was the outsider.

A strange ache started in my stomach making me want to lay down, I wondered if it was my period but I knew that it was something else. I realized then that the ache was not in my stomach but in my chest. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart and it was blinding, I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my face as the pain thickened the ache in my chest making me keel over as I kept my arms tight around my chest hoping to find some relief. I tried to breathe but that hurt even more. I couldn't do anything to shake off this pain. I gasped loudly as I felt faint from not being able to breathe.

I could vaguely hear shouts but my teary eyes made it impossible to see or understand what was happening. Strong warm arms picked me up, I knew it was a wolf from the heat but I couldn't tell who it was and felt them try to thump my back, and they thought I was choking. I shook my head unable to say the words that were building in my head. At some point, they understood that I wasn't choking. I felt the arms move around me and pick me up in a different way. I focused on the heat and used it to distract myself from the pain and slumped into the warm body as whoever it was hugged me, rocking me back and forth as the pain intensified, I could tell that I was gasping for air but it felt like I was being strangled, I tried to wheeze hoping that whatever felt like it was blocking my windpipe would clear but before I could do anything more to help myself I lost my world to darkness.

**Paul's POV**

The grass under me was soft and comfortable as I watched Lisa giggle at some lame joke Quil cracked. She was a nice girl, I loved the fact that she wasn't fighting the imprint and she was making Jake happy. I knew that she came from big money and made sacrifices to live here with us but I also knew that Jake would protect her with his life and love and cherish her every single day. The pack needed someone like this, smart and experienced with the world. We wouldn't remain kids forever one day all of us would need steady income and move forward and she would be an asset with her knowledge of running businesses and her happy and strong personality. She would be the true Alpha's mate. She already took care of the pack, by cooking, tutoring and helping however she could with the extra time on her hands. I watched her as she smiled at her brother. It was interesting to see how Andy acted around her. When he imprinted on Leah, he had changed a lot. He was a hot head and flew off the handle just like my brother's told me I did. I could see that we had a lot in common. Sometimes, Andy and I wrestled or fought just to burn off our frustrations. Both of us loved being a wolf. Leah had changed him, the imprint made him lose the anger, they both eased up and got more and calmer over time. If you met them now you would never know the anger that brought them together. You could only see a calm and happy couple. It was good for the pack because Leah finally got over Sam and Emily and Andy stopped picking fights and losing control. It was another story of how the imprint brought happiness. Sometimes I wondered if I should imprint.

A sudden gasp made me turn towards the pack when I noticed that Lisa's eyes were tearing up and she had her arms wound around her tight trying to squeeze herself, by the time I got up and ran towards her she was trying to draw deep breaths that didn't seem to work for her and had tear tracks running down her face. Waves of pain rolled off her as the pack noticed and ran to her, we were all freaking out, she was our brother's imprint and she looked like she was dying from a sudden bout of pain. I wrapped my arms around her feeling her soft body spasm and try to remember my first aid training from school as I tried to see what was choking her and when that didn't work I picked her up and started rocking her hoping that I could at least comfort her as I rocked her trying to comfort her in any way I could, silently praying to god to ease her pain. She was too young and too sweet to die this way. I realized that she needed air so I tried to lay her down so that I could perform CPR on her but that's when I tuned into Leah's screams.

"Jake is doing something, breaking the imprint bond causes physical pain to the imprint. What the fuck is he doing?"

Jesus Christ. That's when I realized, Jake was out with that leach lover and this sweet innocent girl was paying for it.

Before I could do anything she went limp in my hands.

Fuck. No. No. No.  
She was too young to die like this.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Note: sorry for the delayed updates, I will write faster and try to write 50 chapters by the end of August.

* * *

Jake ran through the woods as quick as he could. When he got a call from Leah yelling at him, he could barely understand what she said but he heard the words imprint, Lisa, and the weird longing feeling to see her told him that his wolf knew something was wrong with her. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Bella back but he couldn't resist and now something had happened to his imprint.

**Jake's POV**

By the time I ran into Andy's yard, I could see my brothers huddled in a corner. Paul jerked his head towards the house as I entered. He was telling me that she was indoors. They all turned to look at me, they had fear in their eyes.

On the guest bedroom bed lay my beautiful imprint, eyes closed, breathing normally as Sue pressed a cold cloth to her forehead. Leah sat on the corner of the bed looking at Andy, who was pacing the length of the room.

He took one look at me before he snarled.

"Get out Jake." His face was furious. Voice low but lethal. I understand that there were a lot of complex feelings between the brother and sister but I had never seen him look so angry.

"Andy, I didn't mean to hurt her" Jake whispered trying to explain himself.

"Andy let him hold her, maybe the imprint bond will help?" Leah tried voice low as well. They were trying to be civil I could tell.

"No. He almost killed her with that bond" Andy snarled at me. The anger piercing me like barbs.

Jake couldn't stand and argue anymore, he took in his mate's long slender body; her face was calm and peaceful as soon he spread his hand on her cheek she mumbled. Her skin was soft and smooth but he could tell that she was cold.

He sat down on the bed and leaned to hug her and pulled her to him.

Her smell engulfed him and he drew her closer, he didn't know how long he sat that way praying to the spirits that she would wake up.

But when she stirred in his arms he hugged her harder than ever and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Lisa, how are you?"

"I feel okay, what happened to me?"

"Hmm, let me take you home" he didn't know how to answer her.

She moved to stand up but he was quicker and pulled her into his arms and carried her out. If looks could kill the looks that his brothers gave him should have buried him deep in the ground and he couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes and concentrated on his mate resting her head on his chest drawing deep breaths.

He laid her down in his bed and sat on the edge, Jake couldn't bring himself to look at her. What if she left him? How could he explain what he did?

Her soft palm covered his as she moved closer.

"Jake? I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I don't know what happened to me."

"I kissed Bella back and the imprint bond hurt you" he whispered not able to look in her eyes. He felt a squeezing pain close in his heart. He took a big breath trying to break the pain but it only crushed him more.

"You kissed Bella? The girl you said you didn't love"

"It was a mistake, she kissed me and I couldn't, I don't know why I did what I did" he looked at her now and held his breath, she shivered looking at the wall straight ahead of her, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'll leave" she told him still not looking at him.

Jake threw his arms around her as he felt his heart constrict. He couldn't lose her, he had no feelings for Bella, and he loved Lisa.

"Lisa, please, listen to me. She kissed me first and I lost myself in the moment but when I realized what happened I told her that I loved you and only wanted to be her friend, I'm sorry, I really am. I love you Lisa, I can't live without you."

She wouldn't even look at him anymore; Jake saw the thick tears that were running down her face. He could feel her pain. Soft tremors rocked her body as she sobbed silently. Jake couldn't bear the pain, he had caused his imprint physical harm and betrayed the bond that she so lovingly shared with him.

"I'll do anything, just don't leave me. I can't take it if you leave me Lee"

He knew he wasn't being fair, that Lisa knew that leaving him would hurt him because of the bond and he was using this knowledge unfairly but what could he do.

"Jake, I can't trust you after what you did; I love you too much to share you with another woman. I know it sounds stupid but I really loved you a lot. I thought you felt the same about me. I gave you everything I had; I don't know what else I can do. Andy was right all along. I didn't make you happy and you had to go to someone else for it even though I was right next to you. I'm not cut out for this imprinting stuff Jacob. I see it now. I should have gone home with Brandon, I don't belong here. How do I help you break the bond? Tell me?" she looked up to see him, her eyes sad and lips pursed.

Jake couldn't take it anymore; he got on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I messed up, I'm sorry. It was my fault and had nothing to do with you, you've been nothing but perfect and I love you. I really do, please give me one more chance? Don't leave. Stay here. I'll wait outside for you. Call me when you're ready but don't leave Lisa."

He kissed her hair and literally ran out. The fear and anxiety of losing his imprint overwhelming him. Lisa watched Jake burst into his wolf form as soon as he hit the tree line. She knew mistakes would happen and she promised herself that she would never quit on Jake, the pain he had caused her would keep them both in check and would remind her to be more practical but she couldn't starve her warrior. Leah had told her how much the bond would hurt if you tried to break it. She couldn't ignore the pain in heart either. He apologized and said that it didn't mean anything but still. She didn't know how to deal with this. She sat quietly for what seemed like hours. Finally, she knew, she had two options. Forgive him or leave. She loved him and wanted this to work. So she contemplated about what she could do.

She walked to the tree line and waited till she saw the russet wolf emerge, she hadn't seen him in his wolf form since the day she met him and it gave her an odd thrill as she crossed the grassy distance between them barefoot.

In the moonlight she reached her arms out to circle around his furry neck, she couldn't get her arms all the way around but she could feel her wolf leaning into her as she kissed his head. Suddenly Jake sat down and urged her with her nose to get on and she did laughing.

He ran through the woods carrying his love as she held on to him as he ran through shallow brooks. He rolled into the soft grass of the meadow in the woods and licked her cheek as she lay next to him and by the time he laid her down in his own bed her eyes were drooping so he snuggled in with her and held her to his chest promising to both his wolf and his mate that they would be happy once again.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Author's Note: Next chapter on Monday, Loving the reviews. Do you want them to go sweet or naughty?

**Lisa's POV**

A couple of days passed since the Bella incident happened, Jake apologized profusely and refused to go to school next day but went reluctantly on my insistence and when school let out for a week before Jake started his summer classes begrudgingly, I tried to spend all my time with him.

To Jake's credit, he made sure I was having tons of fun. I finished my work while he patrolled and was ready for him by the time he came home for breakfast, each day we did something new. He took me cliff diving and swimming; we went running in the forest, had our meals with the rest of the pack. I tried to lighten Emily's burden by cooking lunch every day for everyone because she made dinner anyway. I loved to hear my new family compliment my cooking. Jake's protesting growls as his brothers hugged me or spun me around were cute and funny. My wolf's possessiveness was endearing especially for me, someone who never really had too much PDA. We walked home after dinner hand in hand talking about the day and its funny accidents, the pack and their antics and the relaxed life on the reservation.

I met most people who lived here and some of them remembered my dad and told me stories about him, I wrote them all down to serve as I reminder of the parents I sadly couldn't recall very well. The tribal council held dinners where the history of the tribe not including the wolf stories were reread and told to the people, I loved going to the events and learning about my heritage. I watched Jake as he mingled with his cousins and relatives, he was beautiful as usual. Today he looked amazing under the soft lighting at the high school fields where everyone gathered, wearing dark wash jeans and a nice crisp shirt he wove in and out of the crowd, talking and laughing, I stood with Andy and Leah as they explained how the council worked and our eyes met over the heads of several people. He disappeared again and surfaced behind me, his warm rough hand pressing into the soft skin of my back. His fingers brushing the fabric of my simple black backless dress.

I thought about how Jake didn't touch me after the Bella incident. He would kiss my hair or hug me and carry me but never more than that. I wasn't sure about why he was being physically distant but decided to wait for whatever he had in mind. I remembered our work out session yesterday. Jake and I made a daily habit of running the trail and doing some exercises together. While I could do 25 to 30 pushups, Jake showed off doing them until I forced him to quit. Yesterday I sat on his back as he pushed himself up hoping that my weight would slow him down but when he kept going just as easily, laughing at me for thinking it would work, I took my feet off the ground and laid down on him. His baragnosis surprising me. He rolled over pinning me between his lean muscled body and the grass. Knowing my wolf I knew he could smell my arousal and hear the quickened pace of my breath but he just rolled off me looking away and refused to meet my eye during the rest of the evening.

I was rudely brought back to the party scene from my small memory trip by Paul who was introducing me as his girlfriend to a teacher from school until Jake snarled at him and grabbed me by my waist as he walked away. I knew Paul was only trying to get a rise out of him and I went with Jake willingly as he introduced me to his relatives; I loved the feeling of a large family and told them the little I could bare about myself. I was amazed at Jake's pride in introducing me; he always added something nice about me.

I stood alone as an old lady dragged Jake to meet her granddaughter. I could see all the women in the gathering who eyed my man unknown to him and it made me a little jealous, was that normal? What was Jake doing being so distant? Why didn't he want me like he did before? I remembered Jake's insatiable appetite for me just a couple of days ago. Did Bella change so much between us? I really wanted things to be normal again.

Paul cleared his throat next to me, saying "You seem to be in your own world today."

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff with Jake"

"You do know that I know everything on his mind right?"

"The pack link! Yes! But would you tell me?"

"Of course I will, you're my brother's hot little imprint, It'll piss him off and help him. Two things I love doing the most. It was nice to see how happy an imprint can make you. How simple it can be. "

"It's not very simple now"

"Tell me?" he asked with genuine concern in his eyes as he watched Jake over the heads of other people between us.

"Paul, I don't want to wash our dirty laundry in public but you must know about it anyway due to the pack link, Jake's being my friend"

I couldn't meet Paul's eyes either; he was there when Andy had said those things, was he thinking about those words too? Did they all think that this was my fault?

"And…?"

"Paul! I don't want him to be my friend but ever since that Bella thing happened he won't touch me"

"I see him touching you plenty. You mean he won't fuck you?"

Argh. Paul. I smacked his head and said "I was going to use the word intimate but fine I guess that sums it up"

"Why is sex so important? You guys seem happy together! I thought I saw you guys on the trail a couple of days ago?"

"Because I want to be able to do everything I want with him because I don't want any boundaries between us and I can see that he wants me but he's stopping himself. I don't know if it's something I did or didn't do, I can't help but think if everything changed when he kissed her."

He growled at the last bit. I looked up surprised. Everyone kept saying how he was short-tempered and aggressive but I hadn't seen that side of Paul.

"Lisa, The pack gave him a lot of crap about what happened but when he replayed what happened I saw that she came onto him and caught him off-guard, He kissed her back I won't deny that but I can't tell you how guilty he feels for doing that. He thinks he doesn't deserve you and is afraid that if tried to do anything with you you'll push him away and reject him. He was pretty sure you were going to leave him"

Wow. I tried to digest all this information. So I scared my big bad wolf? He was still not sure that I was in love with him for real, that I would stand through thick and tall for him and I had to prove myself to him.

"Take care of him?" he asked.

"Always"

"He loves you" Paul smiled at me, a rakish grin that I am sure would light the underwear of any other girl on fire. His eyes crinkled with kindness and white teeth flashed against the dark skin.

"I hope so"

"No. trusts me. He does. "

With that, Paul walked away to hang out with Leah and Andy motioning me to come with him but I needed a moment to myself; I wanted to process what Paul had told me. I needed to show Jake that I wanted him explicitly. I knew nothing about seduction or anything like that. I hoped that the good old me was enough to entice my warrior.

I felt warm air hit the skin on my back before I turned around jostled from my thoughts again. I met the eyes of a guy who looked like he was an NFL player, he had broad shoulders and dark hair that fell into his obsidian eyes as he smiled lazily. He was built too but in a different way from the wolves who were tall and lean. This guy looked like he spent most of his time in the gym.

"Hi! I'm Sean Lull" he drawled his name out.

"Hello, I'm Lisa"

I shook his outstretched hand.

"Are you new around here? I never saw you before!"

"I am, I just moved here a couple of days ago"

"I knew it, I would have remembered if I met someone as hot as you before."

"Haha" I laughed to be polite, enjoying the humor in the guy's eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm planning to go to La Push High, I'll be a junior"

"No kidding! I'm a senior and the QB"

"Oh, that's nice" I hadn't met anyone outside the pack who I would go to school with. This was exciting to meet more of my classmates.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

Was he asking me out? I couldn't tell but before I could say another word I was yanked behind a solid wall of a person.

"Fuck off Lull, she's not interested." Oh, Embry. I recognized him easily with spiky short hair but why was he acting this way?

"Umm, Embry? He was just-"

"No, come with me Lisa"

"But" I tried to tell him that we were only talking.

"Yeah let the girl talk Call" Sean called smirking, his eyes issuing a challenge I didn't understand.

But Embry had wrapped his hand around my upper arm and was already steering me away from Sean his face set to stone.

Before I knew it Embry gave me a little push that led me straight into Jake's chest, I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Jake, can you please take care of her? Lull was talking to her"

"Embry! Will you at least tell me what's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them. This was so irritating. I did nothing wrong yet here I was like a kid who got sent to the principal standing in front of Jake. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself and didn't need to be carted around like a sack of potatoes.

"Did he say anything to you?" Jake asked me

"Well, he was being nice until your brother here interrupted us"

"Thank the spirits that I did Lee" Embry told me solemnly. Argh, how could I be me mad at him when he was so sweet?

I looked from one wolf to the other, their faces were set and I decided that this could wait, my wolf needed me more. Embry hugged me briefly and walked away, his long legs setting an easy pace that made a lot of women turn to eye him subtly.

"Would you like to go home?" Jake asked me.

Thank god. I loved Jakes family but I was itching to solve all our problems tonight and sleep peacefully.

He took my hand led me to all his family members and we wished them good night. Everyone hugged me and most people invited me to their homes. No charity gala felt this way. I was a part of the family. Now only if I could fix things with Jake.

He took my hand in his as we walked home. His big warm hand engulfing mine, I wobbled once as my high heeled shoe hit a pebble on the road and before I knew it he had up in his arms and was carrying me home.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself" he whispered.

I just nodded.

"Jake, walk quicker?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait to get home and blow you"

"What?" he said snorting.

"Blow your mind Jake!" I said winking at him.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. Please continue to read and review my story. My readers are my inspiration to keep writing every day. I had this story in mind for a while but I find that writing and finding the right words to convey what the characters mean is tougher than I thought. However, I hope that you guys are enjoying the story and are intrigued by it. While I have the plot set in my mind I would still like to hear about what you guys want from this couple and I can write with more detail.

Spoiler Alert: New imprints coming up.

**Lisa's POV**

My mate's eyes darkened as he realized what I wanted. He hugged me closer to his chest as we approached home. He opened the door to the house holding me up with one hand. I always wondered how he did that, I was sure I weighed around 130 pounds at least and Jake managed to toss me around like a toothpick that weighed nothing with a single hand. I saw Billy's chair at the kitchen table, Billy hardly depended on me for anything which was the opposite of what I expected. He had lots of friends in the tribe who visited him regularly and took him places and dropped him back. Billy knew my father and remembered him well, he told me many stories when Jake was at school and I was home, some involving Jake's mom Sarah and his sisters and I told him what I could about myself. He always had questions about business, how they were run, politics, foreign affairs and my experiences abroad. We often found Jake silently slipping in and listening to our conversations. When I told Billy how my parents were murdered I felt as though he mourned them as much I did, perhaps even more. Billy grew to become the father I so badly wanted, we had our set of geeky lame jokes that we cracked as we spent time around the house. Even in my present mood, I was glad to see him.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Billy!" I called.

"Jake's sisters are coming home in a couple of days." He told me, wow! I hadn't met them or talked to them yet and Jake mentioned that they didn't know anything about the pack and wanted to introduce me as his girlfriend when they came around but this was exciting, it would be nice to have more family around but I was sure that the house needed some sprucing up.

"That's great dad, is it okay if we talked about it tomorrow? I'm beat."

Billy just nodded; I didn't want to turn around to see Jake's face. What was he talking about? I told him that I wanted to spend time with him tonight and he was faking fatigue. Maybe he said he was tired because we could finally be alone together? I walked ahead and kissed Billy's cheek wishing him good night and went into our room.

I could see that he was sitting on the bed fully clothed and was looking out of the window. I'm sure he knew I was in the room but he didn't turn to look at me. Something was seriously wrong; I needed my wolf to shake whatever bad thoughts he was having. I completely trusted him and wanted him to trust himself too.

I walked to the small chest of draws where I kept my clothes and turned my back to him contemplating what to do. I let my dress drop to the ground and hugged my bare chest as I looked into the draw to find something soft to wear to bed; I felt Jake's eyes rake over my back and shivered. I would have liked to think that it's the cold wind hitting my body which was only clad in a black lace boy shorts but I knew better, it was him, he was staring. I didn't understand why he obviously didn't want me as anything other than a friend. What had I done that changed so much? Was he comparing me and Bella? Had he picked her? Had so much changed in one kiss between them? Maybe Jacob loved that kiss and now he was trying to forget that he did or maybe he was trying to forget me?

I pulled on a cotton thigh length nightshirt that I found. The thin straps of the pink fabric felt light and soft as I made up my mind. I turned around abruptly and caught his eye, he looked away almost immediately.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

She stood in front of me almost naked, her beautiful ass covered by a thin swatch of black lace. My body was already reacting to the heavenly sight; I could feel myself growing hard. I was never more ashamed of myself than I am now but I couldn't drag my eyes away from her, tall legs in their dusky glory, that curvaceous ass and her slender waist and shoulders. I knew her long hands were holding her firm, soft breasts as her dark lustrous hair swayed behind her. No Victoria secret model could compete with my girl, at seventeen Lee was already voluptuous and enchanting and I couldn't remember the number of times I lost my train of thought because she was so distracting.

I had this angel and I gave her up to kiss someone I had nothing in common with. I wanted to touch her breathtaking body so bad, I wanted to be buried inside her as I told her that I would only ever be with her this way and that I loved her and claim her again and again till I could sleep in peace after a week of not being able to sleep well. I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't even bring myself to kiss her. She was everything I could ask for and more and yet I had hurt her and betrayed her. I knew that Emily and Kim had asked her about what happened and I saw the tears that glistened in her eyes as she told them, Jared showed me that memory before the party tonight. She turned around suddenly catching me off guard, I dragged my eyes from hers cursing to myself as I caught the pale pink strappy shirt that she wore. She looked so cute; her green eyes wide and lips pouting. I couldn't take my mind off her. I hoped she wouldn't mind that I wanted to hold her to my chest as tightly as I could while I slept. Despite everything, I couldn't help but share and talk to her and felt drawn to her. Maybe she would scream at me tonight and I could apologize again and it would make it better.

I could hear her walk to the bed and felt her arms go around my neck. She pulled herself to kneel in front of me and I had no option but to look at her straight, her soft russet lips found mine. I moaned as she moved them against me, the heat and moistness driving me nuts. She kissed me slowly as though she needed to coax me into this, her hands wound up pushing herself against me and coiled around my neck as she poured herself into this kiss. It was slow and sad, she was asking me something through her actions, I could feel tears pour down her face as she kissed me more urgently now; the wet tracks making my skin tingle. My lips responding to her as I felt my tongue trace the inside of her mouth, her gasp went right to my heart. I hadn't kissed her in a week and she was asking me to kiss her.

I couldn't stop anymore, I tightened my arms around her molding her to my body as I deepened the kiss, it was mind-numbing she tasted like raw honey and her scent was overpowering making me want her more and more by the second. I deepened the kiss as I dwelled deeper into her mouth exploring every bit of her, leaving her no space as I knotted my fingers in her hair. She wound her legs around my waist as I pushed her into the bed and continued kissing her balancing my weight in a feeble attempt to not crust her. I don't know how long I kissed her for, each passing second got me more hooked and I wanted her more. When I finally drew away from her I saw her swollen lips and drew my finger along her bottom lip, my mate, her eyes brimmed with tears. I realized with jostle that I had starved her of love but I was really uncertain if she even wanted my love. I needed to talk to her about this but right when I opened my mouth I heard a wolf howl not far from home. Dammit! It was Quil and it was a distress call.  
"Lisa, I need to go"

"Jake, please talk to me?"

I was already off the bed by the door frame.  
"Later" I growled as I ran out worried about what happened to Quil.

* * *

By the time I phased I heard most of the pack and we were all running towards the howl.

 _Four Vamps near the creek_ Quil told us.  
 _Let's attack with a plan boys_  I heard Sam bark.

We decided to team up and take them down in teams. I could already smell the bloodsuckers and they were moving fast but this was our turf and we knew the woods like the back of our hands.

The vampire Leah, Andy, and Seth teamed up against was no match for them. Sometimes I felt like Andy was more wolf than man

 _And I love it!_ Leah smirked. Yuck. Didn't have to know that.

Sam and Jared tore the guy wearing a hoodie to pieces as Embry and I ran after the tall one with blue eyes.

I heard the screams of whomever Quil and Paul were hunting.

We gained speed as the woods cleared and before I knew it I had the Vamp pinned under my front paws as I geared to severe his bloodless body.

"Stop you dog, you'll regret this" he screamed.

I was no mood for arguments and I growled deep in my throat as I warned him to shut his trap.

"I have an army, an army that will slay you and everything you love if you don't let me go right now"

What the fuck? An army? But before I could react Embry ripped the leach's head off.

We wondered what he was talking about as we burned the bodies.

I invited the guys back to my place so that we could sit and talk about what had just happened and the warning that we were served.

I walked a little faster than others as I heard my mate's heart beat steadily, she was still up. I only opened the door before she came to me running.

Even in the dim lighting, my wolf senses could pick up her state of distress. Her beautiful green eyes were red and blotchy with tears. I could feel the pain that radiated from her through our bond as she looked up to meet my eyes.

"Lisa?"

"Jake, please listen to me? Please. I know that I disappointed you but please Jake don't be like this. I'm sorry it was so bad that you're going to someone else for something that I should be able to do for you. This is my fault."

What was Lisa talking about? I could hear the guys stop at the door and knew they could hear us too.

"Lee"

"No! Trust me? I'll talk to the girls. I'm sure Emily can teach me a thing or two; I'll make sure it's better but please don't go to another woman. It kills me Jake, It hurts so much when you ignore me like this but I can't blame you. I just, I just never did any of this before. It's all new to me I tried to go with my instinct but obviously, it sucked. I am so sorry but please don't throw away what we have"

It finally dawned on me. Lisa thought I was sleeping with Bella, she assumed that she was so bad in bed that I was ignoring her for it. Shit.

My imprint had the body of a Greek goddess and I was totally in love with her, I loved doing things with and to her. Sex was like heaven with her and I made her feel so insecure. Fuck.

I took a few short steps to her and closed my arms around her. Her knees gave out almost immediately and she sagged against me, her body shook as she sobbed. I looked down hoping to kiss her moist russet lips and take her to bed and apologize to her about all the pain I caused her but the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. Those green eyes bore sorrow that I couldn't bear, she looked at me with her eyes brimming with tears and told me "I love you Jake, the thought of you with someone else is killing me. I love you so much, I'm sorry I'm no good to you."

My heart constricted as I experienced a sliver of the pain she left through our bond. It squeezed the wind out of me, is this the pain that I was putting her through? I could hear my brothers whimper as they heard her words.

I hugged her then, pressing her into my chest as my arms went around her, wordlessly I lifted her up and carried her to my bed.

"Lisa, I've not been sleeping with anybody. Just you, I love you more than anything else in the world. Sex with you is fantastic. There is no way in hell I would look anywhere else to do anything I can do with you. You're the only woman I want to touch in this lifetime. I didn't know if you needed time after what happened, I felt too ashamed to touch you but it has nothing to do with you angel. I love you beyond words; there will never be anyone but you for me."

Her eyes widened at my words but I didn't give her a chance, I needed to show her how much I enjoyed our intimacy. I pinned her to the bed with her hands pinned over her head and looked at her, she still didn't register what I was doing to her. I had almost no self-control after a week of self-restraint but maybe this what she needed now.

With one hand I pushed her nightshirt up to her thighs and spied on her black lace underwear once again. So hot. I tore the nightshirt off her shoulders easily and saw her bare-chested body arching as it was suddenly exposed to the chilly air. Her breasts heaving as she drew deep breaths. I lost the little control I had as I watched her nipples harden under my gaze and the aroma of her arousal filled the air.

My eyes found hers and I knew it was my job to set this right, her long burnt honey-skinned body lay absolutely still as she watched me, my cock was already hard from just looking at her and strained against my jeans. I looked at her wearing nothing but her lacey underwear, her body was amazing with long, shapely legs with rounded hips a slim waist and plump breasts. My mouth went dry as I took her in. her hands were still pinned over her head by mine, I kissed her jaw and went up to her ear, slightly rubbing my jean-clad hard on to her wet core as I bit her ear; she bucked over groaning as I kissed her dark golden skin to her ear and nibbled on the soft spot as her throat ended to meet her ample bosom. I knew her period had just ended and that her breasts were still heavy and sensitive; using my free hand I took one breast and squeezed it gently, my need for her blinding me as she moaned out low and whimpered as I squeezed it harder rubbing my thumb over her puckered nipple, I added my finger to as I pinched it slowly. Lisa's scent filled my head joining her loud cry, I was getting to her.

She only gasped and mewled as I pinched harder.

My mouth found her other nipple to suck. Her soft firm breasts were my favorite; I loved enveloping her nipples with my mouth and teasing her. I bit her nipple very gently as a pinched the other one, my hands still pinning hers over the head. She was trapped between my hands and mouth with nowhere to go but to accept what I was doing to her. I heard her pant my name as I sucked her other nipple kneading this breast.

"Jake you're making me come" she gasped her eyes wide and mouth open.

I only tightened my grip on her arms over her head as I caught her nipple between my teeth and tugged as my fingers rolled the other nipple in my hand, I ran the callouses on the pads of my fingers over her raw nipple just as she cried out. Her wet entrancing scent clouded the air. I wanted her to come in my mouth. I went down on her and parted her thighs with my hands. With one hand I held her hip while I covered her pussy with the other; she was already so wet, her clit throbbing, shit.

Adding a little pressure to her smooth mound, I cupped her pussy with my warm hands and squeezed. I pressed my thumb onto her clit and pushed her wet sides apart with my fingers and lowered myself to feast on her.

Her hands were knotting the sheets as she bucked off the bed but I licked along her slit and blew every time I withdrew my tongue from her. Her incessant moaning kept me going as I got naughtier, I pushed my finger into her and stretched her while my tongue pulled out of her. When she took my name I couldn't resist hooking my finger inside her and pushing it all the way in as a nibbled on her clit and watched greedily as an orgasm rocked her body again. Her sides clenched as I pushed my tongue into her as she came, her taste and scent driving me insane.

I looked up at her panting deeply with her eyes closed but I knew she wanted more as she let her hands glide to my cock and rubbed him through my jeans. Fuck.

I pulled my jeans away from my body within seconds and watched her orgasm dilated pupils widen as she took in the size of my erection.

I wasn't done being naughty with her, this night was all about exciting her so I flipped her over and pinned her hands away again.  
I started rubbing my rock hard cock against her back as she cried out for me but I want to show her how bad her body gets me, how much I control myself to not fuck her on every single surface in every position known to mankind.

I pushed rough palm along her pussy from behind her sending tremors through her body, she is completely still as I positioned my throbbing cock along her pussy and grind into her soft folds.

She gasped as I pushed my aching cock deep into her pussy, entering her from behind has its advantages, I manage to get my entire length inside her and now I can't hold back. I thrust into her powerfully all while kissing and nibbling on her neck until I felt her walls tightening again, I pulled out and squeezed her breasts with my fingers tightly and fill her my cock in one clean push again and roll my hips, I don't know how long I pumped into her but I felt her body sag and fall as she took my full hard length over and over again. I heard her scream my name as she came again. I flipped her over on to the mattress and waited to watch her orgasm riddled body settle back into the sheets. I kissed her slowly easing her and kept thrusting till my cock ached and tightened, Lisa sucked in my lower lip and bit it undoing me as my body hardened before I came, pouring into her, my hands tight on her perfect tits.

A/N: Reviews are like hugs and I can never have enough!

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**The Next Morn,**

Jake woke up feeling well rested, he could hear his mates heartbeat slow and steady, knowing she was still asleep, he wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He thought about his life since he met her.

She was a smart and beautiful woman, yet somehow he had hurt her. He wanted to fix that, he wanted them to get to the next level. He wanted to see her content and peaceful as Emily looked. He was going to give his mate that. The comfort that comes from love and he understood what that meant, It meant gaining her trust and not doing anything to hurt her. It meant no more Bella and that didn't sound so bad to him.

His summer break was coming to an end and he wanted Lisa to start school with the pack, make new friends and enjoy what she craved for.

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't help but kiss the parts of her back that I could reach with my lips. She looked so beautiful, I couldn't stop thinking about how she was my mate. For the rest of my life, this woman would be my friend and lover. How lucky was I right?

My ministrations woke Lisa up, I was not apologetic, I had other plans for her and me and our bodies.

"Good Morning Lisa"

"Hi Jake" she whispered groggily

"Wake up Honey, we have things to do" I told her solemnly before picking her up from the bed and running into the bathroom and running into the shower.

Warm water rained on us as Lisa, startled awake and took in the soaked white T-shirt she was wearing and how it was sticking to her body and I was enjoying the view.

She elbowed me as she pulled me into the shower just as I freed myself from the little clothing I was wearing. We started to foam up with body wash and she incited war as she threw all her foam on me.

I had the whole day planned out. It was Friday and summer school would start Monday, the perfect time to go shopping and help her get her life in La Push all settled in before summer school started. When I told her how I was planning ahead for her, her eyes lit up. It was beautiful to see her get excited about small things like this. Summer school was optional, with most of the activities being sports, extracurriculars and any extra help classes we needed. It wasn't like regular school but most of the pack went because of how many classes we skipped during the year.

The rest of the day went into getting to Port Angeles and shopping for Lisa's School Clothes.

**Lisa's POV:**

Shopping with Jake was incredibly fun, he had a great sense of style and made things easy by being honest about what looked good and what didn't. He quickly understood my sense of style and helped me pick some great tops to go with the jeans I already had and some simple cute dresses that were soft and cute. We picked up a couple of basic skirts and shoes that went with the rest of the high school wardrobe.

He treated me to lunch at the local Chipotle when he realized how much I loved it. We talked so much, we talked about his friends, the pack, the pack's families and school. Even though I met most of the families at an event last week, I felt like I was still an outsider when it came to the families of the pack. I was eager to bond with the Lahotes, the Atearas, and even Embry's mom.

He told me about the school, the classes he is excited to take and how he thought it would be fun to be in the same class as me. The whole conversation was interspersed with laughter and teasing each other about funny things like sharing HW and food.

The drive back was equally fun too, in the seclusion of his car, Jake told me more about the pack, how Leah turning into a wolf was weird but now more kids with the wolf gene were looking as though they were steroids younger and younger. Jake had been assigned a kid called Brady who looked like he might transition any time soon and he was only a freshman in high school.

We talked about the Cullens' influence on the wolf gene and how having them closer triggered the gene. I gained a lot of insight about the wolf gene and its workings.

We came home to Billy announcing that everyone was going to gather at Sue's for drinks and BBQ. I loved the idea of ending the day with family. I wore one of my new summer dresses, a fit and flare with floral pattern and pink flats and walked with Jake and Billy to Sue's.

All the families seemed welcoming, I think knowing Andy and my dad made it easier for them to welcome me. Embry's mom was my favorite, she was young and fun. She joked about the amount the boys ate and how it helps that she runs the grocery store. She was impressed when we told her how Jake and I were planning about college but we're sure that we wanted to live on the reservation. Our conversation was interrupted by a handsome older man who hugged me when I was introduced. His deep voice boomed and rumbled as he introduced himself as the father of the most handsome devil in this town, making Paul mighty proud.

It felt good to know that most Rez families were normal, happy and simple. Hoping for the best for their kids while understanding the huge gift and responsibility given to them by their ancestors.

On our way home after happy goodbyes to everyone, Bill, Jake and I talked more about the school year with both of us starting class together as juniors. I could safely say that this was one of the most peaceful days at La Push and it was absolutely normal until I kissed Billy good night on his cheek and see the look on my wolf's face.

He lifted me up effortlessly and carried me to the bed, pushing my dress up to my shoulders he unclipped my bra and kissed my nipples, slowly sucking on one as the other got tantalized by his fingers.

He mumbled something about dessert as he kissed a trail from my breasts to my core and busied himself between my wet folds and smiled lazily as he made me come over and over again.

* * *

Sorry for the long break, but I am determined to finish this story. Watch out for Lisa's first experiences with Vamps and high school.  
Don't forget to review.

XOXO,

Eclairz

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**Lisa's POV**

Today was the first day of high school, boy oh boy was I excited! I woke up with Jake early and we showered together as usual. It was now our thing, we would shower together helping each other soap up and rinse off and sometimes some more.

I already had my outfit picked out. A pair of soft black leggings with a large knitted grey sweater, simple and cute I thought. Jake looked worried, we tried to sign up for all the same classes with Embry and Quil but for some reason that didn't ease Jake's mind. I tried to get him excited and it looked like I succeeded as we reached school and walked through the parking lot meeting people from the pack or the La Push families I had met around the small town.

I had only one class without Jake but Embry was in it and that helped as it was my first class for the day.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Lisa looked so cute, her grey sweater showing off her curvaceous body. I knew how soft her skin would be if I touched it and the delicious smell that my mate unknowingly seduced with.

I had so much on my mind, it was her first day in a high school, I wish I talked to her more about the students, teachers and what happens on a day to day basis. I felt as though I betrayed her. Argh. I was so nervous about how she would like her first day.

I watched her walk away with Embry, I gave him the look over her head. He knew what it meant, he knew he was responsible for her until I saw her again and I trusted him but secretly wished that I was him for the next hour.

***Next Class***

Okay, I can finally breathe again. Embry said that their first-period English that I took last year was fine and that she didn't really talk much but watched everything attentively and now we are all in the same classroom for our physics class. She took a seat next to me and since we got to class early, we had a couple of minutes to talk.

"Hey, how was that?" I asked when she took her seat next to me. I felt better knowing that she was right here, next to me.

"It was great Jake, a very interesting English class"

"Glad to hear that, I heard the physics class usually needs teams of two, wanna be my teammate? I'll make it worth it" I smirked

"We'll see" she said sticking her tongue out.

The Physics teacher, Mr. Ta Lue, walked in and started the class, after a few mins of introduction to High School level Physics, he announced "Okay everyone, I'm going to pass out slips of paper with your name and your teammates name on it, all teams are picked randomly via a computer software, please don't request me to change team members as learning to work with other scientific thinkers is a part of your learning experience in my class"

Goddamit. Fuck.

I kept my fingers crossed for getting Lisa as a teammate.

The teacher walked slowly past Embry and Quil giving them each a slip, Quil turned around and motioned to me, "You and I, Jakey, it is you and I forever."

I groaned. Crap.

Lisa got hers, she opened it trying to read the name, and I quickly looked at hers.

Well, Fuck me. Hard.

Sean Lull.

Of course, my imprint and mate had to get the school whore and asshole as her teammate. He wouldn't do his half of the work and he would mean to her for sure. I didn't want him to ruin her high school experience but I knew I couldn't do anything without causing suspicion.

Most of the community understood that some of the pack was obviously closer to each other than the others, to add to it, there was some gossip about why Lisa was staying at our place instead of Andy's.

My dad had helped with that one, telling people that he wanted her at our house because of his relationship with her father. But it still raised a lot of eyebrows when people saw us walking around the small town together.

I watched Lisa look around in confusion as she didn't know who it was until I saw Mr. Ta Lue give Sean his slip and his punched the air and high fived his football asshole buddies.

Of course, he remembered her from the community event.

Just my luck.

I watched him snake through the desks to come up to mate, as she stood up surprised to see him again. I don't know if she remembered him, she mentioned that she forgot half of the names of the people at her first community event and I had promised that it didn't matter and she would learn them over time.

Ours was a small community with maybe 300-400 people in it. That made a hundred kids on the Rez and all of them were in this school system and out of all these kids, fate had to pick that asshole to be my girl's partner. Of course.

I saw her look around to smile at me, did she feel my stare? I smiled back quickly and paid no attention to Lull, I knew how that worked. If I reacted to him, he would be meaner to her, knowing that she was mine.

The High school had 50 odd kids, out of which a couple of pride on being the "Football Team" in a school that small, no one cared. But Sean Lull had taken it onto himself to change that, he maintained two sideassholes and together, they strutted around La Push trying to be the native version of what A&F would have had on their posters.

The pack mostly ignored them because we were still learning to control our tempers and be teenagers that also morphed into wolves. This didn't go well with the "popular" kids, I didn't care if they were jealous or just thought that we were stupid for not worshipping the ground they walked on but between the pack things and Bella, I never really had time for this shit anyway.

Quil elbowed me to get me to focus on what Mr. Ta Lue was saying again.

"Dude, Lisa got teamed up with Lull"

"I know, fuck. It annoys me"

"Just be cool man, she's got this. You can't like tell her what to do. She's an adult, she'll manage the sitch"

"Sitch? Really?"

Quil just smiled his dopey ass grin at me but he was right, I knew she's got this. So, I focused on class instead.

The rest of the class was uneventful but I saw Embry eavesdropping on Lisa's conversation, it was cute that my brother cared so much and it was useful because I so wanna know what they talked about. I knew we would talk about this whole "Sean sitch" during my patrol tonight.

**Later that day :**

"So how was the first day of high school?" I heard my dad ask her.

"Billy! It was great, Jake was really nice and I enjoyed all the classes"

"I love how Jake came before the classes did" my dad was teasing her.

"No, I just thought you would want to know your rebel son was doing" haha, I knew she wouldn't back down.

I stepped out to patrol, shifting into my wolf form in the woods behind the house and waiting for Paul and Embry. I could hear them through the pack link as we ran our routes.

 _Hey Jake, have you talked to that Brody kid yet? -_ Paul

_No dude, not yet but I'll get to it this week_

_Yeah,_ _pray he is not a wolf by the time you get there -_ Embry

_Fuck. Yeah. Okay, priority level bumped. I'll talk to him tomorrow._

_Dude,_ _Sean was so fucking nice to Lee. It was weird. I was totally waiting for him to be dick so that I could punch his pretty face but it didn't happen -_ Embry

_I saw you listening, it was cute!_

_Well,_ _I would too, given the things I heard about Lull. He's a little bitch. Did you talk to Lisa about watching out? – Paul._ I was surprised. If Sean had a persona that even Paul had to be wary of, then something was out of place. I mean. Paul was obviously what most women considered the hottest guy on the Rez. He was raw, honest and fun. This made him incredibly popular. I was surprised that he cared about this.

I heard Paul snort at my thoughts.

 _I know how to be fun Jacooob not how to be an asshole. At least not to the ladies_ he shot back at me.

I ran into his side as we worked our route knowing not to bait him. One wrong step and he would flood our packlink with the memories of all the women he had recently slept with. I changed the topic.

_Quil for the first time in his life made a valid point that she can watch out for herself and needed to be her own person too. So, I'm gonna watch from a distance. You know Pray for the best but prepare for the worst._

Suddenly, the scent of leeches hit my sensitive nose, making me snort. Gross. So many different scents too. It was not one leech. It was many Leeches. Dear Lord. What was happening?

 _Fuck, that is so disgusting -_ Embry

 _It's not the Cullens, why the fuck are there so many different smells -_ Paul

 _I can smell the redhead_ I responded.

_Seth said Bella knew her- Embry_

_Yeah,_ _she knows all the bloodsuckers a girl can know without dying. I don't know how she does it._

_We better call them tho. If they know her, they can tell us what she is doing here and why does she have a leech orgy going on in our land. I'll call Fuckward tonight._

Paul and Embry both barked, enjoying all the nicknames we gave the mind-reading vampire. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just insufferable.

I got off patrolling just as the summer sun looked like he was about to vanish for the night, walking into our house I could hear my mate's heartbeat along with my dads. Her's more distant and her scent fainter, she was out in the back maybe.

I said hello to my dad and hung out with him for a bit before heading out back and seeing her laying down in the grass with a book to her nose. She had a light pink sundress on with white flat shoes and was thoroughly enjoying the read as she would break out in giggles once in a while. I could watch her forever.

I couldn't resist the temptation to walk over and surprise her by picking her up and twirling her around as she laughed in the sunset. These are the moments that I had waited for.

We sat down on the grass, she was sitting up while I lay down with my head resting in her lap. She ran her long fingers through my short hair, massaging my scalp, we joked around and I rubbed circles with my calloused fingers on her wrist as I held her hand and smiled at her.

My phone rang interrupting our intimate moment. Fuckwards number displaying across the screen, it pissed me off a little because he was interrupting such a precious moment but at the same time, I meant to call him and would have forgotten if he didn't call me first. Darn. I showed Lisa who was calling so that she understood that I wasn't just being a dick and taking phone calls but Edward was a dick and was calling me with something important.

"Yes?" I said

"We need to speak with you"

"About?" He was always too long-winded, and boring.

"There has been more vampire activity in the area, we were hoping you would know more because your pack runs patrols " Yeah, no shit Sherlock I thought

"Well, I was going to call you about the same. We patrolled the area last night and came across a melee of smells, including the redhead and they were all over the lands, looks like they were looking for something or exploring the area" I told him

"Or someone and routing attacks" he muttered

"What?"

"We think it is the redhead Victoria, she built a Vampire Army"

" A vampire army? "

"Yes Jacob"

"So, you're telling me that your friend created a vampire army and is now running through our lands where we live with friends and families?"

"She's not our friend"

"Bella knew her" I felt Lisa look away when I said the name, crap. I completely understood Lisa though, if she kissed anyone. For a second or hours, whether he kissed her first or not I would still see red and feel betrayed.

"An acquaintance, in the direst terms. We think she is looking for Bella "

I couldn't help but wonder why Bella was embroiled in this bloodsucker nonsense.

"Alice had a vision about a war. But she couldn't see the war itself, we think it means the wolves fought in it"

The more I thought about it, the clearer it became. The wolves had to fight in it, the "war" being so close to our homes, we had to defend our community, our families if not for defending Bella. I did not know how I felt about the last part yet.

"I need to talk to my pack about this." I told him after what seemed like ages

"Okay, call me back ASAP. We have to start planning if we want to win the war" he told me in a matter of fact voice. I don't know if he was serious or that was the depth of his emotional range.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**Jake's POV**

I looked up at Lisa, who was watching me with a solemn look on her face.

"What's happening? " she asked softly

I took her hand into mine and kissed her fingertips, I heard her heart rate spike. I smiled at her to reassure her.

"Edward thinks that someone they had problems with is building a vampire army to wage war against them" I didn't see a point in hiding things from her.

"And he wants to the wolves to fight with them?"

"He didn't say that but it might come to it because it's so close to where we live"

"How do you feel about that?" she asked

"Hmm, I know that the pack would love to test out all the new skills we are learning, personally I'm not too big into fighting but I'm okay if it comes to it"

"You said that the Cullens were powerful, can't they handle this?"

"They are, most of the young vampires have powers, Edward reads minds, the pixie looking girl, Alice has the ability to see the future, the tall blonde guy can control moods I think, I'm not sure and then the oldest brother has super strength. They are pretty strong, they might ask us for help because there might be vamps on the other side that have similar strengths and the wolves have a gift of not being seen by the vampire seers. Or they are outnumbered largely, we will know more once we talk to the pack go meet with them"

"How do you think the pack's skills match up?" She was looking into the forest line but her long fingers still moved to rub my scalp.

"The wolves have been training a lot, each patrol is like a test run of what we learn over the week. Sam has been amazing about training the pack to pick up fighting skills and learning unique moves, he thinks each of us might have different powers. Leah and Andy have evolved into the meanest fighting machine I have ever seen, I think its the double imprint. Embry, Paul, and Quil are pretty good too, they are bigger and train harder than the rest. Jared and Sam are so calm when they train, I think its because of how sure they are of themselves. Seth is the only one still picking up but I'm not sure if they would let him fight. He is only a kid"

"What about you?" Her fingers stopped moving I could hear her concern, unspoken, unsaid but deep and heartfelt.

"I'm pretty ok, my mate thinks I'm awesome though!"

We started laughing.

* * *

**11:00 PM - La Push:  
**   
**Jake's POV**

I phased in and ran to the clearing, I texted my brothers earlier tonight and they were all eager to find out what was happening. The wind was gentle and light, it felt good flowing through my fur as I cut through it. I loved being in my wolf form, it made me feel at peace. I wish I could show Lee what it felt like. She would like it. The strength, the lightness and most importantly the sense of family.

I was enjoying watching her in school, she was so passionate about learning, about making new friends and enjoying being a teenager. It was so refreshing, as I watched her and Kim watch YouTube videos on their phones and laugh about books they loved. Lee fits in great, she found that she had something common with everyone and had used the time in the summer to build relationships with everyone on the Rez. I would often have people ask me about her when they saw me without her. She baked with Emily, read with Kim, She would run with Leah or walk around the neighborhood with her, the kids loved her especially the little girls, my imprint loved all things Disney, it was cute. She did a lot of things with the pack too, helped Embry and his mom with the store, she called it her inventory management time. She did her HW with Quil and Paul on our front porch annoying me if I didn't join. I even remember the time I was walking home from patrol and saw her and Jared huddled over a plant on the sidewalk. I'm sure Jared sensed my presence but they were so engrossed in poking a big worm with a stick, I chuckled in my head as I remember watching Lisa grab Jared's elbow to get him to poke the worm a little more and him freaking out.

 _I miss all the fun stuff, you and Lisa are assholes for not taking me with_ \- Paul

 _We didn't know we would see it, okay? -_ Jared

 _Why were you guys hanging out without us anyway -_ Quil

_Yeah,_ _Why are you hanging out with us? - Leah_

_Oh, god I was out running on the beach and I saw her reading and offered to walk her back to Jake's -_ Jared

 _But, you could have called me, I wanted to see it too, She said it had Polka dots and now I don't know if she's messing with me -_ Seth

 _Guys, it was a worm -_ I said exasperatedly.

 _No Jake! Jared and Lisa found a baby bird too remember? they do all these things without inviting us -_ Embry

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course.

We made it to the clearing and I shared my conversation with Edward with the pack through the link. Once we all saw it, there was a lot of discussion on whether or not this was our war to fight.

Sam made it clear that as the protectors of our people, we had to fight, the war was too close to home.

 _Jake, you have to tell Lisa that this is for the tribe and not for Bella-_ Leah

_You're right I won't forget_

It was decided that we would meet the Cullens tomorrow night to know more.

I phased into my human form in the woods behind my house, hearing two strong heartbeats, steady and calm.

I quietly sneaked into bed. Undressing and snuggling in closer to my imprint. She mewled softly and pushed herself into my chest rubbing her cheek against my collarbone. I could sense her slowly realizing that I was here and trying to wake up, crap.

I held her, rocking her gently and to my amusement, she fell asleep again. I had to tell her that our brothers would fight an army of vampires and had to collaborate with another to win the fight, to save people including my sorta ex-girlfriend. Nice. That would be a fun talk to have.

**Next day**

I remember feeling Lisa's soft lips move against mine as she tried to wake me up.

"Jake, Honey? Time for school" she murmured.

I picked her up in a flash with one hand wrapped around her waist and peeled off the pair of underwear she was wearing down her long legs. She always looked so surprised at our intimacy, it made me smile with mischevious thoughts.

I carried her into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and set her down gently on the floor. Smacking my butt lightly as she stepped into the water.

Hmmm. What a sight I thought, admiring her curvaceous body, her long tan legs, ending into curvy hips that tapered into a narrow high wait and soft firm breasts that I couldn't resist. I stepped into the water and pressed my body into hers, helping her realize that I wanted more than just a shower.

Our school day was normal and calm but I knew I had to tell Lisa soon, we had to meet the Cullens tonight.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked her not wanting to meet her eyes

"Sure" she took my hand and held it in her lap, tracing my veins with her thumbs.

I told her about the pack's decision to fight and watched her silently

"Will you be okay? Are you guys ready for this?" She asked

"Yes, we have been training a lot, we can do this"

"I don't want to lose you or any of our pack"

Our pack, she said. The girl was an angel after my heart.

"You won't. We can fight and win. I believe in us"

"I believe in you too. " She smiled wider

"Cullens are pretty strong too"

"Why are they so actively involved?"

"For Bella"

"Oh"

"You have to understand that it's not why we are fighting"

"Bella is human too Jake, I understand"

She took my hand and kissed the fingertips as I thanked the spirits.

I knew that this was not how Kim and Emily were reacting to this situation.

"What happens now?" she asked

"Tonight we meet the Cullens, they said they know more"

"How do you feel about that?"

"It's interesting, I want to see what they can do"

"True" she told me in a matter of fact way.

**Later that night :**

We ran to the assigned clearing, knowing Edward could translate for us even while we were in our wolf forms.

The night was our ally, shielding our large forms in the shadows. We broke through the tree cover sensing the Cullens on the other side. Eight silhouettes stood in the clearing.

Our sensitive senses picking up sounds and scents before our eyes met theirs. I could tell a familiar smell was in there, a sweet scent that I once craved.

Bella.

 


	33. Sound the Drums

**Chapter 33 - Sound the drums**

**Jake's POV**

The night was crisp, the grass and earth under our feet were soft. We were ready.

The Cullens were good fighters. Parasites but warriors, I could see all of them fighting with experience. We learned a lot from them, all the wolves watched attentively.

We memorized the maneuvers in our head and practiced as much as we could without killing each other. We ran harder than ever and fought with more concentration knowing we had a lot at stake, our homes were a few miles away from here and our families were sleeping in our beds trusting us to protect them. We will not let them down.

The Cullens wanted to show us how most of the newborns fought, it was interesting to know that the newborns would be different, stronger but not smarter. We had to be smart.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sweet strawberry smell drifting towards me, I saw Bella walk across the clearing making a beeline for me. Oh god.

In my heart, I knew Lisa was the one for me. I could sense it all the time, every second I spent with her engraved this fact harder into my heart but a small part of me still wanted to be friends with Bella. Just friends. Not a thing more.

I had grown up thinking about her, wondering where and how she was and when she returned I was convinced that she was the one. I fought hard for what I believed in, she wasn't a bad person and we had some good times. I understood love, especially after the imprinting, you cannot control love and I made peace with a part of me that told me that Bella couldn't control her love for Edward. So I decided to fight harder, show her what she was missing.

Now, things had changed, I had an imprint and I was in love with her. I also knew that Bella wasn't a bad person, she missed me. Maybe I missed her too, if we could stay within the boundaries of being friends maybe things would go back to normal?

I had forgotten that my brother could listen to my thoughts, they were quite seeing what I saw in my head, memories, feelings, and hopes but some of them were quick to react.

_You are being stupid Jake, can't you be happy with what you have? - Paul_

_You're such an asshole for even wanting to be friends with Bella, think of your imprint Jacob. Think of her feelings! - Leah_

_But all he wants to do is be friends- Quil_

_Why? What will being friends with Bella do for him? - Paul shouted._

_Lisa and Bella are not the same people, maybe Jake wants both friends? - Quil retorted_

_Quiet_ Sam passed an alpha order.  _Concentrate on the lessons from the bloodsuckers._

Bella walked up to my wolf form, reaching out to touch me. From the corner of eyes, I could feel Paul and Leah growl.

_Let him be, he is an adult, he'll choose what he wants. He knows the rules of imprinting, he knows what it means to doubt one, break one or betray one and he will make his own choices about how he is going to treat Lisa - Andy_

I was shaken by his words. He was her brother of blood, yet he was calm about me wanting to be in Bella's life again. What was he trying to prove?

Before I could think more Bella's fingers tangled in my fur. Scratching my shoulder. That felt good, I leaned into her and felt her shiver. So I wrapped my body around hers. Resting my head on the ground as I watched the Cullens and Bella's fingers moved in my fur.

I could feel something inside me pull, it felt like a heartburn but worse. Making me think. My mind wandered, not really concentrating anymore, the throbbing in my chest only getting worse. My thoughts went to Lisa, I could never stop thinking about her.

She was always on my mind. Her funny antics, her hugs, and cuddles, the way she loved to mess around and play with me, cook with me or just walk along the beach holding hands. There were things that attracted to me her that were deeper than physical attraction and fun. She was simple and young, but there was also darkness inside her and I knew it helped her understand the darkness inside me. She was smart and yet always willing to learn, we had a couple of arguments about small things but if she felt that I was right she had no problem conceding. She would listen and try to understand. She challenged me and yet completed me. The last couple of days were peaceful, complacent almost. Unheard of for a wolf I'm sure.

But Bella, Bella was different, there was the thrill of the chase. The hunt. Getting what I couldn't have but obviously should have. I was better than the Bloodsucker and I had to prove it. I had to prove to this to Bella, to the leach, to myself and maybe even the spirits.

Whoa dude _. Are you breaking the imprint? - Quil_

Loud snarls erupted from the wolves around him. They startled the frail form resting in my fur and caught the vampires' attention.

_Jake, don't ! Lisa loves you man, she gave up everything to move here for you. Don't fuck it up man. - Embry_

_Yeah Jacob, imprints are sacred. Breaking it will cause physical and psychological pain to both you and her. She's a great girl Jake, don't let her go. - Jared_

_I know Lisa is amazing, but this is what I wanted for the longest time. I feel like I'm quitting on Bella. Like I'm giving up. I feel like I have to fight for Bella. - Me_

_What about the promise you made Lisa man? That you wouldn't hang out with the leach lover? That you would be faithful to her? - Paul_

_Are you seriously going to talk to me about being faithful Paul? I scorned._

Paul growled even louder, snarls bursting from the chest of his silver wolf.

"Bella, get away from them" shouted Edward

As if I would let anything happen to her.

"Edward, it's just Jake" She whispered, leaning into me.

She wanted me.

"Please Bella, the pack might be having a fight" he solemnly told her.

 _No, we were not,_  I thought.

But suddenly I watched as Embry, Paul, Andy, Leah, and Jared barked loudly.

I could hear Sam passing the order for them to be quiet or go home.

I watched them stand up in unison and walk away from Sam, Seth, me and Quil.

"Edward, why are the others leaving?" I heard Bella asking him

"I believe because they are upset with some of Jacob's decisions!" he replied voice tight

"What decisions?" She asked louder

"He is thinking about breaking the imprint?"

"Imprint?" I heard her whisper

"Yes. He wants to leave his mate for you. He wants to win you over" said Edward in a low voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I got some questions about vision boards and such! They are on my Tumblr, just look for Eclairz1!
> 
> Enjoy your reading,  
> XOXO


	34. Chapter 34 - The Exodus

Chapter 34 - The Exodus

**Lisa's POV:**

I curled up in our bed reading a William Dalrymple book. I loved history and his books were page turners, they kept me from worrying about Jake.

I didn't want to think about my wolf fighting an army of vampires, he was still in high school and it sounded like he was about to be enlisted to fight in a war much bigger than him or us.

I set my book down to walk out to the backyard in my shorts and sweatshirt, looking in the starlit skyscape for my favorite stars I headed for the swing. I felt the dewy grass yield to the weight of my feet as I kicked my flip flops off to start swinging.

I picked up speed using my body to angle and propel myself. Letting my mind race with thoughts ranging from needing to work out and increase my stamina and strength to the new friends I had made in school. I loved the other imprints, they were fun and very relatable. I had made friends outside the pack and the imprint group, some kids from the Rez and was enjoying having my social circle. I was thinking about anything but Jake. I was starting to feel sick and I knew it was because I was so stressed out about Jake, the stress made me want to wheeze and throw up so I did everything I could to not think about him and the pack. The pain did not ease, squeezing my heart slowly to a point where I couldn't let myself feel the pain anymore. I plunged into my thoughts, refusing to give into this odd pain inside me.

I slowly realized how silly I was being, I had to come to terms that Jake was a supernatural being and would be embroiled in many wars to come. I had to learn to believe in him and support him in times like this when he needed me. My faith had to be strong for the imprint bond to support him and make him stronger, I remembered this from Emily, Kim and Leah told me about the bond. The mate and the wolf had to believe in it for it to work, we had to support each other and keep faith in each other and us, I thought as I pushed the swing to faster, arching my back to streamline my weight on the wooden plank. I dug my toes into the grass to push myself further when I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. Shit. Coupled with the chest-crushing pain I knew I was fucked.

Oh no. What if it was a cold one?

I slowly stopped swinging coming to a complete halt as I waited to hear more. If it was a cold one, it must have heard the groaning and squeaking swing already, there would be no point in trying to outrun it either. I calmed my breath, thinking about all the escape routes I could take. I'd have to lead it away from the house where Billy slept and take it as far away from the Rez as possible. I started brainstorming while I strained my ears to catch more sounds when I suddenly heard a twig snap much closer to me and jumped a mile high before I realized that it was the pack.

Not all the pack but the ones who were closest to me.

They all looked serious, I couldn't stop myself anymore. It all made sense now, something had happened to Jake and the imprint bond was trying to warn me and I hadn't listened. I ignored it and had tried to drown it with my thoughts about friends from my high school and funny jokes and times spent in the Chemistry lab and lunches. Crap.

"Is Jake ok?" I rushed towards my brother.

"Lisa, listen to me carefully, you need to trust me baby girl" he said seriously

"What is it Andy? What happened to my wolf?" I trembled in the wind. My wolf.

"He is thinking about breaking the imprint to be with Bella" my brother barely whispered.

I couldn't breathe. Why would Jake do that? We had been happy, I thought we were in love. He had said it so many times himself and I had believed him every single time. Imprint or no imprint I thought we had a bond at least that of two people dating seriously. Two people who wouldn't cheat on each other, who would stay strong and faithful to each other. I always placed Jake ahead of everything in my life, I left everything I knew to move out here. Yes, there were several advantages to this situation and I loved being here, it felt as though I had come home finally but the cornerstone of this entire experience was that I would have Jake by my side on this new journey. The premise that we would live out the rest of our lives together was almost taken for granted by everybody, Rachel and Rebecca were going to come in next week and I would meet all the family. Everywhere I went on the Rez, people associated me with Jake and Sue, Billy and Old Quil even joked about our kids.

I felt betrayed for buying into all that. For buying into love, the imprint was the magic that flowed through us but love, love was my special gift to him. I had planned my days around him and worked hard to secure my future financially and socially to make sure that Jake and I had a fighting chance in case anything went wrong.

And now all of this is gone. He had made this decision without saying a word to me, especially after promising that he would never hang out with Bella again. I remember how little it took to convince me that all was well between us after they had kissed. I wanted to believe that Jake wanted me, I was desperate for his love and adoration and it had come at a price. My brothers had been right all along. Andy and Brandon both had insisted that this was bad for me and I hadn't listened. Now I was the one suffering.

I closed the gap between my brother and me and took his hand in mine. I tried to meet his eyes, I had to see them to trust him that this was true even though I could already feel it. My chest ached with every dragging breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked shell-shocked.

"Yes," Jared told me without meeting my eyes.

That was all the confirmation I needed. I loved Jake, I really did but I also loved me. I was a strong, smart woman and I knew I would never let a man walk all over me.

"Can you guys please help me pack my things?" I asked, looking away. I couldn't meet their eyes. I knew Andy wouldn't say it but I felt the irony in the situation. Andy had told me so.

Leah grunted and nodded towards the house. The five filed in silently, my few belongings; books, clothes, and electronics were quickly packed into suitcases I had come with or boxes that Paul, Embry, and Jared seemed to find miraculously. We could hear Billy snoring and packed without a word.

In a few short minutes, it looked like I had never lived here. It made sense that it would feel like this.

I felt terrible for leaving Billy like this, but I knew that I had to be me before I could be anyone else's. I had to go.

I picked up my backpack while Embry and Paul easily carried out the 2 suitcases and boxes.

My brother's hand on my shoulder stopped me once I walked out of the house without looking back. The hand was warm and calloused just like another hand I knew so well. The thought of me wanting Jake made me angry and I tried to forget it.

I looked to see what Andy wanted as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I know how hard this can be Lisa, Leah tried to fight our imprint. The pain was hell." He told me silently.

"But we are with you." I heard Embry whisper as I felt more bodies close around us to add to our hug.

I could feel the tears streak down my cheeks. I couldn't hold on anymore as a sob burst through me. I cried, silent sobs racking my body I felt my brother, Leah, Paul and Embry close around me. Their warmth and strength surged around me. I don't know how long I cried, no one moved. They held me. All of them. Their bodies pouring love and silent strength into me. When I was done I knew the words they said to me through their actions.

I had to go now.

 


	35. Chapter 35 - Fool me once.

****Chapter 35: Chapter 35** **

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**If you are going through a breakup, send me a DM with some details about and I will write you a one shot with you and your fav wolf.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Fool me once.**

**Lisa's POV**

I had completely moved out of the Black's house. The only sign I was ever there was some food I made still in the fridge. Hopefully enough to last Billy some good meals.

I had a lot of things to figure out. I thought as I walked in silence between Leah and my brother, I didn't even pay attention to where I was heading. I knew as long as I walked with them I would be ok.

My first instinct was to run back to Cali, to my old home. I had friends and some family there, the change of scenery and the sun would definitely help. But the distance would hurt me, I knew the pain of the imprint bond, breaking it would be hell on earth but there were ways I could work around it. I knew I owed myself that, I owed myself happiness, peace, satisfaction, being able to dream and live with family. If I tried to break the imprint bond I would have none, which meant I had to stay close to La Push to Jake. I was not a quitter, I knew I couldn't leave La Push after all the mess I made with Brandon. I would never hear the end of it.

There was truly only one solution, I would live in La Push but live my life my way. I couldn't count on Jake and his love. This was going to be me, all me, but at least I would have my family. I turned my head to see Paul watching me.

"I know you must be shocked right now, I know it hurts but we are all here for you Lisa" he whispered.

I saw the other wolves nod.

"Thank you Paul"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. The short walk to Andy's ended and I was back in the room I used some time ago, Leah insisted on wanting to talk to me alone and I knew I could use her insights.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me

"I don't know, as stupid as it sounds I never expected this to happen" I told her

"Neither did I, he seemed so in love. I could hear his thoughts, he wouldn't shut up about you"

"Maybe it is for the best?" I thought out loud.

"I don't think so, I know you are his soul mate, the imprints have some meaning no matter what you guys think. When I imprinted on Andy, I could see why Sam and I never worked. I was glad, I would have missed out on your brother if I settled for Sam. The imprints make sense Lee. You have to try to show him that" she told me her voice getting low in the end.

"I thought I did Leah, I accepted the imprint the instant I heard of it, I opened up to him, trusted him. Fuck I have a bite mark in my neck that smells like him for the rest of my life. I was his mate and he let all that go for a girl who picked a vampire over him. I don't know what to say, I don't know why this is happening to me. I know I love him, I thought he loved me too but I don't have the energy to fight for him Leah, not after everything that happened between us. I shouldn't have to fight for my wolf after we mated, even you know that's not how things work."

"You cannot try to break it" her eyes leveled with mine, "It hurts Lisa, more than you can imagine, physically, psychologically, you will fall sick, lose energy and it only gets worse the longer you stay away."

"I'll be right here Leah, I'm not fighting the bond, that is Jake's job. He wants out, he can have out. I'm going to do things that I want to do. I want to bond with the rest of my family, I want to enjoy La Push and high school. I want to recuperate before I think about anything else. I just want to be me before I make any big decisions." I told her what was on my mind. There was no point hiding anything.

I just didn't want to let myself think or feel anything Jacob Black.

I was going to live through my mate leaving to try being "friends" with someone who had picked a bloodsucker over him and I would try my best to enjoy the time and preferably not die.

I stared at the roof while I laid in bed unable to sleep, trying to formulate a plan that would make my heart stop bleeding. Tears flowed silently down my face even as I tried my best to not think about what happened. The warmth that I had gotten so used was now gone, I was alone again.

I woke up with all my thoughts intact, I woke up feeling a little less helpless and more focused than ever. I knew what I needed to do and there would be no stopping me. It was a school day and I had to get through that first before I put the rest of my plan into action. I rode to school with my brother and Leah, they looked worried and didn't ask me anything which I was very thankful for.

"Andy, are there any houses I can rent on the Rez, something small maybe one or two bedrooms?" I asked during our quick walk through the parking lot.

"Yeah, but you can always live with us. Our guest bedroom is pretty empty" Leah said a little too quickly.

"I know and I'm very thankful for that, but I was wondering if I could find a house and start making it home you know?"

"I like that idea, you would make any home a beautiful home, you're very crafty and I've seen what you did to some of the properties, I'll ask around and tell you by the end of the day" my brother told me with a smile.

I knew he was happy with the way I was handling this. I wanted to keep it that way. It wouldn't help the others if they saw how I felt, how much I just wanted to stay home today and not face anyone, especially Jacob.

But I knew I couldn't hide forever, then why even start hiding right? I had too much pride to even act like this was my fault. I had thought that it was, maybe I wasn't doing something right, maybe I could do more and hadn't done enough, was I not enough for Jake? For his wolf? Not smart enough? Not sexy enough? not interesting enough?

All these thoughts had raced through my mind last night when I found out that the man I shared a home with would rather be friends with someone he used to and may or may not have feelings for than be my mate. He wanted to risk our imprint bond knowing how much pain it could cause and all the promises he had made himself that would be broken. I never asked Jake to stop being friends with Bella after she tried to kiss him, but he told me that if something could hurt me so much he would always stay away from it.

One night had solved all of that, one night was all it took for him to want to jeopardize everything I had poured my heart into and that was all I needed to know to understand that this wasn't for me. I wanted to find someone who could love me as we built a home together, raised a family and spent time building our dreams together. This was definitely not what I wanted.

I walked through the school doors and suddenly noticed how many people were staring at me, did they all know? Even in our small high school gossip was quick and vicious.

My brother eyed everyone who stared at me with apparent distaste, I came face to face with Paul and Embry standing by our lockers soon enough.

They both hugged me and told me that they were happy to see me at school.

"Well I couldn't sit at home, I didn't know what else to do," I told them

"How do you feel?" I knew what they were asking me, the imprint bond. They were asking about the bond.

"I'm ok, I feel the tugs. I feel the need to see him or talk to him but it's not too painful. Yet. "

I added. I knew it would get worse, the more Jake doubted it and broke it, it would make us both sick. We would lose strength and concentration. Every time Jake did something to jeopardize it, I would fall sick, but I couldn't control that. I could control trying to make myself happy and with everything that had been taken away from me, I wouldn't let that go.

"Stay strong Lisa, he'll come around, " Embry told me.

He was Jake's best friend, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't thinking about it. I refused to make my life about whether he would or would not come back. My life would be bigger than that. I knew that if I started thinking about Jake there would be no end to the tears.

I leaned into Paul, he had always been kind to me. I knew my brothers would make sure that I had a family to lean on now when I needed them the most.

It was time to go to class. I held any thoughts of how I would react to seeing Jacob in some of the classes locked away not feeling strong enough to deal with that now.

I trudged through the morning on autopilot, those who knew that my life had changed last night reassured me with silent nods and hugs not saying too much and those who didn't know barely acknowledged me out of the normal.

Soon it was lunch and I knew what that meant. I walked into the lunchroom with Kim, glad that she hadn't wanted to talk about it or worse asked about it.

I walked to the lunch line as I always did, lost in thought I smiled and laughed along with other people from my classes or people I knew from around the Rez. One of the guys was my physics partner and he was pretty silly making me snort while I grabbed a Juice box, but I knew when I felt the tug that Jake was in the room. My body started humming, I couldn't move but I knew I couldn't let him know how much this affected me.

I walked over to the table that the pack usually sat around and noticed him for the first time since yesterday. He looked the same, devilishly handsome with a T-shirt that fit great in all the right places and a tight smile on his face as he listened to Quil talk loudly. I knew he could feel me coming closer, the same tug I was feeling had to be pulling at his heart too, but he gave nothing away until I came to the table.

I didn't want to look at him and knew that I couldn't take my usual spot next to him, I saw the pack jump into action with Paul sliding to make me some room and Embry taking my usual spot between Leah and Jake. I had to remember to thank them for it later.

I sat down by Paul who immediately started poking around my food and picking bites off from it while I fought to keep him away, the usual jokes and chatter filled the air and I relaxed. Just as I lifted my head up to laugh at something Embry had said I caught Jake's eye.

It truly felt like the world had stopped, the brown enchanting eyes were looking straight at me. I saw no pain, no feeling other than warmth. I broke the eye contact first worrying that he might see the grief in mine. When I was done eating the little food I could manage to eat from Paul's raids on my lunch tray. I got up to walk to my locker when I heard his deep voice say my name. I tried to act like it was no big deal, but I knew he could hear my heart skip a beat, I knew he could feel all my emotions unless I was careful. I thought about the beach, my garden, and my brother.

I smiled at him, not wanting to start this conversation but still stubborn enough to let him know that I was not dying over him

"Hey Lisa"

"Hi" I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. Yesterday was different, we had woken up happy, he made love to me in the shower and we had spent the day together.

Today he was a stranger.

"I'm sorry, it's not personal" he told me simply. I guess that is all there was.

"It's ok" I told him now I could meet his eyes knowing that there wouldn't be anything for me there. Just another guy telling his ex-girlfriend that he had moved on. Normal stuff.

"I hope we can still be friends" I think that is code for let's keep the bond from killing us tonight.

"Of course"

"It's great that you understand" he told me

"Yeah, don't worry about it" I said not knowing what else I could say.

I walked out of the school building. Heading straight for the beach knowing I couldn't control my tears anymore.

I heard the waves and knew I could sob freely.

* * *

Author's Note: We have all been through bad relationships and breakups. Writing this chapter is kind of a purge for me, seeing Lisa do all the things I wish I had done. I wish I had known back then that I had to was to stay strong.

I love each and every one of the reviews! I enjoy reading your thoughts so much. I hope you guys enjoy reading mine! Please keep the reviews coming.

Eclairz1

 


	36. Chapter 36 - Friends

 

**Jake's POV**

I heard Edward tell Bella that I was thinking about giving up my imprint. I saw her eyes shine at my wolf form as she hugged me.

I could feel her inhaling my scent as she nuzzled me.

"Does this mean I have my best friend back?"

I barked.

She hugged me tighter.

"I've missed you, Jake. Every time I come around you were so busy doing things that I have missed hanging out with you"

I licked her cheek as I watched Edward visibly tense in the corner of my vision

"I will come by and hang out with you all the time" she told me earnestly

I just rumbled in agreement that would be great.

"We can go back to being us again" She said as she hugged me again

Yes. Bella was the only thing in my life that was constant after losing my mom and my sisters leaving us. She had stayed the same. Her feelings towards me had stayed the same. She picked the leech but she had never truly left me and if I had a chance to show her that I was worth all the effort that she was putting in, I had to stay. I had to stay and fight for her. The alternative would be that someday she would be a parasite too. I just couldn't stand the thought of that.

Lisa as beautiful and perfect as she was, was a fragment of the wolf that had taken over my life. My need for her was too deep. I felt more like a wolf than man when I was with her. Maybe I needed to just Jake for a bit.

I knew Sam, Seth and Quil were listening to all of this but they hadn't said a word, we left promising to practice every day until the battle on Thursday.

Four days to go we told each other. Four days to prepare for the war.

We ran through the forest in silence not acknowledging the fact that half of my brothers had walked out on me. It made me feel bad, but I wanted to do what my head was telling me. My heart might have been a slave to the woman who would be waiting for me to come home but my head was telling me to fight for the one who needed me the most.

Shit. Lisa would be home. What would I say to her.

If Sam had heard me, he didn't say anything else. Just that we would meet tomorrow.

I phased in the woods behind my house and started walking towards it when I realized that I could only hear the snores of my dad no sign of Lisa. No heartbeat and no scent of my imprint. I could smell my other brothers. I walked in my breath quickening, I could smell them inside my house. I could smell Lisa's scent, flowers and mangoes like a tropical paradise but no sign of her. All her things were gone.

I picked up her scent, they had walked together, the fact that she was no longer here certifying that they had told her about my decision. They told her that I wanted to be friends with Bella, maybe I was lying to myself a little. I think I wanted to be more than friends, but I didn't want to push my luck.

I thought about Lisa, as I walked towards Andy's, she was amazing, I was even convinced that she was my mate till today. I had dreamt about her and a life with her all the time, but something didn't feel right today when I saw Bella.

Lisa had been too easy, not freaking out like the other imprints, she had done everything to earn me maximum comfort. Could the spirits be wrong? No! Maybe she was meant to fix me and now I was fixed. I felt stronger than ever before, I'd definitely grown an inch since I met her, and mating had made me stronger I could feel it in my bones.

But maybe this was the end of it.

I heard three hearts beat in the silence of the night.

I turned around and headed home.

I woke up early next morn, my hands reached out to feel my imprint I could smell her on the sheets and on the pillows, but I couldn't find her.

I realized then. I decided to break my imprint last night.

Oh. I felt at loss for words, but I couldn't sit alone with my thoughts, I headed into the living room to get a glass of water. I noticed my dad out on the porch

"Good Morning Jake"

"Morning Dad"

"Is Lee still sleeping?"

Crap

"Hmm dad there is something I have to tell you"

He looked at me and nodded.

"With the army coming into town and the war coming up I realized that I still want to fight for Bella. She is the only thing in my life that has remained the same dad. This might be my last chance to save her and I could be the only one to do so. She needs me!"

"What about your imprint, your mate?"

"I'm thinking that maybe that wasn't meant to be"

"Jake" he sighed "I don't know to tell you. You had something solid in your hands and you let it go for something that is not even real. Lisa loved you, accepted you , put your needs ahead of hers and what did you reward her with? She is your mate Jake, how is this going to make her feel? Did you even think about her son? Think about the innocent girl who let you mark her forever? The spirits are never wrong Jacob, fighting the imprint might be your choice but she is definitely going to pay the price" He looked away

"She was family Jake, she trusted you. You threw her out"

"I didn't. She left"

"You gave her no choice"'

"Dad don't you care about Bella"

"I do, but I care more about the girl who trusted us and loved us enough to make our lives hers, to accept us the way we are and paint herself into our picture. She loves you, Jake, she must be hurting so bad right now. I remember when Sue told me how she felt sick when you kissed Bella. I was surprised to see her home like nothing happened, when I asked her about it she tried to act like it was not a big deal. She asked me not to say anything to you about it because she thought you messed up but would never do it again. Now how are you going to tell her that you are breaking the most sacred and pure bond in our heritage to be friends with someone who doesn't care about you"

"Dad, this isn't about her, it's about me"

"Well you got her involved Jake, what were you thinking when you told her about the imprint? What were you thinking when you marked her?"

"I don't know dad, it seemed so perfect. I thought I loved her but now I'm feeling all these other things"

"You need to figure this out son. You might be a warrior Jake, but you are also a man, a wolf, a mate and today you failed your imprint."

He rolled away with that. Fucking hell.

I growled. Fuck.

I could feel the bond calling me to my imprint, little tugs. I could see her if I went to school, with a school as small as ours, we had almost all our classes together. I knew after last night I had to clear my head and decide how I felt about Bella before I could do anything else with Lisa. I knew what that meant. Nothing to break the bond until I was certain. I would have to navigate this situation very very delicately. I felt bad for Lisa, but I felt worse about not knowing it.

So, I went to school. Pretending like everything was okay, giving nothing away. I didn't know what to feel.

I knew she was in the building, I could feel the bond tugging me towards her, but I tried to ignore it as much as I could. I knew I would see her today at some point, I knew I had to say something but for now, I'd be quiet. But I couldn't for some reason go in. I tried to talk myself into going to our first period, but I walked past Jared and Kim and the look they gave me was just so dirty. Ok.

I couldn't, and I skipped. I walked to the cliffs and sat there thinking when my phone pinged.

Hi Jake: Bella

Hi Bella: Me

Did you really break your imprint?

I'm thinking about it

I want to hang out with you Jake. Spend some time with you, us as old friends. I'll be at the practice tonight. Are you guys coming?

Yes, Bella! I'll see you there.

Okay, maybe these next few days could be stage one in figuring this mess out.

I headed into school knowing I couldn't hide forever, it was lunch and as I walked in I could feel the hum of the bond get stronger, it was literally singing. It had been over 12 hours since I had last seen her, it felt weird.

I walked into the lunchroom slowly as I spotted her talking to some of the kids in the line picking up food as she went. She was laughing head thrown back, she looked ok. Good at least that wasn't going as bad as I thought it would.

She walked to the table and I knew she could sense my presence, but she acted like nothing was different. I saw Paul make some space for her. I was sitting down but hardly anyone talked to me. Jared, Kim, Leah, and Andy wouldn't meet my gaze but kept up the conversation that was light and funny. Paul and Embry looked at me and acted like they looked right through me. Seth and Quil were the only ones who nodded but they didn't say much either. I watched and waited until Lisa was done and she was walking away to catch up to her and ask her if I could talk with her.

I didn't want the imprint bond to knock us out cold.

I told her that it wasn't about her. She was a great girl. I wanted us to be friends, to be able to talk to each other without being awkward.

She nodded, and her eyes had zero emotion in them. Or maybe I was reading it all wrong. She walked away from me without saying more than a couple of words.

**Later that night**

I phased in behind my house; the pack link was quiet, I knew they were all there but there was no easy banter, no talking. It was all silence. Okay. Fine, be this way I thought.

We walked to the clearing and saw the Cullens already there. The brothers teaming up and fighting each other and their mates. Except for Bella, she was huddled in a corner with Edward gently cooing to her.

My senses could pick up what he was saying, he was telling her that he wished she would stay home as he knew how cold she got. At least the monster cared about her.

When Bella spotted me, she ran from her spot bounding up to me. None of my brothers reacted. Almost like they had talked about this beforehand. They watched the Cullens with extreme interest, asking Edward tricks and explanations if some of the moves they had been thinking about would work. He watched Bella and me with forlorn eyes but said nothing.

We watched and interacted for about a couple of hours. When it was time to leave she leaned into my shoulder, hugging as much of it as she could grab. I nuzzled her back watching a smile bloom on her face.

Finally, Sam spoke the first words to the pack

_Remember pack tomorrow we meet at our place for Dinner before meeting the Cullens. Don't forget to bring your imprints, it's time we tell them about the war and prepare them for the future. It's important that we find strength in our bonds with them, it will make us stronger and faster for the battle._

I could hear Jared mumble about worrying Kim

 _I know Jared but do remember as a mated wolf, our imprints have the right to know and in case anything happens to them, they need to be prepared. Also, we need their blessings before we fight. You know the traditions as well as I do._ Sam countered

 _Wait, reiterate them for me please_ Andy sounded a little spaced out

 _Well, the imprints as our better halves can gift us strength believing and trusting our bond, it would make us stronger. There is an old traditional bracelet that a mate gives his/her warrior before our ancestors went to war. It's said to bring us good luck._ Quil recalled

 _So, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 7_ Sam said as he veered off.

Fucking great. What would I say to Lisa now? Would she even care? Would she turn up or skip it? If she did either, which one was better?

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Lisa's POV**

My first day as a single girl was a mess. I couldn't hold the tears back. I sat on the beach sobbing like a child, suddenly I realized that I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so I picked up my bag and walked to Emily's.

She was always excited to see me and I her, we talked a little bit about everyday things. She told me that two other young boys had phased today, and Sam was helping them out, they were freshmen she told me. It was hard to imagine kids so young doing this. At 17 as a Junior, I felt that my brother who was trying high school for the second time around was too young to do this, but I guess this what the war had brought us too.

We talked about the coming war too, we had heard little snippets of information here and there and would know more tomorrow. Not because the boys were hiding anything but because they had no time to talk to us about it yet. As topics dwindled down I knew what was coming.

"I heard about Jake. Sam was very upset; you don't mess with an imprint, especially after you accept it and honestly I'm shocked, Jake saw what happened with me and Sam , Leah and your brother when we tried stupid stuff and now he is doing something so epically idiotic. "

I was surprised at her rant, she was always the more mature one and now it made sense, one of her "sons" had let her down.

"I know Em, but there is not a lot I can do except wait till life shows me why the spirits chose this for me. I know it looks like I could keep fighting but I can't, this is incredibly hard. Seeing him is painful, I want to just be for a while. Just survive one day at a time"

"I completely understand, I know how strong the bond gets the more time you spend with your wolf and to try break it now would be suicidal. Maybe it's just best you take a step back Lee. You've done so much for him ever since you got here maybe you can sit back and see what he can do for you but until then Honey, we are all here to help you make things tolerable. Don't make your life about this Lee, not now when it hurts the most. Try think about other things"

"I'm trying, I thought I could find a place to live and do some other things I've been meaning to do for a while" I told her finally

"You know that the place by Sue's is up for sale, right?" she smiled widely

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw it while I walked from the grocery store; it's a little big for one person but it has three bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, a porch and a cute little backyard you can have your own summer garden. There's also a nice patch of woods that come with the house I think but the best part is its sea facing."

"Want to go look at it with me?"

She nodded excitedly, and we were off on our first adventure together. Emily promised the place was a little bigger than I needed for one person, but it was airy and simple with bright tropical wallpapers and cute furniture. I was delighted.

I looked at one of the elderly gentlemen from the tribal council with a smile as I handed over the Check for the house and signed some paperwork for homeowner's documentation. He knew both of us from the many gatherings on the Rez and was more than happy that the house was going to someone he personally knew.

I looked at the deed while Emily talked about how I would need other supplies for the house, she was right. We sat down with my trusted old MacBook air and jumped on to Amazon to order sheets, appliances, household supplies ranging from vacuum cleaners to tide pods. It was pretty incredible.

We then trekked out to Embry's mom's store to pick up what I would need till my Amazon two-day shipping came in, groceries to stock the kitchen and the fridge, bathroom supplies, and all thing home related that Emily and I could think of.

We felt silly for wanting to walk back with all of them when we saw Paul and Embry walking towards us picking our bags up with ease.

They didn't ask me where I disappeared to or why I was AWOL for the afternoon.

They walked as we talked about the new house, they seemed genuinely excited and were happy with the location; that I would be living right next happy neighbor Seth Clearwater. A wolf next door meant I wouldn't be vampire dinner.

The boys were great, helping to put things away even as they nibbled on most of the groceries and messed around. I think they were surprised that by the time they came home from school I had the house deed, bought furniture and was packing in groceries but I knew they understood it.

We sat down savoring the few quiet moments we had before I knew the boys had to leave to learn how to fight with the Cullens tonight, I tried not to think about Bella or Jake. I concentrated on the house.

Emily had mentioned that all the imprints would find setting up the new house a great distraction and I knew that it going to make life easier for me for sure. I was truly thankful for Emily's company and support.

"Hey Lee, will you be okay living here by yourself? It's a little big for one person" asked Emily

"I thought about that too Emily, but I don't know what else I can do. I mean I could have someone sublet one room, but I don't know too many people here and wouldn't know whom to trust."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll keep looking though. I'm sure we can find someone to be your roommate." Embry told me

"I can do it!" Paul said

"Are you sure? You don't have to" I knew he was doing it for me

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get out of my old man's place for a while, but I knew with all the other things that are going on I just didn't have time. I want to kill you sometimes nerd, but otherwise, you're pretty cool and I know you cook great food. This would be great for me if you don't mind a guy roommate"

"Of course! I'd love to have you here Paul" I knew Paul didn't talk about his dad too much and now that he was wanting to change and do something else I wouldn't stop him. I felt instantly better.

I had a home to call my own, a roommate who I could always count on and family that cared about me. I knew what I lost but this didn't sound dreadful either.

Soon it was time for the boys to go and I settled down with a book on the cushy couch swing in the backyard. I could smell the woods, the sounds amplified, and I tried not to listen for the pack.

**The next day**

I went to school, today Jake was in all my classes, but I barely made eye contact. I had no reason to I told myself, I hung with Embry or friends I had outside the pack and concentrated on classes.

I loved high school and being able to learn, I had a lot to be thankful for I told myself over and over again.

This day was in no way different from all the other days in La Push, except for me feeling like I was slowly crumbling inside, the brave facade was killing me, but I had planned to slowly evolve from putting on a brave face every day to being a brave person. The bond churning my insides didn't help. I stayed away from him as much as I could but every time we were close I got some respite from the ache in my chest.

I couldn't bring myself to eat, but I wanted to go meet the two new wolves. I debated the idea internally and decided to skip lunch, there was only so much I could put myself through, I went outside and saw some of the guys from my Physics class, one of them who was my partner, Sean called out to me to come to sit with them as I nibbled on the sandwich I picked up. I would see them tonight at the dinner we would all have at Sam's.

I thought about it, each imprint made a small good luck charm bracelet for her/his wolf including Claire and I had decided against making one for Jake. Instead, I helped Claire make one for Quil threading the wooden beads for her when I got the idea to make one for Paul. He had come to mean so much for me, I knew I'd be honored if he wore mine. When I told Kim and Emily, they were appreciative of the idea and wondered if Embry and Seth would want some too. That way no one would feel left out. I was pretty sure Jake wouldn't come to dinner today. I could see that while he didn't do or say anything to break the bond. He certainly didn't consider me his imprint anymore, so why would he come?

I went home to get dressed, I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans and hunted for a shirt. I found a bright yellow strappy shirt and pulled it on, hoping that it would lift my mood.

**Jake's POV**

The pack gathered in the woods to train the new wolves, two young ones from the high school. They weren't too bad, but we had trained them to able to guard the village and the imprints while we were fighting, the kids learned well and quickly. I think they understood the seriousness of the situation.

 _Okay, pack let us go eat._ Sam told us.

 _Yes!_ it was unanimous agreement.

We phased behind the Sam and Emily's and headed in to see Emily playing with Claire. They looked adorable, but Kim, Andy, and Lisa were still not here.

"You guys are early!" Emily told us.

But she was already delegating tasks out, setting the table, turning things in the oven. Even Brody and Collin were helping out.

Emily asked the two new wolves all sorts of questions and told them as much as she could in the little time we had together.

"Who is coming over tonight?" Collin asked

"Well, just us along with Jared's imprint Kim, I know you guys met Quil's Claire here and Andy and his sister" Emily tactfully put it.

"What is his sister like? Brody here is dying to imprint on someone" Collin told her howling with laughter

The kid in question turned bright red and wouldn't look anywhere except the table he was setting.

"She's a total cutie, maybe Brody will imprint on her" Emily laughed along. What the fuck?

How could he imprint on someone who was already my imprint?

Well, she kinda wasn't my imprint anymore.

So, she could be Brody's?

"I'll have to murder Brody if he imprints on her. Paul and I are still in line here" Embry was howling too.

Fuck all of them

That would never happen.

I felt my chest constricting. If they saw the expression on my face they didn't acknowledge it. Assholes.

"Well, Brody this might be your lucky day" Leah joined in on the fun.

No. Just no, why were they doing this?

"Guys back off. Brody? Collin, why don't you eat and run out and try your first patrol? That way you can tell us if you have any questions" I quickly told them

No one else spoke.

"Yeah Jake that's a great idea, I've been itching to be on patrol and see if I got this" Collin exclaimed as he loaded his plate and started stuffing his face.

If I could urge them to faster and get out of here I would. Lisa must be on her way and I wanted these two punks out of here before she gets here.

I don't know why I cared. I didn't maybe. I just didn't want to think about Brody imprinting on her before the battle.

Soon the two boys inhaled their food and ran out through the back door. I could almost sense Lisa walking into the house the bond was still quiet. Usually doubting the bond should have caused me pain but strangely it didn't, I felt an odd tug here and there but nothing else. I could feel some of Lisa's emotions before like shadows in my heart but now that was gone too. It was weird, but I didn't know what to say or whom to talk to about it. I knew what the other wolves would say, the bond hurt like a bitch if they tried anything funny.

I caught her scent in the air, Paul's arm was around her shoulders telling her the story of Brody wanting to imprint on her. I could hear her full laughter burst from her chest.

"Well, let us hope he is better at it than Jake was. Cuz, let's be honest he sucked" said Paul.

Asshole. I growled knowing it was true, but I watched Lisa laugh along with the pack. It must be true then, I was a bad wolf.

We had dinner as we talked about the war to come, the imprints asked questions and Sam and Jared answered them as well as they could. They talked about contingency plans and what to do in case things went wrong.

I could smell fear and apprehension rolling off the imprints when we talked about the dangers of war. Then I heard Lisa's voice tinkle through Sam's gruff tone.

"You practiced and learned so much, so we know that you guys will do great. We will have a great meal ready for you by the time you come home because I know you will be hungry. Do you know what you guys want to eat?"

This broke into a major argument.

I watched Emily pull Claire up her toddler seat to Quil and help her tie Quil the charm. Quil beamed at her as the little one hugged him and said "You win Qwuil" I guess that's a way to do it.

I watch Emily tie her own to Sam as he embraced her and pulled her into a hug. Kim kissed Jared first before taking his wrist into her hand, she kissed his palm and was whispering something I truly did not want to know.

I watched Leah and Andy both tie each other their charms.

Lisa stepped over to Paul when I saw Kim walk over to Seth and Emily to Embry. Surprising them.

Couldn't I stop staring at her? Why was she doing this with Paul?

I saw Claire run over to me, cooing as she tied a simple charm onto my wrist. There now I have one too.

I could hear her whisper to Paul about surviving this battle and coming home safe and sound.

We all headed over to the Tribal Center, the pack explaining everything to the elders as they discussed backup plans. I was secretly hoping it wouldn't come to that. we would be ok, we were strong and practiced a lot.

The elders wished the pack luck and told them that they would all be waiting for this to be over. The imprints looked solemn and nodded.

"Spend time with imprints so that you are at your strongest for the battle!" said Old Quil as we all walked out.

I couldn't help but see if Lisa heard that. Her eyes lock on mine.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Jake's POV**

Our eyes locked and for a second I thought I saw something in hers. Anger? Sadness? Love? It couldn't be, because when I looked again they were plain and she was busy talking to Embry.

I watched her walk with Andy as they talked about everything but the war. One by one all the imprinted wolves split away from the group, I knew that being close to your imprint made you stronger. Your wolf hums inside you every time you make her smile, I still felt the tugs and the need to be around her, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would get. If I could have her in my arms I knew the wolf in me would love it but what about me?

For the first time in a long time, I felt as though the wolf and I were separate. How could that be? We were one. I loved being who I am but how did we end up wanting different things?

My thoughts kept me busy as Quil and I peeled off to walk towards my house. I waited to see if Lisa would say anything before I left but nothing changed. She barely looked at me as I left her walking with Paul and Embry. Maybe she wanted to stay out longer and give Andy some space?

**The War**

I woke up feeling sluggish and was not ready to get out of bed but once I realized what today was I could no longer stay still. I jumped into the shower. It was odd sometimes to have flashbacks of a person who was no longer here, but I quit thinking about that and concentrated on the war to come. There was a lot to be done and it was only 2 am.

We had planned everything out. Bella would let her blood be used to draw the newborns into a clearing that we had picked all while Bella would be safely transported to a faraway mountain campsite by yours truly. My scent would mask Bella's and the army wouldn't find her. I was kind of excited because I would get to spend one on one time with Bella, I was already making a list of things I wanted to talk to her about.

I stepped out into the living room to see my dad already up, I guess he was nervous too.

I hugged him and promised nothing bad would happen, I told him that I would see him for dinner that the imprints would cook today, and I talked how great it would be to have bonfire knowing that it would keep him busy and take his mind off this. Hearing him tell me how proud he was of me for fighting this battle to keep our people safe warmed my heart, I regretted being rude to him when he tried to talk to me about Lisa. I just couldn't explain to anyone what I was doing in that department, my doubts about still wanting Bella compounded with me thinking I didn't deserve Lisa had come through in a weird way.

As I phased behind my house and ran towards an assigned point I could see how each wolf said goodbye to their imprints this morning, they were all replaying in their heads and I realized how I hadn't even seen my imprint/ not imprint.

 _Don't worry I did_ I heard Paul.

Of course. Such an annoying asshole.

But I didn't react, I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

We saw the Cullens walk in with Bella. She cut her finger slightly and started touching various things in the clearing and on the path to the clearing. I could hear the Pixie Vamp telling her mate how this would drive the newborns crazy. Perfect I thought sarcastically.

And then just like that, it was time. I changed into my human form and went over to Bella.

I saw Edward walk in front of her all while whispering instructions and cautionary words to her. I realized for the first time that it was such a weird dynamic, someone always telling you what to do and what not to do and Bella almost always listening to him. I couldn't imagine being treated like such a child.

I stepped forward to meet them and was met with a hostile glare from Edward.

"Don't even think of doing anything funny dog"

"I don't need instructions from you"

"If you kiss her again, there will be a price to pay this time" He hissed. WTF. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her, but I didn't want to say anything to ruin whatever Bella and I might share today.

So, I stayed quiet.

"I'll see you in a bit" he whispered to her.

"What?" I asked stunned. Wouldn't he be fighting?

"Bella has asked that I stay with her for the duration of the fight"

I was shocked. All of his family and mine would put our lives at stake and fight for theirs but Edward wouldn't have to. How selfish was that?

"Trust me wolf it pains me beyond words to not be here to be with my Family, I worry about them as much as you worry about you, but Bella asked."

Well, how childish of her!

"She is scared"

So are the imprints and the younger wolves you don't see any of them doing things like this.

"Get out of my head bloodsucker" was all I could manage without looking disgusted.

I walked over to Bella and asked if she was ready and when she said yes, I picked her up bridal style and started walking without a word. I had looked forward to this day so much but now that it was here, I didn't feel the thrill of the fight. I didn't feel the need to talk with Bella. I didn't feel that good anymore and I didn't know what to say.

I looked down as something rumbled against my chest, Bella's scent heavy with the cloying smell of strawberries was infiltrating my senses, starting to make my fine senses act up. Great. This is just what I needed.

I tried to concentrate on Bella and what she was saying, something about Edward. She was telling me how brave his family was for doing this. I wondered if she realized that mine was doing the same.

"You have to, but they are doing it out of the kindness of their hearts" she told me solemnly. For a second I didn't know if she was joking. Then the look on her face gave her away, she was serious. My family fighting for her didn't matter to her, none of the pack or the people who depended on them were important to her, whereas the Cullens who she couldn't stop talking about, their expensive habits and high-end lifestyle seemed to matter to her.

How had I never noticed this before? I felt stupid to an extent where I didn't care to tell her otherwise. I didn't care enough to steer her thoughts to the right direction. I just let her be and spaced out until her bony elbow connected with my ribs.

"Hey Jake, do you think Edward is up there already?"

I don't care I thought. I don't care about your leach.

But I shook my head. I could see the tent and camp area that he had set out for her, some relief maybe? I could use some time off from this I thought.

I was surprised at my own bitterness. A few hours ago, things seemed much rosier. Did the prospect of losing my life snap everything into perspective I wondered?

Nah. just nervous about the war, I told myself.

I nodded and shook my head enough to make Bella feel like I was listening to her, the worst part is I didn't feel guilty about that. I was thinking about everything but her.

When we finally reached the camp, I set her down and I knew it was time for me to rest. The pixie had said that they would come through late noon, so I had a couple of hours.

I mulled over the plan in my head. Seth would take over for me here and I would back to the pack. We would wait till the army attacked the Cullens and surprise them. I thought of all that I had learned about fighting newborns and before I knew it I could smell the leach. The last missing ingredient in this miserable morning. Of course.

He walked in and rushed over to check Bella, I was still sitting down in a corner and didn't even open my eyes. I could sense everything.

"Jake has been very quiet" Bella told him, "He is no fun today" her voice sounded shrill. Ouch.

"He might be thinking of the events to come, come love? Rest away" he tugged her towards the sleeping bag. The wind on the mountain was lashing against the walls of the tent and the chill coming through was rough.

I tilted my head back to get comfortable and heard chattering.

Bella looked blue and was in the sleeping bag shivering. The girl hadn't worn a thick jacket. What the hell.

She saw me looking at her and beckoned me with her open fingers. "Come here Jake, I am shivering"

I didn't want to move. I was comfortable, but I dragged myself over because she looked she was catching frostbite.

She took my hand in her bony one and pulled me down into her sleeping bag. Well here we go I thought. Something I wanted to try for so long. Sharing a bed with Bella.

I heard Edward hiss in the background and decided to ignore him, to my amusement Bella seemed to do the same. She cuddled into me. Throwing her cold arms and legs onto my body and trying to get as much warmth as possible. I could feel her frail frame against mine, her bony joints poking me in several places. Had I never really noticed how thin she was?

I heard Edward growl as I made a quiet assessment of how her body felt against mine. But surprisingly Bella paid no heed and didn't ask him once about what was wrong. She coiled in the heat of my body and started talking to me about how much she missed hanging out with me.

Suddenly I noticed how awkward this situation was! I was in bed with a bony cold girl while her boyfriend watched us cuddle and she told me how much she missed me while she continuously ignored him. WTF?

For once I felt bad for the Leach. I could see it now. She didn't love him because I couldn't imagine doing this to anyone I loved. But she was doing this Edward now and had done the opposite to me innumerable times. Did she not care for the both of us? How bizarre.

I fell asleep with my doubts about Bella and Edward. I rolled over in my sleep coming to stop only when I nearly bulldozed the body next to me.

I reached out to feel the warmth or hit a curve of soft flesh or at least smell the wildflowers that my imprint smelled like and suddenly realized who it in the haze of my sleep the thought didn't sit well with me. I had seen enough today to not have the same opinion of Bella.

But before I could say anything I heard a howl. It was time to go.

 


	39. The War in our Hearts

**Chapter 39**

**The war in our hearts**

The action of the war was beyond anything our pack had ever seen, young vampires fueled by bloodlust burst through the opening that the pixie vampire pointed at. By the time the wolves joined the fight, it was still hard to tell how this war would end for us. The Cullens were competent but a man short and it was easy to see that this wasn't easy for them. The wolves fought without hesitation and with immense bravery and skill. I was so proud of my pack for doing this for our families, calls rang out through our link asking for backup or pointing out runners. The training and practice paid off and I could see the numbers on the other side thinning, but I still hadn't seen the redhead. The one who had started all of this.

The fight was taxing both on our bodies and our minds, but I saw everyone pushing through. The corner of my eye was always focused on the pack, watching for trouble. I partnered with the mother Cullen and helped take out a few leeches in a methodical fashion. God, I was getting used to killing undead teenagers. Perfect.

Suddenly I heard through the pack link from Seth that something was wrong at the camp. I stopped what I was doing and ran for the camp where Bella and Seth were posted. I silently prayed for both of them, not knowing whom to favor more.

Even before I could see the camp, I could smell a lot of different things. Bella's fear clung like a cold shrug in the air, the sticky sweet smell of a vampire, three different scents out of which I only recognized Fuckward's and then I could sense Seth.

I pushed forward as I saw two vampires circling Edward and Bella while Seth tried his best to establish a perimeter around them. I jumped into view, stepping into the perimeter. I looked at Bella hoping to tell her everything would be okay. She looked white as a sheet. I thought she was going to drop to the floor any second.

I circled the vamps as the female crooned about killing Bella and Edward and taunted us and called us dogs. I tried to stay focused. But she was edging onto my nerves. Fuck.

She told Bella that she would kill Edward to punish her for killing her mate and before I could do anything Edward launched at the female leaving the young vampire free to attack us. I did not want Seth to get hurt. I jumped the young vamp, but he was strong and flighty. I saw Seth edge in on him from the back we were trying to cage him in when I saw the female getting a lead on Edward. Crap she looked petite but was a match for the century-old vamp. I am moved closer to Bella to make sure she stayed safe. Her eyes were locked on Edward, he really was struggling. I heard Seth's mewls as the baby vamp had flung him a few feet away, but I heard through our pack link that Seth was okay.

I looked at Bella and saw resolve building upon her face before I could wonder about what, she drew a sharp rock from the ground and sliced my shoulder which I managed to keep her behind. I yelped in surprise as the stone cut through my fur and hit flesh.

What in the hell? I could smell my blood and so could the vamps. They both zoned in on me like I was their personal paradise. Before I could react, I saw them coming for me and I moved subtly but they were already locking me in. I could feel the hunger roll off them in waves that made my skin crawl. The female locked her arms around me as the younger one tried to get a bite, I could feel their strength power through them as they made immobile. Tears pooled in my eyes as I heard my bones pop and shatter, but I couldn't move. The vamps had me exactly where they wanted me, and the smell of blood was driving them crazy. I fought hard to move and get out of their vice-like grip, but it seemed impossible. I could feel the air leave my lungs and the pain in the body overwhelm me as I drawing blank spots in my vision. Fuck, I struggled not to pass out or give in to the pain searing through my side. The female cackled loudly as she felt more bones shatter.

Fortunately, Edward and Seth used the time to pull them off of me and decapitate them in swift moves. I couldn't move but duly registered Bella running towards Edward gushing about how thankful she was to see him alive. How much she loved him and was blessed to have it this way.

I lay on the ground trying not to moan in pain and the only thing I had to distract me was Bella's words to him. She didn't look at me once or wonder if I was okay. I heard my brothers surround me just as I passed out. I could hear distant voices familiar and warm saying something about taking me home and making sure I was okay.

I didn't have the energy to fight the darkness anymore, even in my own head I could barely forget what had happened. Bella had sacrificed my life for hers and Edwards, not a thought had crossed her head if I minded. She did not wonder if I was okay. She did not care.

She did not care. Not care. I slipped into darkness.

 


	40. Chapter 40 - Will you still love me?

 

**Jake's POV**

I could not stop screaming. The white-hot pain ripped through me as they bent, snapped and reset each and every bone in the side of my body. Dr. Cullen's strength was surprising for a guy who looked so lean but every time his fingers touched my body I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. The pain wouldn't stop. I would pass out from the pain and come around only to be tortured like this again. I felt her presence in the room. My body was so fine-tuned to her that even in my pain I could tell that she was standing in the corner and watching silently. My mind focused on her without my permission and for now, I didn't care. I was in too much pain to fight anything.

I understood why he was doing what he was doing but that didn't make it better every time his cold hands wrapped around mine I shuddered and winced, resisting the urge to phase in. My brother's arms held me back I could feel their presence even though I couldn't see through my tears. I felt their strength, their bond with me, and their silent pain as they watched me writhe and cry out. I could hear some of them cough uncomfortably, step out of my room and step back in once in a while to clear their heads but I could always feel more than 3 pairs of hands trying to help me and Lisa. She held my head in her lap. Whispering to me about how it's almost done. How I needed to stay calm and stay relaxed. Her soft voice rambled, my mind zoned in on it and held on to the voice even as I couldn't really decipher each word.

The doctor finished resetting my bones after what seemed like a million years and I was too tired to move or to comprehend I closed my eyes and felt him inject me with painkillers. I heard a distance voice tell my brothers that it was enough to knock a horse out and I prayed this worked but I couldn't fall asleep.

"Lisa, can you stay? It'll help him heal fast!" I heard Sam whisper.

I heard someone grunt their disagreement, maybe Paul? Or Andy? Or even Embry? Loyalties seemed to have changed in the last couple of weeks.

But I knew Sam had alpha ordered them expecting this. A few short moments later I smelled her, the wildflowers and vanilla, I knew she was here but I didn't know what to think of it. I felt her sit down next to me and her warm hand wrap around my fingers, I could feel the hum of the bond, the strong slow singing in my blood that I could feel in hers too. In my semi-conscious state, my body felt more than I wanted to let it. I closed my eyes harder, letting my body sing. I felt better than I would have imagined, in a few short minutes I was snoring without a care in the world.

**Eight Hours Later**

I woke up feeling groggy but impatient. I had to get out of bed, I moved slowly and evenly. Testing each step as slowly as I can because I could tell that my brothers were not here and I didn't want to fall down because there was no one to lift me up. I could hear my dad talk to a voice that sounded so familiar yet so exotic. I knew that voice.

Before I could stop myself, I walked into the kitchen which smelled of freshly cooked food. I looked around to see containers of food all around; full of delicious looking food. I could feel my tummy rubble at the smell of the culinary paradise that exploded in our kitchen. I looked at my dad who was facing Lisa and talking to her about the Tribal Council's financial affairs.

I met her eyes slowly, I did not know what to think. Had this happened to me because I had been a bad wolf? No. I knew it happened to me because I made bad choices.

Her eyes were bottle green, deep and shadowed. She smiled in a polite way that I'm sure she reserved for people she worked with, showing no teeth or emotion. A smile that didn't reach her eyes or make me feel better.

"It's good to see you up" She told me, her voice had zero emotion to it, which really surprised me and made me cringe internally but I don't know why I expected it to have any. What did I think she would do? Come to hug me and tell me how glad she was that I was okay? Why did I even want her to do that? I was the one who broke up with her. This sucks.

"Thank you for coming out last night. The food looks delicious too" I told her as my dad wheeled around. He had the widest smile ever and looked like he might start crying.

"Of course!" She said simply nodding.

I closed my hands around my dad's neck hugging him when I saw her remove the apron she had on and put it down to wash her hands. She was preparing to leave.

I straightened up wondering what I could say to her, to thank her and maybe ask her to stay. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know why I wanted her to stay, this whole being confused about her was annoying the crap out of me too. Before either of us could move I could smell strawberries in the air. Perfect. Just what I needed. I promised myself that I wouldn't react. I would be calm and deal with this, Lisa had worked hard and the proof was all around me. My dad looked like life was back in him and I didn't want to ruin either of their moods.

I could hear Bella stomping up the stairs and the screen door opened audibly. Now my dad and imprint knew she was here too as they watched her bound into the kitchen and tried to awkwardly hug me. At 5'6 Bella wasn't too tall and couldn't quite reach any part of me that would make the hug comfortable.

I stood there without moving, anger rippling through but trying to stay calm. Her overwhelmingly sweet smell was cloying and I had to step back before I passed out from it infiltrating my sensitive wolf senses.

"Jake" She breathed my name, looking up at me coyly through her lashes.

I nodded and realized that she hadn't acknowledged the presence of the two other people in the room. It was almost like they didn't exist. They were pretending like she didn't exist either. I saw a look pass between my dad and Lisa, as Lisa tried to look for ways to get out here. Her bag was by the front door.

"I'm so glad you are okay. Do you want to hang out now? I wanted to call before I came over but I was busy making sure Edward was okay" Bella told me excitedly.

"Why? What happened to Edward?"

"You know he was in the war!"

"Yeah?" well I knew that.

"So I wanted to thank him and his family. They are very kind to fight for me and Edward seemed upset about something the whole time afterward, he wouldn't tell me why which drove me nuts and when I asked him repeatedly, all he said was go visit Jacob"

So the leach had been thinking and had sent her to me? What?

"Oh, I wouldn't know why!"

"Think Jake?" she whined blinking longingly at me. WTF? She really thought I'd fall for that?

"I don't know Bella," I told her before I looked around.

"You are being mean" Bella whispered. Of course, I was being mean.

It was always me.

"Well, you did almost kill me yesterday that was mean too!" I almost yelled at her but my voice came out low and gruff. It sounded like a threat.

"What are you saying Jake?" She came closer, unrelentingly trying to flirt with me. Oh my god. She was driving me nuts

"Bella, you cut me as a bait to a war-crazed vampire, how can you act like that was nothing?" I asked her lividly

"Jake you can't honestly be mad about that, I had to save Edward's life, and he could have died"

"What about me?" I bellowed

"I knew you would be ok Jake, I had to save Edward, he could have died" She whispered in a horrified tone.

I did not know what to say. I really didn't. I had never met anyone so dense.

I wanted to yell more tell her about how much harm she had caused me but I couldn't get a word out. I stood there like a ton of bricks just hit me.

"But I'm here now Jake, let's do something fun?" She said perkily

"Get out!" I whispered harshly

"What?"

"Get out!" I screamed. I knew I had pulled myself to stand up straight and was shooting daggers at her.

"Leave Bella, go away"

"Jake but you are my friend. I want to be here"

"You cannot. You don't care about me and I don't care about you anymore get out."

"I do care Jake. Do you think this is easy? Do you think I never wonder what it would be like for me if I had picked you over Edward? Do you think I never thought about you, being with you? Having kids together? With your dark hair and my blue eyes? "

I took a step back. I had never thought of any of those with her. I really hadn't and now that I was trying, those thoughts repulsed me. I couldn't shake the slimy feeling off as I thought about her cold lips with her hard bony body under me. I couldn't think of raising a family with her and living the rest of my life with someone so centered on them self, someone so insensitive, who ignored people regularly and focused solely on her own needs. It explained why she had no real friends. It explained why someone who could never truly see her for what she is, is in love with her. I didn't know who I could do it with but it definitely was not her.

"I don't feel the same about you Bella, I never think of those things with you. So if you can leave that would be great"

"Are you saying you don't love me? That you don't care about me?" She was screaming too now.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. It would help a LOT if you stayed away from me and my family and our lands"

"This is because of her!" Bella was pointing at Lisa, whose face still had zero emotion. Lisa didn't move an inch or bat an eyelid. She just stood there watching.

"No, it's because of you and who you are. Now I have had enough with you. GET THE FUCK OUT" I bellowed

I saw Bella's shoulders sag a little and then she turned around and stalked out leaving us in uncomfortable silence.

"Well that was my cue as well, toodles," said Lisa as though this happened every day, still no emotions. How? And when had she become so guarded? When had she shut me out so much? I thought we were still friends but now I realized to her I was nothing.

With that, she kissed my dad on his cheek, patted my bicep on her way out and she was gone too. Fuck.

I looked at my dad who just looked mildly amused and asked if I wanted to eat. I nodded, hunger taking over.

**Nightfall**

It was the bonfire the imprints had been planning for so long. They heaped on piles of food on the picnic tables we had out on the beach and gathered around a fire with music playing in the background. Everyone was excited that my sisters were coming to visit, that the war was over and we had all made it through.

I couldn't be happier I thought but somehow as I watched all the wolves talk, flirt and dance with their imprints I got the feeling that I thought I shook off loneliness. I knew it so well. I watched Jared kiss Kim's forehead and Sam whispered into Emily's ears, worst of all I watched Lisa in a pair of denim shorts and a peach tank top running with the ball from Paul and Embry. They had formed some sort of band. I think like unimprinted or imprinted and broken up or something. I watched her tall lithe body move, her dark long hair whipping against the brown of her skin. She looked tan and fit, her russet mouth forming delicious shapes and her green eyes sparkling in the dark.

I watched them play and toss and run in the sand as the waves lapped at their feet. They looked peaceful, even Lisa, very unlike how she looked when she was around me. It struck me for the first time how much I had hurt her. I had broken her heart, her trust, and her happiness. I made promises and broke every single one of them. She in her own way had been graceful beyond measure. She acted like nothing happened but I knew that she had been in love and I knew that she had felt the imprint bond. I knew it when she was worried about not being good in bed when she cooked tons of food and did all these other things that the bond makes you crazy to make sure your wolf/imprint is okay. Did she still have those urges? Did she still feel my emotions? I did not know because I had never really bothered to ask. How could I do that? I remember when Lead and Andy tried to fight it, well Leah had tried to fight it, even then she still did something with him and they talked a lot to make sure no one got hurt. I hadn't done any of it. I just pretended like it never happened.

"She looks happy" I heard Leah whisper to Andy

"She does, I'm glad. I was worried" he whispered back

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. I zoned in on their voices.

"Is it because of Paul? She is always around him!" I heard Leah say

"No, if he had imprinted on her we would see it during the war. Right? In his head?" Andy whispered back.

"I mean they don't need imprinting to be a couple. They could be a normal couple. Just date, hang out I guess"

"He wouldn't do that to her, he knows that he'll imprint someday and then what about her? Also, he cares for her especially after what already happened to her. I really don't think he would put her through that"

"What if he believes that he would never imprint? It's not really all that common Andy"

"We should talk to him about this. "

"Another day " Leah told him simply.

My head was buzzing with all this new information. Paul did often joke about never imprinting. Then I heard rustles in the woods behind us and saw Brady and Collin join us, I heard Quil joke about them meeting Lisa loudly.

Both of them visibly blushed. God.

Quills jokes got louder and caught Paul's attention. I knew he was listening to them the whole time. He shot Embry a look. They angled Lisa off to the side and said something to her. I tried my best to listen and all I caught were the words "imprint" and "new wolf". This is was getting on my nerves.

She turned around and walked slowly back with them, watching her feet as she walked. Her slow seductive lilt obviously making its impact on the two new boys. By now almost all of the pack was watching the debacle, waiting to see if one of the new wolves would imprint on her since it seemed like our bond was broken. I knew that was not true. I had felt it when I was injured and resting I knew I still had our bond intact. This wouldn't work. It wouldn't work. I repeated those words in my mind as she walked right up to them with Paul and Embry right beside her. I heard Leah draw in a breath and hold it as Lisa lifted her eyes so slowly and met Brady's eyes. She didn't blink for a second she seemed lost and a beatific smile broke out on her face and Brady's. FUUUUUCKKKKK.

Then they both broke out laughing. Oh. Of course. These idiots would play pranks on each other. Now everyone was laughing. Everyone except for me. I met Embry's eyes as he was hollering and he shut up with the look on my face and elbowed Paul who saw me and then stopped as well. Assholes I would get them for this later. I really would.

They gathered around the fire and started playing never have I ever.

Each round made so many people lose, Paul mostly lost for everything. It was funny!

I joined in too, I was still mad but I didn't want to make it obvious.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than one person," said Kim blushing

"Lame-O" whispered Andy.

"Jeez, thanks brother mine" Lisa shot back at him.

She and Kim were the only ones who had their fingers up for this. Even Collin and Brady had done it with more than one person. Wow.

"Never have I ever had sex with anyone here," said Quil. I was surprised he had sex but I guess it made sense.

Paul and Embry howled as Lisa, Leah, Andy, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared and I had to lose out to this one.

The others blushed while Lisa just looked away. great. Not awkward at all.

It was Paul's turn and I knew he would do or say something stupid. I just had a feeling but thankfully Emily yawned and we knew what that meant. I sighed in relief. I helped everyone pack up and empty out leftovers and load up trucks or baskets. I knew I had to talk to Lisa, I had to know how she was doing with the bond. Did she feel it? Did she want to talk or hangout? I had let her down so much and I needed to make up for it. The thought suddenly put me in good spirits. I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting to get a moment alone with her. I watched Leah and Andy peel off to walk through the woods. I did not want to even think about crossing their path and seeing whatever lovey nastiness they would be up to. I wondered if Paul always waked Lisa to Leah's and if so, how would I get rid of him? I waited until Lisa said her goodnights to everyone including a curt nod to me and then motioned to Paul. Really, they were actually going to walk home together? When did they get so close?

I quickly crossed the gap between us and caught up with them.

"Hey Paul, is it okay if I walk Lisa home today?"

"Why?" he asked. Yes, Paul. Ask me questions that I don't have answers to. Thank you.

"I need to talk with her"

"It's okay Paul, you go ahead. I'll walk with Jake" she said in her sultry voice.

He sped off with a nod in my direction. He almost seemed mad at her. Wow.

"What's up?" she asked, we were walking towards Seth's but I didn't want to correct her, this way I got more time with her.

"I just wanted to talk you know, it's been a while" I wanted this to go well, maybe get a friend date or an actual date out of this and I knew to start with "when did you and Paul become best friends" wouldn't go well for me.

"Sure" still zero emotion in her voice or face. Even Brady had gotten more from her.

"I...I, I didn't know if you still felt the bond"

"I do Jake and you know I do, you felt it last night when you were injured?"

"Yeah! But how do you feel about that, having the bond"

"Why?"

"I wanna know Lee- Leesa" calling her Lee almost seemed like a crime.

"There's not much I can do about it right? I'm a rejected mated imprint. The books say it's almost impossible to be me. No one has ever heard of a mated couple breaking up so I'm just trying to stay alive I guess"

"I'm sorry Lisa"

"Don't be. I should have been more responsible too. We both jumped the gun too quick"

"But that is what an imprint is Lisa, there is no too quickly in it. It's a spiritual thing"

"And look where that got us, Jake. I should have waited to know you better, we should have dated and taken it slow. We went too fast made promises we couldn't keep and crashed and burned. I was selfish. I wanted love" so did I and those were some of the best days of my life. Filled with magic and laughter but what could I even say about that now?

"Lisa maybe we should try to be friends? Hang out?"

"Why is the bond hurting you?"

"No"

"I want to know you better, try again maybe?"

"Because Bella tried to sacrifice you to save Edward in the war?"

"What?" my mouth opened and closed.

"I am not as stupid as you think Jacob. You fooled me once with your words of love and life and forever and all the BULL SHIT. I gave you everything I had without asking twice, my heart, my trust, my love and all my ambitions. I did everything a woman could do to show a man what he meant to her. I did everything I could do to show you how much I loved you, Jake. I got cheated on, I got dumped. I have a bite mark the size of a quarter on my neck. My body and heart are broken, Jacob. Do you know how much the bond hurts? Do you know how much I hurt even outside the fucking bond? Did you even think about how I felt? What I wanted? Once during this entire time? Did you think of me?" She didn't shout but the low voice made it worse. I saw tears glisten in her eyes.

"I won't cry Jake, I did enough of that. I won't let you ruin the little I have now. I did enough of that too. So excuse me Jacob for not wanting to be your second choice, groupie. Excuse me for not wanting to have anything to do with you outside of what we need to do to keep the bond from killing us but don't even think of asking more than that"

With that, she pulled open the door of a house that I had never been to before and stepped in and slammed it.

The house had a smell of another wolf on it.

"Are you okay Lisa?" I heard Paul's gruff voice as I stood shell-shocked on the porch.

I heard her sobs then, my heart ached inside of me. With every sob, my heart pounded to run to her. I knew Paul could smell out here, hear me even but I couldn't move.

"No, no don't cry, come on. What happened?"

I could see through the curtains that he was holding her in a hug. Soothing her hair and comforting her.

"He wants to be friends, he wants to be friends. After everything, now he wants to come back and be friends" she told him

"Argh, Lee. Let it go. Let's put you to bed? I know you haven't slept well since before the war. Come on let us tuck you in?" with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her off to one of the rooms off the hallway.

I couldn't take it anymore, I fucked up and I couldn't. My wolf burst through me. Ruining another pair of shorts but who the fuck cares.

I ran blindly and heard Embry whistling in his head.

_Are you okay Jake?_

_Fuck Embry, WTF is Paul doing with Lisa? Whose house are they in right now?_

_What? What is Paul doing with her? I thought he was home alone. He said he would come out and patrol with me._

_They are both in a house by Seth's_

_Oh yeah. That's theirs. I mean Lisa's but he lives there too._

_What? Why?_ I asked bewildered  _Lisa has her own house? And Paul lives with her?_

 _Yeah! Didn't you know that?_ He sounded confused

_NO. Why is he living with my imprint?_

_I mean Jake she kind of isn't your imprint, right? That's what you said remember?_

 


	41. Chapter 41- Good Boys Go to Heaven. Bad Boys Bring Heaven to You.

 

**Jake's POV**

I lay in my bed unable to fall asleep even though I was exhausted. I tried to think about everything that was happening and tried to come up with a plan. I couldn't be an idiot bumbling around anymore, I had ruined so much. I understood now that Bella was not what I ever wanted. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Lisa, her love, her trust and her affection. I wanted to finish what I began not a teenage crush but the promise of a lifetime together, the promise to be soulmates, to stand with each other and lift each other up through thick and thin, through sickness and health.

I understood the spirits now, they didn't want me to be with Lisa because of them, and they wanted me to find love in her. To do without spirit magic and guidance. To be a man who finds a woman to love. That is why the bond didn't bring us together while I acted like a Jackass. That's why now I felt all the pangs because I had realized what the truth on my own. I didn't know if she was feeling it too but the fact that she was out there crying because of me pained me. Embry had assured me that Paul felt nothing more than brotherly love for her, that they had been living in the same house and had grown close but it was nothing romantic. He also told me about Lisa after I "Broke up" with her. He told me how Paul said she was suffering but was putting on a brave face, how she worked herself to the bone to keep from thinking and most importantly, he told me how she had said she would never fall for me again. She had mentioned that she wanted to live in La Push but not do anything to break the bond but would never look forward to being with me either. She wanted to be alone and live her life with family and friends she had told them.

All noble choices I knew, choices I ought to respect, but how could I when I yearned for her? When I finally saw the light, the reasons that my heart chose her, I couldn't sit back and stay away from her. I wanted to fight for her. I would fight till she trusts me again, fight till she sees that I love her and I would never do anything like what I had done again. I would be the best imprint imaginable! With these optimistic thoughts on my mind, I dozed off, arms subconsciously reaching out hoping to find my love who was not in my bed anymore.

**The Next Day**

I woke up feeling an unusually strong yearning for her. Now I knew the cruel game the spirits were going to play with me. The bond was starting going into full overdrive, making me crave her so much but it didn't piss me off as much as it should have. Instead, it gave me an added incentive I guess, very clever. Quileute ancestors 1 Jacob Black 0.

I knew my sisters were arriving tomorrow, ever since Leah had phased, we were a nervous wreck about them phasing too but nothing had happened yet and we couldn't just unload all the delicious details on them when they got here so we had to super careful about everything. I was trying to think if I wanted to tell Lisa that I was going to fight for her or was that something I would have to show by action? I decided that probably earning her trust through my behavior was better since the first one hadn't worked out so well for us.

I zipped through my morning routine and waited outside the school for Lisa, if she was walking to school with the guys, they would be here a minute before the bell for the start of the school day rang through the school and I wanted to be here to see her. Sure as hell, the pack trickled through and Embry, Paul, and Lisa were almost the last students to arrive. She only nodded when she saw me, no words again. Fuck. I hugged the other idiots for a chance to hug her. She seemed taken aback and stiff in my arms but I literally melted when I got to wrap my arms around her curvy waist. Her scent infiltrated my senses and I could rest my chin on her head for a split second before anyone caught on. We parted the hug as she hurriedly increased the distance between us without looking at me.

I smiled at her and walked to class with her and Embry, thanking the spirits for our schedule the entire time. I almost had all of my classes with her. As I walked through the hallways of our school, I noticed that a good amount of people turned around to stare. I caught both boys and girls staring at us, Em and Lisa talked on and on like they didn't notice it but I knew they knew that we were being stared at. It looked like a lot to catch up with but I was sure that Paul and Embry would be on my side. Embry had already expressed his joy when I told him that I was trying to win her back and I knew Paul would too. Andy and Leah would be harder but I would not give up until I had her back in my arms.

The day passed by quickly and soon we were at lunch, Leah gave an impromptu lecture on cleaning up before Rachel and Rebecca got here. Jeez, Mom. I know, I thought as I watched Lisa walk to the lunch line, a bunch of people from our classes talked to her, some waved, some came up to chat with her, I heard some laughs here and there and then before I could say anything I watched Sean Lull walk right up to her and start up a conversation with her easily and it seemed to be funny and light as I watched my imprint throw her head back and laugh and walk beside him getting her lunch. I knew that Lisa predominantly didn't eat meat and watched him pick up the same lunch items as her, he was trying hard to impress her. Embry elbowed me and gestured to them. I know brother, I know and then Paul was watching too. A growl escaped him from his chest. We listened in shamelessly.

"I kid you not Lisa, those are the actual lyrics to the song!" he told her smirking

"Oh stop messing with me, Sean. Just because I don't know too much about pop culture, you think you can just say whatever and I'll believe you?"

"NO!" He shook his head vehemently.

"Like the time you told me about Nick and Aaron Carter's little sister? Blue Ivy Carter? Never trusting you again" She threw her head back and laughed.

"I swear, go look it up, the song literally says good boys go to heaven but bad boys bring heaven to you." He smirked even more. He was hitting on her! The bastard. This made me so mad.

"What is that fucker doing with her?" Paul asked brusquely

"I told you right, she talks about him. He is laying it on thick. He has chocolates for her every other day. Jokes, compliments. I'm just waiting for him to do something that I can beat his ass for." Embry replied.

"Fuck. this makes me so mad." Paul said

"No, we'll distract her, Sam said little Seth and Brady here have been flunking calculus. We'll ask her to tutor them and I'm going to start coming around to fix up your backyard with you guys. We'll keep her busy and away from his meaty claws" Embry told him.

It was weird that knew so much about her but I was glad that they cared so much, my brothers were looking after my imprint. I had to talk to Paul and I was sure he would understand why I had to fight for her.

I caught Paul's eye and motioned to open football field outside the lunchroom. I didn't want Andy to hear us. To his credit, Paul soundlessly slid out of his seat and started walking and I followed.

We stopped a short distance away and I look at Paul as he stood leaning on one side of his body casually. Even I could see why he drove the ladies crazy.

"What's up Jake?" he asked

"I need your help, it is going to make you mad but I need you" I told him earnestly

"Whatever you need brother" he told me smiling

"I want Lisa back, I know I fucked up majorly and caused her so much pain but I realized that I love her Paul. Imprint or no imprint. I love her and I'll do anything to win her back. I cannot stop thinking about her. She means the world to me and I was stupid enough to let her go but I won't ever do anything like that again. I will be the best wolf possible but I need your help. I can't get her back without you" I couldn't meet his eye after I said all that.

"Jake, she's all yours, always was and always will be. I love her man, she's a part of the pack and a great gal. There is so much to her that I learned in the last week that made me sure that she was the right one for you. I was sad that you didn't see it but I'm glad you came around. You know I would do anything for our family" he told me

"You don't like her, do you? It looks like she likes you too." I asked him hesitantly

"Not like that you idiot. She is my brother's mate" Paul snorted. Oh thank god, I thought.

"I know it doesn't look like it but she loves you, Jake, she really does and I know she is going to put up a fight before she lets you back in and she deserves that you fight for her. You need to show her that you mean it this time around. Don't forget that she is in so much pain right now. You need to help her heal"

We walked back in quiet silence, each of us digesting what we had learned and as we approached the pack's table I saw someone standing near it and asking for us.

Megan, one of the girls from our class, was wearing a bright green crop top and showed off several tattoos on her body while chewing and popping gum. She was shooting daggers with her eyes at everyone and I could feel her frustration rolling off in waves.

I watched her point a finger at Lisa and walk to where she was sitting with Kim "It's you, I watched you screw around with Jake, then I know you and Lahote are shacking up, I see how Sean is looking at you. Who do you think you are letting all these boys moon all over you?"

Lisa looked up at her with an expression that I thought was only reserved for me and then looked to Kim who was blushing furiously and looking at Jared. I watched as Lisa went back to eating her veggie burger like nothing happened.

"Oh no, you don't get to ignore me! All these guys would come crawling into my arms and now I watch you dorky two shoes, shack up with them and act all high and mighty. You know what I am talking about Cameron! Don't act like a saint just because you are with Miss Virgin here" She sneered at Jared as Kim turned a deep scarlet. Fuck this was getting out of control. The pack had messed around before each of us imprinted just like any other teenager. The rumors about each of us were actually much more fantasy than true, exoticized by our recent growth spurts and muscle mass. We had become more careful about who we let into our midst, even if it was purely fun. I couldn't help but curse my luck that this had to happen now when I was trying to impress Lisa. I was going to shut this down before Megan could drag my name through dirt some more.

"I said don't ignore me you little bitch" She tried to knock the food that Lisa was eating. I watched Lisa wrap her long fingers around Megan's wrist as she tried to knock out the burger in Lisa's hand. Supporting her hold on Megan with the other hand she twisted the elbow away from Megan's body in a simple side step.

I watched with my mouth wide open as Lisa stood behind Megan, holding her in an arm lock. Lisa's face was still expressionless but I was ready to melt into a puddle and die for this woman. Where in the name of hell had she learned how to do that?

Megan struggled and Lisa deepened the hold and whispered "Apologize to Kim" and when Megan tried to fight it, it only got worse for her. Lisa was using her body weight to push Megan's elbow down even more. The hold looked painful even to me and Megan was a deep red by now.

Megan apologized and Lisa let go of her instantly and looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth. She sat back down on her spot and ate her food quickly as Megan stalked away while whispering something about revenge. Paul slid into the spot opposite to her and left me only the spot next to her, smooth.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a good veggie burger?" Lisa told him as a matter of fact.

"Lee, you didn't have to do that" Kim told her smiling

"Lady Kimberly, I had to defend your honor," She told Kim, bowing forward deeply and making Kim erupt in laughter.

"Well, for someone who is not a wolf you are pretty strong" Leah punched her in the arm.

"That was pretty badass, " I told her from next to her.

I heard her heartbeat pick up faintly as she turned towards me, our eyes locked and it seemed like I was getting lost in her pools of green until Andy cleared his throat and the moment was broken.

The day passed quickly and I heard Paul grumble about patrol and Lisa tell Embry that she was going over to the store to get some groceries. I needed groceries too, I really did!

My sisters would be here tonight and I had a house to clean and a fridge to stock.

I tagged along buying supplies and food, the same way we had many times before instead now, she was buying for her and Paul and I was buying for my house. The sadness in this was not lost on her I think. I watched her make a couple of suggestions for meal options before suspiciously asking about all the food she had made at my place a couple of days ago. Dammit. I faked needing food for after today because most of it was gone. This was true!

I offered to walk her home after Embry rang her up and she looked like she would decline but the sudden howl of a wolf outside seemed to convince her that I might be a good idea. I made a mental promise to thank Paul. We walked in silence, I wanted to ease into her life and not crash into it like I had done previously.

We talked about my sisters coming tonight and all the fun we had planned for them over the weekend. We had a game night, a fun night on the beach and a BBQ planned for tomorrow. Lisa mentioned how excited she was to sleep at the beach. I knew we were both thinking about the last time we did that. It was together and it was the night I had told her about my imprint and she had accepted it. Memories of that night flooded my head. The walk ended at her doorstep as she struggled to open the door with bags in both her arms. I walked in behind her holding her third and fourth bag.

The place was airy and decorated in a very bohemian way, colors exploded everywhere but it was clean. I asked to use the bathroom. She pointed me to the one in the hallway, I didn't really have to go but just wanted to snoop around. It had more than one bedroom and a couple of bathrooms. It looked simple but enchanting, just like the lady of the house I thought.

I found a bathroom off of what could only be Paul's room, with his clothes and books scattered around the room with a strong smell of wolf emanating from his clothes tossed on the bed. Curiosity couldn't keep it down in my head as I peeked to the see the other room, Lisa's. She seemed to have a theme going on in there, pinks, oranges and yellow popped and flowed freely from a low bed, a canopy with a stringed lights lining the roof and a desk with a laptop and a ton of books, her clothes seemed to arranged in a haphazard manner and the whole place looked so peaceful and calm.

I heard a discreet cough behind me. Shit. I was enjoying the pull of the bond so much by being around her that I forgot to watch out for her.

"Hand in the candy jar Mr. Black?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

I turned around slowly planning each move.

I faced her, angling my body as close as I could get to her without actually moving my feet. I wanted to get in her head a little bit and I couldn't resist.

"The scene was enticing " I told her feeling my warm breath wash over her.

"But uninvited? Oh, my! Someone broke the rules "She whispered. Now she was playing too.

"I guess then you will just have to punish me" I told her matter of fact.

"That's exactly what I'm doing now" she told me in a flat voice as she walked away.

God, the girl was a smart ass but I wasn't ready to let it go. I followed her back to the kitchen where her grocery bags lay unpacked.

"Let me help you unpack?" I offered with a huge smile.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked in her low sultry voice.

Dammit, she was right. My sisters were coming home today.

I raced home and got working. My dad was rather impressed that I had remembered to bring home groceries and cleaning supplies. We spent the next couple of hours cleaning and scrubbing the house clean talking about trivial things when I told him about my decision about my imprint, he only smiled the way he did when he was truly happy and that was enough for me.

**6 hours later**

I lay in my bed thinking. Rachel and Rebecca were home. The twins were very different people. Both were tall, with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes but their personalities were interestingly contrasting and yet similar. Both were very feminine, talked about feminist issues, world politics and science, enjoyed college life and being able to learn. Rachel was more childlike, collecting stuffed animals, giggling and loved the small things in life, she was gentle, soft-spoken and dreamy. Rebecca, on the other hand, was pragmatic, more adult-like, firm and fair with her feet planted in the ground. I enjoyed both of their company and was excited to have them back on the Rez. Even though they were a couple of years older than I was, we had always gotten along well and enjoyed each other's company.

Our family reunion was the same, the twins were excited to be back for a couple of days and meet with family and friends. Our dinner had been pasta, salad and ice cream served with a side of excitement for tomorrow night's gathering. I felt my eyes droop as I thought of bottle green eyes.

**The Next Day**

I woke up early and went out to greet my sisters, we decided to go down to the diner to get some breakfast with Sue. Rebecca and I walked ahead as Rachel followed with Dad, chuckling loudly in the sunshine. I could use some days like this I thought.

I could smell my brother's scent coming from the diner. Embry and Paul, that meant Lisa could be there too, why couldn't I smell her? I picked up the pace and watched Paul joke around with Embry at the counter but couldn't see Lisa, hmm.

I saw Paul notice us and walk towards me and Rachel, or wait he was heading straight for Rachel. They had known each other for a long time but I knew that look. I knew that look as I watched Paul look at Rachel and Embry at Rebecca. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! These two idiots imprinted on my sisters.

 


	42. Chapter 42: Brother Mine?

 

**Jake's POV:**

I was in the most awkward situation ever, Embry and Paul had been supportive of me when I told them that I intended to win Lisa back and then they went on to imprint on my sisters. We all knew what imprinting meant, pain, love, responsibility, trust, faith and the disgusting part I couldn't think of, sex. Oh lord. It also meant that my sister's lives would change beyond their imagination. They would have to move back to La Push, learn about the pack, be a part of it and accept it and live with my pack brothers. I didn't know how they felt about any of that but it wouldn't be my place to tell them all of this, Paul and Embry would have to be the ones who explain how they fell in love with the twins to them.

I guess it was better this way than have strangers being imprints. Now, we knew that it was someone who grew up listening to the legends and being a part of the community. I pulled Paul and Embry out of the diner for a minute.

"What happened in there brothers mine?" I asked innocently.

"Fuck off" Paul told me and I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Paul was the one who hated imprinting more than anyone else. He had always said that he would never imprint and then one day he got waffles for breakfast with a side of his childhood friend as his imprint.

I laughed hard until I heard Paul's arm make full contact with my shoulders. Ow...

"Shut it Jake" he growled. She is your sister, I reminded myself as I turned to Embry who was beaming.

"Jake, Paul, will the girls be okay if we tell them tonight? At the Bonfire? "Embry asked.

"Yeah Rebecca should be fine, I'm not sure how Rachel feels about being imprinted on by Paul! That's hard to digest for anyone" I guffawed with Embry.

Slowly the news spread from Sue to Leah and the whole pack. They were all waiting for tonight when we would have two new additions to the pack. Two more brothers taken care of by finding love and now only if I could fix my love life, I could be truly happy again.

I didn't say a word to my sisters about anything. Only nodded when my dad found me alone and asked me if it was true that they were now both imprints. I picked up additional chores to set up for the party tonight knowing that Lisa will be there helping with the same chores.

I picked up all the supplies I needed and headed to the first beach, I could smell my imprint even before I could see her. I quickened my pace to reach her and stopped short when I saw her bending waist down and looking at something in the sand. She was perfect, like a painting almost, in floral summer dress, barefoot, hair pulled back in a long, thick braid. She was concentrating hard and had not noticed me, I saw a couple of my brothers bickering over by her but they didn't seem to distract her. I approached her stealthily wanting to see the object of her undivided attention. I noticed a small starfish in the sand and she was standing and watching it with the beatific smile on her face.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Hi" she smiled at me without realizing that she was and it went straight to my heart.

"What do you have there?"

"A little starfish, he's so fascinating"

"Yeah, just like you" I whispered, hoping she didn't hear that almost a second too late. If she did, she didn't say anything.

I could feel the hum of our bond, it was on high mode and I knew she could feel it too, the pull, the need and the uncontrollability of it but Lisa pretended well. Her eyes were guarded and I knew she wouldn't acknowledge what we felt. She only smiled in response. Her body angled away from me as though it couldn't decide if it wanted to talk to me or not. But her eyes were a different story, all raw emotion today. I could see the longing in her eyes. The bond was making her crave me, she was craving for my scent, my body and as a bonded couple my touch and love. All the things I craved for myself and longed to give her but what could I do? Without throwing caution to wind and making her mad at me?

"I heard about your sisters" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm stuck with Embry and Paul for life"

"Embry is so excited to tell Rebecca" She told me with a smile.

"Yeah but not Paul, I'm guessing?"

"He'll come around. I never asked him about it. I wonder how he feels about imprinting and Rachel" She thought out loud.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, did she hate imprinting now? Did she believe that it ruined lives like Leah once did?

"She sounds nice and I am excited to meet her" Lisa said with laughter in her voice. She knew what I meant, the little devil.

Well, at least she was talking and laughing with me. That's a start.

I watched each of the pack members trickle in as we set up food, blankets and bedding arrangements in the alcove. I tried to stick around Lisa but decided to give her some space because I didn't want her to get suspicious about my intentions towards her. Soon everyone was here and it was time to have fun.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Embry blush when my sister talked to him, every time she laughed he looked he was the happiest person on the planet. That reminded me of a time when I had something like that and then I watched Paul who looked like he was split between wanting to talk with Rachel and still stay away from her all the time.

I watched as everyone took a spot around the fire on the logs and introduced themselves to the newcomers, my sisters. Brady and Colin went first, my imprint smiled and waved as she told them that she was Andy's sister and went to La Push High and was excited to have more girls who were family around. Rachel nodded and laughed while Rebecca ever cautious just smiled as people introduced themselves to her. We had my dad tell a couple of stories that didn't include imprints or the wolves until Leah requested him to tell the imprinting story with a sinister smile on her face as she winked at Paul, who only snarled at her.

I watched Lisa lean over and whisper in his ear "Just because mine wasn't the greatest doesn't mean yours is going to be the same way, look at everyone else, Jared, Sam, Quil, my brother, they all swear that this is the best thing that happened to them." She told him with a smile looking right into his eyes.

I knew my other brothers could hear her some of them tried not to look at her, while Sam stared at her.

"What if mine is like your Lisa, what if it hurts me? Don't you hate imprinting?" he asked her too low for the imprints to hear.

"No Paul, what happened between us was our fault, his and mine. Imprints bring you love, happiness, and strength. Just look at my brother. I didn't know he knew how to smile."

"Are you sure? I don't see you having the time of my life"

"I'm 17, my idea of fun is reading, Pinterest and playing with dogs, I am having fun! What were you hoping I would do? Kardashian it out in the Hamptons?"

He snorted at her joke and stood up to come to sit down by Rachel. Lisa looked content in her spot between Leah and Brady. She was talking and joking, looking a lot like her old self again.

The night progressed as always, stories were told, music was played, and a LOT of food was eaten. Slowly the older guests left and it was just us. Some of the guys played on the beach, others held their imprints and danced, some sat around the fire and talked. Soon I knew the yawns turned into stretches and a slow trek towards the alcove.

Even before we entered it, I knew something was wrong. That sweet sticky stench could only be one thing. But the scent was stronger than just a vampire. I knew instinctively that my brothers would sense it too, they would be prepared I hoped. My body screamed to look for Lisa, make sure she was protected from this threat and would not be hurt by these leeches, out of the corner of my eye, I saw all the wolves step in front of their imprints or shield them. Even Paul the most reluctant wolf ever wrapped his thick muscled arm around Rachel and subtly stepped in front of her, my eyes scrambled to find mine but when I couldn't see her my heart nearly stopped.

Quickly I realized that Andy and Leah had her covered, I made a mental note to talk to Andy about this and forced myself to concentrate on the task at hand.

In the Alcove stood 3 vampires all dressed normally and looking extremely satisfied. They were all men and young around mid-twenties. The wolves were all holding back because we did not want any one of the imprints to get hurt. One of the bloodsuckers took a couple of steps forward.

"Ladies, why don't you ask these boys to go home and learn what it is like to be with men" he drawled.

The realization struck me then, they didn't know that we were wolves, or that these were our mates, they were nomads passing by and saw a bunch of kids they thought they could have for snacks and judging by what he just said even more.

"They don't know that we are wolves" I heard Brady whisper.

And the vampires joined their friend and announced,

"Yeah, make the boys leave and we will show you a good time"

"We promise you won't ever forget"

"Especially you" The oldest looking vampire pointed at Rachel and that was all Paul could handle. He pushed her further behind him and ran towards a vampire who started laughing when he saw a big teenager run at him until Paul burst into his silver wolf midair and jumped right on the vampire. Rachel gasped and fell back in the sand. Leah immediately moved to pick her up to pull her away from the action.

The confusion in the wolves to phase and fight and stay back and protect was long enough to let the vampires escape from the alcove but not without a pack of wolves following them as Embry and Leah hung back to stay with the imprints.

**Author's Note:**

Hello Wonderful Readers!  
I read some amazing Paul and Rachel Fanfic on Tumblr and wanted to see if you would be interested in reading a One-Shot if I wrote for them? They seem to have so much depth as a couple, sweet and hot at the same time. Let me know what you think? Also, I love reading your reviews! Thank you for reading.

Love,  
Eclairz1

 


	43. Chapter 43: Big but not Bad.

 

The trio was no match for the pack. The pack was relentless in their hunt, their imprints being a few feet away made them fight like their lives depended on it.

Paul out of all of them was the most belligerent, not stopping until he made sure all three of the vampires were dead. Sam almost didn't have utter a word as Paul efficiently led the fight. Once he was done he looked at Collin and said  _Burn them_ and walked away to get dress before the others realized.

Jacob ran to get dressed as well and ran after Paul as they reached the alcove once again. He worried about what he would see inside, but it looked like it wasn't as bad as Kim's or Emily's reaction when they first learned about their secret. Embry and Leah stood in front of the girls listening, Lisa had her arm around Rachel and Rebecca looked at Embry from time to time as Emily spoke in a hushed tone.

They all turned and stopped as Paul walked straight towards Rachel. Jake saw Lisa catch her breath and nod at Paul who dipped his head ever so slightly to acknowledge whatever she had said to him with that nod. Jake felt out of place for not knowing it, Paul assuring him that he saw Lisa as nothing but a sister calmed him but he still was angry at knowing anything about Lisa anymore.

Rachel stepped out from behind Embry as Paul walked to her and hugged him. A round of cheers went out as she whispered thanks for protecting her. Paul asked Rachel if she would walk with him and held his hand out and waited anxiously until Rachel laid her hand in his.

**Jake's POV:**

I guessed that know that Rachel knew about the pack, Paul being Paul would tell her about imprinting as well. I wondered how that would work out because that's what I had done with Lisa. Maybe Sam and Jared did it right, easing their imprints into friendship, a relationship and then telling them. As I wondered about all this, as I watched Embry quietly ask the girls if they still wanted to spend the night here and smile as they all replied yes.

Slowly Lisa walked to the sleeping bag she had laid out by Paul's and dragged it away closer to Seth and Quil's. Far away from mine, I noticed. I had to do something, I couldn't let all my chances slip away from me.

I walked to my sleeping bag and pulled it away from Embry's and laid it on the other side of Quil. I locked eyes with her and innocently whispered "In case he convinces Rebecca to take that spot"

She only nodded with her eyes not meeting mine. I longed for her touch, her fingers on my face, in my hair. Her lips on mine, anything. How could I ask her for any of this? I felt like such an ass but caught Seth's eye as he motioned for me to go after her.

I looked at Leah and watched her cock an eyebrow and smile. This was all I needed. I walked to Lisa and asked her if she wanted to walk with me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as she blinked and I the overwhelming need to touch her and feelings took over me. I extended my hand towards hers and took her long fingers in mine. I could feel the bond singing loudly and crashing over me like the waves of the ocean so close but more than that I could hear her heartbeat pick up. I knew when I looked at her that it was love in her eyes. She was mad at me but still loved me. This was the first time I had actually touched her since the whole thing with Bella.

Before I knew it I was pulling her into a hug, tight and hard. She was stiff for a second before she melted into me. I inhaled deeply and audibly, she knew I was trying to get her scent. She as always smelled delicious. Her long hair brushed my hands around her waist. Her soft body was heavenly. I nestled my chin on top of her head. I could hear her sob.

I had to fix this. But as soon as I stepped away she took two steps away and wouldn't meet my eye. Damn it. "Lisa..." I started.

"No more Jake" She said in such a quiet voice.

"I just want to be your friend"

"I don't know if that is an option for me"

"Can we try please?"

"Why? To make this harder than it already is?"

"No, I miss you. I'm sorry I ruined what we had but please? I need to be around you! I need to still talk to you."

I know she might think that I am asking for this because of the bond but I couldn't push it here. I just wanted her to at least hang out with me and talk to me.

She nodded looking away, and still didn't meet my eye. I acquitted that this is as much as I could get tonight and asked her to head back to the cave with me.

We walked in silence, barefoot as the waves lapped at our feet.

"What happened to those leeches?" She asked

"Paul got them" I told her, I was still impressed by what I had seen him do.

"He likes Rachel a lot"

"Hahaha, she is his imprint." I said it in a matter of fact voice, but then realized what I had done and stopped. She stopped too.

"I am sorry" I whispered. She looked at her feet but I knew she was listening.

"I am going to fix what I did. Please just give me a chance?" I knew I was pushing her but I couldn't resist. Before she could reply, I saw Sam walk to cave shouting "Come on Pack!"

We walked to the Cave to see all the wolves and their imprints split into couples including Paul and Embry and their imprints. All the single wolves were hanging out in a group.

Jokes started going around and stories were swapped about the war and how Lisa did Homework during the war. I got to see how anxious the imprints were even though they made jokes about it. Once in a while, I saw Paul and Lisa silently communicate through nods and glances. While I laughed and tried to understand the stories and details. I saw that Rachel and Rebecca had come to sit with me. My sisters smiled at me and that made me happy. I knew they had questions and even before I acknowledged them, the quiz started.

"So we are guessing you are a wolf too" Rebecca announced

I just grinned.

"Just this or any other fun hobbies?" Rachel quipped

I laughed shaking my head for a no

"Good because this a little more than soccer or crafts"

We all laughed.

"We are guessing that the other legends are true too" Rachel asked

"Yeah. A good amount of them are" I answered warily

"The one about the Taha Aki and the third wife?" Rebecca asked point blank

"Why do you ask" I tried to play it safe

"Because I'm feeling things Jake, and I am confused about why I feel like a guy I'm meeting after 2 years is making me feel like I want to marry him and make a home with him overnight even though I have a boyfriend." Rachel looked worried.

"Did you talk to Paul about this?" I asked, what was the point in lying to her when she knew half of it already?

By now, everyone was listening to us, I knew.

"Not directly, I don't want him to think I'm nuts. I mean I just met the guy" Rachel admitted.

I looked at Paul he was listening to every word, a smile on his lips that I was sure he didn't know about.

"I bet he doesn't think you're nuts," Leah told her. "Trust me on this."

Rachel whipped her head around surprised.

"You are one of them aren't you?" Rebecca asked

"Yes" Leah answered

"The only female?"

"Yes for now, maybe you two will join me?" She asked.

Rebecca snorted and laughed

"We can even run to save our lives" Rachel told her

"That's why you have Paul and Embry" Emily said nonchalantly.

"I really need more explanation than this" Rebecca told Embry

"Do you want to talk in private?" he asked looking nervous

Before she could answer, Collin went "I'll explain this" and launched into how imprinting works and what it means for a kid who didn't have an imprint he knew a lot.

"So Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Andy and Leah, you are all bonded?" Rachel asked

"There are more"

"Quil and Claire" Collin piped up. Bless his soul.

"Ewwww, what?" Rebecca almost shouted

The gang launched into explanations

"So what happens to the rest of you who have not imprinted" Rebecca asked me

I opened and closed my mouth several times before Seth answered.

"We pray that we imprint someday" he said as he laughed

"Is it that good for a wolf?" Rachael asked looking straight into Paul's eyes

"It truly feels like I've come to life" Paul whispered blushing deeply.

Wolves hooted and everyone teased him.

"So no wolf says no to the imprint? "Rebecca asked. Dammit.

"Some do, but it hurts a lot" Andy answered looking away

"So usually no one would right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah" Seth quickly shut it down,

"I love how we spent the all this time without knowing that literally, everyone here is a wolf or an imprint" Rachel laughed and looked around as they settled on Lis

 


	44. Chapter 44 - All we have is Tears.

 

**Jake's POV.**

The night went on without too many incidents. I fell asleep knowing that for the first time in weeks, Lisa was sleeping within 6 feet. It was hard because of how resistant Lisa was but I knew that this was how to it would be, even though, a part of me wished it would be different and wished that we could start off where we left. Lisa seemed to barely acknowledge me even though the bond was pulling us together, even though I was hitting on her and flirting with her.

The morning saw us go our separate ways. We had two weeks before school started and we all wanted to do as much as possible. Winters would come quickly and brutally and we all wanted to enjoy the last days of summer as much as we could. The couples usually did stuff by themselves or with another couple for a double date. The pack met every day outside of patrols which we still ran because we never forgot the war and the bloodlust of newborns. I spent all my time just trying to be around Lisa, I would try to talk to her and try to make her laugh but just being around her helped. I tried to be around her as much as possible.

A week after the night at the beach I realized that I could not sleep anymore or eat that much. When my brothers saw this through the pack link they knew why. It was obvious.

 _Jake, go tell her man, tell her that it's starting to be painful -_ Jared told me as we ran our shift.

 _What can I say Jared? I did this to her. I pushed her away. Most of the time I feel too guilty to even look her in the eye_ I told him.

_Paul told me that she doesn't eat much, he said she went to a doctor one day. He asked her but she didn't want to tell him more. I worry about her Jake. Kim goes over to Lisa's all the time and comes back wishing all of this never happened. Kim feels like we are all to blame._

I could feel the pain that Jared felt for Kim's sorrow. Could he feel my pain? I wondered.

_Of course brother mine, I feel your pain that is why I am asking you to go talk to her. At least figure out a way you can both eat and sleep. The rest you can work on later._

> _How Jared? How? How can I face her after what I did?_ I asked through the deep sorrow squeezing my heart.
> 
> _Ask her knowing that she is in pain, a pain that only you can heal. Ask her knowing that you are 17 but you have a lifetime you want to spend with her. Face her knowing that beneath the pain in her heart is the fiercest love you will ever feel. Face her knowing that you are sorry and something like this will never happen again. There is no way to break an imprint Jake. No way without one of you dying. From everything she has done so far, we know she is sensible, she didn't try to leave La Push or turn to another guy, in her own way she kept her promises to you even after you broke yours. Ask her, beg her, do what you need to._ The passion in his thoughts shook me.

He was right. The ball was in my court, I needed to do something. She might shout at me, throw things at me or kick me out but I needed her and unfortunately for her, she needed me. I decided to go straight to her after this patrol.

I quickly found my clothes after saying bye to Jared and headed to her house on the cliff. The closer I got, I smelled more of her but there were other scents as well. Paul, the twins, and Embry. I went around to the backyard door and stepped in. The scene was happy and sad. Both the couples were sitting around in different parts of the yard, talking quietly. Paul and Rachel held hands while Rebecca smiled at Embry. I heard them talking about being a wolf, going into details about their daily lives, asking each other questions. I quietly remembered me being where they were now, with my imprint, enjoying the simple happiness of being in love. The bond pulled sharply at my heart. Pain pinching me and blurring my vision. It was getting worse.

I looked around to see if Lisa was around. Both couples acknowledged me with greetings and Rachel asked me if I was here to call them home for dinner. I didn't know how to tell my sisters why I was really here and not make them feel scared if this was something that could happen to them. I only said I was here to talk to Lisa and see if she wanted to hang out.

"That girl is pretty! Are you friends Jake?" Rebecca asked.

"We used to be," I said with thought. I didn't want to lie.

"What happened?"

"I fucked up" I replied looking at my feet.

"Of course, you did. Are you going to fix it or what?" Rachel asked simply.

"I am trying to"

"What happened? What did you do?" Becca asked, argh sisters. But they had a right to know. To know who Lisa was, why she was here, why I was here. We were all family.

"She is your imprint, isn't she?" Rebecca said as she looked me dead in the eye.

"How did you know Becca?" Embry asked.

"I am no wolf but I can tell that there is tension there. She hides it well but I can tell that she is sad. But if she is your imprint shouldn't it be happy? Shouldn't she be happy?"

"She should. I am going to make her happy. I promise" I didn't want to give any more details. I was sure that my sisters would whoop my ass if they found out that I had tried going back on promises I made to someone who trusted me to try to see if things worked out with another woman. Imprint or no imprint that was enough to get hate from them.

I quickly walked inside, I could hear her in her bedroom. I knocked on the door. Lisa didn't have a hyperactive sense of smell or hearing like me but I could tell that she knew it was me because of how slowly her door opened. She stood in the door away, familiar but different, in a deep wine colored cotton nightshirt that stopped mid-thigh. The top two buttons were open, showing a hint of her cleavage. I dragged my eyes up to her face and gasped.

"Thanks" she grumbled.

Dammit. I had gasped out loud. But her face looked fatigued, dark bags had formed under her eyes. Her voice sounded different. And I could now see why she looked different. I hadn't noticed it in the last couple of weeks since the battle but her collar bones were popping out of her skin. Her face looked more angular, skin dry. The change was not dramatic but subtle and sad. Especially knowing that I caused it. Her eyes looked tired and she looked like she had lost at least 5 pounds. I cursed myself for not noticing this before now.

"I am trying to do something about it, I would have put some makeup on if I knew you were coming." She just looked at my feet now. I knew she owned a lipstick and eyeliner but never once saw her use anything else outside of that. She joked a couple of times that moisturizer was her make up with Kim.

"You don't need to," I told her quietly. She still didn't move from the doorway. "Can I come in?" I asked, scared that she would refuse, but I wanted to have a real conversation with her.

She turned around and walked back further into her room. She went and stood by her table watching me try to figure out where to sit or stand given that she didn't sit or ask me to sit. I stood awkwardly by her bed. The words tumbled out of me.

"Lisa, I know a sorry won't cut it, I know it won't help anything but I want to apologize, for hurting you twice, for treating you this way, for all the callous decisions I made. I am such an idiot. I cannot believe all the things I put you through and how graceful you were through all of this. I feel so ashamed of my behavior and know that my words have no meaning to them after what I did. But I love you, I know you won't believe me, but I do and I need to do something about you, about us. I need you to give us another chance. I have no right to ask but I will, I will because I miss you, I need you back in my life." I had tears in my eyes but she wouldn't meet my eyes. She looked steadily at my chest. Suddenly she looked up.

"So what Jake? Am I just supposed to magically forget everything and be happy again? How? How can I after what happened? I gave you everything I could and you cast me aside, twice and didn't even bother to tell me. My brother came to get me from your house in the middle of the night so that I could have some dignity. I walk through this town as the only imprint who failed. Everywhere I go, you haunt me. To make things worse, my own body is betraying me. Emily and I had to drive to the city to get makeup so that I don't look like a zombie! You know why? Because I cannot fucking sleep. I take the maximum dosage that the doctor recommended or sleep pills but I cannot sleep. Everything I eat, I throw up. I have no respite. I had to go to La Push to get IV twice. What can I even do in this situation? What? Move back to you and let you play with me until Bella bats her eyelids at you? No, you tell me? What can I do? Forget my pride and self-respect and let you back into my life so that I can worry incessantly about a repeat of being dumped? What can I do?" She was sobbing, tears flowed down her face freely. Her tall body racked by sorrow.

I felt my own tears on my face, I was crying and I didn't even feel ashamed, the pain I put her through was crushing me. I thought I had it bad but all this time my imprint was paying the price. All the times I told myself that breaking the imprint wasn't hurting I had never once asked her, I hadn't asked her if she was in pain. I spent a couple of hours around her each day and told myself that I was doing my job.

I did this to her. I knew it then, she couldn't forgive me easily. I remembered her eyes the day I asked her if she wanted to be friends as I walked her home from the beach. I saw the pain but chose to ignore it for my convenience, I didn't deserve to be forgiven.

I started speaking and I knew my voice trembled, I knew I sounded hoarse but I didn't stop, I ran over to her, knelt on the ground in front of her and took her hands in mine, the small fist engulfed in my big palms. I rested my head on our entwined fingers. I knew I had tears trailing down my face, wetting both our hands but I didn't care, "Lisa, I am so so so sorry. I am sorry, you are right, I don't deserve to be forgiven, and I don't. But please let me make you comfortable, I feel like I could die every time I see you in pain. Please? I know I have no right to ask you to do this but please baby, I am begging you, let me at least help you eat and sleep? You don't have to talk to me or even acknowledge me but please let me do this? I refuse to take a no for an answer? I will do anything but please? Just this? I will not ask for anything more." my body started moving without me realizing it. I stood up from kneeling at her feet.

I pulled her into my arms, quickly closing around her before she could stop me. I hugged her for the first time in a long time, the way I wanted to hug her. She didn't move but I felt her dragging in deep breaths and the sobs got louder. I held her tighter, I kissed the top of her head over and over again and told her how sorry I was. I rubbed my hands on her bare shoulders and down her arms. A warm hum started within me. I was engulfed in her smell and her skin's softness. Slowly her sobs stopped. I stepped back after kissing her head again, my arms still around her.

"Can I come to eat with you? I'll sleep out in the living room on the couch? Please? Please, Lisa?" She only nodded. She still wouldn't meet my eyes. I couldn't wait anymore. My wolf couldn't wait anymore. I lifted her chin up with a hand. The tired eyes seemed shocked by the contact. The green eyes settled on mine. She saw the tears on my face, I saw the pain, the betrayal, the sadness and most of all I saw the love. She would never admit it and I didn't need her to, but she had love in her eyes. I prayed to thank the spirits. I was lucky to still have that love, hidden and inaccessible as it was, my imprint still loved me.

I took her hand and quickly walked into the kitchen, I knew I had a limited period of time before she realized what I was doing. I opened the fridge door knowing she would have it stocked. I found some pasta, quickly grabbed some water and a fork and led her to the dining table. Quickening my stride, I pulled a chair out for her and gently pushed her into to it and fed her the pasta, tears streamed down her face after a couple of bites as she almost looked scared of eating but I didn't stop, I knew how much she ate and tried to get that amount into her system. I stopped once in a while to hand her the glass of water or wipe her tears, she stopped crying by the time she was done with the bowl. I quickly tossed it in the dishwasher and ran back to take her hand and walk to her bedroom. I ran into Paul's bedroom and grabbed a clean plain white T.

I nodded towards the bed, she seemed too tired to argue and walked over to the bed and sat down, I lifted her feet up and pulled the covers over her, the way I had done so many times before. I pulled off my shirt and quickly pulled Paul's shirt over me, it smelled just like him, but I didn't care. I bunched up my shirt and tucked it between her chest and the sheets. I sat down at the foot of the bed and leaned back against the four poster frame.

"Sleep Lisa, I promise not to touch you, I promise you can still be mad at me when you wake up my angel" I whispered. I was just happy to be at her feet.

By the time Paul came in with Rachel, they saw Lisa's long body under the covers sleeping for the first time in weeks and Jake sprawled at the foot of the bed, on top of the covers in what looked like an uncomfortable position, snoring gently.

**Author's Note-**

Have you seen the art and quotes on my [Tumblr](https://goo.gl/RMkydT)? I want to see your Tumblrs! HMU at Eclairz1

Love,  
Eclairz1

 


	45. Chapter 45 - Take me back

 

**Lisa's POV**

I woke up way past my usual wake-up time, I realized that it was because Jake was here and I was finally able to sleep again. He was awake and just watching me from the corner of the bed, barely on it but trying to stay close to that we could fall asleep. Had he stayed there all night? Wow. But I chose not to address it and say anything. I was not close to even forgiving him and getting back together with him was not a prospect I could even think about.

"I didn't want to move, I was scared it would wake you up" he told me. I just nodded. I got off the bed and grabbed some clothes to go shower and by the time I got back he had breakfast on the table. Eggs and toast, I ate it quickly, still unable to believe that after weeks of not being able to eat anything, I could finally savor and keep food down. Jake quickly did the dishes and left. He didn't say a word to me, but my phone buzzed. I was amused to see that outside of our pack text group, he had formed another for him, the twins, Paul, Embry and me. For the next week, he made sure that every day he was around me for breakfast and dinner, at different places, we ate at my place, his, Embry's and even the Diner. He made all the plans and organized everything and if we were at my place, he came around early either alone or with the twins to cook and stayed after to clean. I still couldn't eat lunch because he wasn't there so I tried to eat more for breakfast hoping it would last me all day. At nights, he silently appeared at 9:30 PM every day, school nights or weekends and did the same thing each day, he brought a clean T-shirt with him, took off the one he was wearing to give it to me and in the morning changed into the one I cuddled into. I knew why he was doing it, my scent, he needed my scent. He never tried to talk to me unless I said something. If he knew how the bond was tugging at me to touch him or that my heart raced every time he came close to me, he didn't mention it. Wise decisions. A month passed this way and it started to get cooler outside.

The pack had the last picnic for the year planned today and I was excited about it, I missed seeing the others and especially the girls. Emily and Kim had a great idea to set up a bakery and deli on the Rez and were talking about it nonstop. It was fun to be around them.

I dressed quickly, wanting to work on the food I could take to the picnic. I tried not to think too much, it was oddly relieving and comforting. With the efficiency that came from learning in professional kitchens, I put together cold cut sandwiches and a dessert, lemon lush. Paul easily hoisted the big cooler into the bed of his truck and we drove in silence. I felt like a couple of times he wanted to say something, opened his mouth and shut. I felt bad, Paul and I were friends and he shouldn't have to feel like he was walking on eggshells around me, especially since we were roommates.

"Say it!" I told him, smiling.

"You look good" was all he said. I knew it too, for the first time in ages, I was going out without concealer filling in the bags under my eyes and masking the redness on my face. I had gained weight again.

The short drive to the cliffs ended on that comfortable note. We got to work, Sam and Emily were already there, with blankets and coolers of food and drinks. She hugged me hard when she saw me but didn't say anything.

"Hey Kiddo" Sam smiled at me as he hugged me. Lately, I was starting to understand him and get to know him better, thanks to all the time I spent with Emily. I could see what she saw, the hard work he put in to keep this family and tribe going. Sam was the Alpha of the pack and I could see why, I knew in my heart that Jake would follow Sam in his footsteps one day, but not any time soon. Slowly people started trickling in, adding food to the large pile, drinks, more blankets and in a short time we were already having fun.

It felt different to have energy, to be able to eat and just laugh. Not everything was perfect but at least I was not in constant physical pain, mind numbed by painkillers and sleeping aids and emotionally spent and depressed. I watched people as they played soccer with some of the others sitting on a blanket. It was cute to watch the pack and their imprints interact, Rebecca and Embry were playing soccer holding hands even. Dark thoughts crept up on me, sucking my breath out. Why was I the only imprint to be suffering like this? What had I done wrong? I could think of hundreds of things wrong, but none made the punishment seem proportionate. I laid down on the blanket. Close to Kim and she put her hand in my hair gently braiding tiny strands of it, it felt really good, and a sigh escaped my lips.

"How are you doing Lee?" she asked.

"Better, much better" I replied.

"I am so glad to see you like this. I was so worried about you" Emily responded.

"Thank you for helping me when I wasn't doing great," I told her earnestly.

"Of course, what is family for if not this?" Emily asked taking my hand and twirling her fingers with mine. I closed my eyes, Kim's fingers in my hair and Emily's warm palm holding mine. The boys had their brothers but no one ever talked about us. We, who kept the boys going, supporting them, being there for them and making sure that every day, our wolves had a place to call home and enough love to fill reservoirs. Spending time together, becoming friends and sisters was our destiny. We loved each other. I couldn't imagine a day without Leah, Emily, Kim, Claire or now even Rachel and Becca.

"The IV thing healed" Emily gasped.

"I've started feeling better in the last couple of weeks," I said simply.

"It must be Jake" She nodded.

"Yeah, I am not in pain anymore, as much, I've been able to eat breakfast and dinner every day for weeks now, I slept! Those stupid IV holes healed. I am feeling a lot better. It's like I forgot what it feels like to be able to eat what I want, to sleep and now slowly, I am relearning. It's beautiful and I am loving it. I ate ice cream the other day, I thought I would start crying when all that sugar hit my tongue. Can they hear us?" I asked. I didn't want Jake to know more than he already knew.

"I don't think so," said Rachel.

"Jared told me what happened at Forks General Hospital Lisa, he said you met Dr. Cullen."

"I really didn't want to, but Jared said that he was the only one who would understand and give me the help I needed. Thank god, he didn't touch me, Sue helped put in the IV and cleaned it up. Thanks for going with me Em. It really meant a lot, I cannot tell you how scared I was."

"Honestly, Lee, I would have been mad if you went without me. I know Jared did a great job with everything but I want to be there for you. I want you to know that you are not alone. We all love you. I tried my best to keep things a secret from Sam but you know how hard it is. When I told him, he was so sad. He gave me the idea to take you to buy makeup. He said you would feel better if you could look the way you wanted to."

"I am just glad it is all over, that you can eat now," Kim said.

I nodded quickly, I didn't want Rachel to worry or get scared. I didn't want to talk about these things.

"Paul said you still cannot eat lunch. He said you threw up when you tried. Why don't you ask Jake to eat lunch with you Lisa? Then you can eat three meals a day" Rachel asked.

Dammit. I should have told Paul not to tell these things to her, I didn't want my experience to ruin Rachel and Rebecca's impression of life as an imprint. And she was Jake's sister that made it difficult to talk to her about these things.

"I am on your side by the way," she said laughing as though she could read my mind.

"You really don't have to pick sides or anything. I just don't want to ask him for anything. I feel so betrayed by my body, it is ridiculous that I cannot eat or sleep without him, I am not ready to let him back into my life but am forced to, I don't want to be around him but I have to. I don't want to interact with him beyond the minimum. Only because I miss being myself. I wish I could do something different even for a day, do something by myself that can be fun."

"You are 17 years old, there are tons of things that you can do if you want to! We can go shopping, go out to the city one day to go dancing after you eat your dinner here, I bet you could go on Movie dates even, that way if something gets uncomfortable it won't be hard to hide."

I looked at her in shock, I could do all this. I could change my life, change how I feel. Get out of this funk.

"Argh, true, I think I need some time, I don't feel great about myself right now but maybe in a couple of days, I can go to the movies or something." I agreed.

I got up to go walk around, I had to clear my head and just get some space.

**Jake's POV**

It felt like I was being kneed in the balls over and over again. I kept playing soccer because I didn't want them to stop talking and know that we could all hear them, not the imprints who were playing with us but the wolves. Each and every word rang in my ears. Lisa had needed to go to the hospital, Jared had been the one to take her, and she met a Cullen. She couldn't eat lunch. Sam, Emily, Kim had all known about this. No one told me any of this.

I looked around at my brothers, they heard every single word, and I heard Paul snicker when Rachel said we couldn't hear them.

I was angry and upset and could not say anything. Rebecca and Claire were still here playing with us. They would tell the other girls. I was surprised Leah was not saying anything. I looked at Jared, feeling betrayed.

"I found her passed out on the kitchen floor when I went to hang out with Paul" he whispered so that only the wolves could hear.

"She made him promise not to tell you" Sam confirmed.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

More words were carried by the wind towards us. I could see that Lisa was walking around a little away, collecting some wildflowers but the other girls were still talking. I often forgot that Lisa was new around here. They were talking about her.

"So what is her deal? I see her like this every day but I don't know what to think of any of this?" Rachel asked.

"I just feel really bad for her, really really bad. She came here to see her brother. Jake imprinted on her on her first day here. He went after her, in his subtle and sweet way and she fell for him and hard, she slept with him, asked me some questions about sex and stuff, she definitely talked with Leah more about that. He marked her, you can see it on her neck when she forgets that she has it. For a couple of months, we saw them look so happy and go everywhere together. She decided to move here and live here. Jake moved on from Bella, we thought and he was just happy with her. They made a great couple. I wish you could see that side of them before you judge them based on just this sad, heart-wrenching part of it. Then suddenly one day, Sam comes back and says Jake wants Bella, I know Jake and Bella kissed. And that was it, she moved out, starts going through this. I think it hurts her to be around us, to see all of us be happy with our wolves when she is throwing up and needing medical help to sleep, I mean, I would hate it too. And she has to be around Jake because this is her family and that bond is killing her. I wonder if it would different if she wasn't marked. Jared and I took her to Forks twice in the last month because she needed to be put on IV, she lost 6 pounds and there seemed to be no way out. She needs Jake to stay alive and cannot forgive him for what he did. I'm really worried about both of them."

"Can't we help her forgive him? Looks like they both need this. I know that he is miserable too. I can talk to him?" my sister offered.

"I don't know Rach, it was pretty bad, and he kissed another girl, dumped her without telling her, literally didn't even say sorry and then asked her to be his friend the next week or so. No apologies and no explanations. She is very proud and independent, she blames herself for this. Be nice to her when you can?" Kim asked.

"Of course I'll be nice to her, I just want to end this for both of them. I want my brother to be happy. I want her to be happy. It isn't fair that we have our wolves and she has to suffer in silence."

"I just don't want her to try to leave La Push, I was glad when she got that house, at least it means that she will stay." Emily wondered.

"She will. This is her home now. Also, Rach, dig this - she made out with Liam Hemsworth"

"Fuck no."

"Yeah, no joke. She definitely made out with him, if you google her, some pictures of them come up. Attending events and stuff. I always wanted to ask her about it." Kim told her.

I always wondered who he was and why this mattered because I heard someone talk about this guy before, whoever he was. Argh. All of this made me so mad. I knew the bond was uncomfortable but I didn't know that for the month that I had stayed away from Lisa, she had been through so much, and now that I was back in her life for a month, she was still hurting in a different way, for her sake and mine, I needed to convince her to take me back but I knew she needed time. I was torn.

"Let us do it now!" my idiot sister screamed."Liiiissssaaaa, Lisaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

When my imprint turned around and walked back with a bunch of wildflowers. She looked at them questioningly.

"Did you really make out with Liam Hemsworth?" Rachel asked

"I cannot confirm or deny that" Lisa said laughing.

I could not play soccer anymore or pretend like everything was okay. My heart ached. I wanted her in my arms. I wanted her warm lips to move with mine. I wanted her.

I stepped away from the game and walked over to the tree line to sit down alone and think. I had a plan I was going to keep doing everything I can for Lisa to make sure she is okay.

One day, someday she would come back to me as my imprint. Even though I didn't expect her to take me back after what happened. I could not quantify how much I wanted to touch her caramel colored skin or test that bow-shaped mouth, push my nose against her long, beautiful neck and inhale her scent that drove me crazy, my mind flashed images of how she looked under me, green eyes wide open in shock and pleasure. This was all torture but for the crime of hurting her, I would gladly take my punishment silently. I would find a way to eat lunches with her so that she could eat three meals a day, I would ask her to let me fix the mark I left on her because Kim was right, it did look a little too red to be painless. I would be here silently and do everything she needed me to do. I could not even think about her going on dates with other guys, not even for a second. That was too much, I know I sounded like a hypocrite, I was a hypocrite but no. She could not be interested in another guy.

I turned around to head back to the picnic and sat close to her but not next to her, I watched her notice, and I got a plate of food that I knew she would like and handed it to her. She didn't say anything as she took it and ate all of it. When other couples took some time to walk around, I sat next to her.

I waited to see if she would say anything but, of course, she didn't even acknowledge me, patience I told myself. Be patient. It hurt like hell but hang in there. Suddenly she winced. I looked over to see her face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong?" I almost begged her, I heard my voice and was shocked by the emotion in it.

She pointed to her neck. The mark I had left on her, two canines and the crescent between them was red, angry and marring the skin around it with deep red coloring.

"It hurts like a bitch" She whispered.

"Have the wolf boy lick it helps" Leah shouted from somewhere.

I heard Lisa's heart rate pick up. Shit. Now she is going to go away and not talk to me. To stop her I immediately jumped into action.

"I can do it, you can look away, and I'll be quick" her physical and mental exhaustion had taken the fight out of her. She moved around and turned her back to me, using her long slim fingers, she moved her shirt, a pale lemon yellow tank top away from her neck. Pushing it down her shoulder. I could see a black lacy bra strap. I tried my best to ignore it. Gently moving my hands to her shoulders to hold her steady, I paused when I heard her heartbeat go crazy. She didn't move. Keep going Jake I urged myself.

I used my tongue to quickly brush the mark, once, twice and thrice. The smell of her driving me nuts. I knew it affected her, I heard her heart, I could feel her in mine. This was all I needed, a reminder that she knew me, she loved me and wanted me to keep going. I could live as her slave, make sure she had everything as long as once in a while I got to see what I meant to her.

**Author's note -**

Dear Readers,

Thank you for being on this journey with me! Thank you for being here for Lisa and Jake. It has been a while since wrote anything and I am easing back into it with excitement and passion. I have a great plot line in store and hope to finish this story by the end of the summer. I will be uploading one or two chapters every week.

As always, reviews are like hugs, the more the better!

Xoxox - Eclairz

 


	46. Chapter 46: Be Still my Beating Heart.

 

**Lisa's POV.**

The picnic was a bummer, Jake was everywhere. I didn't hate him. I just needed some space from him and the bond made it impossible. I already saw him for dinner every day, he stayed all night on my bed and made breakfast every day. He didn't try to talk to me and I was really happy that he didn't. I was just not ready to talk to him. I felt like him, the pack, the imprints, everyone who knew us were just waiting for me to get back to him. I knew I would have to someday, but at least I wanted the liberty to pick when that day was and do it on my terms when I wanted to. Have that small control over my life meant a lot to me right now.

It was not easy though, the bond, the physical attraction made it hard to ignore him no matter how much I kept my mind steady on ignoring him. Every day I would have to work hard to ignore him as he ran around shirtless, touching me once in a while. I had a bad feeling he knew what he was doing to me but I chose not to address it. I was going to kill him with silence.

The next day, Jake left after breakfast and like always, I got into my workout clothes and went outside to run. I had a few moments every day to be myself, a few moments to be out of the pack's view even though once in a while I felt like someone was watching me.

Emily told me that Jake had asked Sam to assign him the daytime patrols so that he could eat with me and sleep on my bed at night. I had seen the hope in her eyes as she said this, she looked at me to see if I would say something to appreciate him when nothing came out of my mouth, she had just looked away disappointed. I felt guilty, I knew that me accepting Jake back was the last missing piece in all our lives now, everyone was just waiting for this to happen so that we can finally be a happy family again. I knew they deserved it after fighting the battle, I knew Jake was doing everything he could, but a part of me was still angry and hurt. I replayed the recent conversations with the girls in my mind.

We were lounging on Leah and Andy's porch after school when Rachel slyly brought up the topic.

"So, Jake sleeps in your room every night?" She asked with a smirk.

I nodded not wanting to discuss it.

"Okay, you can't not tell us. Has anything happened yet?" Kim asked, ever the optimist and dreamer.

"No, nothing has happened," I mumbled uncomfortably, hating all the attention this was getting.

"So you are telling us that, a 6 foot 6, ripped to the core, Quilette Hottie, total dreamboat, brown eyes and easy smile, Jacob Black has been sleeping on the same bed as you every day for a month now and nothing has happened? Nothing? Not even a kiss?" Leah asked me, her eyes crinkling with a smile that lifted up the corners of her full mouth.

I blushed. It's not like I didn't know this. It's not like I didn't want to do things to him but I was trying to prove a point. Think about the pain, think about what he put you through I told myself. But the only images that flashed in my mind were of Jake kneeling at my feet with tears streaming down his face. Asking me to come back to him. I would never forget how he looked. His large body crumpled at my feet, holding my hands and eyes pleading mine. I dragged a deep breath in.

I blinked hard, trying to push that thought away, but then I remembered what he looked like, folding his large body into a small corner of my bed every day so that I could sleep. He didn't even ask for a pillow. His earnest eyes blinking awake every morning and going straight to my face to make sure I was okay.

"No! Nothing has happened. I am trying to make a point and you guys are not helping!" I pointed at Rachel, Kim, and Leah.

"We can see that you are feeling the heat so we won't bother you any more than you are already bothered!" Becca smirked. Argh. They knew me so well, but I was not ready yet. Not just now. Yes, it was getting harder and harder to resist Jake but I had to hold on.

I shook my head, shaking the memory out of my mind for now.

Unconsciously, I was running faster than I had thought. My feet pounded the ground as I jogged around the Rez, I knew I could not leave the reservation or go into the woods alone so I ran around the main streets and ended my run at the Diner or the beach or the high school ground where kids hung out playing summer sports even though school was out, somewhere to get me away from everyone pack related for the day.

I finished my run, using my phone to pump some music to keep me going, I walked to the beach to get some stretching in. I pulled my tired body into some slow lazy yoga postures.

A bunch of kids from the high school was hanging out on the beach not far from where Lisa practiced her yoga.

"Dude, check it! It is that new girl" a guy announced to the group. Megan and Sean whipped around to confirm this.

Megan turned around quickly, no joke! It is the new girl! "Something is up with that girl!" she said out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked one of Sean's cronies.

"So you know that gang she hangs out with? Her brother Andy and those guys?"

"Yeah?"

"First, All those guys screw around right? They hit on anything in a skirt! Then one day, they just turn around get stuck on one person. This one was with Jake for a bit. I saw them a bunch of times hanging out around town"

A group of people agreed. They had seen them as well.

"And now suddenly she is not with him anymore, she's been running and hanging out by herself, my aunt said she saw her move into the house next to Leah and Seth's but said something about Lahote living with her."

"So she moved from Jake to Paul?" Sean asked, curious.

"Nope. So Paul is now hanging out with Jake's sister. I saw them making out on the beach a couple of days ago!"

"So looks like the girl is single and Jake is done with her. Maybe her brother's friends hang out with her because they feel bad for her." Megan noted. She still hated Lisa for humiliating her in front of everyone. Now that Jake didn't care about her anymore, this was her chance.

"Let us go over guys" She announced.

This was the chance that Sean needed, he had been priming her ever since he had laid eyes on Lisa. Talking to her, making her laugh, and showing off his muscles casually every day, he convinced her that they were friends. He was smart not to hit on her in front of those idiots. He was sure he could take them if needed and his boys from the team would help him pummel that stupid group but he didn't want it to go like that.

He wanted to be smooth and he wanted to charm her carefully. He had heard that she came from big money. No one in La Push came from big money! He had to make hay while the sun shined, he quickly decided. It definitely helped that she looked like a goddess. Her green eyes, shiny long black hair that he sniffed every time he caught her looking away, but most importantly her goddamn body. Fuck, she was hot and now she was moving slowly with precision and practice and pulling her body into all these postures that he wanted her to do for him, in his bedroom, and naked.

He had modeled a little, here and there, and his parents had used the money carefully. He knew how much it would mean to get into her checkbook, the things he could buy and use, those stupid guys she hung out with would probably buy more denim shorts. He smirked. He had done his research on her and who she was, when they partnered in some stupid class he played it casual and now it was all going to work out. He walked over slowly looking uninterested.

As Megan opened her mouth to say something bitchy, Sean cut in.

"Hey wanna hang?" He asked Lisa who had stopped her yoga practice when she saw the large group approach.

Megan eyed him wearily. She had slept with Sean, a couple of times and knew that he was very calculative and had a rep for being promiscuous that could rival the reputation of Jacob or Paul.

Lisa looked over and smiled, relieved to see people outside the pack. She walked over to the group of people from her class and joined the card game that they were playing.

A couple of hours passed casually and Sean saw that Lisa did not apprehend Megan about what had happened in the cafeteria between them. He was happy that Lisa knew how to play it cool. Sexy and sophisticated he thought. He hated bitchy drama. He knew how to play the game too, getting her under him would get him into the high rollers account, under the skin of all those shirtless assholes running around La Push, and best of all, in her pants.

"Hey, wanna go watch a movie later today?" he carefully phrased the sentence.

She looked up at him and hesitated.

"The whole gang will be at my place" He threw pointed looks at his groupies.

They all quickly nodded.

He looked back at her and saw her nodding.

"Okay, 8 PM, see you at my place. I'll text you my address, here gimme your number?" he whispered to her and quickly took her number down.

The game begins tonight he thought. Sean 1. Jake and the loser Posey 0.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

Lisa returned home, she had to fold her laundry and do some chores but her mind was on the fun invite she had for tonight. This is what she needed, some time away from the pack, the imprints and all of that, some time with people who didn't look at her with pity or expectations.

She walked into the living room to see Jake, Paul, her brother, Leah, and Rachel hanging out and joking around, she didn't want to be rude so she brought in her laundry to hang out with them as she folded it. She sat down by Leah as she listened to them joke and tell Andy and her stories of their childhood. All the stories that normal kids have that she didn't. She started thinking about her own childhood and how she recently got an email from Brandon about some exciting news, she smiled thinking about all the good things that were falling into place. It was her birthday this weekend after all. Fate was giving her an early birthday present she thought.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" Leah asked.

Lisa looked up in surprise realizing that they were talking to her.

"Umm, I was just thinking about something. Not important!" She answered.

"I feel like you are thinking about someone. Not something." Rachel countered.

"Nope!"

"Wait, if it's not someone, is it a part of someone? Cause you look like you are ready to blush." Rachel teased winking.

"Who is it and what part Lisa?" Leah asked smirking.

"Oh my god, you two are going to be the death of me!" Lisa said as she looked anywhere but at them.

"If you don't tell us what you were thinking about, I am going to be the death of you!" Rachel laughing threatened.

Jake wanted to know as well. His imprint had a dreamy look in her eyes as his sister caught her and now he was curious. He was internally praying that Leah and Rachel were right. Was Lisa thinking about him?

"Argh, you two are the worst. Always teasing me."

"Spill, you never tell us anything!" Leah replied

"That is why Becca and I googled you!" Rachel shouted as she laughed.

"Oh no. Oh NO! You googled me? Why? Whyyy? You could just ask me!" Lisa hid her face in her hands.

"We are asking you now!"

"Okay, okay, geez. Some kids from my class invited me to go to one of their houses to watch a movie with a bunch of people. I am just happy I am fitting in! I never got a chance to do things like this before I moved here."

"But you got a chance to kiss Liam Hemsworth?" Rachel retorted.

"You are never going to let that go? Are you?" Lisa asked exasperatedly.

"Not until you tell us the whole story about this. I shouldn't have to rely on gossip and the internet to find out more about you. Your family. It's my right to know everything about you now." Rachel answered.

"Fine! My parents passed away when I was 8 and they had arranged for my mom's best friend to take me and this kid in" she pointed at Andy who had his arm around Leah's waist and his head on her shoulder.

He inhaled deeply. Both Lisa and he hated talking about the past. He had told Leah the basics and the pack knew a good amount from the pack link but it bothered him that they did not know who killed their parents or adoptive parents.

"They had two boys, we were all homeschooled and lived together in California. Then when I was a little older around 12, our adoptive parents passed away as well. I ended up living with three brothers. The oldest, Brandon was 19 then, I think. With the younger brother, Brody and Andy closer to age about 15. I was the youngest and weakest and Brody and Andy always picked on me and I couldn't fight back. So, our older brother Brandon helped me join a martial arts class for self-defense. I practiced Muay Thai for a long time. Last summer, I came home and I knew our house was packed with house guests, my brothers were famous for throwing great parties. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling super hungry and went down to get a snack from the fridge, I knew my way around so I didn't turn on the lights. A little later, I felt like someone was in the room with me, very close to me, moving in the darkness. My instincts went into an overdrive and next thing I knew there was someone groaning on the floor, I turned the lights on and it was him, it was Liam, poor guy. I helped him ice his injury, we talked all night, I apologized profusely and for the rest of the summer we hung out. It was just a teenage summer romance."

"Is hung out a code for sex?" Rachel sniggered.

Lisa saw Jake whip around and look at her and then quickly look away.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Lisa asked blushing.

"Of course we have to talk about it. I need all the details. I need to tell my friends at College all about this. They will never believe me but I have to." Rachel told her. Paul immediately put his arms around Rachel, they had not talked about college and how they would figure out being away from each other.

"No, we did not have sex, now can you stop this so that I don't have to talk about my sex life in front of my brother, ex and Paul" she gestured in the direction of the wolves.

Ex, that is what she had called Jake, he knew that there was more to Lisa than him being the Ex but most of the time, he concentrated on not getting kicked out of her house. So he kept his mouth shut. It made him feel better that she did not have sex with whoever that guy was. He knew his imprint was a virgin when he met her but he was not one and he felt it would be unfair to expect something else for her but he did not want to think about some other guy's hands on her. Especially now when he was going crazy to touch her, to kiss her or at least just skim his hands all over her skin. The thought of her soft dark caramel skin was already turning him on. He groaned and looked away from her, using some of the tricks he learned to calm his wolf down, Jake tried to get a handle on the heat that was building in his chest.

"Now can you tell me what you found out about me on the internet?" Lisa asked.

"Well, none of the details about Liam's kissing skills, which is what I wanted to know but we did find out about your family business and all of that."

"Hmm, that stuff. Nothing too exciting there, we both only get a stipend until we turn 25 and we cannot do anything major with any of the properties. I work on stuff for them once in a while but our brother Brandon does this full time and loves it so I don't mess with it a lot."

"How is he?" Andy asked not meeting Lisa's eyes. His body looked rock solid as it tensed up.

"Not bad, I spoke with him a couple of days ago, he mentioned something amazing, Dad had set up a fund for the Rez before he passed away, for Corporate Social Responsibility and it never went through because he passed away before it could. Brandon is helping me bring that to fruition now."

"How much are we talking?" Andy asked, he always wondered why his dad did not do enough for his people when their family had so much. The reservation, the council, the pack all needed help. They needed money for college, health and medical bills, imprints could not leave the Rez for long but there was not much to do around here. It was not a lot to ask for since the wolves laid their lives on the line every day without being selfish.

Lisa loved talking numbers and had been crunching these as a way to forget what was happening between her and Jake. She wanted to make sure her brother approved, even though Andy had left the business and everything they had and never asked or talked about it, this would their father's legacy.

It was bigger than her or him. This was for the whole Rez. "It is not bad, basically, the way I am trying to break this up, it will be $500,000 for every wolf, fund of course, not one time cash out they can use it for college or whatever they need but it has to go through the council, $100,000/year to cover Pack medical and emergency expenses, so that will go to the Pack Fund, Council gets $250,000/year for fifteen years for economic development of the Rez and that will be for businesses owned by wolves or imprints. The team is working on the details so that the money is used for the intended purpose"

Andy understood intended purpose, it was legalese for making sure no one else got that money. So basically, she was dropping millions of dollars for the pack. Fuck. Good and bad at the same time.

"Where is all of this coming from? Your share?"

"Nope, All dad. He had the fund, just never formalized the outcomes and goals."

"You are telling me that dad had at least 15 Mil planned to go to the rez." This earned gasps all around the room but he had to be careful.

"Yes," She answered gripping her hands tightly. No tears. No tears she urged herself. Even though it had been ages since her parents had passed away, it was always difficult to talk about them.

"Will you do this publically? You said it's for CSR" He asked. Praying for otherwise. He had a hard time forgetting that his sister grew up with the calculated and suave Brandon. He tried not to hold it against her, but she was so much like Brandon that it was hard not to.

"Nope, dad's gone so now it is not a CSR anymore, it's a foundation. I can do it quietly." She replied, a little hurt about how he could think she would do it any other way.

He breathed out. Yes. 15 Million being dropped onto a reservation would raise a lot of questions but he knew that they did business quietly a lot of times and no one would know if they were careful.

"Are you serious about all this?" He still had his doubts.

"Yeah, we are working on NDAs for the beneficiaries right now." She answered straight-faced trying not to let her excitement show.

Andy understood this as well, she was telling him that the people who were going to get the money would now sign legal paperwork to keep the source of the money a secret.

"And it's all going to be deposited once that is done or is it a certain amount year over year?"

"It will all be deposited on my birthday this weekend if we can get everyone to sign before that."

Shit. Andy realized, he didn't know it was her birthday. He felt horrible. For years he had told himself that Brandon was better for Lisa than he was and now even after all these years of him not being there for her, she had come to La Push looking for him. She wanted to settle down around him, yes, Jake was a part of the reason he was sure but he knew why she was here. He needed to be a better older brother. He needed to watch out for her.

"Are you doing this for Jake?" He asked her softly. He knew what it was like to be an imprint, he wanted her to do this for other reasons. 15 Million dollars could cause a lot of resentment when placed on one person. "I know how it feels like to be an imprint, you constantly want to give them everything you can. I know it's hard not to."

Jake looked at her, 15 Million dollars, he never even thought about Lisa's money, and here she was changing the lives of everyone in the pack silently. He knew she did not want his appreciation, not now at least. Outside of needing him physically, she seemed a million miles away. How ironic he wondered.

"No Andy, this was dad's dream. I am just working out the details. I cannot do much around here to help but I figured I can do this to help dad's dream come true and help the people who I truly care about."

Leah tensed in Andy's arms. His little sister was trying to do something nice for the pack and Andy was being so hard on her. She wanted to change the topic.

"So, what are you going to wear to the party?"

That immediately had Lisa's attention, "Wait! Party? Did he say a movie at his place with a bunch of people? Is that code for a party?" she groaned.

"Who is he?" Paul immediately asked. Dreading.

"Just a guy from my class."

"I got that, out with the name" Paul smirked at her.

"Sean, he was my lab partner. It is not a date, it's a bunch of people watching a movie!" She answered quickly.

Rachel put her hand on Paul's chest and gave him a look before she said: "Let us go find something for you to wear".

**Later that night.**

Lisa had walked out of the door in a simple butter yellow fit and flare cotton dress with eyelets all over, the dress was sleeveless but she didn't wear any jewelry. She had painted her toes to match with her dress and they contrasted deeply with the color of her skin. Simple and sexy was a fetching look on her.

The minute she left the door, the pack jumped into action.

"I cannot believe you guys let her go!" Jake yelled. He felt like he was going to lose his shit. Deep tremors ran down his back, tightening the iron grip on his heart. He felt like he was going to explode.

"She wouldn't like it if we stopped her okay? Especially you! She feels stifled, having to see you all the time. Let her go. I have a plan" Leah replied

"How the fuck is a plan useful, Leah? We sent her off looking like a banana smoothie to that asshole's house" Paul was shaking, anger rippling through his body.

Andy gave Paul a look. It said, "run your mouth off at my imprint one more time and I'll skin you alive". "Whats your plan babe?" he asked Leah.

"It is my turn to Patrol, I'm running with Jared tonight. I will park outside that asshole's house and ask Jare to run the whole thing. You guys phase and standby here in case either of us need you. I will keep an eye out for her and if anything changes I will be there in a second. If it's either of you she will be pissed as fuck, especially you Jake."

They all nodded. It was not the best they understood that Lisa was having trouble working around being angry at Jake. This was the best they could do in this situation they decided.

Leah velcroed a simple cotton t-shirt dress to her leg loosely, they knew the exact measurements of their wolves now. She nodded to guys as she headed into the woods behind Paul and Lisa's house. As soon as she phased, she broke into a run.

**At Sean's**

Lisa was sitting on a very nice couch in a home that seemed clinically clean and professionally designed. Sean's parents were out and his friends littered around the room drinking and watching a movie about some Dinosaurs on an island. She was pretty into it! Her hand was on a glass of wine that Sean had found for her in his mom's wine rack when she looked uninterested in the beer.

**Sean's POV-**

YES! She was finally here, after months of setting this up slowly and carefully, she had walked into my house looking like a butterscotch candy and all he wanted to do was strip those clothes of her like a candy wrapper and get his mouth on all that deliciousness. He took a calming breath. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and noticed how the dress had climbed up her thighs, the soft skin of her body made him hungry for her. Play it cool Sean, Play it cool he told himself. He had dressed meticulously and prepped everyone in the house that this was not some dumb high school movie thing. He had a plan for how this night would go, he would ply her with some drinks, get her a little buzzed, slowly put the moves on her only when she came to him all night and then when the movie ended, he would walk her alone to the garden, there was a gazebo out there that was romantic and private, he would seduce her with his words and kiss her slowly, he wanted this to be the magical night that Lisa deserved, he wanted her to wake up in his arms in the morning and think of him and only him, not lawyers or the stupid guys she hung out with. This would be the start of a long relationship. His chance to play in the big leagues and roll with the heavy spenders.

He watched her closely and silently sat down next to her, his friends made sure no one in the spot next to her except for him. He filled her glass of wine silently, glass number 2 he counted. He had watched the movie millions of times before, that is why he picked it, he angled his arm so that his bicep was almost touching her and when she bumped into it as she jumped at something on the screen, he met her eyes and smiled casually. He could not wait for this movie to end and get his night started.

**Two hours and four glasses of wine later.**

The movie ended and his friends, again instructed to hang out even after the movie ends were breaking into twos and threes and hanging out around the living room and open kitchen. This was his chance to get her alone. He was a little buzzed with the wine but that meant she would be buzzed as well.

"Do you want to see the gardens? We just had them change the landscaping!" He threw out there casually. He felt a little thrilled when she said yes.

He walked next to her, careful not to touch her, he had to wait for the right moment, he knew his clothing accentuated his muscles and tall build. He walked her around the garden that was big and blocked from the front road by a thick line of trees, in the back it opened into the woods. He knew the lighting was perfect, and the weather was beautiful, she seemed to be listening to his every word. He ended the walk in the Gazebo towards the back of the garden, it was large enough to fit two people laying down in case the need arose he decided.

He turned around and threw her a thoughtful long look, she was looking at him too.

"Hey, I wanted you to know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk, or need anything, it must be hard to move to a new town and make friends." He told her in a low voice, hoping that she would get a hint.

"Thank you, it has been interesting to settle down, I am still trying to figure a lot of stuff."

"Whatever it is, I am here for you!" he murmured as his eye held hers.

She smiled at him, quick and easy. She looked stunning in the glowing lights, dark hair flowing lightly in the wind, green eyes shining. "You are a good friend Sean" She was looking up at him, He quickly crossed the distance between her.

"I want to be more than a friend to you, ever since I first saw you, I was smitten, then I got to know you better and just thought you were amazing. I am glad you came here tonight and we got to spend more time together because I cannot stop thinking about you, Lisa". He leaned into her face to give her a quick but deep kiss.

She stepped back immediately, stumbling. Her eyes wide in shock. She looked guilty almost.

"Sean, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I am so sorry. I am not looking to be with anyone right now, I just came here as a friend"

"I caught you wanting to touch me all night" the words were out of this mouth before he realized. Shit.

"Excuse me?" She looked pissed, ok fuck. Backtrack Lull. Back the fuck up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be forward" he told her in a quiet voice, "I just, I see you and I know I like you a lot and lately, I've been feeling like you me a lot as well, every day when I saw you at the diner or the beach or at school, it felt like you wanted to get to know me better. It felt like you liked me too"

He tried to look sad and tried not to meet her eye. He was super turned on, watching her all night hadn't helped his case. He wanted her now.

"I do like you but as a friend. I am sorry Sean but I am not looking to date" She whispered. He could see that she looked wary. He needed to be quick and convincing.

"Can you give us a try? Can you at least give me a chance?" He asked, making my words slow and trying to sound sad.

"No, I am sorry, I am not interested" She replied quickly

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could this be going wrong? No woman usually said no to him, he had slept with women who were begging for him and his body and now this little snooty bitch was not even letting him kiss her. He was quickly losing his patience but he knew he had to watch it with her, anything out of the line and he could be sued to kingdom come. He just had to get his lips on hers and she would love it. She would want him then if he could only show her how good he could be.

"I am going to go now," She said barely above a whisper turning away from me.

NO! NO.

"Hey, I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us and we can still be friends. I really thought you were funny and cool" he asked. He wanted to smooth things over so that he could grab her by her lithe body, get his hands under that dress and his mouth on those russet lips. He could feel himself get hard as he imagined her body under that dress.

She nodded, "Of course! I am going to head home okay? It's almost midnight. I don't want to keep Paul up waiting"

Argh. Gross. That name made him want to punch a wall. Paul cockblocked him all the fucking time. All the fucking time. He stole all the hot girls from right underneath Sean's nose and made him look like an idiot on many occasions. It was ridiculous that even now when he was so close, he couldn't bed a millionaire heiress because of fucking Paul who probably had no idea about who she actually was. Fuck it. He was going to make her his. Fuck Paul.

"Lisa wait" His hand reached out in the glow of the garden lights and wrapped tightly around her wrist.

He used his weight to lean back and stop her casually but with strength. He pulled her back towards his body. She was going to love this.

 


	48. Chapter 48

****Chapter 48** **

* * *

**Lisa's POV -**

I walked into my house, still in shock. First, my "fun" movie date with my friends turned into an awkward moment between me and Sean. Then, he puts the moves on me and wouldn't back down. I had always been trained to put my safety and comfort ahead of nicety and being "proper", so of course my instincts had gone into an overdrive and I had a knocked the kid out without thought. The hand that he grabbed hurt like a bitch, I remembered how tight his grip was, and the more I thought about it, and the more it made sense. Sean was a big guy, he had pulled pretty hard. Maybe, it was a hairline fracture? I would have to have Sue or someone look at it tomorrow.

I knew I had done the right thing, I knew I had no reason to feel bad in any case, I felt angry! Angry that he assumed, that he would not take no for answer and most angry because he felt like he could get physical with me. I knew Paul would be awake, he and Rachel spent all their time together now and I did not want him to know what happened. Jake would be here to so that I could sleep. I hoped that they were tired and wouldn't ask too many questions. I quickly pulled my phone out to send Leah and ambiguous text just to make sure.

_Lisa: Can we keep it between us?_

I was sure she would understand. I walked in gently massaging the wrist where his fingers had wrapped around me, the force of using my body weight against had left deep red marks and I think his nails dug in when I swung around with my foot, I think his body holding onto it with all his weight, as he went down must have the reason why it was now starting to swell. Argh, now I had to spend the next couple of days hiding this.

Thank god I have all that makeup now. More fun things to hide.

I opened the door and walked into the quiet living room. All three of the wolves were standing there, my brother, Paul, and Jake. They looked murderous.

Jake was the first to get to me, his tall stride made sure that he reached me in two steps. He was so close and so in my space. I unconsciously tried to take a step back, if I got too close to him, I knew my body would take over. I had been craving him like a moth to a flame for days now. I tried my best to control my body but the bond was too strong for me to withstand and ignore.

His hands circled me instantly pulling me into his chest. I could hear his heart thump under my ear. I felt him kiss my hair several times. I wanted to push him back, tell him to get his hands off of me, I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but words failed me. I stood still, unable to let my body melt into his like it wanted but also unable to move away from him like I know I should.

Just as suddenly as he had hugged he was now holding me at an arm's distance, eyes scanning every inch of me, my legs, torso, chest, and face. I knew my face was heating up, I knew I was blushing under his gaze and did not want him to know that.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked gruffly. At the last part, I heard someone behind us growl. They knew. Fuuuuuuck. They knew. Goddammit.

I shook my head, trying to downplay the situation.

"Let me see!" He said as he grabbed the arm that I was trying to subtly hide.

He wrapped his fingers gently around mine lifting my hand up. He stopped as soon as he saw my wrist, red, angrily swollen and scratched.

"I am going to kill that asshole" He screamed. His body was so close that I could feel the tremors. Instinctively I put my other arm on his chest.

"Jake? Jake! I am fine. Nothing happened! "

I could hear my brother now. Oh god. Andy was just a bomb waiting to defuse when it came to me.

"Lisa! Are you kidding me? Why did you go to his house? What were you thinking?" Andy was shouting too.

I saw red for a second.

"So now, you are going to blame the victim?" I asked him in almost a whisper.

That shut him up.

"No. I am just so angry that this happened. I cannot believe that this happened. I am sorry I was not there to help"

"I didn't need help. I handled it."

"I know but now you have a broken wrist. I hate that I am never there when you need me."

"You are here now," I told my brother kindly. I knew where his sorrow was coming from me but I didn't have time for fragile masculine BS.

"Let's go get this fixed?" Jake was back to hugging me. I could feel the heat of his body seep into mine as his fingers stroked my back and kissed my hair over and over again. I needed to stop Jake before he turned me on more.

"Okay," I said quickly. Anything to get away from his warm embrace that was melting me, making me want him so bad.

"I'll call Sue to see if she can come over," said Andy as he walked away looking at his phone.

"She must be sleeping. I can do it tomorrow" I told him

"No" I heard three voices in unison. I wanted to roll my eyes but was pretty sure that would make my brother even madder.

Sue came over in fifteen minutes. Pajama bottoms, a jacket, and flip-flops. Leah with her.

"I asked you not to tell them" I frowned at Leah

"It was hard. Jared and Jake were on patrol with me" She grumbled.

I smiled apologetically at Sue, "Sorry for ruining your sleep" I mumbled

"No problem, let's have you sit down so that I can look and we can see if you need to go to the hospital"

"NO" I heard my voice ring out. Louder than I intended. Panic in my voice. I was recalling my hospital visits a few months ago. Partially being carried by Jared because I couldn't eat or sleep. Unable to stay sane. Depressed, full of anxiety. "No Hospital!"

Jake was immediately by my side, rubbing my shoulder gently with his rough calloused hands. He guided me to the couch and sat down. He gently tugged at my waist sitting me down next to him. His big hands wrapped around my waist as he slowly lifted my injured arm from the elbow.

Leah pulled up a chair for her mom to sit in front of me. Sue quickly inspected it.

Moving it in directions. I gasped at the pain and buried my face in Jake's chest. He had turned sideways to face me and was holding me close.

"It looks like its sprained badly but not a fracture. We can have it x-rayed tomorrow but remember not to move it." She took out a splint and gave it to Jake. She knew better than to try to do more with imprints around their wolves.

Andy hugged Sue and thanked her profusely. Promising to get me to a hospital first thing in the morning.

Sue, ever the joker, looked straight at Jake and said - "Jacob Ephraim Black, you take good care of her now okay? Make sure she is okay! I don't want to hear one bad word about you from Lisa." Oh god like I needed this now.

Jake nodded seriously. Big brown eyes now hyper-focused on me. He tested out the splint in his hands, trying all the straps.

He took my hand gently. It felt funny, Jake was massive, a six foot seven giant compared to my puny 5'9" and here he was handling me like I was a child. He was acting so different. So much like the Jake, I fell in love with. So much like the Jake, I was waiting for. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself fall for him again. I needed to stay strong. I had seen him like this before. In love with me and look at how that ended for me. The memories of having to leave his house in the middle of the night, him asking me if we could be friends, hearing from stories of how he reacted to seeing Bella, how he laid down next to her in that tent crushed my heart. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes again.

He suddenly looked at me, "You are not crying about the hand are you?" somehow he knew.

His voice was a whisper, allowing me the privacy I needed from my family around me. I shook my head, suddenly feeling so tired of hiding so many things.

He reached out to touch my face and his hovered unsurely an inch from my cheek as tears streamed down my face. He suddenly took my face into his hands and kissed the salty stream of tears on both sides on my face. His soft warm lips pressing against my face.

"I am sorry. I am so so sorry. I will never hurt you again. I promise. I messed up Lisa. I messed up so bad. I know what you are thinking, you've heard all of this before and why should you trust me again? I know. I have no right to ask you but I am begging you. Please give me one more chance. I promise I will make sure you don't regret it." His big brown eyes were tearing up now.

I could not move. Every fiber of my being was telling me to touch him, tell him it is okay. That I was always his. But my mind was screaming at me to remember what he put me through. To not be one of those girls who would give in. I looked at the faces around me. I knew they could all feel his pain through their bond. My shoulders slumped. I was fighting the inevitable but I would not give up.

"I need time Jake. I am not saying no but I need time." I told him. He nodded not meeting my eyes.

One by one all my family left the room bidding their goodbyes. Leah and Andy to go home. Paul went out to patrol. I made sure they knew not to engage with Sean. I explained that I didn't want anything more to happen. I wanted this done. I had taken care of it.

* * *

Jake slowly eased my hand into the splint and closed the Velcro straps over my arm gently.

"Can I please sleep here? My wolf is driving me crazy. I just need to be with you."

I was glad to know that he was feeling what I felt. I just nodded. I was not going to be cruel about this. I knew every day he slept at the foot of my bed. Uncomfortably folding his large body into a small space, trying to be close but not touching me so that he could help us sleep. After everything I've been through tonight, after what he said, I felt like I couldn't let him do that anymore.

I took all the pillows and cushions and made a wall with them in the middle of the bed. I pointed to the half of the newly divided bed, "Sleep here but don't cross over okay?" I asked.

He looked at the bed and then and gave an easy smile. Old Jake. Melting my heart. I walked over to my closet, quickly grabbing my soft sleeping shirt and changed in the bathroom.

He laid down facing my side. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked in a small voice.

I nodded and put my injured hand on the pillow line, he simply wrapped his warm fingers around it. It felt good.

I felt the warmth of his fingers when I woke up the next morning, he was still here. In my sleepiness, I tried to edge closer towards the heat. When my body hit the pillow boundary that I built, I opened my eyes groaning. He was just lying there, eyes wide open. Staring at me with his big brown eyes. I could not tell much from his expression but I knew Jake, he wanted me. I smiled slowly. He smiled back. Suddenly I felt so much better. I was laughing and he was laughing too. We were just in bed, a bunch of pillows between us, laughing loudly.

"Jake, promise not to do anything to Sean. Promise the pack won't do anything?" I whispered as we stayed still.

"Lisa, I cannot promise that."

"Jake please, I don't know how much you know about what happened, but he definitely will not try anything with me again."

"You always amaze me" he whispered.

Something inside me was tugging at me, I wanted to reach out to him and slowly draw his face towards me. I wanted to kiss his full lips slowly, nibbling on his bottom lip. I wanted to make him gasp as I thread my fingers through his black hair and straddle him. I wanted him shirtless under my hands. I wanted to kiss his long neck and strong shoulders. Slowly graze my hands all over his thick muscled chest. I wanted Jake. All of him. This feeling that was driving me crazy was now taking over me again. I wanted him so badly. I tried to take a deep breath. Think about all things I don't like - cats, zucchini, beer, and fish oil.

"I know when you are turned on," He said in a very matter of fact voice.

I launched up screaming at him to get out of my bed and started throwing pillows at him. He wouldn't stop laughing and just told me to come to eat my breakfast once I am done with my shower.

* * *

For the next two days, Jake was always around, I didn't leave home because I didn't want people asking me about the splint. He cooked, cleaned and helped me type on my laptop.

All of the pack visited me, bringing their parents, baked goods and tight hugs. They made small talk and hung out for long hours. When some of them addressed what had happened, I sensed their anger at not being able to protect me from this experience. They told me about Sean's reputation and appetite. I felt a little repulsed that he had touched me but I tried not to dwell on the past. The imprints roared with laughter when Leah regaled the story of how I brought him down with one kick and just stood there.

It was Friday and I knew my birthday was tomorrow, I usually celebrated it with my other two brothers and knew they would call me. I looked forward to talking with them!

After a long potluck with the pack, I went into my room to lay down. I was so exhausted that fell asleep not long after. I knew at some point Jake came in and took his spot on the other side of the bed.

* * *

In the morning, I felt Jake move, I put my good hand out to see and could not feel him, I sat up suddenly wondering where he went, he always woke me up before leaving. Suddenly, screams erupted from all sides!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA! The room was packed with family. I suddenly knew why Jake had left a pair of pajamas on the bed. I thought he was being helpful because of my hand, I hadn't realized that he made sure no one was in me anything that was anything less than 100% modest. Of course. Possessive wolf Jakey. I met his eyes realizing what he had done. He smirked back knowing exactly why I was smiling.

As I was thinking about him, he came up to me and grabbed me. "Help me pack you a bag? We have a big day planned for you" he whispered in my ear, making my me shiver a little with his gruff voice, bed-tousled hair and warm hands running over my back with the thin cotton shirt acting as a weak barrier between our skin.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Happy Birthday Love!**

Chapter 49 -

**Jake's POV**

It was Lisa's Birthday and I was ready. I was ready to give her the best day possible. I had worked with the pack to figure it all out. I stood next to her, helping her pack an overnight bag. It was the last weekend of the summer before school started and somehow, she felt different today. She was looking at me differently. I was curious about what was running through her mind but wanted to make sure that I stay focused. I wanted to get her things packed and get her on the road to show her what her wolf can do for her.

I told her that she had a day full of outdoor adventures coming up and would be spending the night away. She seemed to be bouncing on her feet as she quickly picked some denim shorts and a long-sleeved T-shirt to wear, yoga capris and tank tops and night clothes for the bag. She ran into the bathroom to quickly shower and get dressed. I was anxious for this day to go well. I wanted to be more than her ex or the guy who is just here to make the imprinting bond not hurt her. I wanted to be her man again. I wanted her to let me in.

I went out of the room to see my family looking at me with big hopeful eyes, I knew they were waiting for things between Lisa and me to be okay again. They were also waiting for me to grow up and do the right thing, I knew most of them were mad at me for what I had done. Now that I learned my lesson, I knew most of them forgave me. It made me promise to myself to always support them, always love them the way they loved me. Even when they fucked up or irritated me.

Emily was busy directing everyone to set up the big dining table with the large cake she baked. The cake was white chocolate, apricots, and peaches, Lisa's favorite.

The whole room had transformed, there were breakfast foods sizzling and sitting on the kitchen counters and island in the open kitchen, the dining table was laden with food, coffee, and silverware. My imprint stepped out then, hair slightly damp, smelling of her wildflowers and vanilla scent. She was always a sight to behold, the kind that made a man feel like he had to sit down. Her feet were delicate, long and thin, toes painted yellow, clashing deliciously with her dark skin, her legs were long and slender, in her mid-thigh denim shorts, they looked delicious, I wanted to nibble on the delicate skin of her thighs. Her body was curvy, her butt reminding me of how she looked naked. Her long slender torso met her soft firm breasts under a bright yellow long sleeve shirt. I knew how her slender neck would join her sweet, sweet face. I had her memorized. The face was what made me salivate them most. Full russet lips parted slightly, as her button nose crinkled with laughter, and her green eyes were big, taking the room around her and all the people in.

She had her hands held together and had tears shimmering in her eyes. Watching her made me feel like I had a volley fists punch into my gut, first with the guilt of how I ruined what we had, what she had given me and then I was overcome with need. I needed her.

She cut her cake as we all sang in unison and she was laughing the whole time. She hugged everyone, slowly and whispering thanks. She knew they were family too. She might be my imprint but they were definitely her family. She stopped in front of me. She reached her arms out slowly. That was all that I needed.

I quickly hugged her back with force. I felt a little gasp escape her mouth as she felt the heat of my body mold into hers. I dipped my head and took into a deep breath to get all her scent, my fingers escaped my control as they skimmed my mark on her neck and floated down her back and finally resting on her lower back, muscle memory gaining control as I stroked circles on to her skin as my hands slipped under her shirt. I held her close as I whispered my own birthday greetings, I leaned back to look at her, her green eyes were surprised at the intensity of the hug. I didn't want to startle her so I gently eased back. I was surprised when she smiled at me nodding.

I heard Sam uncomfortably clear his throat. My shoulders slumped as the magical moment ended. I knew Sam must have a reason why he stopped us from whatever was going to happen next so, I looked over to him.

He opened his mouth and shut it twice and shot Emily a look. She only nodded at him, smiling. Strengthened by his imprint's support, words flew out of his mouth.

"Lisa, we want to thank you. I know most of us already know but I wanted to thank you properly. For those who don't know all the details, listen!

Andy and Lisa's dad had set up a fun for the reservation before he passed away. Unfortunately, those funds never reached us after that. Lisa helped make that happen. Every wolf gets a trust fund to help us through college and whatever else that life might throw at us. The pack also gets a fund so that anything we need for the whole pack can be funded, for example - health and medical needs when we have accidents or get hurt, the tribal council has also been awarded some money so that they can help set up small businesses on the rez, this is to help wolves or imprints who cannot leave the reservation. Lisa and the council will work with the oldest wolves to the youngest to help figure out how to plan their futures. So that we can still live the lives we dream of without needing to go to Port Angeles or even Forks. Some of the money will also go towards training folks on skills that can help us get remote jobs again so that we can live full lives right here. All the details of these programs were worked on and are very well thought out. They are here so that the wolves have the support they need to be protectors but also regular people. We don't have to worry about the small stuff anymore. All of us have to be careful about how we use these funds, they have to go towards something significant, something successful since they come from someone significant, our family. We also need to protect our family and the gift they are giving us, that is why we can disclose any of the information about the money or where it is coming from to anyone that doesn't know about us. Andy and Lisa, we thank you for this generous and very well thought out gift!"

The room burst into a thunderous applause. I knew most of us worried about these things. We worried about how we would do all the things normal kids do with us being wolves. How would we go to college? How would we get a job if we could never move away from the reservation? How would we make ends meet and support our families? Lisa had worked all of that into the gift from her dad, instead of just dropping money to solve the problems, she had put a great amount of thought into it, and she had listened and watched and answered in kind.

I watched her now, smilingly, standing in the room full of a family I knew she craved.

"This is really all from our father. We don't know much about our parents outside of the fact that my dad was Quilete and met my mom in the state of Washington. When they were alive, they never talked about where we were from or who our people were. It made me sad that they hadn't. Finding this fund was a gift to me and Andy because we know now that our dad cared about his people. He cared just like we do. "

Everyone nodded understanding the deep sorrow that Lisa and Andy felt when they were reminded of the tragic and violent deaths in their families. I prayed that one day we found the answers to them. A tight feeling in my chest told me that we would soon. Maybe too soon. I tried to shake the sudden onset of this uneasy feeling away. I instinctively moved towards her and when she raised a questioning eyebrow I stopped in my tracks.

Andy sensing that I needed help responded with - "I am so glad this all worked out. Please don't forget to sign those NDAs so we can all relax about this. Paul, Rachel, Embry, Rebecca, Jake, Lisa, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth, Leah and I are going to spend the day at the Wild Waves Theme park for Lisa's birthday. Thank you, Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim for holding the fort down to let us have this day off."

Lisa squealed jumping up and down. I knew she loved roller coasters and I was happy to see that at least I had played this right.

Very soon, we all piled into the cars that were already parked outside. I was excited beyond belief, we never did anything like this. With Andy's help, we were pulling off a miracle. I know all of the pack was really happy to go out and have fun. I was just happy to be in the back seat of Andy's car with my imprint. It was a decent sized car but we were still a little cramped for space with both Andy and I being in it. Lisa was close, I could hear her heartbeat, and I could see the ghost of a smile on her face as she looked out of the window. I don't know how long she was quiet for and how long I sat there staring at her. So many memories of our short relationship flashed together. Her eyes with different emotions flashed in front of mine, the last being her tears when she finally let the dam break in front of me a couple of nights ago. I had caused all this. Watching her firmly say no to Sean and then defend herself made me swell with pride. I resisted the urge to pound his face with my fists until he was only pulp because of my promise to her but now everything was different. I was different. I would wait till she let me in again and never again would she be alone. I suddenly noticed that she had dozed off with her mouth open. I couldn't help but smile.

**At the Theme park.**

Andy had worked out all the details with Lisa's office. We had passes for the day and hit the rides pretty hard. Lisa sat with me on all the rides and I could not help but touch her in small ways, putting my arm around her or just helping her with her seat belts.

We had saved the biggest rollercoaster for the last before we took a lunch break and hit the water park.

The roller coaster was pretty intense looking and I noticed Lisa looking nervous and edgy. I caught her chin in my fingers and gently held her face.

"I'll be with you, I'll never let anything happen to you," I told her. I hope she understood that I was talking about more than the rollercoaster but before she could respond the gates opened and we were pushed forward into the seats.

She turned to me as our seat harnesses locked in around our waists. Her hands came up and went straight to my hair and threaded themselves in. Before I could think about what was happening, her warm, soft, russet lips were on mine.

I felt fireworks go off back in my head, she kissed me slowly, I heard catcalls from my brothers in the background and felt like they were a million miles away. Her lips moved against mine, cautiously, slowly. Her fingers urging my face forward, her smell, her taste, the haze of need took over me like a fog. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I was frozen. I suddenly realized what was happening.

MY IMPRINT WAS KISSING ME. My body went into an overdrive. I felt my lips move, saying all those things I wanted to tell her silently against hers. I felt her moan as I deepened the kiss, I was frantic, and I was desperate. A part of mind knew that the roller coaster had started. That we were hurtling down upwards. I felt the drop in my stomach suddenly, my lips did not stop moving. My tongue urged her mouth open, her taste exploding in my mouth, filling my body. I kissed her hard then, needing her more, remembering how long it had been since I had tasted her. I needed more. My hands fisting in her hair as I nibbled on her bottom lip and pushed my tongue into her mouth needing to explore her, she tasted like cotton candy and I couldn't get enough of her, my hands went to her face, pulling it closer to mine. I could hear her heart beat faster than it should but I didn't care. She kissed me! My Lisa was kissing me.

At some point, the ride ended and we were not moving anymore.

"No brother should have to see that" I heard Andy groan

And a distinct sound that I knew was Leah smacking him and telling him to look somewhere else.

Lisa stopped kissing me, her eyes were closed the entire time.

She blinked as though she was not sure if this really happened. My heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

Hello Readers,

If you are reading this, it means that you love Jake and Lisa and their story! I am happy that I was able to write something to add a spark a magic to your life. That is what romance is all about, isn't it?

If you love the story and want to talk more! Find me on Tumblr or message me here.

If you are reading this because you are heartbroken, let me make this easier for you, reach out to me with some details about you and I will write you a short one shot for you and your wolf of choice or the wolf who suits you the best!

If you are reading this because you love Jake, check out my Tumblr for the artwork and vision boards.

Thank you for being a part of Lisa's and Jake's story!

Love,

Eclairz1

 


	50. Chapter 50: Call your Name Two or Three Times in a Row.

 

Jake could not and would not stop touching Lisa, they walked holding hands to all the other rides. When he tried to talk to her to apologize, she merely smiled and whispered in his ear that they could talk later.

Jake knew he had felt something different about her from the moment he saw her today but didn't know what. He knew Lisa was not secretive and would let him know in private. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the day without overstepping his boundaries. His wolf was going crazy, he would inhale deep breath getting more of her scent, rub his thumbs over her skin in circles, or pull her into his side without annoying her.

When the day trip came to end, they reached the small clean and comfortable hotel to relax. All the imprinted wolves just wanted to lock themselves away with their imprints. All the single wolves made plans to go out and enjoy themselves.

Jake noticed how quiet it was in the elevator going up with 3 other imprinted wolves, they were all just looking at their imprints. He knew why, the wolves appetite for the taste of their imprint was insatiable, even after being around them all day, he knew how bad the cravings could be. He knew most of them had very active sex lives.

Jake took Lisa's hand and led her to their room, the minute the door closed, he dropped their bags on the floor and wrapped his big, warm, rough hands around her waist. She responded by linking her hands around his neck. He pulled her close needing the intimacy.

He could hear her purr like a cat at how comfortable and warm his body was. She all but melted into him. Her hands slipped under his T-shirt and rubbing up and down his warm muscled back. Her hands were warm and soft, molding themselves to the ridges and creases in his back.

"This is your last chance, Jake. I need to know that you are only mine. That you will give this hundred percent and you know that this is your last chance. Promise to me that if this doesn't work you won't come after me? I cannot and will not do this ever again" she whispered to him, her head resting on his chest. He could hear the vibrations of her voice go through her as he held her and felt like the words were forever etched in his body.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He nodded. He understood what she was saying. He wanted to things to go back to how they were, how he knew they should be.

"I promise. I will never let you go." He whispered back. She tossed her hands around his neck again, leaning into him. He picked her up then, she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck. He nuzzled her face with her nose and they moved to laugh together.

"I need to know that you will never pick anyone over me again. I refuse to be anything but you're only." She whispered, her face hovering over his as he held her up.

"Lisa, I am sorry for what happened. I promise that I could never love anyone the way I love you." His voice was hoarse but he needed to say this. He needed her to know.

The kiss they shared was full of passion, exploding sensations rocked their bodies and minds. Lisa moaned low in her throat, opening her mouth to Jake's incessant tongue. When she felt him invade her mouth, hungry and greedy she was ready. Ready to let all the pain of the last months wash away.

She mewled softly he hooked his hands in her hair and walked them to the bed. He gently laid her down on the soft bedding and growled in response to how sexy she looked. Dark hair spread out on the white mattress, as her tan long legs and bare feet clashed with the yellow she was wearing. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted her now. He wanted all of her but also wanted to be buried deep inside her.

He smelled her arousal in the air and the scent drove him crazy. He needed more. His hands ripped her shirt off of her body, Lisa looked shocked and bewildered as cold air suddenly hit her chest.

Her soft ample breasts were covered in swatches of black lace. The lace spread across her upper body, from her shoulders to just under her breasts. Jake could feel his cock twitching at this sight of his mate in this sexy lingerie. He should have known that she would have something incredibly sexy under a plain t-shirt. He wanted to see her all. He wanted her to shiver with the anticipation of what he was going to do to her. He impatiently dragged her denim shorts down her legs, revealing more black lace. He felt like his shorts would just rip from the weight of his erection.

He took a step back to remove his own clothing. Clad only in his boxers, Jake took Lisa's mouth like the hungry wolf he was. Hands fisting in her hair as he quenched his thirst for her taste. His chest rubbed against the lace of her bralette and teased him with the friction. His kiss was demanding, just like sex with him, everything was urgent, everything was intense. He deepened the kiss and she tried to focus on relaxing because her body was coiling, after months of not having him, his sudden intensity was driving her crazy, and she could feel the wetness pool between her thighs.

"Don't rip it if you want to see it again?" She told him as she panted from the kiss when he stopped.

He chuckled thickly as his tongue found her nipples through the lace. She cried out, arching her body forward but buckling back onto the bed under his weight as he leaned her upper body onto her and nestled his legs between hers. He suckled her breast gently squeezing it with his warm fingers as his tongue licked circles around it. His other hand was gently pinching her other nipple. Lisa lay arching her breasts into his hands as she moaned. She couldn't think or understand what to do but she didn't have to think because her wolf was going to do everything to her. She looked down to see him latch his lips around her nipple and their eyes met, Lisa trembled as she saw the hunger in his brown eyes.

Slowly Jake's fingers gently lifted her off the mattress, unclipping her bra and drawing it off her body, he kissed the valley between her firm breasts and buried his face in them, fingers tantalizing her perky nipples until she cried out. "I can't take it anymore Jakes please".

Then, he made his way down her body, kissing, and licking and nibbling as he moved down her curvy body. He wanted his smell on every inch of her skin. His teeth raked over her skin setting her on fire. His lips latched on to the sensitive skin of her belly and sucked, she knew he was going to leave marks but didn't care.

He reached her hips and nibbled her soft skin gently while gripping them tightly, when he heard her swear, he kissed her core through her lace underwear. She buckled in surprise as his tongue raked over her most intimate part once more over the lace. He pushed her underwear aside to part her wet, juicy folds with his fingers, bringing his lips to her core, he licked her greedily. His teeth found her clit and gently nipped, he closed his lips over the pink throbbing button and sucked. His tight hands on her hips steadying the rocking of her hips as she cried out his name. Each cry arousing his mind and body with her need, and his rock hard erection. He pushed into her folds with his tongue over and over again. Loving the sound of her voice saying his name amid moans and gasps.

He raised his head to look at her, she was naked, her eyes were closed, and legs spread to accommodate him between them, panting as she caught her breath from his onslaught. He looked directly at her warm core, the juicy folds glistening from her reaction to him. He wanted her taste and her dripping juices so he dove in again, this time his tongue licked the length of her core over and over again and pushed into her clit as her body tightened. He felt her folds quiver and knees lock. His hands pinned her down on to the bed as he devoured her with new ferocity. "Mine," he growled as he pushed his tongue to press her clit.

She came around him, soaking herself, loud cries that extolled his name, he greedily lapped at her enhancing her orgasm and fulfilling his thirst for the minute. When she was done, he gave her no respite and looked into her eyes waiting for her approval. When she nodded he brought his fingers to her core, and with surprising control, he pushed a finger into her tight body, Lisa almost passed out as she felt his warm, thick finger enter her. Hunger for his body, for him to be inside her, engulfed her.

She rocked her hips. "I want you Jake!" she groaned trying to sit up. She ran her hands down his shoulders and watched him smile against her wet dripping core. She pulled him up with her hands, watched him lick his lips as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of his cotton boxers and drew the clothing past his impressive erection. She quickly pulled her legs up and wound them around his hips grinding her core on to him. Her lips found his earlobe and he felt rake her teeth down the shell of his ear. He trembled as his cock rubbed against her, she was wet and eager, and he knew that he was far from being in control of his body.

He flipped her leg over his shoulder, giving him more access to her core, his wolf was dying to bury himself inside her but first he needed to watch her come one more time, he needed to be the reason for her relief. He kissed her clit and used his rough fingers to part her folds again, knowing his calloused thumbs would add to her pleasure, he dragged them up and down her folds as his tongue played with her most intimate parts. He nibbled on her sensitive skin gently when he felt like she was bucking enough to push him off. He closed his lips over her clit as he felt her tighten and cry out and pushed a sudden finger into her as she came around him, squeezing him. He watched her face as her orgasm rode her body in a series of waves, her teeth biting down on her lip and eyes closed.

"Fucking Hell Lisa," Jake growled threateningly as she drove him to lose control. He moved with surprising speed. Pushing her down on the mattress, his arm grabbed both of her hands over her head and held her in place. With his other hand, he guided his massive, rock hard cock to her now soaking wet entrance.

"Watch us" he growled at her, as he slid into her moist, achingly tight core with a powerful thrust. Her gasp had him immediately stop, oh shit. He watched her face motionless. She looked like she was in pain. He kissed her eyes, nose, and lips reverently. "I love you, Lisa, I'll be gentle sorry" he kissed her neck barely moving, once he felt like she was slowly easing up against him, he moved in small gentle strokes helping her adjust to his massive girth.

It took them several minutes with gentle strokes till Jake felt like he could go faster, she was saying his name and had wrapped her hands around his back and was smiling in a way that made him melt. He slowly ground his hips into hers, sending sparks through her body until her teeth were now biting her lip and she closed her eyes wrapping her legs back around his hips. Jake took this as an invitation to move faster, he pumped his hips to slide in and out of her, ramming into her without a pause, he felt her tension build back up in her, her core tightening around him, and he could feel her silken sides grip onto his erection. She moaned with every powerful thrust, He gripped her hips tightly, he knew she was going to be sore and did not care. He wanted to be a constant reminder to her. He knew he was about to come any second now, he felt his whole body tighten as greedy haze swam in front of Jake's eyes. He felt her orgasm rock her body as he plunged into her, her fingers dug into his back and the tight tremors that rocked her as he pushed in and out of her, he felt her sides convulse and grip on to him inside her, and felt himself grind out his own orgasm as he all but screamed. He closed his eyes and felt himself come in big jerks, pulsing into her. He heard his voice say her name, tell her that he loved her and slumped forward and rested between her breasts until he could remember his name again.

He balanced his weight on both sides as he carefully kissed her neck. He rolled her onto her side and dragged her carefully to the pillows. He could see sunlight outside and knew the day was far from over. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her back into his chest.

He felt like he was too scared to fall asleep, as though closing his eyes would change how she felt about him, he tried to memorize everything, he hadn't held her like this in months. He looked at her hair, her thin shoulders that rested against him, the smell of her, the gentle curve of her neck, the way her skin felt against his, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her even closer. He kissed her hair and wanted to say something, anything that would make sure that he would never lose her again, something to tell her how much he valued this.

She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"I love you," he told her.

She nodded. She understood.

Jake felt the anxiety slip from him and smiled as he closed his eyes.

 


	51. Chapter 51 – Your Loves Got the Best of Me.

 

Lisa woke up after an hour, cocooned in warmth and a rock solid body. She flexed her sprained arm, it had stopped throbbing with pain, the angry red scars from Sean's fingers were still there but at least the pain was gone.

She thought about how Jake had pinned her arms above her head earlier to make sure they didn't disturb her wrist and splint. The X-ray showed that there were no fractures but of course Jake would be so careful with her. She thought of what they had done together, the sex, the desire, and the pleasure.

She tried to move but was so tired, then she saw Jake, built like a Greek god, curled around her, his sweet face in her hair, warm hands on her neck and around her waist, his leg casually tossed over hers, shielding her from the world around them.

Hunger for him shot through her body straight to her core. She had missed him for so long and had never allowed herself to think of him like this, smelling of sex and pure masculine energy, wrapped around her. She tried to quieten her body, overcome the desire, the clock on the nightstand in their little room showed that it was 7:00 PM. They would have to go down for dinner soon.

As she tried to compose herself, she felt her mate move beside her. In an instant his hands went straight to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them hard. He silently picked her up, pulling her to kneel on the mattress and was now kneeling on the bed behind her, her back arching into his chest. His hungry mouth descended on her neck, greedily sucking and kissing.

His hands roamed her body with a firm grip as his lips and teeth worked her skin, she was coiling and uncoiling against him. Small moans erupted from her lips as he drove her closer and closer to ecstasy with his hands and lips.

She knew the wolves in the rooms next to them could probably hear them but had no way of keeping quiet as her wolf nibbled on the soft skin of her neck, his hands were roaming the underside of her breasts and against the soft skin of her torso. Desire burned down Jake's throat as he smelled his imprint's arousal.

loud growls escaped from deep within his chest, he felt like he was going to explode from the need to be inside of her and to feel her come around him.

Suddenly, He pinched her nipples with his rough fingers as his lips and teeth delivered a hard onslaught on her neck and shoulders. Her gasps and moans egged him on, she was moving in his arms overwrought with her own need for him. Cupping her breasts with his large hand, he gripped her firm bottom, she was warm and soft everywhere. "I need you. Lisa, this is going to hard and rough. I want to take you in ways that would make your toes curl" he whispered into her ear. She nodded as the scent of her arousal clouded the air.

He knew she liked to get naughty. He thought about her injured hand, even in all that need, he wanted her to be ok. He divested a pillow of the pillowcase and twisted it, grabbed her hands and tied them together in front of her. She tried to wiggle her arms but realized how tightly they were tied. She trembled with excitement, she wanted Jake to show her how good they were together. How amazing the sex was. She was naked now, hands tied, in a bed with him, the idea thrilled her and made her wet.

She could feel her breasts grow heavy from needing him to penetrate her until she was senseless. Her clit was throbbing with need and the wetness between her thighs was going to start dripping now.

He growled in anticipation of what was to come. He wanted to thrill her to the bones and more.

She only moaned more when she felt his thick erect cock pushing into her back. He started grinding against her butt, his hands now cupping, teasing, pinching and rolling her nipples. He could feel them tighten into peaks under his fingers. When his mate cried out as he pinched them, he dragged her back against his body to get a better grip on her, his large hands splayed out on her torso.

"Oh God, YES!" She groaned loving the way the thickly muscled chest trapped her between his huge cock and his rough hands that were now pinching her nipples hard, he was using his teeth on her earlobe as she felt her core tighten. She didn't want to come before he was inside her! She tried to open her mouth to tell him this. But no words came out instead she moaned louder as his hands now slowly crawled down her skin stopping over her soft mound. She wanted to touch him, stroke his hands but her hands were tied tight. She fell back against him, unable to think and process. His fingers were rubbing the soft skin inches away from her core.

He stopped, sensing her how tight her need had her coiled. He wanted to make her come over and over again. He slipped one finger into her soft folds and rubbed it against the top of her when she slumped back against his chest, he palmed her entire core, rubbing his callouses against her sensitive skin. His hand covered her center entirely, reminding him of how small she was compared to his massive frame. He tried to breathe deep and control his feral urges but her loud moans and the smell of her arousal, combined with the wet juices dripping from her onto his palm drove him crazy. He pushed his fingers harder against her, moving them with tantalizing slowness, rubbing her sides, her clit and the top of her soft core. He used his fingers to draw a circular motion around her core, moving his fingers faster and faster as she cried out, he pushed his thumb into her clit, adding pressure to the little button.

He felt his teeth find the spot where he marked her. He bent her over, supported her stomach as her tied hands fell elbows first. Holding her tight to his chest, he rammed into her core from behind. He could feel her wet, soft, tight body expand around him, adjust to his size and felt her shudder with pleasure.

Oh yes. Yes. He moved like a crazed animal, his hips working like pistons as he lost control. Her smell, soft skin, her moans, the shiny hair, taut body, beautiful woman that he called his was all around him, making him grow warm and happy from the inside. His teeth finding her neck to suckle on, he moved in and out of her, offering his body to her over and over again.

More Pleasure, he wanted more pleasure for his mate. He used his free hand to trail down her body, firm grip raking over her skin. When his fingers reached her clit, he pressed his fingers against it and massaged her. He could feel the impact of his cock ramming into her and enjoyed hearing her gasp every time the friction took her closer to the edge.

She tightened around him, arching her back as she screamed his name when her orgasm slammed into her. She slumped forward onto the bed, unable to keep her liquid body in the right position. He could only hold his orgasm back a second or two and followed her as his body emptied into hers. He came in big jerks, taking her name over and over again. "I love you Lisa, I love you and I want to do this to you every single time I see you" He panted into her hair as he untied her hands and lifted her onto him with ease.

They fell backward, cuddling and floating on the edge of sleep.

He woke up because he heard her tummy grumble. Food. He wanted food for his mate. He snuggled into Lisa's warm body next to him. Stroking her arms, gently, he woke her up with sweet murmurs. The moment was magical,  ** _twilight_**  on the Horizon, his mate was in his arms naked, white soft sheets surrounded their body and she looked like an angel. He took it all in as she blinked her eyes and reoriented herself.

"What are you staring at?" She whispered.

"My mate. The woman I love" He told her earnestly.

The shower they took together was quiet and full of lingering touches, Jake not ever wanting to miss a chance to touch her ever again, helped her soap up and rinse off. They quickly got dressed, each knowing how hungry the other person was.

When they met the pack in the lobby of the Hotel, they both looked at peace, holding hands and smiling.

"Oh God, you reek of him, so much that it is not even funny," Paul told Lisa. The guys burst out laughing.

She looked surprised and looked away unable to meet Paul's eyes.

"Look who is talking, Rachel smells more like a wet dog than a human. At least you don't have to deal with the fact that your best friends are totally sleeping with your siblings." Jake retorted smirking.

Andy cleared his throat and coughed all while looking up at the ceiling, "You guys all suck" he told them laughing as they walked over to the burger joint across the street.

The rest of the night was filled with taunts about how much the wolves ate, how the imprints ate more cause their wolves could not keep their hands off them, and when the imprints cried foul, all they got was the witty reply that at least because of their wolves, they didn't have to hit the gym, they kept them well worked out at home, and made it fun as well.

When Lisa and Jake returned to the hotel room, they snuggled into each other and fell asleep holding each other for the first time in a long time.

 


	52. Chapter 52 - Counting All Your Blessings the Second You're Down on Your Knees

****Chapter 52: Chapter 52** **

* * *

 

**Lisa's POV -**

Monday, it was the first day of school, a new year, Jake and I were back together!

I was excited for the first day of school and so glad that I had all of Sunday to recoup from all the excitement on Saturday at the theme park. I shouldn't lie, I felt pretty great today. My body and mind felt good, the pain from the last couple of weeks was washed away when Jake spent all of Saturday night inciting merciless orgasms from my body. There was still a part of me that doubted him, a small part that ate away my confidence and told me that he was here because Bella didn't want him but I tried not to listen to that part. I tried to remember his brown eyes that seemed to honest, the hands that did so much to keep me happy, I tried to think of the Jake I fell in love with. Deep breaths. I reminded myself that I could do this. I thought of last night.

Jake slept in my bed on Sunday, holding me close, my back pressed against his bare chest. The warmth, the big hands, the smell of him, all so familiar, helped me get the rest I needed. I knew that Rachel and Rebecca both sneaked in Paul and Embry to sleep at their place through the windows and it made me smile to think of what Billy would do if he knew.

I know the twins had signed up for hybrid classes so that they could come home every weekend from college but that would still be very difficult for their mates to keep away from them. I wonder how long it would be before they switched to completely online classes so that they could stay close to the pack. I knew both of them were not marked, maybe that was better since marking the mate makes the wolf harder to handle when they have to stay away from the imprint.

I looked at the clock and hurried to quickly shower and get dressed in my dark wash jeans and a pale pink sweater. I knew Jake would be here any minute to walk me to school and quickly got some breakfast. I could eat without him being around, it made me want to laugh. I was smiling again.

I stood at the dining table chowing down the scrambled eggs that Paul left for me when two warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against a warm wall. I moaned knowing who those hands belonged to. My body was a hot mess every time Jake was around. I wanted him so much, I wanted to run my hands all over those tightly packed muscles and kiss every inch of his skin. I felt my skin tingle and a slow warm wetness spread between my legs. Hell. I knew he would know. I felt his body move behind me, he was trying to be quiet but I knew he was laughing at how horny I was. Offended, I turned around and took his hand to my mouth, picked his longest finger and drew it into my mouth. Slowly I sucked his finger, lifting my eyes to meet his. His eyes were wide in shock. Yeah! I knew he wanted me too.

**Later**

We walked into the school to meet the pack, life simply fell back into a routine I valued, classes, HW, my friends, and family. It wasn't until I saw one of the football players in my class until I remembered Sean. Oh god, I hope he has the good sense to keep away from me. I could do some damage myself but the wolves were not fun to mess with. I prayed that he had the REALLY good sense to keep away from them.

Time flew to the lunch hour and my stomach was in knots. I knew Sean would be there but I didn't want anyone to realize that this made me nervous, especially my family, they would make things so much harder, jumping to action to make me feel better.

I kept a straight face as I walked into the cafeteria with Embry and Kim. I barely walked through the door and saw Sean at the other end of the room, he immediately stood up when he saw me walk in, and I refused to meet his eyes hoping that he would find something else to do. I tried to move ahead in the line but the line was slow and if I walked away everyone would know. Shit.

Suddenly, I felt warm inside, I knew that feeling, Jake! I turned around to look directly at my wolf, who then closed his eyes and kissed me. From the second his lips touched mine, the fireworks went off in my head, I knew if he didn't hold me steady I would melt to the floor. He read my mind like a clockwork, and wrapped his big hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I felt him lift me slightly off the ground to reach more of me. I was already standing on my toes as he bent down but now I knew he was standing up straight as he held me up.

I don't know how long the kiss went on for except that Jake slowly broke away when a wolf smacked his shoulder and made a gagging noise. Jake's back was to Sean and I looked over to see that Sean was now staring at us with a disgusted look on his face. I realized what Jake did, without any effort, he told everyone in the school that I was his. Sly bastard. It made me smile more.

I couldn't help but laugh, he looked relieved that I was laughing and swung his arm around my shoulder as we walked to our table. Today was obviously an emotional day for me, I looked around at the table and saw the people I love. I knew that I shouldn't ask for more.

Every day in my life in La Push was a treat for me. I had come here at the beginning of the summer to meet my estranged brother, in return, I found family, friends, love and definitely happiness.

For the next few weeks, I worked hard to match how hard the wolves worked. I studied, did my HW, helped tutor anyone in the pack who needed some help, I worked with the Tribal Council, we made plans for a resort, a bakery and Deli, a small computer science institute, and a developed plans for improving Mrs. Call's Grocery store, adding a delivery service on the Rez and a cooked food aisle with healthy ready to eat meal options homemade by the ladies on Rez. The pack worked hard as well, patrols were run around the clock every day and everyone jumped into helping set up the work the Tribal Council was doing.

Jake and I developed a pattern, I think he was sad when I didn't move back in with him and Billy but they had the twins visiting all the time now! The place was packed with people all the time. Jake walked with me to school or met me there depending on how we were doing with our morning, then he ran the first patrol after school with Jared, came home for dinner at Billy's with me, Billy and Paul.

When the twins were home, Embry and Mrs. Call joined our dinners. I worked when Jake was patrolling and spent the rest of the night talking and hanging out with him. Every night, Jake and I sat outside and talked about everything and nothing. The days on the calendar turned into each other fluidly.

* * *

Today, we sat on the swing, cold air swirling around us as I sat on his lap and discussed homework, joked about Collin and Brady's adventures, how my tutoring sessions with them and Seth were going.

It was a  ** _new moon_**  night and it was dark outside, the lights from inside the house illuminating the porch as he pulled me to straddle him. I smiled as he pushed his fingers into my lose hair, threading in and out as he scratched my scalp. I arched back away from him as he hit all the right spots as he laughed at how much I loved this. He pulled his hands from my hair and moved them down my back slowly, pushing me back into him.

His lips met mine slowly, in a warm, long kiss. When I felt the ground move under me, I knew that he was walking us to the bedroom. I didn't stop kissing him, knowing that he would keep us moving until my back hit the mattress. He opened the screen door and shut it behind us when I heard something land smack in the middle of his back. He growled and pulled me back into the kiss as I lifted my head up to see what was happening but curiosity got the best of me.

I groaned when I realized that the whole pack was now in the living room, sitting around the large TV, popcorn overflowing from bowls around the room, with wolves and imprints littering the sofas and chilling on the floor. I cursed as I remembered. Movie night after dinner, every Thursday.

The hoots and loud cheers that filled the room when we finally realized that it was movie night was deafening.

"Don't encourage them. I can barely keep any food around as I watch them suck face 24*7" Paul whined.

"Because you and Rachel stop sucking face when you get tired?" Embry asked innocently.

"I never get tired when it comes to my girl." Paul proclaimed with a smirk.

"That's just Jared who falls asleep all the time and then comes to patrol mad horny because he didn't get enough of Kim," Leah announced in a teasing voice.

Jared snorted on the drink he had in his hand and looked around quickly to Kim who was laughing from her spot next to Leah on the couch.

"I didn't know about this!" Kim told Leah.

"Oh please? Really? Every day your lovely wolf doesn't get to have sex, he thinks about you constantly on the patrol. Like nonstop, it's horrible and endearing at the same time" Andy replied.

"Yeah, that's why I always ask him upfront before we phase. I know how much of Kim to expect in my head that way." Sam replied.

We rolled with laughter as Jared got red and glared at us.

"It's really not my fault that my Kim is delectable." He grumbled. "Guys, stop and pick a movie otherwise, I am going to pick a scary movie again!"

"No! No scary movies!" Emily dictated from her spot next to Andy on the couch, as Sam sat at her feet on the floor.

We all roared with laughter as we remembered how Emily had jumped and threw a wooden spoon square at Paul when he scared the night after we watched The Shining.

* * *

Days flew into weeks and we settled into the life we all wanted. The snow came to La Push and I hated it! Growing up in sunny Cali and going to school in other warm parts of the world, I had never experienced cold like this. It chilled me to my bones, no amount of winter gear or shoes helped with my lethargic mood except for my own personal heater, the love of my life, Jake.

Jake understood how cold I was and I think it was funny for him because he was definitely not cold. He dressed in the lightest of jackets and clothes just like the rest of the wolves, but every day, he walked me to school and back, side hugging me the entire time.

Dinner was going be to be an elaborate affair today, the twins were here! I texted them as soon as I got home and they came over to see me. Talking and laughing, Embry and Paul cooked for us as the twins told stories about their roommates, professors, and classes. I knew Jake would be home soon and would bring his appetite for food and me with him.

The dinner for eight become dinner for 12 as Andy, Leah, Seth, and Sue joined in, adding more food to the table and more conversation. Jake, Andy, and Seth had cleared the table to serve the dessert that Mrs. Call made and hours passed before the crowd trickled out leaving me and Jake alone in the house.

I knew what would happen the minute I closed the door behind Andy. I was already smiling as two big arms closed around my waist and tipped me backward, one of the hand moved to the back of my knees as he effortlessly lifted me up bridal style. Ooh, so I was going to get romantic Jake tonight. I learnt that Jake's moods and emotions played out differently in our bedroom, there was the emotional Jake, slow and languid lovemaking, lots of eye contact, kissing, the romantic Jake always had the sweetest words, making out for the longest time before sex and sex would be with positions where he could keep his eyes locked on mine the entire time. The naughty Jake, had no words, just grunts, and growls, he would eat me out the instant we were alone, never allowing me to completely understand what was happening before he dragged me to orgasms, new positions would come into play, and locations would change. The most thrilling was rough Jake, clothes wouldn't be completely off, surfaces wouldn't always be soft, he didn't talk at all, it would be quick or take a long time and coming once didn't suffice.

He carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed as he pulled out a flannel sleep shirt from my closet, I sat knowing he wanted to undress me, he walked over in a gait that really said wolf. I heard the soft growls of excitement as he hooked his fingers under my sweater and drew it over my head. He made eye contact and looked at me with eyes that said everything I wanted to hear. Undoing my bra clasp he slipped the straps down my shoulders and arms, trailing his fingers to my wrists and igniting my skin as he went. The bra dropped in my lap, freeing my breasts, he stared, not touching. The tension in the room changed to something else.

I knew what that meant too. He didn't want to have sex tonight, I was not disappointed, in fact, I was expecting my period to start and felt funky. Jake always knew when my period was going to come, when I was fertile and when I was horny, I knew it had something to do with the way I smelled and I didn't want to complain! I had an IUD so I didn't have to worry about most of this but it helped that he knew and understood my body.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself as he stared at my top naked body, he undid the button of my jeans and quickly pulled that to my ankles as I stood up in front of him, he kneeled to free my ankles and laid a small chaste kiss on top of my underwear.

He stepped back eyeing my legs and torso as I drew my hands around my chest and whined. He laughed as he pulled the flannel over my head buttoning up the small pearl buttons in the valley between my breasts, his fingers stroking my skin a little more than necessary. Maybe this would go somewhere?

Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking the sexually tense and romantic moment. Brandon! He never called me this late. I showed Jake the caller ID and drew him to the bed so that we could both put our feet up before I answered this.

"Hi Brandon!"

"Hey! I have Brody with me and am adding Andy to the call" He sounded gruff, we called each other every Wednesday and talked in general, but this sounded different, he never called Andy or talked with Andy so I knew this was big. I knew Jake could hear everything and I didn't have to switch to the speakerphone mode.

He quickly did a roll call and confirmed that we were all on. "I found out something and want to make sure we are all on the same page and are staying vigilant and careful. I hired a private investigation agency when the police came back with nothing for the two sets of murders. For the last few years, they found nothing. They talked with everyone and kept their ears to the ground but nothing. Suddenly a couple of months ago, things started changing, slowly the news of the foundation money being transferred came out to a few small groups. The PI agency thinks that this means someone within our company is leaking information. Also, discreet inquiries were made about where Andy and Lisa were once the foundation news leaked. The people who were asking were obviously not getting anywhere since most of us were keeping it quiet." He paused. I could hear him sigh.

"Lisa? Baby girl? Are you alone?" he asked.

I could feel the tension now, I took a deep breath. Immediately, Jake lifted me off the mattress and into his lap. Hugging me and kissed my cheek. "I am not alone," I answered. This was the truth! Thank god, I already had a feeling that I wouldn't want to deal with whatever he was going to tell me by myself.

"Marcus was found dead tonight honey," he told me solemnly.  
I froze, my advisor, trusted aid, the old gentle giant who take care of so much for me was gone. Just like my parents, just like Brandon's parents. Jake's hands were now on my skin, rubbing down the sides of my body. I felt numb.

"Lisa?"

"I am here." That was all I could say.

"Marcus didn't have any security cameras at his home, the police are investigating what happened but all we know is someone waited until nightfall to enter his home and shoot him. We don't know if got Marcus to talk or not. They might know where you and Andy are."

"Do you think that is what they wanted from him?" Andy asked

"Yes, I think they are coming for you," Brandon whispered.

"What are our options?" Brody asked.

"We can move you guys out, as soon as tonight, but that means that if they are already there if it's more than one person, they will know that we know. We will lose that advantage."

"We can stay protected here. We got our systems in place." Andy told him.

"But then, the people around you would be at risk," Brody replied.

"We have handled threats like this before but I need to talk things out with people here," Andy told them. I listened, numb, knowing I should contribute but unable to think.

"Okay, call me back ASAP and let me know what you figured out Andy," Brandon asked.

"Yeah, you'll hear from me ASAP."

"Can you make me one promise?" Brandon asked him. Brandon never asked Andy for anything.

There was only silence on the line. Andy was shocked as well.

"Please?" Brandon's voice cracked.

Shit.

"Anything, brother," Andy replied. Tears filled my eyes.

"Keep her safe. Do everything. Once you figure out stuff there, we can send in discreet support. But we need to make sure she is okay." My brothers were bonding because of me. I hated that they thought I had to be "kept" safe but whatever. I did not care as long as Brandon and Andy talked with each other.

"Okay, let's talk in 30" Brody quipped.

"I love you all" Brandon answered.

Everyone replied with the same. A big part of the pain in my heart settled. My family was back together again. Grief brought us together and an unknown future could rip us apart but for this cold winter night where the wind howled outside my window, my brothers had made promises to each other and the man I loved had his arms wrapped around me.

I let all the tension in my shoulders go and buried my face in Jake's chest. His fingers pulled the hair tie from my ponytail and slowly scratched my scalp. He knew me inside out.

I felt his phone buzz on the nightstand. A text to the pack. It was from Andy.

**We have a situation. Need to talk now. Can we meet at Sam's in ten? I am going to phase to alert Paul and Seth who are running patrol to keep going and we can fill them in later.**

Jake stood up, I knew he had to go. He pulled at my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"Get dressed? I am not leaving you here alone."

 


	53. Chapter 53 – Cause I see Nobody, Nobody but You

 

**Jake's POV**

I quickly pulled on my jeans and T-shirt while watching Lisa and I could not take my eyes off of her. I knew that something had gone wrong with her parents and adopted parents but the fact that the killers were now coming after her was too much for me to handle. I just got her back and I knew I could not stand to lose her again. I just couldn't. Hell. I wouldn't. I would fight tooth and nail for my imprint.

The entire time I watched her, she stood by the foot of our bed and hadn't moved an inch. I picked up her jeans in her closet and pulled out a chunky knit sweater and headed over. She didn't say a word as I quickly kneeled and pulled the jeans over her legs and buttoned them. Pulling the nightshirt over her head, I stopped and asked "Lisa? Lisa? Baby, you have to talk to me! What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all" she grabbed the sweater and pulled it over her bare breasts. I could hear and smell Andy, Leah, and Seth and decided to talk to her after we got back. We had to move quickly. I bundled her up in her warmest jacket. Quickly wrapping a scarf around her long neck.

Andy insisted on driving to Sam's, I understood why. He didn't want Lisa to walk out in the open. We didn't know if the people who were after them were already here at La Push.

The short drive was silent and tense. I used it to get my thoughts in order and hoped that Sam and the pack would agree with me.

We were the last to join the big group in the living room. Andy explained what Brandon told him to the pack and opened the discussion with the two choices we had –

"We can leave, Lisa and me, and go somewhere secure or we can stay careful here and wait to see what happens."

"We should go" I heard Lisa's voice whip through the quiet, interrupting everyone's thinking. Her eyes seemed out of focus, I could tell that her mind was whirring with the worst case scenarios.

"Andy, we shouldn't be putting everyone at risk, if they shot Marcus, they are not scared of killing people for information. How can we lead them here? We should go far away and figure things out on our own." She reasoned with him. No. I thought. No. This was the opposite of what I wanted.

"No Lisa nowhere is as safe as here, they will find you wherever you go or come after the people here at La Push to find out where you went. You are safe here, on our land with our people. You will stay home with a wolf at all times of the day, we will guard you with our lives while we patrol nonstop. Any new scents in the woods, any new faces on the Rez will be easy for us to spot. We have 11 wolves, we will do everything to keep you safe. I don't think it's a good idea to leave now" Sam made the argument that I wanted to make. I let the air that I was holding onto out with relief. Sam was a good Alpha. He had a good head on his shoulders.

"Sam, I could not live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of us." She replied quietly.

"Lisa, we could not live with ourselves if something happened to you and Andy and we were not there for you. We are not letting you go in this situation." Jared told her.

"Yeah, we take care of our own" Paul agreed.

I knew she had to hear this from them and not me. If I told her this, she would assume that I was putting the pack in a bad situation. I wanted her to see her pack fight for her.

"We are family Lee, we stick together. Especially now" Leah added.

"What if something bad happens?" She asked. She was looking at Paul, her best friend.

"Nothing bad will happen. We will plan and do everything carefully. If we can fight an army of newborn vampires we can catch a human murderer." Embry responded.

All things that I was thinking but I needed my brothers to say so that my mate could understand how much they meant it. Not just me, Lisa and Andy were important to all of us. We would all fight to protect them. The siblings were imprints, family, siblings, pack, and friends to everyone here.

Andy called Brandon to tell him that we would work this out. Brandon didn't know that we were wolves and that might put him on the edge a little bit but he agreed to our plans.

We spent the next two hours playing different scenarios, situations, and schedules out and locked down the plans for the next two weeks. If whoever murdered Lisa's family came here, we would find them, and we would defend our own. The fact that they were professional killers with guns and practice in this kind of situation forced us to address all the loopholes in the plans and figure out the details with great diligence.

"Should we tell the Bloodsuckers?" Quil wondered out loud.

"No, what help would that be?" Andy asked

"We helped them in our battle, maybe they can return the favor? Also, they run the woods in Forks, and they can keep an eye out for us?" Quil replied.

"Hmm, I would like to keep them out of our business as much as possible," Andy replied. Some of us nodded, I nodded as well, and I didn't want to interact with them any more than I absolutely needed to, especially about my imprint.

The entire time the discussions raged, I watched Lisa. She accepted the tea that Brady offered her with a quiet thank you but didn't talk otherwise. She was watching us but not participating. I needed to be with her. Alone.

"Thank you, everyone, for meeting us here even though it was so late. Thank you for everything." I told my family. They all nodded. As I looked around the room, I knew in that minute that everything would be okay. With family like this, I didn't need to worry. I didn't need to panic. The pack, all the wolves, all the imprints would be here for us, with us and help us. Now I just had to show Lisa this.

* * *

I locked the door behind us, my wolf senses in high alert. I could hear the smallest moment outside, the uniform smell letting me know that nothing new was moving around. I turned around to see her pulling all the drapes together to cover the windows.

I crossed the distance between us with full strides and put my hand on her shoulders. Lisa turned around, I pulled her to me, hugging her, and the tension in her shoulders didn't dissipate the way it usually did when I hugged her. She needed more.

I picked her up then, bringing her chest flush with mine, she wrapped her legs around my waist. She weighed next to nothing to me, a warm, soft, sweet presence in my arms. She rested her forehead on mine. My hands went to her back, kneading her tense shoulders through the sweater. More. I wanted more.

I walked to the bed, kissing her as we went. Her lips were soft under my lips, barely moving, as I kissed her slowly, urging her to open for me as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, I tasted her then, sweet and addictive.

Her tongue moved with mine now. She knew how I worked so well. Her hands fisted in my hair. She was responding now with the passion that matched mine, her tongue pushed against my canine, the sharp point adding to her pleasure. I moved her onto the bed and crawled in on top of her not breaking the kiss.

I felt her hands move down the sides of my back, her warm fingers pushed against my skin under my shirt, I nudged her legs open and rested my body between them and arched back breaking the kiss for the first time since we started. She pulled my shirt off over my head on cue. We were both moving against each other, bodies saying what we didn't have words to say.

I am here. I am with you. I am yours. I want you. I will be here with you like this forever. You. Just you.

Our eyes locked. I pulled her sweater off just the way she did mine and watched her as her dark nipples tighten in anticipation. Her warm burnt terracotta skin rippling as my hips moved against hers.

She bit her lower lip as she watched our hips move in sync.

"Make love to me Jake? I need you to show me how much you want me."

Growls erupted deep within my chest, I felt my head my nod as I moved in on her lips again.

I was addicted to her, the kiss we shared was demanding, her fingers moving in my hair, over my neck, down my back, over the waistband of my jeans, down the sides of my rib cage and back up again. I loved that she liked my body and that she wanted to touch me like this. With her greed and need rocking her onto me.

I felt my cock harden even more, straining against my jeans as though it would punch through the fabric if I didn't free it.

I rubbed it against her pussy, showing her how much I wanted her. My hands on her full, soft breasts.

When she moaned deep in her throat, something in me unlocked. I could feel my wolf singing in my ears and drowning everything but her out. My hands gripped her hips roughly, hoping to find a way to her soft, pink center. When the jeans didn't come off her hips immediately. I felt my fingers grip the rough fabric and slowly tear it. She stopped moving watching my hands peel the blue fabric from her skin.

"Those are new. You rip all my clothes" she pouted.

"Get newer ones," I smirked back at her knowing that she didn't care.

I kissed down her neck, sucking on the skin, I was marking her skin with my lips as I went. She would have hickeys everywhere. I didn't care. I wanted her to think about me every time she looked at herself.

She squirmed, I gripped her hips tighter. Tonight, the love of my life would know, she would know how much I loved her. That she was safe. She was loved.

The slow trail of torture I brought to her skin with my kisses and teeth ended at her hips. I took my tongue to her for a brief second. Easing into her, pushing through her folds to get to her core. When she cried out my name, I quickly jumped back to grip my throbbing erection in my hand and position it at her entrance. I rolled my hips, adding to the friction as I eased into her. Something changed between us then. I could feel it in the way she reached up and wound her arms around my chest and hugged me.

I pulled my fingers from her hips to her torso, pulling her into a hug as I drove into her, the scent of her arousal setting the pace of my hips.

I kissed her face, slow and light, eyes, mouth, nose, temples.

When I saw the tears bubble over from under her closed eyelashes, I paused. Shit. I wanted her to show her that I love her not hurt her.

"Don't you dare stop now Black." she groaned.

She started moving under me once again, tears flowing down her face. I kissed them and the wet tear tracks up her cheeks as I felt her tighten around me. I understood, she needed me to take her pain away, she needed me to remind her that we would all be okay again. I kissed her deep and slow, and then edged her into a demanding and hurried kiss as I picked up the pace.

I moved faster, whispering and telling her how much I loved her, as I pushed her to a crazy rhythm that finally broke her and pushed her into an orgasm that stilled her movement and made her head fall back.

I cradled her with my free hand and pushed myself up with the arm and pumped into her until I felt my own orgasm cloud my head, even in her exhaustion, Lisa wound her legs around my ass to give me better access as I took her harder. My orgasm rolled into me, I felt myself come in spurts as I growled. Deep spasms rocked my body and I knew at some point I was kissing her again as I eased down on to the mattress beside her.

I pulled her close to my side and she moved to put her head on my chest, curling over the side of my body.

"I'm here," I told her. "I will always be." I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into her knowing that she was spent.

"I am not scared" She whispered back. Of course, she wasn't Lisa was brave and strong beyond measure, that's why she was mine.

* * *

**Author's Note –**

Dear Readers,

Thank you for being with Lisa and Jake during this difficult time. In the next few chapters, you will learn about who killed Lisa's parents and why. At this point, I am guessing that the story will be 60 Chapter long. It hurts my heart to think that my journey with this beautiful couple is coming to an end this summer. I've known Lisa and Jake since the summer of 2013 and its been a long five years for all of us.

To make this easier on me, I am starting another Fanfiction story for the Blackdagger Brotherhood's classiest brother – Phury. If you read the books and are already fan do check it out and review it! If you haven't but liked Alpha's Mate I think you will like the first three books in the series. I am also preparing to write the part two of Alpha's Mate, set in the Breaking Dawn Timeline. My Paul and Rachel Oneshot will be featured on my Tumblr soon :)

As always, please keep read and review so that I can connect with other people who share this beautiful world of supernatural, romance and adventure.

Love,  
Eclairz.

 


	54. Chapter 54: I've been Running through the Jungle

 

**Lisa's POV**

The warmth that wrapped around me was moving now, cold air touched my skin where the warmth used to be seconds ago. I groaned. I hated the cold. Reaching out I tried to find my favorite source of heat but all I hit was the soft mattress.

I woke up startled. Jake, where was Jake? I sat up trying to look in the dark. Stilling my raging thoughts and breath to hear better, I could hear him now, moving in the bathroom. I sat up, trying to relax and count backward in my head before I hit Tear Central. All the news and horror of the day catching up with me. I couldn't move much when Jake returned to the bedroom. I stayed still hoping he wouldn't notice that I woke up and freaked out.

He nudged me into the middle of the mattress with his body and wordlessly wrapped himself around me again. The warmth and feeling of safety sinking into as my tired body gave up on staying awake and went back to sleep.

By the time I woke up in the morning, Jake was already up, still in bed but texting and checking his phone. We didn't talk much as he made eggs for breakfast and shared with me.

"So you know the plan right?" he asked looking straight at me. I knew that look, it meant no games, no exceptions, let's stick to the plan. It was the don't dick around Lisa look.

I nodded. I had a hate-love relationship with Bossy Jake but I knew better than to pick a fight about that now even though he was treating me like a child. I was shaken by everything that was happening but there was no need to be so bossy about it.

"I will be here every night, Paul or Embry will be here with you if I am not here. Andy, Leah, and Seth are right next door and two of them will be home always, Andy is off the patrol rotation. He will be home just like you." He added the last part knowing that I would be wondering if my brother was okay.

I nodded again. I was scared and annoyed at the same time. It was a weird feeling. I felt sick, the eggs made me queasy but I knew my period was going to be here soon so I paid no attention to my stomach that made me feel like I was going to be throwing up.

Jake waited until Paul was home to leave to go back home, I spent the rest of the day with homework, TV, and cooking. I knew it was going to be like this until whoever wanted to hurt us was caught. I would have to constantly entertain myself with mundane things instead of being outdoors, at school or family events.

I felt edgy, irritated and angry all the time. I kept quiet because I was afraid that I would snap at someone around me even though everyone around us altered their lives and worked hard to accommodate my needs. I didn't want to seem ungrateful for all the things they were doing.

I read, worked out, listened to music but nothing helped me relax. Jake came home every night with news, movies, and jokes and made it all so much bearable but it was still hard to be cooped up at home while everyone went out and did things.

* * *

A couple of days after that phone call from Brandon, more bad news rolled into La Push. The pack scented new vampires in the woods. The Cullens didn't know the scent and this meant new vampires, vampires who could kill someone the pack was meant to protect.

Sam increased the patrols and had wolves go out in threes instead of twos. More breaks to make sure that the wolves get the rest they needed but more patrols for everyone to run. I worked hard to make sure Jake could just come home and relax between patrols. Stocked the fridge with food and napped with him as much as I could. I sent out the food with all the wolves as an apology for all the work they were putting in.

I was constantly on the edge, feeling like I was stretched to the maximum of my mental capacity to be patient. It was annoying to be locked at home and constantly guarded like a prisoner, I couldn't go to school or go out. People had to come over every time they wanted to visit me. It was starting to really bother me. I didn't have the life I wanted, I was little more than a maximum security prisoner. I could feel the anger constantly simmering under the surface as I tried to get a handle on it and focus on being courteous. The anger mixed with the uncertainty of not knowing what was going to happen, the fear of someone being hurt because of me, the irritation of ruining everyone's day to day life. Unfortunately, my anger found its first victim in Paul, a worthy opponent.

* * *

I woke up from my afternoon nap, my skin felt burning hot and so tight on my body. I took a cold shower even though it was winter and stepped into the living room to lounge on the couch with a book. Paul was watching TV and stared at me while I tried to get comfortable. His massive frame was folded onto the couch, in jeans and a white short-sleeved T-shirt. He put the bowl of chips that he was inhaling down on the table and looked at me out of the side of his eyes. I prayed that he would have the good sense to be quiet and not talk. I couldn't escape now that I got his attention if he did want to talk. If I got up and walked out, he would follow in his very Paul way.

"Are you sick?" he asked without making eye contact.

"No" I grunted. I am PMSing. Leave me alone I wanted to scream.

"You look weird." He eyed my disheveled hair and haggard face. Argh, I knew I should fix how I looked, but I felt so tired and irritated.

"Thanks, that's what I was hoping to hear. You're such a smooth talker." I replied frostily.

He groaned as though he didn't have the patience for this. This pissed me off more. He was the one who started the conversation. I was only minding my own business. I settled deeper into the couch, counting in my head and concentrating on letting the irritation go. I laid down and tried to focus on the TV. Paul was watching an Avengers movie. I concentrated on the humor and the action playing out on our large screen.

"You smell weird too." He sniffed the air tentatively. His big face dipping back.

I heard myself groan at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him. I was just trying to relax and he was getting all up in my grille about something stupid. I used the same soap and the same everything I always did.

He turned around, ignoring me. I saw him pull out his phone instead of answering my question. I knew he was going to text Jake. Paul was my best friend on the Rez but also the most annoying person ever. Why was I sick and stuck with him? Why?

"What are you texting him? What are you going to say? She smells weird? Let Jake be, he must be doing something" I barked at him, my voice rising.

"Why are you two so annoying? Jake gets in my business if I don't tell him stuff about you and now you want to get all riled up if I do tell him stuff? Why don't you two idiots just decide amongst yourselves and send me a memo on what to do when it comes to you guys?" He barked at me rising off the couch to walk away. He pulled his long legs off the couch and started moving quickly but I wasn't done. Not after that.

Oh, fuck no. You don't say all that and just walk away. My body was reacting before my mind processed what I was doing. I stood up and grabbed his arm as he moved away. My fingers met the resistance of hard muscle as he stood still trying to assess what I was doing.

"Just so you know, you're not my fucking babysitter. No one has to take care of me. I got this." I yelled at me. All the irritation of constantly feeling helpless swimming up to the surface.

"That's not how I remember this story playing out" He yelled right back at me. I could see his nerves in his neck and forehead popping now. Hell if I backed down now.

"Oh now what? You think you're doing me a fucking favor by watching over me? News Flash Paul – I don't need you to babysit me. You could be doing whatever you want right now and I don't care. Go do what you want. Go!" I was downright screaming at him now.

"God, you are being such a bitch. I am here because I want to be okay? This is my home too." He didn't shout. His voice got lower. A part of me understood that this was Paul getting madder but I didn't care.

"I am being a bitch? You're the one who started this." I pointed my finger at him as I walked to him. I was going to go down in history as the only woman who hated Paul Lahote. I was seeing red and red to make him see red.

Jake burst into the room through the front door. Looking like he had run a mile. Paul and I both swiveled to look at Jake, sweating profusely as he shut the door behind him with a look that said what the actual fuck?

He probably did run a mile when he heard that his imprint was fighting with the most volatile wolf. Fuck! The anger drained from my body as I saw his look of concern and urgency. I felt even worse now and anger was quickly replaced by guilt. Jake didn't need this drama from me now. This was all very unlike me.

I shut up instantly. He looked at me, eyes scanning my body to make sure I was okay.

He looked at Paul, head cocked to the side.

"What the hell is happening here?" Jake asked Paul gruffly, crossing the distance between them in long strides. Eyes unblinking. I hadn't seen this Jake before. His shoulders straight and face unrelenting. This was the Alpha Jake. The question wasn't asked. It was barked like an order.

Paul stepped back "She has the flu. I was just trying to tell you that she is sick and she went after me for no reason."

Well, all of that was true. Paul was here to watch over me, he was doing me a favor and I was a bitch to him. I was being such a drama queen. What was I thinking?

Jake turned on me then. He locked his big brown eyes on me. He was absolutely still.

"Apologize to Paul" He barked at me in the same voice he used on Paul. Ouch.

"Sorry Paul" I looked down feeling guilty.

Paul smiled a tight smile, no teeth, no humor and nodded at me.

"I am going to head out. See you tonight." He told Jake not looking at me.

I felt angrier now, so now I had pissed Paul off and he was peacing out. Argh, could this day get any worse?

"Go to bed." Jake pointed in the direction of my bedroom. His eyes were hard and unrelenting.

I opened my mouth to argue but I couldn't. Something in me moved my legs towards the bedroom. I got under the covers and laid back. I could hear another voice now, Embry was here. I didn't know what was being said but I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

When I woke up Jake was trying to wake me up by kissing my forehead. I blinked until I could see that he had his nightstand crowded with things.

"Hi" I croaked.

"Hey. How are you?"

Fine. I wanted to say fine but instead, I gave it a second and said, "Hot, uncomfortable and irritated."

"That's what running around in the winters without proper gear does Lisa, it gives you a fever but the good news is I have everything you need here now."

He pointed at the nightstand. My eyes widened, Jake was being so sweet in spite of how I acted earlier.

He had my favorite clear veggie soup from the Chinese restaurant in Forks, an array of flu medicines, Honey Lemon Tea, and a bunch of wet cloths.

"I am sorry about fighting with Paul. I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay, it was funny to watch him fight someone who is not a wolf and he can't sic his paws on. I was surprised at how calm he was."

"It was my fault. He was right, I do feel ill. I don't know why I went after him like that."

"You're sick and cooped up. I understand. Just don't do it again okay? Paul is family. You can't just yell at him because he cares about you."

"I know. I feel horrible. I really do."

He pulled me up and helped me prop up against the headboard and fed me the spicy soup and toast. He told me legends about the tribe and packed me with fever meds that made me drowsy.

I didn't complain when he climbed in next to me and eased me down on to the mattress with a cold cloth on my forehead. I fell right back asleep.

I didn't know how long I was out. This fever obviously needed me to rest.

When I woke up, he had more wet cloths and gently massaged my back and shoulders easing the dull ache that had taken over my bones.

* * *

**Forks:**

Bella walked down to her truck from her last class. Edward wasn't here today. He was on a hunting trip that Emmett and Jasper dragged him on. Rosalie and Alice had hung out with her during lunch but left early to go spend some time in the woods hunting themselves.

She walked slowly watching people around her, she stopped when two blonde men stepped out from behind a large Audi Q8. They looked around scanning the parking lot in impeccable attire, expensive suits with shoes and watches that looked expensive. Bella stared at them wondering why two men who looked like they were the center foldout of GQ were in the parking lot of Forks High School.

She went up to them, they reminded her of Edward, beautiful and refined.

"Welcome to Forks! Can I help you?" She asked looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Oh, we are just looking for a friend of ours. She goes to school here." One of them replied. He had perfect teeth and diction, he reminded Bella of someone who would be in a James Bond movie. They were obviously brothers, the one who spoke to her had longer hair, falling over his sunglasses and the other brother was just as handsome if not more, his hair though was buzzed close to his scalp and he had a look on his face that oscillated from annoyed to sexy constantly.

"What's her name? I know most people who go here" Bella offered.

"Hmm, I don't think you would know Lisa." Long hair spoke as he scanned the parking lot.

Lisa? What a common ass name Bella wondered. There were no Lisas in the High school but she had heard the name somewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it. She went through all the people she knew around her, eager to help these two beautiful gentlemen.

Suddenly she remembered. Her face lit up. That freak with the funky eyes who hung out with Jake. Eww. Bella remembered vaguely that she was called Lisa.

"I know a Lisa, but she doesn't go here. She goes to the school on the Reservation not far from here."

Both men turned their full attention to her and stopped looking around the parking lot.

"Oh? Do you know where she lives?"

"Hmm, I am guessing somewhere on the Rez. I can take you if you want" She stepped closer, they smelled really good, like Ocean breeze and expensive cologne.

The shorthaired brother lifted his eyebrow at the other one and nodded once.

"Why don't you drive in your car and we can follow you?" The tall-haired brother asked again.

She nodded enthusiastically. Yeah. She could take them there and talk with Jake. She really did miss him.

"Great idea, my best friend lives there, I've been meaning to see him. It's been kind of hard to hang out with him ever since he met this Lisa person. Maybe she won't be around today."

"You don't like her?"

"No. I hate her. She is always in the way."

The men laughed as though her words meant more than what she said. She liked them instantly.

She got into her truck wishing she had something flashier to drive. She wondered if she could ask Edward about getting a better car. She drove straight towards Billy's house.

The men in the nice car followed her but at a safe distance. When she parked at Billy's suddenly they were gone. She couldn't see them anymore.

She was really disappointed. Argh. She wanted to show off her new rich friends to Jake. Impress him a little. Maybe even make him jealous?

She got out anyway and walked into the house without knocking. The house seemed quiet. She walked into Jake's room. The comforter was neatly folded and on the bed. There were no clothes on the ground or sound from the bathroom.

Weird she thought, Jake's room was always messier than this. She pulled open the closet door out of curiosity and realized that there were only some formal shirts, a suit, and some jeans. Most of it was empty.

She went back out wondering where Jake was, he wasn't in the garage, and she checked that before walking in. She saw Billy watching TV in the dining area instead of the living room.

"Hey Billy!"

He jumped a mile high and spit out the beer he was sipping on.

"Oh god, Bella. Why didn't you knock? I had no idea you were here."

"Haha, I just came by to see Jake. I just wanted to hang out."

"He's not here right now."

"Where is he? I have time to kill. I'll go find him"

"I bet you do, but I am not sure where he is."

Bella didn't catch the undertones in Billy's answer. She thought for a second.

"Don't worry! I know how to find him"

"Why don't you go home Bella? I'll let Jake know that you were here."

"Okay"

Bella walked out and got into her truck. She knew how to find Jake. He must be running his silly patrols or whatever they called them.

She drove to the clearing that she knew was close to Emily's house.

Venturing into the woods, she screamed out "Jake! Jaaaakkkeeee. I know you are here! Come out."

She waited. Nothing. Hmm. She knew someone had to be around. She walked further into the forest and screamed for Jake again. No answer. She kept going in, further and further screaming his name.

Suddenly she heard a rustle. Something moved in the bushes, she moved towards it, unafraid. The dark light in the woods hiding what moved behind the foliage, but she wasn't afraid and stepped closer to the sounds.

Paul walked out barefoot in a pair of basketball shorts from behind a tree that she was walking towards.

"I am looking for Jake," she told him, annoyed that it was him.

"I heard" he was smirking in a way that made his eyes shine.

"Well. Where is he?" Bella demanded angrily.

"Not here and why do you smell like at least a dozen different leaches?" He asked matching her tone.

"He's not at home" she ignored his question. She didn't care about what she smelled like. She wanted Jake.

"Yeah" Paul didn't offer any more information and turned away to walk back into the woods.

"If he is not at home and he is not here. Then where the hell is he?" she ran after him. Paul was the worst she thought. Least helpful and least polite.

"I don't know Bella, I am not Jake's assistant. I'm not here to keep a track of his shit and know where he is and take messages for him"

"Don't be mean. He won't answer his phone. Can you call him?"

"Do I look like I have a phone on me? Even if I did, I wouldn't call him for you."

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"What did you say?" Paul growled taking a step towards her.

"Why are you being so mean? I just want to see my best friend" Paul's face softened. He was silent for a second.

"Get out of here okay? Jake doesn't want to see you anymore. He doesn't care about you. That's why he doesn't answer the phone. Let him go Bella."

"Paul, I really miss him."

"He has an Im- Girlfriend now."

"He is not going to stick with her. She looks stupid. I know he loves me, Paul. He told me."

"Why do you care? You have Fuckward!"

"Because I do care and Edward is not here right now"

"Ohh, that's what this is about. Okay, now Fuck off. I've had a long day already"

"Not before you tell me where Jake is."

"No dice. Fuck Off Bella. It's not safe in these woods. I'd go home if I were you."

She took another step closer to him, mouth opening to say something.

"Do not test me now. Go home and take your leach stink with you. You smell horrible"

Paul walked back into the woods hoping he didn't have to hear her shrill screechy voice again.

He stopped only when he walked deeper and saw two large wolves waiting for him. He took off his shorts as the wolves turned around and quickly shifted into his own wolf form.

_I'm back, she was here looking for Jake and smelled horrible like all the Cullens and the new smells we caught in the forest. Stupid leeches telling us that they don't know the scents when they obviously knew them. Argh. At least this vampire problem is solved for now. Bella obviously knows the new vampires._

 


	55. Wait the Worst is yet to Come

 

Anton and Alain looked at each other. They sat up high up in the tall pine and larch cover. High up enough to evade the noses of those dogs that ran in these woods. They had seen the dogs many times since they came to this hovel in the middle of nowhere. They kept away from them, not needing the additional trouble. If you wanted to be an ancient vampire target practicing on humans without getting caught, you needed to be stealthy. The brothers had a lot of practice in all these areas, being stealthy, murdering rich families as they infiltrated their companies to acquire chunks of their wealth before slipping away inconspicuously. They had practiced this for a century now.

When people made too much money to take care of everything themselves, the brothers would approach them, a lawyer and an accountant, make themselves useful and infiltrate the empire and take out the family one by one, in the end, they would make away with enough to sustain themselves luxuriously for a couple of decades before doing it all over again. Everything had gone according to the plan here. They found a young hardworking couple and planned a "Car Accident", they were disappointed when the bratty kids survived. That had been the first time their plan had failed in a long time. It made them vengeful, addicted to this hunt. They had killed the adopted parents before the annoying family could realize what was happening.

The kids were useless, scattered and unfocused. The boy didn't want anything to do with the money and was happy to live off his monthly stipend. The girl, however, had proved to be a true pain, digging around in her parent's affairs and giving out millions of dollars to tribal councils for college funds. She was upsetting their plans of where to take their cut from when they finally killed the two brats. They decided that it was best that two kids who were destined to die in California with their parents were up on their leased extra life. They had to go now before the girl muddled up more.

Anton wondered if it would be hard to find these kids, now that both the kids were missing from action for a couple of months. But it wasn't as hard as they thought it would be, getting to Forks, WA was the hard part, some teenage bimbo made life easy for them once they got there.

She led them straight to where the girl was and showed them how they were dealing with something they hadn't expected. They had heard of the Children of the Moon. Now, this was going to be a beautiful game to play. The brothers would enjoy this.

"It's tempting to just find her, put a bullet in her brain and get out of here." The long-haired brother, Anton said looking into the forest floor watching tracking the moment of the pack of wolves as they ran in a formation.

"But?" His brother knew him so well. Alain was always ready to put some heat into the game.

"I am in the mood to play with our food you know." Cold red eyes met each other's and a slow, cruel smile bloomed on their faces as they watched the trees shake in the distance with the impact of the running wolves.

"We started this almost ten years ago. We deserve this."

"We cannot leave without tickling those dogs."

"Let's hunt."

They nodded and conspired. They would pull some fun tricks out for Lisa. The wolves, the irritating dumb bitch who led them to Lisa and Lisa would all be pawns in their game. Anton and Alain would win like they always did, with the satisfaction of millions of dollars deposited in their accounts, a pack of dogs murdered in cold blood and watching worthless humans cry over each other as they played with and killed them all would make the long wait worth it.

* * *

**Jake's POV –**

I watched Lisa while she slept, I knew that she would wake up if I moved away from her. Even with her fever burning her up she wrapped herself around me, sleeping as she always did, head on my chest, one arm and leg flung over my body. Her dark skin was shiny with sweat, hair pulled back in a bun, and soft lips parted as she slept.

I was beyond thankful for getting her back, that things seemed to be normal again but once in a while, things happened that shook me up a little.

When Seth texted me saying he could hear Paul and Lisa screaming at each other I doubted it. Both of them were tight. But when I walked in and saw them squaring off, I was shocked. I am glad Lisa apologized, Paul was my brother, imprints and love were the most important but so was family and treating them right. I almost had a heart attack running to the house and was so relieved when I was that it was an argument I could stop straight away.

I scratched her scalp absently, my fingers weaving between her long, dark and soft hair. She was having nightmares and trouble sleeping, her anger and irritation were justified.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand laden with Nyquil and painkillers. I wanted to ignore it, I turned around and cuddled into Lisa but then the anxiety of not knowing what was happening with the pack got to me. It was important to know and be available in case my brothers needed me. I saw that it was the pack group text.

**_Cullens seem to know the new vampires. Bella had their scent on them._ **

Goddammit, Bella. The text came from Paul and I wanted to know more about what happened.

 ** _Whats happening?_**  I replied.

 ** _Saw Bella in the woods, she was running around screaming for Jake. She smelled like the Cullens + New Leeches_**. The text came back almost immediately.

Fuck. Of course, Bella would know these vamps as well. She seemed to have mastered the art of being friends with every psycho vampire in town and she had come to see me? Why was she running and screaming in the woods? Did she not understand that the wolves had to be kept a secret?

I didn't want to see her. I learned that the hard way. After everything that happened, I didn't even want to speak with Bella, I really didn't want to see her or hang out with her.

 ** _Did she leave?_**  I asked, apprehensive of what Paul was not telling me.

 ** _Paul scared her off._** Brady replied. I remembered that he was on patrol with Paul today.

 ** _Only because Jakey here has finally seen the way of light._** Paul shot back.

I burst out laughing. Paul had always hated Bella and liked my imprint from the moment we met her but it was hilarious to see him backing her up even when they had their first fight hours ago. Obviously, the fight was forgotten.

 ** _We should go ask Fukward why these new vamps are here and what's happening._**  Sam's strategic thoughts came through in the text thread.

Everyone agreed and of course, I was nominated to make the call. I always win this fucking lottery. I called him from right where I was not caring about what time it was. It went straight to voicemail. Argh.

My mate stirred next to me, dragging all of my attention to her. I checked her temperature and her skin felt hot. Shit, I promised myself that we would take her to the hospital first thing tomorrow.

My phone rang then. The shrill noise breaking through the peace and quiet of our bedroom. It was Bella. I groaned, not this again. Lisa groaned in the darkness. I cursed internally as I grabbed my phone and saw Bella's name flash. I cut it. And then the phone rang again as I hit buttons trying to silence it.

"Who is it?" Lisa's hoarse voice asked in the darkness.

When I didn't answer immediately, I gave away the caller without needing to use my words.

"Just answer it Jake otherwise she won't stop calling." Lisa's voice snapped at me. I flinched. But didn't argue knowing that her irritation came from a legitimate place. Bella would call over and over again.

I looked over at Lisa and nodded. I answered the call and grunted into the phone.

"Jake? Jake is that you?" I heard the shrill voice screech a million decibels higher than necessary.

"Yeah" I wanted to grunt again but knew it was better to get this over quickly.

"My car broke down, I am all alone. Can you please get me?" Her voice sounded whiny and pleading, but I didn't know if I could believe her.

Another ploy? It was 7 PM. What was she doing around here still anyway?

"I called Edward but it went to voicemail, I called my dad but he didn't answer either. Please, Jake, I am scared and all alone"

"Seth will come to get you and drop you home. We'll get your truck later. Stay there." Thanking the spirits that I could quickly think of a way to get out of this.

I cut the call. No way I was leaving a sick Lisa and going to Bella. My imprint deserved my attention and time. I was staying here.

I texted Seth, poor kid. The smell alone would give him a headache. I texted in the group so that the wolves on patrol would know that she was still here.

 ** _Can you go drop Bella home? Her truck broke down near the treaty line._**  The group exploded with jokes but I promised Seth that I would make it up to him. Seth was really one of the nicest guys in the pack. He was out of the door in the next five minutes and promised to let me know what happens.

I turned to my side to switch on the lamp on the nightstand and showered Lisa's face with kisses. I wanted her to feel better.

I pulled Lisa into my arms, nestled her on my lap as I sat against the headboard and handed her the lemon honey tea I kept in a thermos. I needed more of her, I bent my head to the back of her head and rested in her hair. Soft and subtly fragrant.

My hands went around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, rubbing her arms and shoulders hoping to relieve the pain that she mentioned. I wondered if it was her oncoming period that was making her sick. I could tell that her body smelled different.

Her soft skin was smooth, allowing my palm to glide down, I kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck. Enjoying the scent and sensations of my imprint. My body responded to her instantly.

My phone buzzed again. What now. Dear Spirits. What? I just wanted to be alone with Lisa for an hour before my patrol started.

 ** _Jake? The truck is here but Bella isn't._**  Seth was texting back. Why would she leave the truck? What in the name of god was she doing? I regretted the day I met Bella. She was such a pain. I was with my imprint and couldn't get a moment of peace or quiet.

I called her. Wanting to yell at her. I could feel the anger boiling in my chest. I took deep breaths to steady my emotions. I drew in the scent of my mate next to me and it helped me gain some control.

The call suddenly got answered. I heard a guy's voice. Oh, Seth!

"Jake? It's me, Seth! Her phone is in the truck. It smells like one of the new vampire scents in the forest. I think something is wrong"

 


	56. The Evil that Men do Lives on and on

 

Jake's body refused to move he looked at his mate tossing and turning next to him. A part of it was too tired to deal with constant Bella drama. But he knew that vampires meant death and alerted the pack. He didn't care about Bella but he couldn't let anything happen to her and deal with the moral and emotional repercussions. He was a protector of people, whether he liked the person in question or not. He picked up his phone dreading the future and texted the group to let them know about Seth's discovery.

Sam's orders came through the group text:

**_Jake, Paul and Jared with Sam to go to the truck and track the scent._ **

**_Embry over to Lisa's._ **

**_Collin and Brady patrols by everyone's houses._ **

**_Leah stays with Andy._ **

**_Quil – Call the Cullens and try to figure out what was happening._ **

Everything happened so quickly that the pack pushed into action. Jake told Lisa what was happening. She sat up next to him and wrapped her hands around his.

"Embry is almost here. Don't worry okay, I am sure it's something stupid with Bella. She must have decided to do something ridiculous. I'll be back as soon as possible." he told her trying to ease her mind.

"Jake? Be careful okay? I love you." She kissed his cheek, his forehead and then kissed him hard on his mouth moving to straddle him. Worry clouding her face and sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey, It'll be okay." He caught her in his arms, saw the alarm in her eyes and tried to steady her with his eyes. He kissed her on her cheek and moved her to get going.

"Why can't you stay here and send Embry out?" she asked him as he pulled a pair of shorts on "Because Sam probably wants the older or stronger wolves on this." He responded.

She nodded. She understood his responsibilities.

"I'll be back as soon as possible Lisa. Try not to worry? And also don't fight Embry. I doubt he would know what to do if you start yelling at him." He smirked as he said the last part.

"I love you!" She told him simply. Like those words would cover everything else. Good and bad, stressful and exciting. "And no, I won't fight with Embry, I promise."

He looked at her, thinking that she was afraid for him but he knew that he would be back before long. Bella was probably walking in the woods somewhere with some vampire friend of the family she wanted to belong to.

"I love you too," He told her as he walked out into the night and he nodded at Embry who walked in.

Embry walked into the living room, eyes on Lisa. Paul was right, she looked like crap. The usually shiny and neatly brushed long black hair that cascaded down her back was now tangled, flying in all directions and looked like a dark cloud following her, she looked tired, bags under eyes and lips swollen. Her thin nightshirt was stained and crinkled. He could see why Jake had asked to be switched out of his patrol schedule and Paul only grumbled about his fight with her instead of raging about it for hours. She was clearly sick and he knew better than to say anything directly after he heard what happened between her and Paul. Embry felt bad for Jake, having to leave her when she was sick. But Jake seemed to be focused and was dealing with all of this like a champ. Embry thought about Jake in the past and wondered how his best friend had become so mature so suddenly! The time when Lisa and Jake broke up and Jake wanted to get back together with her had aged him. Hard.

"Why don't you take a nice hot long shower and change into something warmer? With Jake gone you might feel cold" Embry asked trying to keep his tone casual and light.

"I am too tired." She grumbled from her spot on the couch next to him as she turned the TV on.

"Want to nap more?" He picked up a blanket the rested on the back of the couch and pointed at it.

"Too restless" she groaned at him. Wow! This side of Lisa was new.

"Then shower Lisa, I promise you will feel better," Embry told his future sister-in-law.

She grunted as she went into her bedroom to pick up a set of flannel pajamas and slinked into the bathroom.

Embry listened attentively to her as she showered. The flow of the water clueing him on what she was doing, He didn't want to creep her out but decided that it would be a good idea to keep count of her heartbeat. Just in case. You could never be too careful with another wolf's imprint. Especially this one who came with Jake, Andy and Paul attached.

A few minutes after, she walked back into the living room, joined him on the couch in thick Flannel pajamas and feet in furry socks and house shoes.

He knew Jake and his propensity with caring for his imprint. He knew that Jake must have endless supplies to help Lisa feel better. Embry silently got off the couch and hunted around for a thermos of the Honey, ginger and lemon tea and brought it over to her with a mug and poured her a cup as he sat back down next to her feet.

They sat quietly. He pulled her feet up to his lap and massaged her legs and feet in silence. Jake had mentioned that she had body pains. Maybe he could ease her pain and make her feel better? He knew how much the wolves hated it when other people touched their imprints but they hated it even more when their imprints were in pain and Embry saw Lisa as a sister. He rubbed his broad hands over her calves and ankles through the clothing hoping to help her feel better.

"Is Bella really in trouble?" She asked him, eyes cast down and voice small.

"I'm not sure with that girl you know? She is always doing the craziest things" Embry answered truthfully.

"I am worried"

"About Bella?" Embry asked, the shock evident in his voice.

"No about Jake," She closed her eyes and sighed "Actually about me and Jake."

Embry's mind raced. Lisa and Jake were spending a lot of time together ever since her birthday trip to the amusement park. They seemed close, just the way they did at the start of the summer. But they were close back when Jake left her for Bella. He stopped himself. He heard Jake talk about Lisa all the time, he saw his brother's mind. Snap out of it Embry, he told himself. Lisa needs your reassurance instead of you voicing the same doubts!

"You have nothing to worry about, he loves you," Embry told her with as much conviction as he could muster.

"That is what he said last time something bad happened" She whispered almost.

"Yes, I know and I can understand why it's hard but it'll never be like that again. I know this." Embry lied to himself and her. He felt guilty. He remembered the last time Jake had broken up with her and it terrified him. Paul told him about the constant sickness, the depression, and the pain. He looked at her again. She seemed tired. Eyes closed even as her mind raced.

She nodded at him. Even he knew that she didn't believe him but felt guilty because he didn't have a real answer either. Something seemed to happen to Jake when he met Bella. Something that made him give up on his imprint even when she the one for him. Embry knew about Lisa's rule, if Jake did anything stupid now, she would never let him back again. For this reason, alone he hoped that Jake was being wise, that he was making the right choices.

Embry felt that the heat of Lisa's fever and decided not to say anything. Best to let her rest as he rubbed her feet.

He moved uncomfortably in his spot, something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sniffed tentatively and closed his eyes to focus on his hearing. He picked up the smallest sounds but nothing incriminating. He knew Sue was next door but couldn't hear her in the house. He took a deep breath in trying to let out the paranoia that was clouding his mind but found no relief. Next to him, Lisa was fidgeting on the couch. He tried to still his racing mind, asking his body to calm down. The last thing he needed was to phase in the house with Lisa next to him.

What happened next explained why Embry was on the edge. He cursed himself for not listening to his wolf and instincts. He cursed himself that he didn't do anything to protect Lisa.

The sound of shattering glass jolted them both back to real life. Embry's senses flooded with the new scent they had found in the forest and Paul said Bella had on her. He whirled around towards the sound.

A tall pale vampire stood in front of the shattered glass of the back porch and yard. His hair and clothing were impeccable, like a model out of a fashion magazine, he was dressed in slacks and a button-down shirt with a jacket on. In any other scenario, he could have been an icon of Haute Couture but now he had a handgun drawn out pointing straight at Embry's head. The silencer on the gun looked menacing. Embry had never seen a vampire with a gun before, he didn't know what to think or do.

The vampire spoke without breaking eye contact with him.

"Come on Lisa, time for you to go. One wrong move and I will put a bullet in your dog's brain."

Lisa didn't move, she stood where she was, next to Embry, eyeing the pale undead monster with wide eyes.

"Don't waste my time. We have a long night planned for you and your doggy friends. Come along now" he whispered. His accent was slight but had undertones of old money. Lisa's eyes flared in recognition.

This man worked for her parents, she knew him. He had been in their offices, their home, he had been around when her parents died when Brandon and Brody's parents died. He was an old nightmare, revisiting her for the end of a story that had been written a long time ago! Her stomach felt like she was going to throw up as cold fear gripped her.

She moved quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Embry to get hurt. Obviously, the vampire would not hesitate to kill him like he had killed many others before to get to her. The best case scenario was if she could contain the damage here and make sure that Embry didn't get hurt.

She walked to the red-eyed vampire even as her mind screamed at her not to.

Embry yelled suddenly "Lisa don't. No!" and moved towards her.

But it was too late. The vampire heaved a cold, stone hard arm around her middle and dragged her to him. With an astonishing speed, he fired his sound camouflaged handgun at Embry.

Lisa screamed as blood erupted. She couldn't tell from where the blood had come from but knew she was being moved. The murdering monster was running with her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. The house and the woods behind blurred, she felt like she was going to throw up as the speed of their movements reached her stomach and the fear paralyzed her brain.

She didn't know how long it had been since they started this run but she closed her eyes hoping it would help her nausea.

And suddenly, just as this nightmare had started, she felt her body still and the rock like arm around her middle roughly spun her around. She heard low male voices laughing menacingly and opened her eyes.

The sight that met her was truly confounding. She was shocked at the sight that met her eyes.

She was high off the ground, on one of the fir trees and she could hear the ocean not too far. Two vampires stood on the branches with her, both of them with wide smirks and cold red eyes staring at her. What shocked Lisa was that Bella was with them, smiling at her. Lisa opened her mouth and shut it because she didn't know what she could say and if anything she said even mattered. She looked around once again. Below the giant fir, the forest floor was cleared and hay stacked around it on the cold ground. Enough hay to set a large fire.

The vampires noticed her eyes.

"You are awfully quiet for someone who is going to die a painful death" the older vampire whispered, he sounded disappointed.

"She doesn't know that we are going to have a fun game night today Anton. Lisa, here is the plan, your mongrel lover is going to come to save you but see, we are not here for him to save you, we are here to play a nice game with her" he pointed at Bella "and you. We are going to break you and him in front each other's eyes and then kill all of you in slow painful ways just like we left your other dog out to bleed on your floor."

Bella gasped "You said you wouldn't hurt Jake or me. You promised." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You are not known for being clever are you?" The tall vampire asked as both of the brothers laughed. The laughs resounded in the empty forest and the cold night wind lashed at Lisa's feet. She found herself torn between praying that the wolves find her and that they never found her and stayed out of harm's way.

 


	57. There's Many Lost, but Tell me Who has Won?

****

 

Lisa stood still in the cold wind and stood torn between the choices, Jake would come for her and get trapped in this deathly and sinister game played by the two blood and money hungry vampires who seemingly stopped at nothing or they would eventually get bored of this and kill her. A part of her acknowledged that they would kill her anyway. She didn't feel scared anymore, she felt angry. Angry that this was how her life ended.

Maybe it was best that the pack didn't find them. She thought of Embry getting shot and decided that it was the best that they wait here, at some point the vampires would get bored and give up, if she had to guess, they would kill her and move on and no one would find her body for days. She shook in the cold night as she thought of that. Regretted not spending more time with her wolf, she should have done more, said more. Anything.

The vampires seemed on the edge as well. The older one dragged a heavy chain, the kind the loggers used to drag the trees they took from here. The brothers took the different ends of the chain and wrapped and tied one end around Lisa's waist and the other end around Bella's. Bella fidgeted and cried the entire time, her pale face was red and puffy. Lisa sat silently on the hard wood branch trying to ignore everything around and still her mind as it raced with emotions and regrets. Her body shivered in the wind, tremors racking her and she shot Bella's jacket an envious glance.

Jake ran harder, something in his heart told him that Lisa was not okay. He just knew.

**Sam:** _What's happening?_

**Paul:** _Jake can feel that something is wrong with Lisa, we are going to head to our place and just check on her._

**Quil:** _One of us can phase out and text Embry._

**Jared:** _Good idea Quil! Do it! Ask him how things are going! Be careful everyone, we still haven't found Bella._

They heard Quil's thoughts disappear as he ran towards his phone and shorts and phased back.

Jake and Paul approached the house and even before they turned the corner to enter the woods behind it, the strong sticky smell of a vampire hit their noses, Jake's heart stopped in his chest.

**Jake** _: We were right, there was a vampire here._

**Paul** _: The whole place stinks._

They could hear Embry's heartbeat faint and erratic but not Lisa's.

**Paul** _: Fuck, what happened._

Their voices disappeared as they ran out to the backyard and shifted into their human forms. They quickly pulled on the clothes that they all stashed behind every pack member's house.

The sight that met their eyes stopped them mid-stride before they ran over to Embry laying on the floor in a pool of blood. His breathing was shallow and heart faint. His wolf senses would help him heal fast but a bullet wound to the shoulder was dangerous.

Jake lifted Embry off the ground with a grunt and ran outside with him. The cold air not stopping him as he hurried with his brother in his arms.

"We need to make him shift. He'll heal faster as a wolf. Also, need to get Rebecca to him. That'll help him." Jake barked out orders as he moved Embry into the woods.

Paul ran to text Rebecca and alert the pack.

Jake shook Embry's face gently, "Embry? Embry? Come on! Wake up! Wake up Embry, you need to shift! Come on!" He yelled.

Embry cracked his eyes open "Too tired Jake. Tired"

"I know, brother, I know but you need to try, come on! I know you can do it." Jake shook him gently hoping to jolt him into action.

"Can't." Embry groaned as his head fell back into Jake's arms.

"Think about Becca. Think about your imprint. You cannot die, she would hunt you in hell and kill you again. Come on Em!" Jake begged him.

Slowly the wolves appeared in the woods, Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Andy, and Leah surrounded them. Barks of encouragement resounded in the woods as Jake lay Embry down on the ground and kept urging him with strong words. The pack surged together around Embry. Strength flowing through them as they united for their brother who needed their collective resolve and strength to heal.

Paul ran up to the tree line with Becca in tow, she ran to Embry laying on the cold, hard ground. She joined him on the forest floor, lifting his head to rest in her lap as she soothed him. Hands running down to hold his hands.

"Why aren't you calling 911? You idiot! Call 911!" She yelled at Jake sobbing.

"He can do it, come on dufus!" Paul poked him in the ribs "you're making your imprint cry. Stop being a wuss" Paul poked him again.

Embry growled. His body going into tremors.

Jake yanked Becca backward as the transformation hit Embry's body.

He stood back with his body shielding Becca's to make sure she was okay.

Embry's wolf lay still for a second before Jake saw the accelerated healing starting to work and Embry's strength returning. Quil came over in his wolf form and licked the bullet wound that was now rapidly looking less and less life-threatening.

In the next few minutes, Jake stood still, body subconsciously angled towards where he saw his mate the last time. She was gone now. He knew she wasn't in the house anymore. He couldn't smell her or hear her. He was too scared to ask Embry about what happened.

He saw that Paul was looking at the house too. Given how close his mate and Paul were, Paul was wondering about Lisa as well.

Jake heard a short bark. Andy.

The wolves were communicating, he turned to Becca and Paul.

"Paul, text Seth, ask him to come back, Quil and Leah? Can you go with Becca to my dad's? Pick up Emily, Kim, and Sue on your way? We need to keep them safe. Collin and Brady, run the perimeter of the Rez? The rest of us will go find Lisa. This isn't over yet."

He ran to the woods, in denial that anything in this world could take his mate from him, he thought of the green eyes and almost instantly shifted into his wolf form. A heart-wrenching howl burst from his chest as he thought of Lisa. The pain crushed his heart, tears formed in his eyes. He had lost her. He lost the person he loved the most.

Images flooded through the pack link, he felt Embry's anguish as he deemed himself responsible for what happened to Lisa.

 **Jake:** _It is not your fault. We will find her._ The firmness in Jake's voice stilled the volley of thoughts flooding the link.

**Andy:** _I know the guy who came for her. He used to work for my parents. I never realized what he was until now. He blended in so well with the rest of us. I cannot believe that the people who killed my parents are vampires._

**Jake** _: Andy? Do you know where they could have taken her?_

A wave of sorrow hit the pack link, several wolves whined. They turned around to see Andy standing still, eyes glistening.

**Andy** _: They would have killed her by now. These men don't play games, they want the money. Killing her is the easiest way to get it._

**Leah** :  _Jake, try to feel Lisa out, try to sense her through your bond, you are stronger than most of us, you should be able to feel something._

 **Sam** :  _Leah is right, try Jake, and see if you can feel anything!_

Jake closed his eyes and felt his paws sink into the cold ground and dug his claws in. Razor sharp claws unearthed chunks of soil with the weight of his massive form. He stilled his large body and thought about his mate, her green eyes, wide open and expressive, her small nose, and those lips that were always secretly smiling at something. Her soft skin, her kind, massive heart, her love for him. He tried to feel what she might be feeling and slowly it came to him. He understood why he couldn't feel her before, she wasn't scared, or upset. She was just peaceful. She was calm. She was alive. His eyes peeled open. He looked at his brothers, they must have felt what he felt.

 **Andy** :  _Thank the spirits. I thought I would end up burying another family member with these hands._

Jake saw Andy sit down right where he was standing. He understood the relief that his pack brother felt. Lisa was alive.

 **Jake** :  _No Andy, we are going to find her and get her back._

Andy stood up slowly, words of encouragement filled their heads. His wolf shook its head.

 **Andy** :  _Let us go get our girl back!_

The thought was a shout. Loud and strong. The pack cheered. Jake watched Andy as he took lead and led the way into the woods. Jake knew Andy spent a lot of time as a wolf before he came to La Push and even after, the pack often joked that if anyone wanted to skip their patrol, Leah and Andy would happily take it, running together, they were wild and free.

Andy's sense were keen he took off with incredible speed and dexterity. Jake concentrated on keeping up.

Suddenly a large billow of smoke came into the view. Andy stopped as he eyed it. Rising from the tree line was a long column of grey smoke rising steadily, as it announced: Here, here waits death.

* * *

The pack waited in the shadows as a plan was formulated. Jake would approach the fire, seeming like he was alone. The pack would circle the center of whatever was at the fire, stay hidden until needed. If the vampires had guns, there was no point in exposing themselves. The pack vowed that they would bring Lisa home tonight.

The night air stilled with the rancid smell of burning hay and Jake stepped through the trees with incredible stealth. An apex predator stalking a prey that had taken something that was most definitely his. He approached the clearing taking his time to circle back and forth around it figuring out the best angle to enter the open space in case he had to hide from a bullet.

When he stepped into it, the clearing that looked like it was hastily made, his eyes popped open at the sight he was confronted with. On the tall tree in the middle of the clearing, several feet of the ground, two tall vampires stood still, they were dressed in identical expensive looking clothes. The look on their faces conveyed their lethal and cruel intentions, this was not just a hunt or a showdown, it was happening to satisfy their sadistic cravings.

Jake's eyes moved from the two brothers, they stood on opposite branches, each of them had their hands around a human female. To the left Jake saw Lisa, face calm, eyes wide open and body as still as the monsters that held her here against her will. On the other branch to the right, one of the vampires stood with Bella in his arms. Bella squirmed and fidgeted in the cold hard arms of the monster who held on to her with a vicious smile. Both the girls had a thick chain wrapped and tied around them. The chain was anchored on the tree trunk, turning the girls into a human see-saw. If one went down the other would go up.

A heavy and bright fire raged around the tree, sending out billows of grey smoke and soot. There was no way that Jake could get to the girls without getting barbecued if he made any attempts. He looked around frantically, fear clawing at his heart trying to figure out how to get his mate. The vampires had planned this well. They were at a vantage point and had the wall of fire securing their position. Jake scanned the situation over and over again trying to find a way to help save his mate. He heard his pack's voices in his mind telling him that they had the clearing completely surrounded but they couldn't figure out how to save the girls either.

Lisa saw Jake a second after he saw them, she jolted in the arms of the vampire, her wide green eyes frantically signaling, she suddenly found her voice and a hoarse scream broke the stillness of the cold and deadly night, "Jake, no! Go away! Get out of here! Please! " He scanned her quickly to make sure that she was okay, she stood defiantly in flannel pajamas and her long black hair whipping around her. She looked like a mystical creature in the night. Green eyes angry, face colored with carefully calculated strength and a shimmering concern for him that flooded her face without her knowledge.

A tremor ran through Jake's heart, his mate was in the direst danger and was still looking out for him. Another loud noise sounded from the tree, Jake looked to Bella, her pale skin was almost blue, and she was trembling even though she wore a jacket. Her teeth chattered in the wind. Her eyes looked like they were swollen from crying, she sobbed loudly. "Jake, oh Jake!" She let out loud sobs as she spotted him, "Jake, thank god you are here, save me! These men said they would kill all of us."

The taller vampire holding Lisa spoke first breaking the silence of the monsters who until then stood stoically watching the drama unfold in front of their eyes. The red undead eyes tracked the sobbing Bella, the quiet Lisa and moved to Jake.

"Welcome Dog!" his cold and low voice flowed through the clearing like a whisper.

Jake growled at him, hackles rising on the big russet wolf.

"We figured you don't have much entertainment out here in the middle of nowhere, so we wanted to treat you to some California style fun! We have an entire night planned for you and your little doggy friends."

Jake didn't move, watching the vampire with pure contempt clouding his big brown eyes.

"Make the other dogs come out otherwise this one bites the dust" the other vampire barked at Jake in a voice that sounded like it was a singer's voice, it had a lilt and a slightly more pronounced accent as he shook Bella. Bella let out a little gasp and immediately started crying loudly.

Lisa vigorously shook her head in motion no. Don't do it she was telling him. Jake was torn between wanting to protect his pack from the bullets of these ruthless killers and saving Bella who was a human that they were supposed to be protecting. But before he could say anything, he saw Sam step into the clearing, the rest of the wolves emerged from their hidden spots in foliage that had protected them, out into the open to save the life of a human they didn't particularly care for.

Jake saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Andy, Leah and Quil step out, they surrounded the tree completely. There was no way out of this circle but there was no way to save his mate either. The vampires and the girls were too high up and he couldn't reach them through the fire. The vampires didn't seem to have any guns on them but Jake didn't know if the weapons were stashed somewhere in their clothes or the tree.

The vampires laughed together, eyeing the wolves who stood in silence, anger, and frustration evident in their eyes. "Welcome dogs of the middle of nowhere. Welcome to our game, the preferred entertainment of love-struck people around the world."

Paul barked loud and angry. He didn't have the patience to play games. It was either kill or be killed tonight.

The vampire laughed again and waved his arm in a dramatic gesture and continued "oh patience Mutt! We have two humans tied to this string, we hear that both of them are the favorite flavors of the local cuisine" The vampire wiggled his eyebrows at Jake. Somehow the wretched bloodsucker knew about the pain and love between Jake, Bella, and Lisa. Lisa's face twisted in distaste, her eyes locked on a far away and she seemed completely zoned out even though her body shook violently in the arms of the vampire holding her.

"We came without our guns because we wanted to make the game  _Fair_ " the vampire holding Lisa smirked as though the wolves and the brothers could never be a fair match. "Rules are simple, we have both of them, you dog, will pick one" he pointed a long, rock solid finger at Jake. "I'm going to roast the other girl for dinner." The vampire's voice dripped with anticipation and glee.

"Then my brother and I will play with all of you for whoever you chose, you win, you take the girl but let us be honest, we win? We slaughter all of you in front of her."

The pack was livid. Andy was right, these guys were ruthless, and there was no way out of this. If Jake picked Lisa because she was his mate, Bella would fall to her death and get burnt in the raging fire. They would be answerable to everyone about how Bella Swan had died. But if Jake picked Bella, Lisa would be lost forever. They would be the pack that let an imprint die in front of them.

Jake stared at the two girls. Bella sobbed loudly begging him, "Jake please, pick me! We've known each other our entire lives! Please, Jake. I don't want to die."

His eyes swiveled to Lisa, she looked at him with her eyes calm, no emotions, no expressions came through, she was shivering violently, tremors racked her body and she looked like she was in pain. Jake felt her pain and anger through the bond. She was livid, uncontrollable amounts of frustration rolled off her through the bond. He knew she was angry.

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Weekend Lovely Readers!**   
**I am heartbroken that this beautiful story is coming to an end. If you are reading this that means that you are contributing to my life in some way, maybe your review will give me the little zing I need on a Monday morning or seeing the stats go up as you view it will make work harder on my writing. I am thankful for your time and interest. Reach out to me! I want to hear from you and how you liked the story, review/PM or HMU on Tumblr at Eclairz1.**

**Love, Love, Love,**   
**Eclairz.**

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

Am I freaking out or what? Haha, sorry. This story keeps me up at night.

 

Love,  
Eclairz1.

* * *

 

Paul screamed in the pack link  _Jake, pick Lisa, Goddammit! Pick Lisa!_

**Jared:** _Jake please, she is your imprint. Pick Lisa._

Jake's head was erupting with thoughts, but he already had made his choice.

 **Leah** :  _Fuck. I will kill you if you don't pick her._

He knew what he had to do but before he said something the noises from the tree broke his thoughts. The pack swerved to see what happened.

Lisa had pushed the vampire who was holding her backward, Alain was expecting for her to hold onto him with all her might as he waited to throw her off the branch into the raging fire if Jake picked the pale girl. When she rammed her body weight onto him with a loud grunt that sounded feral and freed herself from his grip, the surprise made him let get of her since he was expecting the opposite.

Jake saw Lisa propel herself off the branch, the chain falling with her as she fell down, the weight and sudden movement of the chain set off a string events, the chain pulled Bella who was tied to the other end of it with its weight, the vampire holding Bella who had been looking down at the wolves felt the chain slip through his hands and throwing him off his balance.

The vampire screamed in cold rage and looked to see how this was possible. How could a human teenager have enough strength to drag all of them down? His eyes widened in shock and he cursed internally wondering how Anton and he had let this obvious detail slip from their plan.

Lisa was falling freely towards the fire as her clothes ripped from her body and her limbs twisted in grotesque angles, her skin was no longer clear and smooth, long, black and shaggy fur erupted from her skin as her legs and arms grew in length and ripped through the seams of her clothing. She felt like every part of her body was being broken and twisted by strong hot hands that wouldn't stop and had no mercy. She screamed as the transformation took hold of her. Praying and begging for the pain to end her. She felt as though even though she was screaming, she was making no sounds. Her pain and fear were silenced by the monster taking over her body, the overwhelming pain was like acid on her skin, burning and changing every part of her. The anger in her heart for the situation, for Jake, was the only thing that kept her from passing out. She closed her eyes and thought of the last thing she saw before she jumped off the branch, Jake looking at Bella. The burn in her body took hold of her even more as her anger fueled her, she felt like it was rocking her soul with a vicious strength. Large black paws replaced her feet and hands, individual fingers blended to form long paws with razor-sharp claws. Loud whines erupted from the snout that opened into jaws of long sharp teeth. Her green eyes screamed in alarm as her body hurtled through the night air legs awkwardly scrambling to hold on to something.

The pack link was filled with voices of alarm as the wolves noticed what was happening, phasing for the first time was a nightmare on its own. To have this happen was a like watching an unbelievable and terrifying movie reel dug up from the depths of hell. The pack was shocked and uncomprehending of how to react. It would make sense that Andy's sister was a wolf and that she would phase when she came into direct contact with their kind's enemy. Lisa had been exhibiting all the signs of a transitioning wolf. No one had caught on to what was happening. Andy cursed internally, they had been so focused on the death threats and the new vampires that they had failed to comprehend that his sister was a wolf. Not even him.

Jake stood rooted to the spot as his mate shifted in her wolf form, heart and mind still as he couldn't process what was happening. Jake could suddenly hear her voice for a blink of a second through the link. She was screaming. His heart constricted as the sliver of pain sliced through it. He tried to get his body to move and started running towards her but Leah was faster than everyone in the pack. Leah had been crouching on her paws and was ready for action on the other side of the tree.

Lisa's voice erupted in a loud, chilling scream in the pack link as her body came into contact with the fire. The heat seared her fur and body even before she touched the red-hot flames. The smoke and soot stifled her, she gasped for air as she felt the darkness close in on her in her head. She didn't if it was the pain and hysteria from phasing or the heat bringing her to her death but she was definitely fading out.

The silver wolf launched into a long run and fell onto its haunches before Leah flew off the ground in a magnificent arc in the air and collided loudly with the black wolf falling through the air into the fire under them.

The impact of the collision pushed the black wolf from the bright and red burning tips of fire, they crashed loudly with the trunk of the tree that shook with the force of two massive wolves hitting it.

Lisa's voice disappeared from Jake's head as action erupted around him. The wolves charged the vampires who were now standing on the ground.

Sam and Andy roared into action, the pent-up frustration of the night, the helplessness of the last couple of weeks of not knowing what was going to happen, Andy's pain that spanned his entire life powered the blood-curdling need to kill the vampires. Their wolf senses had been honed and practiced to build them up to be lethal but the pain and the vulnerability in the pack link that bled from Andy, from seeing Lisa in her new wolf form, burnt by the fire and passed out by the tree as patches of fur were missing from her skin made the wolves broil with fury.

They channeled the rage, the pain, and frustration into their bodies, silent plans of action flooding the link as they attached in perfect synchrony. Sam and Andy went after Anton and Jared and Paul went after Alain.

The vampire brothers were ready as well. They had fought battles that rivaled this throughout centuries but in each of those battles, their opponents missed either the sheer power or the will to overwhelm them. In the Quileute wolves of La Push, they found both. The relentless fight to protect what was only theirs, the need to avenge the pain the brothers inflicted was remnant in every move. Centuries of practice of fighting, training for these moments made the brothers worthy opponents. They fought with cat-like grace and boundless strength. The pairs of the Wolves struggled to fight them, their maneuvers outmatched by the age-old fighting wisdom of the vampires.

Sam and Andy had Anton backed into the tree trunk of a great fir but he swiftly ducked their jaws and claws as they watched out for his vice-like grip and sharp teeth.

The vampire was not done taunting them. "Andy? Are you ready to cry for your life the way your parents did when we killed them? They lay in that car wreck begging to be saved! Are you ready to beg dog?" The vampire whispered as he locked his blood red eyes with the leaner black wolf.

Andy growled and recalibrated his attack and went after Anton with violence glistening in his dark vulpine eyes.

Andy saw a swift rocket of fur hurtle through the air as he and Sam pushed Anton back with aggressive attacks. The russet dart of cold anger landed right on top of Anton who looked up in time to give Andy the attacking space he needed. Andy surged to sink his jaws around Anton's torso as Jake bit his head off without a savage snarl. Andy whipped around to see Jake bound away to attack Alain the same way, Paul and Jared backed off when they saw Jake came through the undergrowth with a ferocity that matched the barbarity of a wild animal, they waited in the edges of the fight that ensued.

The night was still for a moment, the night being shrouded in darkness as the moon disappeared from the sight. The  ** _eclipse_**  taking hold of the moon's soft light. The darkness was calm and familiar blanket to the wolves.

Jake roared rearing back on his hind legs as he charged the Vampire who caused him and his imprint so much pain. He remembered the panic in her eyes, her quiet anxiety for weeks, his brother Embry laying in the pool of warm blood in the middle of their home, his sister Rebecca's tears as she held Embry's head on the cold forest floor, Lisa's wide green eyes as she urged him to leave the clearing as he contemplated ways to save her from the chain she was tied to and the vampires that held her destiny in their cruel and cold hands.

Cold air whipped through his fur as he charged through the distance, his muscles stretching and contracting as the burning need for revenge overtook him. He feigned right and the vampire reached right to wrap his arms around Jake but with practiced ease, Jake maneuvered to be behind the vampire and sunk his teeth into the cold, hard body right between Alain's shoulder blades.

The nightmarish scream that erupted from Alain's stoic and expressionless face fed Jake's appetite for vengeance. Jake's paw that sunk into the ground felt the resistance as he felt his body being pushed backward. He slid several feet in the loose earth as he realized that Paul had bored into Alain from the other side, the impact of the silver wolf's body hitting Alain caused Jake to be pushed back. He dug his hind legs in bracing himself for Paul's added weight and stopped the train of the wreckage before he got plastered into a tree. He looked up and met Paul's eyes that only paused for a second in silent acknowledgment as he ripped Alain to shreds. Paul decimated Alain's body with seemingly no endpoint on the horizon. Jake didn't know how long Paul had rhythmically clawed and cut ribbons of Alain's body, with growls and grunts as until the vampire was a pile of mangled mess.

Jake knew why Paul was acting this way and allowed him to have his moment of victory. When Paul slowed down, Jake didn't say anything, he walked past him and brushed his shoulder into Paul's a silent understanding passed between the brothers.

No one messes with us. Not without meeting their end in the gruesome way possible. Paul turned around and followed Jake. No words were needed. The deed was done.

They turned around and ran towards the clearing that was several feet away. Leah's silver wolf stood between the approaching pack and the large tree shielding Lisa from them. Her head cocked to the right as she refocused on them as she pulled herself back from the pack link's visions of both the vampire's dying.

 **Sam** :  _Quil? Set a fire? Let us get rid of the bodies._

The alpha order was passed in the background of Jake's mind. He didn't care to turn around and see what was happening as he approached Leah.

"Jake? Jake? I'm up here" he heard Bella's small voice cut through the dark night.

He looked up for a quick second as he didn't break the pace in his stride, trying to reach his imprint. Leah stood her ground and didn't budge.

 **Leah** : Jake, she is still out cold but she's in her human form. I've asked Seth to bring some clothes for her.

He stopped, he didn't realize that in the heat of the fight Lisa's body had returned to its human form from the black wolf that she transformed into for the first time. His mate was a wolf. His imprint was a wolf.

 **Leah** :  _It's not a bad thing, trust me._

 **Andy** 's light and spacy voice filled Jake's mind,  _it really isn't, actually from what I've seen of your imprints, its better this way._

 **Paul** : What do you mean better? I need details, Andrew.

 **Andy** : Well, they understand what it means to have an imprint, so the bond and need to be in their business is reciprocated. Leah just gets it.

 **Paul** : So your girlfriend understands your antsy ass Justin Bieber soul. Big deal.

The comment made many of the wolves bark with humor. Andy was probably the gruffest and thoughtful wolf, it had turned Leah into a sunshine girl. She lightened up her mate's world, you could see why he always said that he knew what happiness meant once he met Leah. Paul was just running his mouth.

 **Andy** :  _Well, she is stronger and has more endurance. Life is better with endurance._

He said the last word like it was a dirty word, stretching it to let the innuendo settle in.

Leah snorted in the background, laughing at her mate's sense of humor. She knew he appreciated how much they could do together but didn't hear him vocalize his thoughts very often, apparently, all Andy needed to run his mouth was prompts from Paul.

 **Seth**  groaned in the pack link.  _Guys, please. None of you have any sense of propriety._

Andy could smell Seth approaching and angled his body towards the smell.

 **Andy** :  _Sorry Seth, I know how you feel, I watch Jake around Lisa and its stomach turning. I'm sorry._

Seth's wolf grunted as it broke through the clearing with a dress and some blankets and shorts for everyone in a big duffle.

 **Seth** :  _I was close to the girls, they helped pack something for Lisa._

 **Andy** :  _But tell me what's truly important._

 **Seth** :  _What?_

 **Andy** :  _When and how did you learn the word – propriety?_

The wolves snorted as Jake emerged from the shrubs in his human form, he took the blankets from Seth and sidestepped behind Leah and gently wrapped Lisa in a blanket loosely. Trying his best not to let the cloth come in contact with any of the burns that covered her body.

He winced as he saw how extensive the burns were. His throat felt scratchy and he couldn't get a word out as he saw the burn marks that erupted in red over her dark skin. He picked her up slowly with care and walked around Leah to see that most of the wolves had also shifted into their human forms and pulled on shorts.

Sam ordered Seth to take Bella home. Seth scaled the tree with ease and carried Bella down. She ran to Jake and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Jake felt a silent strength in his body as he looked down at his mate, breathing but faint. He had to get her to a doctor first.

"It will be okay Bella. Go home to your mate." He whispered finding the kindness in his heart and pulling on the strength of knowing that his imprint was okay.

Jake didn't wait to see Seth slowly and soothingly steer her away from the rest of them with gentle murmurs and words.

He walked through the woods with his imprint limp in his arms. His long and urgent strides through the undergrowth were matched on all sides by his brothers who walked with him. He felt scared and worried about his imprint, he heard a gruff male voice tell him that Sue was waiting at Lisa and Paul's house to tend to Lisa's wounds. Jake faintly realized that it was Andy who was talking and nodded in response. He felt scared and was frazzled with the night's events but he knew as he walked with his brother's in the darkness of the night, that he was anything but alone, and the family would be ready with food, comfort, and jokes as they got home. There would be a big meal on the table, hugs, teasing comments, jokes, and lots of warmth. There would be family. He felt Paul wrap an arm around his shoulder, he stilled with surprise and looked sideways at Paul whose eyes were on Lisa, and then he slowly eased into it relishing the warmth and strength in his brother's arms.


End file.
